Arrival of the Unknown
by LEGOboy13000
Summary: A new student shrouded in mystery arrives at the relatively normal school of Kuoh Academy. Issei and the others don't know what to think of this stranger, just hoping that he doesn't cause them any trouble. Or is it the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I have a new story to show to you all. I hope that you all can enjoy this with your eye holes. The beginning of the story takes place before the fight with Riser and his peerage, just to tell you all. Now without further ado let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

Issei was currently on his way to school with a rather terrible headache. He had a dream about a giant red dragon surrounded by raging flames. The weirdest part of it though was that it was trying to communicate with him. He had to ask Rias about what it possibly meant.

As he crossed the gate into the schools grounds he noticed a black haired guy sitting underneath a tree eating something and was staring his way. Issei turned around and saw that no one behind him so that meant that the guy was staring at him. 'Wait, now that I'm getting a good look at this guy I don't think I've seen him before. Is he new?'

"Yo, Ise!" His friends Motohama and Matsuda called out to him causing him to look away from the mystery man. "Hey guys, what's up!"

"I just got the new Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven season and I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school to watch it?! I heard that it has some extremely steamy scenes in this one!" Matsuda exclaimed in excitement causing the new Devil to gain a genuine look of surprise.

"For real! I thought it wasn't supposed to come out for another month! How the hell were you able to get it?!"

"I have my ways." His bald headed friend stated rather cryptically causing Issei to let out a sigh of annoyance as he remembered that guy. "Hey, guys, do you know if we got a new transfer student or something?"

Motohama nodded his head and pushed his glasses up creepily. "Yes, I've heard the rumors I hope that they're in our class and a girl as well."

"Hell yeah! Let hope that their bazongas are big as well!" Matsuda yelled out causing the brunette to sigh in silence.

"I'm sorry guys, but I think the new students a guy." His two perverted friends and released a shout of 'How do you know that!' "Well because I think I saw him sitting under a tree over there eating something."

The perverted trio looked over to where he was pointing at only to see that no one was there. The two friends were about to question Issei when the bell rang telling them to get to class.

When the three reached their classroom they learned that the new student wasn't in their class, but was indeed a guy. As the day went on lunch rolled around and Issei went to the cafeteria to sit with his club mates. As he found Kiba he went to sit down next to him finding Koneko and Asia were already there as well.

"Hey, guys, the Prez and Akeno aren't here yet?" His question caught the three peerage members off guard as they realized that Issei asked it.

Kiba let out a small sigh as he shook his head. "Ah, hello, Issei. Yes, sadly they haven't shown up yet and I feel as if we have our new transfer student to blame for that."

"Huh, why is that Kiba?" Issei asked the **[Knight]** worryingly as the blonde looked at him. "Well it might be because that the female population of Kuoh Academy has just dubbed him as its second Prince."

This made Issei's jaw drop as he now realized that there was a new pretty boy on campus. He was about to ask him another question when some shouting cut him off.

"What the hell! Why did you smack me like that?!" The voice of Matsuda called out catching almost everyone in the cafeteria's attention.

"You didn't have to be an asshole and diss Edward off you pervert! He was just trying to talk to you even though we don't like that you didn't have to be as mean as telling him that we don't want him here!" The voice of the kendo club president Murayama yelled back. This argument went on for a little while longer before the bell rang once again signaling for them all to go back to class.

Throughout the rest of class talk and rumors about the new student spread like wildfire. Most of it was about how rude Matsuda was to him when the transfer student, Edward, had introduced himself to him. With the school day over and Rias not having called a meeting he left for his house to catch up on some sleep.

~Time Skip: End of the Week~

The rest of the week was nothing special only that more rumors around the transfer student were becoming more frequent and numerous. One of the newer ones was that he had a girlfriend back home in Ireland.

This rumor started when a fellow second-year asked him out and he politely declined telling her about his girlfriend back home. This made all the male population happy that he was with someone and that gave them a better chance at getting a girlfriend still. However, his title of 'the Second Prince of Kuoh Academy' was begrudgingly still present.

Right now though the last period of the day was about to end when all of a sudden Kiba appeared from the door and announced that Asia and Issei are to report to the Occult Research Club room after school let's out. And with that the blonde pretty boy leaves making the class whisper.

'Please just let this be over with so I can get out of here and away from all of these terrible stares.' Issei thought as he felt the stares of all the girls present drill themselves into his skull.

~Time Skip: End of School~

Issei officially had no idea about what was going on. Rias Gremory, his master, had called him and Asia into the club room for something that seemed important and when he entered he was rather confused. Even though the message sounded urgent the others were just acting calm and relaxed. Kiba was just sitting on the couch reading a book, Koneko was eating her sweets, Akeno was standing right next to Rias and Asia was looking around rather worryingly. Were he and Asia the only ones that were out of the loop. Plus it was a Friday and he just wanted to go home and catch up on some sleep.

"Ah, I'm glad that you could finally join us Issei, so please have a seat." The voice of his beautiful master told him as he did just that.

"So, ummm, what's this about Prez? It sounded rather urgent, so I came here right away." Issei asked with a slight tinge of worry in his voice.

Kiba chuckled lightly as he closed his book so he could turn to face his fellow peerage member. "It's okay, Issei, we're just as clueless as you are."

"Now, listen up everyone!" Rias exclaimed rising from the seat at her desk. "I have called you all here today to talk about the new transfer student that arrived here at the beginning of this week!"

This caught everyone's attention as they all knew that the transfer student was rather… strange. For one he's always eating either takoyaki or yakitori and the teachers don't seem to care, two he doesn't even show his emotions to anyone, and lastly…

'He's a damn pretty boy!' Were the thoughts of one Red Dragon Emperor as he thought about that gluttonous little bugger.

"Ufufufufu, My, my, Rias is it that you want this strange boy from the Emerald Isle all to yourself?" Akeno asked with a rather peculiar smile on her face.

Rias blushed a red almost as dark as her hair as she shook her head vigorously. "No no no, it's not like that at all! He holds a lot of power within him that I would like in the peerage. Also he says that he's already seeing somebody."

Issei looked over at the only **[Knight]** in the peerage with a questioning look. "Hey, Kiba! What do you think of the new guy anyways, he's in your class right?"

The Prince of Kuoh Academy looked at everyone in the room before letting out a small sigh. "Well, whenever I look at him he just looks like a normal guy, but when I get too close to him… I get this strong sense of foreboding coming from him. It's almost if… it's like my instincts as a Devil are telling me to run away as fast as I can."

Everyone in the room had varying reactions ranging from freaked out to surprised. To hear the **[Knight]** of Rias Gremory, one of the bravest men they know say this makes them slightly wary of the new guy in school.

"Those were just your instincts telling you that you were in the presence of someone much stronger then you Mr. Kiba." A strange voice stated causing everyone to jump back as they looked at the person they were just talking was right behind Rias.

This caused everyone to get into a fighting stance: Kiba summoned Holy Eraser, Koneko got into a martial art stance, Akeno summoned a purple magic circle at her hand, and lastly Issei summoned the **[Boosted Gear]**.

 **[BOOST!]**

Rias turned around to see the man that they were just talking about was right behind her. Edward Strauss, an average guy with blackish blue hair and dull crimson eyes. Even though he said that he was Irish there wasn't anything to show that he was one, not even an accent. If anything he was rather mysterious rather then normal. "How did you get in her Mr. Strauss? This building is guarded by powerful wards keeping anyone that's not in my peerage or other Devils out."

He scoffed at the mention of the wards she just mentioned. "Please if those were your strongest wards then you have a long way to go little Miss heiress of the Gremory clan."

This made everyone tense up at what he just said. How did he know? How in the name of Lucifer did he know that they were Devils. "Now then by the looks on your faces you're probably wondering about how I know this. Well, that's an easy one Miss Sitri told me after I told her that I was aware of who she was."

Koneko drew back her foot a little as she prepared to punch him when given the order. "And what is that supposed to mean Mr. Strauss?" The caution and tension in the air was so visible that it was almost chocking them.

"You don't need to worry your little red head off Miss Gremory, I am not a threat to you or Miss Sitri. As long as I am not provoked that is." The way that he said that last part with his monotonous voice almost sounded like a threat causing the tension to rise rather then fall.

"And what was that supposed to be? A warning… or a threat."

"It was just a warning. Also if none of you stand down right now I'll probably have to do something rather messy." With that said a small tear opened up next to him, and when it did Asia, Issei, Koneko, and Kiba dropped to their knees while Rias and Akeno's knees were shaking. The aura that they felt coming from that tear was of a strong Holy element. That of a powerful weapon, a Holy Sword.

The tear closed as he began to walk towards the door of the Old School Building. "Wait!" Rias shouted causing the Irish boy to stop and turn around. "Yes?"

"Just who are you!? Was that a Holy Sword in that tear if it was are with the Church!? Are you an Exorcist, and most importantly, why are you here in the first place!?"

The questions were asked as he looked at all of them for a moment before looking at their **[King]** once more. "Reverse order: I am here because I had a falling out back home. No, I am not an Exorcist and I am certainly not with the Church. Yes, that was a Holy Sword you felt in the tear and lastly…" this made all of them move a little closer yearning for his answer, "I'm Irish."

With that done and said he left leaving the Devils present in a state of mild annoyance and confusion. "Umm, Prez? Correct me if I'm wrong, but he said he had a Holy Sword yet isn't with the Church. Isn't that I don't know… impossible?" Issei asked looking at everyone's faces with great worry as they didn't answer him for a while.

"No, it shouldn't be possible." Kiba said quietly as he stared at the spot the black haired Irish man was. "A wielder of a Holy Sword is always a part of the Church, so what he's saying is impossible, but…"

"But? But what!?" Rias asked her **[Knight]** worryingly. "But, I could tell that he was telling us the dead truth. He is not a member of the Church and it seems that he does have a Holy Sword."

Everyone was worried at this information as they didn't know what they were dealing with. "So, what do we do know?" Koneko asked breaking the silence that they had been ensnared in.

"For now I want all of you to keep a close eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything suspicious. Do you all understand?" Rias asked her peerage as they all nodded their heads.

" **Yes Madam President!** "

~Time Skip: Next Week~

"Ahhh!" Issei had just released a loud yawn as he and Asia continued their walk to school. "Man for some reason I wasn't able to get any sleep last night."

The blonde ex-nun looked at her friend with a curious expression. "Did you have a nightmare last night or something?"

The only **[Pawn]** of his master looked over at the **[Bishop]** with a wry smile. "Nah, it's just that I had this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen today."

"Like that someone close to you is going to be hurt or worse?" A voice asked in between them.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was…" he stopped what he was saying as he and Asia turned around to see the expressionless face of Edward staring at them.

"W-what do y-you want Strauss!?" Issei asked as he put himself in between Asia and the Irish man.

The raven haired guy on the other hand released a small sigh of annoyance while looking at the two of them. "Nothing, I was just wondering if I could walk to school with you guys. Seeing as I don't have any friends here in Japan yet expect for Miss Sitri, if you even want to call playing chess friendship."

This made both Asia and Issei cringe a little, the former more so then the latter. The ex-nun knew how it felt to not have any friends and seeing as this person in front of her is far away from his home and his friends he probably feels exceptionally lonely. "Umm, I don't mind if you join us, do you Issei?"

The brunette looked down at his friend and then back at the guy in front of them. "Fine you can walk to school with us if you want to."

The red-eyes man bowed lightly to the two of them while saying a small 'Thank you'. Afterwards the group of three continued their walk to school.

As the three of them entered the school's gate a quiet collections of 'Get away from him Edward he'll corrupt you' or 'Get away from Edward you damn pervert' were sent at Issei from the girls present. Edward on the other hand was confused at this as he had not seen this happen before, so to make it stop he adopted a small glare and sent out a small burst of his aura. The small burst had the desired effect which was making all of the girls stop talking badly about someone they probably don't truly know.

Issei and Asia saw this gesture with wide eyes as they had not expected him to do that for him. "Hey, Strauss. Why did you do that for me? Don't you know my reputation around here? And is it okay if I call you Edward?"

The cold eyes of the Irish man looked over at the pair of Devils with a small glint in them. "Yes, I knew about your reputation here, but I didn't think that they would treat you this badly for just seeing me walking here with you. And I don't mind if you call me that as long as I get to call both you and Miss Argento by your first names."

The pair of bright green-eyes of Asia looked at the cold red ones of Edward with a smile on her face. "Why of course you can after all isn't that what friends do?"

The glint that was there before disappeared right as the blonde said the word 'friends' before it slowly came back. "Yes, I guess that is what they do."

With that said the bell for the beginning of the school day rang and the three of them headed off to class. Edward stopped for a moment and opened a small tear and stuck his hand in it and began rummaging around in it. After a while a nervous look appeared in his eyes as he brought his hands out. "Uh oh, I forgot to grab my box of yakitori. This day is going to suck."

~Time Skip: End of School~

Issei and Asia had just entered the club room only to see that everyone was on edge and tense. Immediately the two looked around for any signs of danger only seeing that nothing was there.

"Umm, Prez, why are you all so tense there's nothing here." Issei stated as the feeling of dread that came from her increased.

"It seems that we will be getting a visitor from the Underworld soon and I expect you to behave Issei. Just let me handle this okay." Rias stated rather bluntly causing both of the new devils to look at each other in worry.

There was actually a reason why Issei felt that feeling of foreboding last night. The reason being that Rias appeared in his room asking him to take her virginity. He was to flustered and confused that Rias was about to do it herself until a silver haired maid appeared and took the heiress away.

'If this has anything to do with last night then I should be ready for anythi–' a burst of energy appeared on the floor interrupting the pervert's thoughts. Looking at where the burst came from a burnt orange magic circle appeared and from it a tall well groomed man with blonde hair came out. Issei didn't know why, but he wanted to punch this guy in the face.

The man looked around before his eyes landed on Rias and a lustful look appeared on his face. "Ah, Rias my dear you look as lovely as ever."

Rias looked annoyed at him and didn't want this guy to be here at all. "What do you want Riser? You know that I want nothing to do with you."

"My my my Rias you know why Riser is here. Riser is just here to check up on his fiancée that's all." A dark smile formed on his face as Issei gasped in shock.

"F-fiancé?"

"Why yes dirt me and Rias here are to be wed and her servants are to be mine once that happens." He says this as he groped the red haired devil forcefully.

Issei looked outraged at this motion and was about ready to punch this douche bag in the face until the Gremory seal appeared and from it came the silver haired maid from last night. "Lord Riser, I asked for you to wait while I began your introduction."

"Well then Riser is sorry for causing you the inconvenience Lady Lucifuge. Now if you would be so kind as to do just that." Riser said with a rather smug look on his face.

"Yes, of course, everyone I would like to introduce myself first. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, the head maid of the Gremory family and the **[Queen]** of Sirzechs Lucifer. And this man here is the third son of the Phenex clan Riser Phenex, Lady Rias' fiancée as you now know." The maid now known as Grayfia said as she motioned towards the blonde.

"And I've said this before if I am going to marry someone it will be a person of my choosing. So you can forget that idea of putting me into that little harem of yours Riser." The Gremory heiress and literally spat that out at the older man as he merely chuckled.

"Your parents have foreseen this occurring and had suggested that if you want this to end you may preform a rating game. If you win the marriage is broken, but if you lose…"

"I accept!" Rias had cut Grayfia off as Riser was now full on laughing.

"Well then I hope you are ready to loose and become mine Rias because I have had experience with the Rating Game and have won all the ones that I entered. Plus I have a full set while you barely have half the board." With a snap of his fingers a bright flash of orange light appeared and as it faded away a group of fifteen girls stood behind him. Their ages, busts, and looks all varied while one of the girls with twin blonde drills looked almost like…

"You put your own sister into your peerage!?" Akeno stated with light disgust in her voice while Riser looked at her slyly.

"Well, Ravel is just here because my mother and father asked for me to put her in it." He was about to say something else he caught Issei staring and drooling at his girls. With a new smile on his face he looked at the **[Pawn]** and began to speak. "You there boy are you enjoying the sight of something that you will never achieve?"

Issei blinked a few before a look of shock appeared on his face. "Huh, w-what do you mean by something I will never achieve?!"

Riser just chucked as he grabbed his **[Queen]** , Yubelluna , and kissed her roughly as she kissed him back. This sight only disgusted the Gremory group expect for Issei who was just getting riled up. Riser ceased kissing the older woman and turned towards the brunette once more. "You will never obtain your own peerage let alone a harem because of one simple reason… you're weak. And to prove this, Mira if you would please."

A blue haired girl wearing a white haori with a red obi, which is currently underneath a red happi coat. Bandages covering her forearms and shins while black guards are on her hands. She raises her staff up and is about to jab it into Issei's stomach until the door opens up.

Everyone stares at the person that just opened the door only to see the person is none other then Edward. Edward looked around as he seemed to sniff the air with his eyes closed. He began to walk over to where Riser is standing.

Grayfia looked over at Rias with a slight accusing glare. "Lady Rias I thought that you told me that you only gained two new servants not three."

Rias put her hands up and begins to shake reassuringly. "He's not my servant. He's just a student that seems to be aware of the supernatural world."

They turned back to where the raven haired boy was only to see him sniffing Riser. His peerage was just as unsure about what to do as their Master was as the human brought Riser's hand close to his face.

"Well, it seems that this human is only paying respect to I, Ris- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Riser screamed as Edward had just bit down on his hand hard and was beginning to naw on it.

Seeing that there master was now in danger all of the girls ran over to him and grabbed the offender and master as they began to pull. Only, Edward wasn't letting go and blood was beginning to be drawn. His eyes were wide open and they showed no form of rationality only blind animalistic hunger. Though Rias and her peerage did find this sight rather amusing, Rias didn't want Riser to kill the poor transfer student for this offense.

"Koneko do you mind?" Rias asked the white haired **[Rook]** as she simply shook her head and handed her the piece of chocolate that she was eating.

With the treat in hand Rias quickly walked over to the struggle and waved the sweet in front of Edward's face. A little bit of rationality returned to his eyes as they seemed to look at Riser's hand and the piece of chocolate. Finally, with what looked like slight reluctance he let go of the hand and Riser fell back with his peerage surrounding him.

Edward took the chocolate and began to eat it while the rest of his rationality returned to him. "I am sorry if I hurt anyone I only get like that if I am very hungry and I usually have my snacks with me. But, it seems that I forgot them today and when I was about to head home I smelt some very… delicious… yakitori." The look of hunger appeared again only for another chocolate to be slammed into his mouth.

However, the insult made to Riser wasn't forgotten as he stood up and in a rage threw a ball of fire at the boy. The Gremory group gasped in horror as the flames lapped at the boy's body. Only when the flames began to die down they saw a figure standing in the flames. As they completely extinguished Edward was seen with a bright green magic circle that had what looked to be an infinity sign with a line with several smaller lines at a top of it going through it.

The ravenette was now glaring at the Phenex scion with intense annoyance shown in his eyes. "I said that I was sorry, Lord Riser was it? It's not my fault that you smell and taste delicious."

As the circle finished disappearing Riser began to growl with rage as he pointed at the Irish man. "I want him to be on Rias' side so I may have the chance of killing him. I'll give you all ten days to train because you still won't win even if you have it." With that Riser and his peerage disappeared in a flash of orange light.

With a few blinks of his eyes Edward looked at Rias with his expressionless look. "Umm, Miss Gremory, what did I just get myself into?"

As she was about to explain Grayfia walked forward and began to examine the powerful human in front of her. "You have just temporarily joined Lady Rias in her Rating Game against Lord Riser to break apart their marriage contract. So, as of right now you are a temporary servant of Lady Rias until the Rating Game is finished." And with that the head maid of the Gremory clan had left in a flash of red light, leaving the students of Kuoh inside the Occult Research club room.

With a few blinks of his dull eyes once more he looked rather dejected as he let out a small sigh. "I didn't want to get caught up in anything like this when I decided to move to Japan. My father is going to laugh his ass off when he hears about this." And with that the fate of one Rias Gremory was in the hands of both her peerage and the mysterious transfer student from the Emerald Isle.

* * *

 **Well, tell me how you feel about! Do you like it? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Please I would like to know your thoughts on it. So, as I would like to say, stay awesome and see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second chapter is up, so let's get the reviews out of the way so we can get to the chapter.**

 **Guest: I'm not saying anything yet as to what Edward is, all I can truly say is that he is human. Also, glad you find him and his powers interesting.**

 **Guest: I'm glad that you liked it!**

 **Okay reviews are done, now onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD or any character that you recognize from other anime, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

The entire club room was silent as they just stared at the transfer student whose eyes were shadowed over. The way that he looked was very creepy that it was causing all of them to get chills down their spines. Rias had just finished explaining the situation to Edward and what exactly he got himself into.

"So, I have basically gotten myself into what is just you wanting to break an arranged marriage contract with Lord Riser? Is that about it Miss Gremory?" His crimson eyes looked up at the red haired demon with disbelief.

"Yes, that just about sums it up. Now then what piece would you like to play as for our side?" The **[King]** asked making the Irish man stare at her dead in the eye.

A silence was brought upon the room once more as the ravenette stared down the ORC president. With the dull look to his eye plus the expressionless face he is making is rather unnerving to herself and the rest of the peerage.

Asia stood up breaking the silence with her thoughts. "Ummm, President what are we going to do about training? We have ten days to do so, so where are we going to do it?"

As is expecting this Rias opened her mouth ready to reply only to be cut by Edward. "You will all be coming to my house for training. I don't want to hear any complaints about this from any of you, I got dragged into this so the least I can do is choose where we train. Now come to this location tomorrow morning with a magic circle." With that the second-year student put a slip of paper on Rias' desk and left the club room dumbfounded and speechless.

After hearing the door close everyone snapped out of their stupor and reacted differently. Rias gained a red face of fury, Akeno and Kiba were slightly awe struck, Asia was flat out speechless, Koneko was indifferent, and lastly Issei was just as mad as Rias.

"Who does that human think he is!?" Rias yelled as she slammed her hands onto her desk. Everyone stared at her with a careful glance as Koneko decided to speak up.

"He's the guy that got dragged into our affairs because of your marriage contract."

Rias looked at her **[Rook]** with a look of annoyance before letting it disappear into a melancholic state as she let out a sigh. "I know. I never wanted to get anyone involved in my personal matters, bystanders or people that are aware of the supernatural."

The way she said it caused the others that she was speaking the truth. She truly didn't want him to get involved, but he did get involved when he bit the Phenex scion's hand. "Wait, why did he bite that burnt yakitori's hand anyway?" Issei asked making everyone think back to what happened a few hours ago.

"Didn't he say that he was hungry?" Kiba asked as everyone as they all nodded their heads in agreement. The question was why was he like that when he bit the hand of the high-class Devil. But they put it to the side and looked at the slip of paper on the desk.

Akeno grabbed the paper and opened it before tilting her head to the side in what looked to be confusion. "This doesn't make sense."

"Is something wrong with the coordinates Akeno?" Rias asked her best friend as she took the paper from her hands. "Wait, these coordinates are for the base of a nearby mountain!"

This made the entire peerage, minus Akeno, look at their **[King]** with eyes and jaws wide open, well mostly Issei. "Are you kidding me!? We have to climb a freaking mountain tomorrow!?"

"Huh, it seems that we have no choice in the matter as it seems that our dear temporary comrade doesn't want to leave his home." Rias said while biting her thumbnail. "I suggest you all pack your bags, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Everyone meet up here as soon as you can! You're all dismissed!"

~Time Skip: Next Morning~

Koneko was wary of what was to come. Sure the transfer student didn't seem that dangerous, but with a Holy Sword in his possession he was a threat to them all. Ally or not. While they waited for the circle to finish calibrating to the location of the coordinates they were all making small talk. Like what Edward's house was like, were they going to sleep underneath the stars, or will the house actually be up to their **[King]** 's standards.

Just as she was about to speak her opinion Akeno entered the room with a small smile on her face. "The calibrations are done and we are now ready to leave for Mr. Strauss' home."

They all soon made their way to the magic circle outside as it began to fire up as soon as they stepped in it. Right as a flash of red light appeared and blinded the Gremory group. As the light died down they were now face to face with a cliff side. "How are we going to get up there?" Their **[Bishop]** asked as they began to think of ways to get up there.

"Hello, there! Are you the Gremory group that my master told me about!" A mysterious child's voice called out making them all look around. "Hehehehe, silly Devils I'm not down there, but one of my connections are! Look for a chibi octopus statue!"

As they heard this the white haired first-year pointed out the small glowing statue on top of a sign and right behind the sign was a set of stairs going up the side of the cliff. "Yeah, you found my connection! Now if you want to reach my master's house you must climb all three hundred steps to reach the top! Now have fun, Master Edward will see you all at the top!" The glow disappeared from the statue as they all looked up the massive set of stairs. Issei gulped rather audibly as they grabbed their designated bags and began the climb.

As they continued up the steps Issei was slightly falling behind as he was beginning to slouch over until Kiba passed him with the same sized bag going at a moderately fast pace up the stairs. He released a small growl until Koneko passed him carrying a bag four times bigger then his own going the same pace as the **[Knight]**. With a huff he began to jump the steps as he passed the others up and reached the top only to stop in awe, letting his jaw open and hit the ground.

Seeing that her beloved **[Pawn]** had stopped Rias called out to him. "Issei, what's… wrong." Her words died off as she and the rest of the peerage reached the top of the stairs to see the house that awaited them. Only house wasn't the right way to describe what was in front of them the only word that could describe this place is that it was a flat out mansion.

Just from looking at the outside of the mansion they could tell that their fellow student was well off in the money department. Looking around they see well kept flowers, trees and a massive fountain with a four hounds spewing water from their mouthes. They were in better terms completely blown away. The place had four floors and by the looks of it a lot of room as well.

"Are you all done gawking at my home." The monotonous voice of Edward asked them as they turned their attention to him. "If you are then let us enter so that Shinra and Lulu can show you to your rooms."

With that the mysterious person began to walk away with the Devils following him. There was now even more mystery surrounding this man just from looking at his house. 'How long has he been living up here by himse… wait, correction, he spoke of two people, so he most likely has servants up here living with him.' These were the thoughts of one Rias Gremory as she looked at the back of the Irish transfer student.

As they reached the doors Edward suddenly stopped and turned to the group behind him. "I am going to tell you all now that I have four guests right know. Three of them have amnesia while the fourth has been in a coma for a while now. So please don't make them nervous and they are aware of the supernatural." This made them all look at him with a wary glance as he opened the doors and when he did three people were there bowing towards him.

" **Welcome back Master Edward.** " The three of them said in unison as they straightened themselves to look at the boy. There were two maids on the outside of the taller older butler as they turned their gaze towards the Gremory group.

The black haired butler walked forward and began to introduce himself. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, I am the head butler of the manor, so if you need anything please don't be afraid to ask."

The next one to approach was a small girl with lilac hair as she had a large smile on her face. "Hi, my name is Lulu and I am the third in command of the staff in this manor." 'This is the same voice that came from that octopus statue.' Were the simultaneous thoughts of the entire peerage. "Also if you need anything there is a connection in each of your ro- Master one of your guests just woke up and is heading downstairs right now."

Edward nodded his head as he motioned for the last maid to introduce herself. The girl was almost as tall as Sebastian and had long blonde hair with green highlights in it. "My name Shinra I'm the second one in charge if the Master or Sebastian ain't here, just don't come whining to me about every little problem and we'll be good."

Rias has just formed a basic sense of what kind of person these three people were: Sebastian is the linchpin that keeps the staff together, Shinra is a lazy bum who doesn't do her work and Lulu is an eccentric child with little too no responsibility.

"Ah, good morning Madam how was your sleep?" Sebastian asked as he was looking towards the stairs at the guest that was at the house. "Oh, it was the best I've ever had Sebastian, thank you for asking!" The guest answered only that her voice was familiar and with that the entire Gremory group turned to look at the girl that spoke and gasped.

The girl on the staircase was only wearing a white laced black nightgown. Her blonde hair was touching her mid-back as her blue eyes looked at them in what seemed to be confusion and worry. The young woman that was standing in front of them was Mittelt, one of the Fallen Angels that was working with Raynare and someone who was supposed to be dead.

"Edward get out of here, that's a Fallen Angel!" As she yelled this a red magic circle with her Power of Destruction in it was aimed at the cowering blonde. However, before she could fire it off a snap was could be heard as a spear, a great sword, and a pitch black magic circle were pointed at the heiress.

"Miss Gremory what were you about to do to one of my guests? I hope that you weren't about to kill her because then I would have had to pull my sword out and hurt you." The monotone voice of Edward was slightly laced with anger as he glared at her.

As the three servants dropped their weapons and magic Koneko jumped forward and punched Sebastian as hard as she could in the gut for threatening HER master. Only he didn't even budge an inch. Koneko was shocked until the butler grabbed the **[Rook]** 's neck and brought her up to look him in the eyes. "Now, Miss Toujou, punching someone isn't a very good first impression now is it?" With that he threw the white haired girl back at the group straight at Kiba and Issei who caught her.

Akeno was staring at the man as she could tell that Koneko put a lot of force behind that punch, yet the man didn't even flinch. "What are you three?"

The three servants looked at the Devil with rather emotionless stares. "Now that's not a nice thing to ask now is it Miss Himejima? But, if you really must know, every servant including us three are golems created by our Master."

This made all of their eyes widen as they turned to look at their temporary ally with a look of awe. "That is enough for now, Shinra, Lulu, take them to their rooms and when you are done unpacking meet me out back to begin the training." With that the two maids stepped towards the staircase motioning for the Gremory group to follow them. As they went up the stairs they passed the shaking figure of Mittelt, who was terrified under the open glares of the entire peerage.

As the Devils had left into the corridors Edward let out a sigh of annoyance as she looked at the cowering Fallen Angel. "Now then Miss Mittelt have you remembered anything today?"

The blonde looked over to her caretaker as she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, but wait I did remember how to fight with my light powers!" She lied to him as he nodded his head in acceptance as he walked over and patted her head.

"Please do not push yourself too hard to remember. All of your memories will come back to you in time." And with that the master of the manor left to go get ready to train as the look in his eyes became even more dull and lifeless. This had been the sixth week that she had lied to him and he knew that if he asked the other two they would lie to him as well. He didn't press them too hard, so he just played dumb and knew that if they wanted to talk that they would talk. Only the fourth one was actually in a coma and wasn't showing any signs of waking up soon.

~Flashback~

Edward was sitting in the living room in front of the fire, learning Japanese while playing chess with Sebastian. As the ravenette put his King piece in checkmate he looked over at his butler who had a small smile on his face. "Well, my master, you are surely the best chess player that I have ever met."

The Irish child looked up at his butler with a knowing look in his dull eyes. "Sebastian, I am the only chess player you know. Besides you have all the knowledge of chess in the world, do you not?."

"Yes, I do and I was using that knowledge to try to beat you as well."

As the master of the manor was about to rebuke a knock was heard at the door. With a tilt of his head he stood up and began to walk towards the door, Sebastian standing right behind him defensively. As the two men reached the door the butler opened it only to see four people who were all badly bleeding, had cuts all over their bodies, and were bruised up all over.

They were obviously Fallen Angels from their aura, but what could have caused this to happen to them. "Please, help us, we can't remember anything and our friend is heavily injured and won't wake up."

The lies were easy to detect and Sebastian was about to reprimand them only for Edward to stop him. "Do you remember your names at least? That way I can at least know what to call you."

The very busty blue haired woman nodded her head as she pointed to herself. "My name is Kalawarner," the blue haired woman's dress shirt was torn and was almost revealing her breasts to the young man. "The man to my right is Dohnaseek," the black haired older man in the torn shirt nodded his head towards Edward as he held the unconscious one in his arms. "Mittelt is the young blonde that is currently behind us," the young girl's Lolita style dress was all torn up and was revealing a lot of skin. "And lastly the woman that Dohnaseek is currently holding is Raynare." Edward looked at the woman and noticed that she was covered in what looked to be a dark gray cloak. As he got a better look at them all he noticed that out of the four of them Raynare was in worst condition as it seemed that her right arm and left leg were missing.

"You may come inside and stay for as long as you need. I'll have Tsubaki and Maka get you three new clothes and have Shinra take you to some empty rooms on the third floor. Sebastian will you get Lulu and get her to help cook something up for these people? Also, find Ox for me and have him take Miss Raynare to the med bay on the fourth floor and begin treatment immediately. As of right now they are our guests."

The head servant of the house looked at his master with a rather wary look before seeing the conviction that was in his eyes. This was the same conviction that he had when he defended Shinra, Lulu, and himself from his father when he first created them. This put a small smile on the butler's face as he bowed towards his master with an arm over his chest and behind his back. "Yes sir, it will be done." With that the black haired golem walked away leaving Edward in the company of their guests.

However, the Fallen Angels didn't think that their plan would work. They thought that by the way the house looked that the owner would turn them away and leave them in the cold. It was almost a miracle that they survived that damn Gremory girl and her **[Queen]** , but now they had a chance to heal and regroup. But, the way that this child looked at them made it seem that something inside was broken and couldn't easily be fixed.

"Well, since you all introduced yourselves already then I should do the same. My name is Edward and it is a pleasure to meet you." The expressionless face wasn't really helping with that thought, but his readiness to help them made them all think otherwise.

"Ummm, not to be rude or anything, but… do you have a last name or something like that?" Mittelt asked causing their literal saving grace to scrunch up his eyebrows in thought. This made Kalawarner think that the young Fallen had somehow offended their host. "Mittelt, that wasn't a nice thing to sa-"

"No, it's okay Miss Kalawarner besides I need to come up with a fake last name before I start school in a few weeks." He put his hand up to his chin as he thought. During this time of thought Dohnaseek began to wonder why this child needed a fake last name. 'Is this kid's last name that important that he really needs a fake one? If so then who the hell is this kid?' With a snap of his fingers the Irish boy looked at them with a gleam in his eyes. "You may call me Edward Strauss."

~Flashback End~

As Edward got out of his thoughts of when his four guests arrived to his home he realized that he was now in front of his room. With a quick sigh the ravenette walked into his room to get ready for training.

~Line Break~

Rias and her peerage were waiting outside in the back of the mansion and it was just plain. A little greenhouse off to the side and a couple of flower beds is all that the backyard contained. However, Rias wasn't thinking about the backyard, she was thinking about how that Fallen Angel survived and if she survived did that mean that the other two were still alive as well?

Before her thoughts could carry on any further the bluish black hair of Edward was seen walking towards them. Rias crosses her arms underneath her bountiful chest as she glared at the man. "Are we going to start training or what!?" The human nodded his head as he continued walking forward only for Rias to grab his shoulder. "After we finish I have some questions for you Strauss."

Edward just nodded his head as he grabbed a box and placed it down in front of them. "In this box are a set of weights that will be going on your wrists and ankles. This will help with your overall speed and endurance. Now everyone grab a pair, but I want Issei to take two along with Mr. Kiba while wearing these." As he said that he held out a pair of metal shin and arm guards towards the **[Knight]**.

Issei and Kiba looked at the face of their temporary ally as they seemed to be confused. "Umm, why do me and Kiba have to where extra weights?"

"Well, Kiba is wearing the extra weights so that he can run faster while wearing these pieces of armor. While you, Issei, are wearing the extra weights because you're strength is just pathetic. Endurance and speed on the other hand are good. Now all of you put on your weights and begin running."

With that finally said their training began with a twenty lap run around the property and running a few times up the stairs after that was done everyone was rather exhausted. With a curt nod of his head Edward snapped his fingers and Sebastian, Shinra, Lulu, and two new maids had appeared. One of the maids had black hair tied into a long ponytail and the other had light brown hair tied up in twin tails. Plus they were all carrying a boxed lunch with them.

After lunch they all started to do more physical work such as push-ups, sit-ups, lifting weights, etc. During this time Edward had explained that this will help the body expand the amount of magic energy that it can hold within them. With this now in mind the Gremory group began to work harder, so that they can be ready for their fight with Riser.

With the physical training over they began to move towards individual skills. During this time they all worked on the skills that made them strong: Rias with her Power of Destruction, Akeno's lightning magic, Koneko's martial arts, and Kiba with his sword skills. While they did that Asia was learning more magic from Shinra and Issei was sparring with Sebastian. Effectively they were all doing rather well and were making excellent progress, except for two of them. With a firm nod of his head he decided to discuss the results so far and call it a day. He waved his hand towards the group calling for them all to return to the manor.

As they entered the manor the maid known as Tsubaki asked for some help with making dinner. Which Akeno, Asia, and Issei offered to help her. With them leaving Rias saw this as an opportune time to ask her 'ally' some questions.

"Okay, Strauss, tell me why you have Fallen Angels in your house!? Especially those Fallen Angels!?"

Edward tilted his head to the side as he stared at her in confusion. "Is there something wrong with me having them in MY home Miss Gremory? If there is go ahead and tell me."

Rias growled a little as she stared at his blank face. "I'll give you a reason, those three helped a Fallen Angel named Raynare with killing Asia just to get her Sacred Gear, **[Twilight Healing]**. So, you tell me what are you going to do about them!?"

The ravenette had his head faced down effectively shadowing his eyes as he thought on this. "Ox!" He called out the name with nothing happening. "OX FORD!" This had the desired effect as a bald teen with hair on the side of his head in points appeared out of a broom closet. "Yes sir! What is it that you require of me!?"

"Go and tell Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek to meet me in the med bay on the fourth floor." With his orders given the butler was off to do the task given to him. After Ox had left their sights Edward began to make his way up the stairs with Rias, Kiba, and Koneko following him. That is until he turned around and stared them down with a look of anger in his eyes. "Do not. Follow me. The fourth floor is where I keep all of my important things along with the med bay. I wish to talk about this matter later during dinner. Now go check up on your servants and see how dinner is going." With that he continued on his way upstairs leaving the three Gremory Devils stunned at the look in his crimson eyes.

~Line Break~

Mittelt was worried. No, she wasn't worried she was freaking out. Ox had appeared in front of her door saying that his master would like to see her in the med bay. Thinking nothing of it until she had arrived to see that Kalawarner and Dohnaseek were there as well. This is how her panic attack began as she was afraid that they were going to get kicked out of the manor. The blonde Fallen Angel didn't want to have any revenge on the Gremory girl anymore, she just wanted to live in this beautiful house in peace, but if they got kicked out then that would be a different story altogether.

"Calm down Mittelt, your probably just making a mountain out of a molehill. He probably wants to talk to us about the Gremory Devils to see if we know them or not." Dohnaseek stated trying to calm the young woman.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! I can't calm down Dohnaseek not with those Devils here and with Edward wanting to meet with us, now of all times! Oh, I knew that we should have told him the truth from the very beginning!"

As Kalawarner was about to speak another voice interrupted her. "So, I was right you all still have your memories. Not only that, but what Miss Gremory said was true too." They all stared at where the monotonous voice came from only for their worst fears to come true: it was Edward.

"W-wait E-Edward please h-hear us out!" Mittelt cried out as the Irish man approached them slowly. "Please explain it to me then. I want to hear your side of the story now."

And with that Mittelt told the second-year student why they did it with Dohnaseek and Kalawarner filling in the blanks or some miss interpreted information. After it was over Edward's eyes were shadowed over. "So what you're telling me is that Azazel, the leader of the Grigori, ordered Kokabiel to tell Raynare to steal the Sacred Gear or kill the user if deemed a threat?" They all nod their heads in shame as Edward shook his in annoyance. "There is a big problem with that story you told me."

Kalawarner looked up at him with fear riddled eyes. "A-and w-what's that?"

"Azazel. Isn't he supposed to be a Sacred Gear guru and has all the information there is on probably every Sacred Gear in existence. So, here's my question, why would he give that order?" The three Fallen's eyes widened when they thought of this. Why would there leader, the biggest nerd on Sacred Gear, want them to steal them. "Fine if you're not going to answer then I will: he wasn't the one giving the orders Kokabiel was. And if I remember correctly, Kokabiel is a crazy warmonger who wants nothing more then to have another war. So my guess is that he had you, lower level Fallen Angels, gather the materials he needed for this war: Sacred Gears."

"What should we do then? We can't really return to the Grigori and we caused that nun no short amount of pain and her friends aren't exactly going to forgive us." Dohnaseek stated in a cold gruff voice as he looked down at the ground.

"Yes, they may not forgive you, but Asia will." They all looked at him with doubting stares. "Even though I've only known her for a day at most, I know that she is an extremely forgiving person. So, if you tell her what you told me then she will most likely understand." With that said he opened the door and motioned for them to follow him. Without any complaints the three of them followed their host, hopefully ready to repent for their sins.

~Line Break~

Dinner was ready and the food smelled delicious, yet the current atmosphere was tense and frightening. On one side of the table sat the Gremory group while on the other sat Edward and the Fallen Angels. Though their plates were full and steaming, the only one eating was their red-eyed host.

However, he wasn't blind to the situation at hand, yet Rias wasn't going to let this slide. "I thought you said that you would deal with this!?"

The three Fallen winced at her fury until Edward had raised his hand. "I did. I heard both sides of the story and came to a conclusion: these three Fallen Angels are innocent."

This however didn't sit well with the **[King]** or the **[Pawn]** for that matter. "What do you mean they're innocent!? They helped HER kill Asia!"

"Okay then, Kalawarner would you like to explain YOUR side of the story to these Devils then?" The busty bluenette nodded her head as began to tell her story. From the looks on their faces Rias and Akeno weren't listening to them while Kiba, Koneko, Issei, and Asia listened with some reluctance. When the story was over Asia just nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I'll forgive you, but you'll have to show that you're truly sorry to the others and me still. As much as I want to truly trust you I can't, not until you can earn it." Kalawarner just released a small sigh of relief as she and everyone else began to dig into the hot meal in front of them.

After they were done with eating their meals Edward raised his hand causing everyone to look at him strangely. "I would like to say that today's training went rather well and if you all continue like this you may be able to beat Lord Riser."

That little comment about them 'maybe beating Riser' did not slip pass Rias, not by a long shot. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean to say is that if your **[Queen]** and **[Rook]** continue to hold back their power then you will most likely loose." His gaze was hardened on both Akeno and Koneko as they both glared back as well.

"Now then with that out of the way I will see you all in the morning for tomorrow's training. Miss Himejima. Miss Toujou. Please think about what I said and try to use the power that you are holding back. Shinra, please show them to the bath if you will."

With that Edward had left the table followed by the Fallen Angels and Sebastian. Everyone else followed suit and decided to head to the bath and get clean. Issei, of course tried to break the barrier sealing the men and women's bath from each other, effectively failing due to it being reinforced by magic and Sebastian smiling at him evilly. After he finished his bath he claimed that he was going to do some 'special training' that he has to do by himself. Asia had followed him intent on helping him with whatever it was that he was going to do. While everyone else went off to bed right after taking their bath, getting ready for the day tomorrow. Thus ending the first day of training till the battle against Riser.

* * *

 **After every chapter that has more information on things about Edward or that aren't a part of the actual Highschool DxD anime/manga I will put it down here to in form you all.**

Name: Edward Strauss?

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Species: Human?

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 145 lbs

Hair Color: Black with a blue tint

Eye Color: Red

Hometown: Waterford, Ireland

Affiliation: none

Status: Alive

Occupation: Student

Ethnicity: Irish

Birthday: April 4

* * *

 **Yes, another excellent chapter if I do say so myself, which I am. Now tell if liked, hated, or loved it! 'Cause I really want your opinion on it! Till next time stay awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's a new chapter… yeah, I really got nothing to say about this one except that there may be some feels somewhere in the chapter. So, with all of that said and done on to the reviews and straight to the story.**

 **EnderGhost1225: Yes, you are correct in that assumption if there is a change in Edward that needs to be noticed I will put that information down at the bottom. That and with anything that is not related to the anime/manga.**

 **scout4343: Yeah, this idea, or actually Edward himself, just came to me and I kept on revising him until I had this perfect little Highschool DxD OC. But, I don't mind if you don't tune in for this fanfic, plus I don't like character bashing either unless the person puts the character in a light where they deserve to be bashed on. I won't let this deter me and I will see this story through to its possible beautiful ending!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD or any character that you recognize from other anime, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

The day that would decide their fates had finally arrived, the Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex was today. Everyone had their parts given out to them by Rias and they all knew exactly what to do. The day before everyone had witnessed the results of Issei's training through his ability, Dragon Shot, which blew up a nearby mountaintop with nearly fourteen boosts. This had shown the **[Pawn]** the progress that he had made during their ten day training camp. After the demonstration they went over all of Riser's pieces, their strengths, weaknesses, and where he would most likely put them.

However, the current tension in the ORC was justifiable as the six Devils and one human prepared for combat. During their strategy meeting Edward had revealed that he possessed the Sacred Gear **[Jade Archery]**. A jade green bow in which he could make its arrows out of the elements and have special abilities with his imagination. This pleased the high-class Devil as she had placed him on guarding their base from any of Riser's **[Pawns]**. During the preparation time at the beginning of the match Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno would place traps all throughout the forest to ensure that the enemy servants wouldn't get near their base.

The rest of the plan would carry out as soon as this had happened leaving them all to trust in their **[King]** 's judgement. As they all waited Issei looked over at the crouching figure of the only human present. "Hey, Edward, can I ask you a question?" The ravenette just looked at brunette before giving a curt nod. "Are you… nervous that you might get killed out there? I mean you are human after all, so aren't you afraid?"

The others looked at the Irish man waiting for his reaction only to see him shake his head slightly. "Issei, I am subbing in as a **[Knight]** for Miss Gremory. This means that I will be able to move faster during the duration of the game. Also, if push comes to shove I will just draw my trump card."

This made everyone in the room remember that their comrade is in possession of a Holy Sword. Meaning that he will most likely be safe during the duration of the entire match. However, Rias thought that he wasn't talking about his Holy Sword, but something else entirely. Just as she was about to ask him about it the Gremory seal had appeared underneath them all flashing a bright red light. After the light had died down Issei had noticed that they were still inside of the club room.

"Umm, Prez, did something go wrong?" Issei asked in worry as he continued to look around. "'Cause it looks like we're still inside the club room."

Rias shook her head as she pointed towards the window revealing that the sky outside was a menagerie of different colors. "No, it worked, Issei, we are now inside of a perfect replica of Kuoh Academy."

 **[Hello, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge. I am a servant of the house of Gremory and I will be the supervisor for today's Rating Game between Lady Rias, heir to the house of Gremory, and Lord Riser, scion to the house of Phenex. Lady Rias' base is in the Old School Building while Lord Riser's will be in the student council room. Now both teams will have a fifteen minute preparation period before the match begins.]**

With the announcement made Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno went out to apply the traps in the woods around the aged building. While this occurred Rias went over the plan one more time to Issei, Asia, and Edward, who went out to his post on the roof preparing his Sacred Gear in the process. As the others came back with their task completed the signal for the beginning of the game went off.

Issei and Koneko went out to the gymnasium to secure it only to find the **[Rook]** , Xuelen, and the **[Pawns]** , Mira, Nel and Ile were already there. They all just stared at each other before Koneko rushed forward and attacked Xuelen, leaving the three others for Issei to handle. The fight was going good for the enemy until Issei decided to use his new special move that he had been working on, Dress Break. After tapping the three girls on random spots on their bodies a red magic circle appeared where he touched them. Though, once he snapped his fingers their clothes literally tore themselves right off of their bodies.

"Of course YOU of all people would make a move that would strip a girl of her clothes you pervert." Koneko blatantly commented as she glanced down at the immobilized fighter.

"Hey, at least it worked! Now, we need to get out of her tout suite!" After saying this the two servants of Gremory left the building only for a giant blast of lightning to destroy it.

 **[Lord Riser: one Rook and three Pawns have retired.]**

Issei smiled at that only to get pushed away by Koneko and feel the blast of an explosion behind him. Turning around he sees the slightly charred form of the school mascot disappear.

 **[Lady Rias: one Rook has retired]**

Issei looks up to see the busty form of Riser's **[Queen]** , Yubelluna. The brunette was pissed off at the sudden defeat of his comrade. As he was about to challenge the stronger Devil a shot of lightning appeared and almost hit the older woman. Issei turned his head to see Akeno flying towards them in some shrine maiden garb. "Issei, hurry up and get to the field! Kiba is heading there right now and could use your assistance! I'll talk care of this one."

With a rather reluctant nod of his head Issei took off towards the fields only to hear an announcement. **[Lord Riser: three Pawns have retired.]** This made Issei freeze for a moment as he thought of how they might have gotten passed them. Wait, that meant that Edward was the one that defeated them, which was… rather strange. But that can be thought about later as he met Kiba at the fields. A message came through from Rias saying that she was heading out to go and fight Riser herself and that Asia was coming with her to help. This brought the worried comments of both men as they tried to dissuade her, but had no luck in doing so. Only wishing the best for their master in her battle against Riser.

On the other side of the field stood the rest of Riser's peerage: his two **[Bishops]** , Ravel and Mihae, his **[Knights]** , Siris and Karlamine, his other **[Rook]** , Isabela, and his last two **[Pawns]** , Ni and Li. Karlamine rushes forward and began to assault Kiba in sword combat while Isabela attacked Issei. During the fight with his opponent Kiba's Holy Eraser was destroyed by the fire sword of Karlamine.

"Ha, what are you gonna do now pretty boy!" The **[Knight]** taunted him as he smirked slightly at his opponent and held out his hilt. "Then why don't you try this one, NOW FREEZE!" With that a spike of ice appeared from the hilt before shattering to reveal an entirely new sword.

"No way! There's no way that you have two Sacred Gear! It doesn't matter fire still beats ice!" The blonde woman yelled as she broke his new sword and like before a new blade appeared with a hole at the top which quickly absorbed the flames of her sword. "What the hell! Just how many Sacred Gear do you have!?"

As she drew a dagger expelling wind from behind her back they clashed blades once more. "It's not that I have multiple Sacred Gear, I just have the ability to create them." The **[Knight]** of Gremory smirked at her shocked face. "Ever hear of something called **[Sword Birth]**? It gives me the ability to create swords and not just any swords, magic swords." With that he placed his hand on the ground and a small circle of blades jutted out from around him. However, Karlamine was able to escape its range before it was able to retire her from the match.

With the fight with Isabela and Issei however, things weren't looking too good for the latter as he kept trying to dodge all of the **[Rook]** 's punches. "Come on, stop running away and fight!"

She kept on punching at the **[Pawn]** as a single blow was able to hit him in the gut sending him back a few meters. He wiped what appeared to be blood off from his mouth with the **[Boosted Gear]** as he stared the woman down.

 **[BOOST!]**

The call of his gauntlet charging up brought back the thoughts of the Dragon Shot. As the small orb of energy built up in his left palm Isabela tried to move in and stop him only for it fire off barely missing her, but destroying some of the forest with it instead. "Hey, I didn't pass out this time!" Isabela looked back at the brunette and charged him once again causing him to stumble backwards a little before moving forwards and punched the masked girl in the chest.

"Ha, you're done for!" As he removed his hand a red magic circle appeared on her chest before he snapped his fingers using his Dress Break skill once again. "Now, Dragon Shot!" The beam of energy fired off once again as it consumed the woman.

 **[Lord Riser: one Rook has retired.]**

A small smile graced his face until he was attacked by both the nekomata twins and Siris. As he struggled to get them off of him he knew that he was too weak and that he couldn't beat them. That was until he knew that Rias would probably lose if he was taken out now. So, with a swing of the Sacred Gear on his left arm he struck the **[Knight]** 's swinging sword breaking it before pushing her away.

"Oh great Welsh Dragon, if you can hear me please grant me the power to protect my friends!" **[DRAGON BOOSTER!]** A small surge of power could be felt before he shook his head in anger. "It's not enough! Please sync with my feelings and grant me the power that I need to win!"

 **[WELSH DRAGON: SECOND LIBERATION!]**

With the words yelled out by the Sacred Gear a huge pillar of green energy bursted outwards. Inside the pillar the **[Boosted Gear]** changed as it became a darker red with small golden spikes appearing near the main jewel as a new one appeared by the two larger golden spikes near the top. "Woah, it changed again." That is when an idea came into the pervert's devious little head. "Kiba, put all of the power you got into your Sacred Gear! Trust me!"

The blonde pretty boy looked at the brunette with slight skepticism before smiling and raising his current sword upwards. " **[SWORD BIRTH]**!" The wave of energy that came when he struck the ground was sent towards Issei as it was then taken into the **[Boosted Gear]**.

 **[TRANSFER!]**

The command was obvious as what was once the small circle of blades had nearly covered the entire courtyard, impaling Siris, Ni, Li, Mihae, and Karlamine while barely missing Ravel who flew away. "I don't understand, how could we lose?" The voice of the impaled blonde said as she disappeared.

 **[Lord Riser: one Bishop, one Rook, two Knights, and three Pawns have retired.]**

The looks of joy on their faces were incredibly brilliant as they had nearly wiped out all of the burnt yakitori's peerage. That was until a new announcement was made.

 **[Lady Rias: one Queen has retired.]**

This made both Kiba and Issei to look upwards only to see Akeno disappearing as she fell from the sky. This only made Kiba too late to dodge what appeared to be a bomb of sorts strike him from behind taking him out as well.

 **[Lady Rias: one Knight has retired.]**

Issei was in a state of shock at how fast his two friends were taken out, not noticing that Yubelluna was building up another magic bomb. However, she wasn't able to fire it off as a gleaming white arrow struck her in middle of her chest before exploding in a brilliant white light.

 **[Lord Riser: one Queen has retired.]**

" _Hey, Issei, you need to get your head in the game and get over to the council room so you can help Rias defeat Riser. I'll be there in a sec._ " The ever calm voice of Edward spoke through a magic circle by his ear as he nodded his head and went towards the student council room, completely ignoring an annoyed Ravel Phenex.

As he reached the room he began to make his way to the top of the building where he had promoted to **[Queen]**. "Alright here I come Rias." As he reached the top he found his master in a taste of distress with her clothes all torn up and Asia was trying to heal her only for Riser to attack the two of them.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in. It appears that your beloved little **[Pawn]** has decided to join us my darling Rias. Why don't I destroy him in front of your very eyes!" With that the blonde Phenex began to attack the startled Issei and began to kick, punch, and flat out pummel him into the ground.

Riser had grabbed the new Devil by his face and held him up as a large ball of fire began to build up in the other. "Now, watch as your beloved **[Pawn]** burns Rias Gremory!" With a look of fear in her eyes Rias was about to call for a surrender until a shimmering arrow of water collided with the fireball effectively putting it out.

With startled eyes they all glanced over at the disturbance only to see the young Irish man holding **[Jade Archery]**. "Well then it seems that my timing was rather perfect."

Riser scowled as he chunked Issei over at Rias and Asia. "You! You will die for the humiliation that you have brought upon me!"

Edward shrugged his shoulders as he just glanced at his opponent. "All I did was bite your hand and call you delicious there is nothing wrong with that. But, if you want to make things interesting…" The ravenette looked over at the Phenex scion with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "How about a little wager? If you win I will become your loyal servant for the rest of my life."

Riser's fury died down slightly as he continued to glare at the pathetic human. "And what is it that you would get from this little wager?"

Edward's eyes showed a glint of mirth as he held out seven fingers. "A **[Bishop]** , a **[Knight]** , a **[Rook]** , and four **[Pawns]**."

Riser's eyes widened as his glare came back full force. "As if I would ever give you half of my peerage you weak little human!"

A small smirk found its way onto the Irish man's face as he looked up at the flying Devil. "But, if you don't want to play with these wagers then you don't have to after all you, the great Riser Phenex, would never dream about losing to a human that is far weaker then himself." As he said this a tear began to open as the Holy aura began to leak out.

The taunt was cast out and it was taken almost immediately. "I accept! And I can't wait to make you scream for mercy when I'm done torturing you and having my way with any women that you have in your life!" With that said Edward lost that mirthful glint on his face as it turned even more dull and lifeless then before.

"I changed my mind I'm not gonna draw my sword." With that he pushed what appeared to be the hilt of a sword back into the tear before closing it. He moved his hand to the other side before opening a new tear releasing an unmentionable amount of Demonic energy and bloodlust out of it. Soon after the tip of what appeared to be be a spear came out of the tear it shot forward, almost piercing Riser's shoulder if he hadn't jumped into the air.

The tip of the spear retracted back into the main pole as the Irish man pulled the rest of it out of the tear, closing it in the process. "This is the legacy of my family. This spear is the weapon that we have wielded for generations. My last name is not Strauss, it is…"

~Line Break: Edward just arrived~

In the viewing room of the Rating Game the current heads of both families, two of the current Satans, Sona with her peerage and Sebastian watched as Edward taunted Riser. "Well then that poor human is most likely going to die now." Lord Phenex stated with a mocking grin as he heard the wager that the Irish child was making.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that my Lord." The voice of the black haired golem spoke up as all of the Devils looked at him. "I would say that whatever weapon that Master Edward chooses will decide the fate of your son. All I can say is that either one will leave him heavily injured, possibly on the brink of death."

The Lord scoffed at the butler's claims as he looked at him accusingly. "And why do you say that golem?"

Sebastian merely smiled as he released a light chuckle. "Ufufufufu, my Lord, one of the two weapons in his possession is a Holy Sword." That caught all of them off guard until they hear Riser's claim on making any women in Edward's life his along and with the child's claim on saying that he wouldn't draw his sword. "Oh my! Now your son is most likely to die now. That is if Master Edward is feeling merciful."

Sirzechs looked over at the well dressed golem with a raised eyebrow. "Most likely to die 'now'? My dear man you do realize that as much as it irks me to say this, but the Phenex clan has an ungodly regeneration factor making it almost impossible to kill them."

"Yes, that would be the case with most traditional methods, but regeneration won't work if their heart is ripped out."

All of their eyes were now staring the butler down as they looked at him as if he was crazy. "Tear his heart out? What do you mean by that?" The usually stoic voice of Sona Sitri asked him with great worry.

Yet, he merely smiled as he just pointed at the screen. "You are about to find out." They all turned back towards the screen until they saw the dark magenta spear that was in his hands. It's black bulging veins sporadically moving as if it were alive.

" _This is the legacy of my family. This spear is the weapon that we have wielded for generations. My last name is not Strauss, it is…"_

~Back to the fight~

"My last name is not Strauss, it is Chulainn!" This made the look of confidence in Riser's eyes die down as he now saw the child in a new light.

'T-This is no ordinary human. This is the current generations Child of Light? This is Cú Chulainn!?' His worry caused a rather crooked grin to make it way onto the usual emotionless face of Edward.

"Oh, is something wrong Lord Riser? Are you afraid of me now? Now that you know that I am not some normal human or is it that you're afraid of the spear in my hands?" He kept spinning the spear as Rias' eyes widened at his complete attitude change.

'That's the demonic spear Gáe Bolg!? I-it truly is a frightening weapon to behold.' Her thoughts were true as she could literally feel the malevolent energy coming off of the weapon as it was soon pointed at the blonde devil.

"Now then, I'm not going to kill you I'm probably just gonna rip your arm or your leg off, whichever one gets pierced first. That should take you out of the game due to the blood loss you are about to receive." With that he brought back his spear and shoved it forward causing the spearhead to shoot off towards Riser almost as if it were truly alive. The pole that it seemed connected to seemed fleshy and a bright pink as if it was actual flesh underneath a layer of magenta skin.

Riser wasn't going to let this human best him. Being this generations Cú Chulainn or not he is still human. He flew to the side as the spear passed by him only for it to bend and continue its chase. This made Riser slightly scared, he didn't know about the true capabilities of this weapon. Truly, no one knew of its capabilities because that spear was never made in the Underworld, it was made by that bloody Celtic witch. But, due to his lack of focus the bending spear was able to cut his cheek before he moved again to avoid it getting his arm.

He brought his hand up to his cheek only to see that the cut wasn't healing at all. This infuriated the Phenex to no ends and it should be impossible! 'How can this human have something that can cause me, ME! An immortal phoenix not to heal!?' This thought however would be his downfall and the last for this Rating Game as the tip of Gáe Bolg pierced his right shoulder. Before the Phenex scion could pull it out multiple spikes came off of the spear and jutted out of his shoulder securing its hold on him. This however caused Riser to scream out in pain as he kept on trying to pull it off only to hear a sickening ripping sound as he felt the spikes were gone. Yet, a whole new pain appeared as he then realized that his right arm was gone. The blood was literally shooting out of the open wound in massive volumes that the scion's eyes were beginning to lose their color.

"How… can this… be possible." With that Riser and his arm disappeared with Rias, Issei, and Asia looking at the ravenette in complete shock.

 **[L-Lord Riser has r-retired. The winner of the match is Lady Rias.]** The voice of Grayfia seemed shocked as well by what had just occurred that it was able to make her stutter slightly.

~Line Break: Viewing Room~

All of the Devils were shocked as they just looked at the one child who just defeated the one that was most likely to win. Riser's father was infuriated as Rias' father was rather intrigued at this young child. "I break the curse on the body of Lord Riser Phenex." The voice of the child spoke as they looked at him curiously.

"Did he just say… curse?" Lady Phenex asked as she looked at the screen. Serafall nodded her head with a rather wide grin. "Yes, he did say curse because that is what the spear Gáe Bolg is, a cursed demonic spear. With the curse being that any wound made will not close unless the one that applied it releases the curse or if the spear is broken."

Everyone just looked at the current Leviathan with curiosity as she had explained this. "Sera, how is it that you know so much about this spear and we don't?" Sirzechs asked his oldest friend and close colleague with high suspicion.

The Leviathan looked at them all with a rather cheerful look on her face. "Oh, it's because that boy gave me permission to put him into my peerage if he dies a little bit close to a year now. I thought that I told you about him Zechsy." Everyone looks at her with wide eyes as they look at the boy with shocked eyes. "I'm just curious, but what piece would you use on him if he does die Lady Leviathan?" Grayfia asked the Satan in her stoic voice causing the ravenette to pull out a **[Queen]** piece, though it looks rather strange.

"A m-mutation **[Queen]** piece!? Don't you think that that is a little too much Lady Leviathan!?" Lady Gremory asked as Serafall shook her head. "No, I tried but the rest of my pieces wouldn't react to him, but the only one that reacted was this one. So, when he dies he will be mine." The rest of the Devils looked back at the boy with slight worry, because if he did become a Devil his strength would be incredible.

~Line Break: Back in the ORC~

Rias and Edward were the only ones left in the club room as the former was barely even injured while the latter wasn't even injured at all. Rias looked at him with narrowed eyes as she looked at the now revealed legacy. "So, your Cú Chulainn?" Edward merely nodded his head as the previous emotions that were shown before were gone and the blank look was back.

"Yes, but my mother wanted my name to be Edward and my father couldn't really do anything about her decision, so he relented to it. However, after I was born she left us and my father got married to the current Fergus mac Róich at the time. My step-mother loved me as if I was her own child and wanted me to be the next Fergus, but I couldn't since I wasn't even her child. Yet, as I grew older I realized that I wasn't like most of the other kids as I couldn't understand their emotions. Sure I could feel the same things they did, but I could never truly understand them."

Rias looked at her supposed friend as he seemed to be telling his life story, so she didn't want to interrupt him. "When I was five I was introduced to three children, their names were Fiona, Dedric, and Menoly. They were also descendants of Fionn mac Cumhaill, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, and Queen Medb of Connacht respectively. We became the best of friends as we did almost everything together, but when we turned thirteen Menoly and I began to form feelings for each other. And that was exactly what my family and her's wanted. A bond to be formed that would cause the old squabble between our families to stop and finally be done with. Menoly and I never truly bothered with it as we continued to love each other. Turns out that Fiona and Dedric fell in love as well much to both of their families surprise, but it was true love as Dedric never got the accursed love spot that made his family famous."

As he finished that thought a small ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as he remembered his girlfriend and friends. That is until the look of happiness died off and the lifeless look took its place once more. "But, when I turned fifteen we were all hanging out at Menoly's place when I decided I would go to the kitchen and make some snacks for us. What I didn't know was that my criminal of a step-uncle was spotted in the nearby vicinity. What shocked me was that when I came back Dedric's spears were impaled into his heart same as Fiona with her own, but she was stripped naked and her lower half was bleeding. That is when I saw HIM, he was raping my dead girlfriend's corpse with a sadistic grin on his face saying that her family was just a group of little sluts as he climaxed into her corpse. That is when I felt something shatter inside of me as I realized that my Sacred Gear, **[Gear Snatcher]** had appeared on my arm."

"Wait," Rias stopped him as the dead eyes of the Chulainn looked at the heiress. "What do you mean **[Gear Snatcher]** , I thought you said that your Sacred Gear was **[Jade Archery** **]**?"

"I will explain that to you later Miss Gremory." He looked back down at the ground. " **[Gear Snatcher]** had appeared because it had now achieved its Balance Breaker from the scene I had just witnessed. It is called **[Soul Stealer]** and with it I ripped the soul out of that monster's body and put it through literal hell. That was until the elder council wanted to put him on trial. So, I put his soul back into his body and he began to thrash around in fear before he realized that he was before the council. He tried to plead that he didn't do it, but with my eye witness account he was charged with murder and rape and was sent to Dun Scaith to be tortured. Yet, the damage was done and I couldn't feel anything after that no matter what my parents tried to do. Until I finally met my real mother. She was different to say the least though she was nice enough to try and comfort me. She was the one who told me to travel the world and try to forget about what had happened. So, I did and before I left my step-mother told me that the reason that her brother was like that was probably because he wasn't the first child and couldn't become Fergus mac Róich. That and she was finally pregnant with my little sister that I have yet to meet."

"So, have you ever gotten over the pain of that loss?" The concerned voice of Rias asked as he slowly shook his head. "No, I haven't gotten over it at all, but that loss made me capable of wielding one of our ancient weapons. I took it with me of course and I traveled for the next year until I settled down here with Sebastian and the others who I made when I was fourteen."

With that said he stood up and walked towards the door before turning his head slightly. "You are now the third person to know my story outside of my servants and family back home in Ireland. Now if you want to you chould go to that infirmary that your servants are being held in and check up on them while I need to go home and grab something. Afterwards I can go to the hospital and collect my end of the wager."

~Line Break: Hospital~

Rias had just finished checking up on Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Issei. They were all doing great thanks to the help of Asia's **[Twilight Healing]**. As the red head walked out of the room containing her servants she saw the black hair of Edward walk into the room with Riser and his peerage in it while carrying a briefcase. With great curiosity she followed the human as he entered the room of the Phenex scion.

"What do you want human!?" The voice of Karlamine yelled as Edward had walked into the room. He looked over at the beds containing Marion, Burent, and Shuriya with small worry showing in his eyes. "Are you three okay? I did shoot you along with Lady Yubelluna with an arrow of holy energy after all."

The three nodded their heads as the latter merely scoffed as she grasped her chest in slight pain. With small worry the metal stinger gauntlet of **[Gear Snatcher]** appeared on the Chulainn's right arm. As he looked at the three orbs on the Sacred Gear he pressed the multicolored one as an armored glove replaced the current one on his hand. He walked over to the **[Queen]** and held his hand over her chest. "Glow 2: Healer's Mercy." A piece of the Sacred Gear glowed a bright yellow as the pain in Yubelluna's chest completely disappeared. He dispelled the Sacred Gear and bowed in apology to the older woman. "I truly am sorry for shooting you with that arrow Lady Yubelluna, but I think that Lord Riser knows why I am here."

This caused his peerage to stare at there master as he stared at the case in the boy's hand. "Yes, I know why you are here boy, but what is in that case you are holding? I wish to see its contents."

The boy nodded his head as he placed the case on a table and opened it before leaning it upwards to show to Riser and his peerage. Multiple gasps could be heard as they all stared at what was inside the case: pure black Evil Pieces. "I obtained these from the lair of a Stray Devil after I killed it though I had no idea what they were until I was approached by a Devil who asked me to be in their peerage. I respectfully declined and went on my way. Now then Lord Riser I believe you owe me a **[Bishop]** , a **[Knight]** , a **[Rook]** , and four **[Pawns]**."

The girls looked at him with a sense of dread while some of them had eyes filled with hope. "Go ahead and choose who you want and get out of my sight." He said with great distaste as he grabbed his right arm in pain.

With a nod of his head he walked over to Xuelen and held out his hand as she took it with some reluctance as she looked over at the worried eyes of Nel and Ile. Edward saw this and walked over to the two **[Pawns]** with a small smile. "Do not worry, little ones, I would never think of separating you from the the one that you see as your mother figure."

The three women looked at him with a shocked look before Xuelen began to cry slightly and took the two sniffling girls into her arms. He looked at the happy scene before he walked over to Mihae who automatically took his hand without a second thought. Karlamine scoffed at this before looking him dead in the eyes. "There is no way in hell that me or Siris are going to join you at all! For we are the loyal **[Knights]** of Lord Riser, right Siris!?"

However, the black haired woman didn't answer her as she stood up and walked over to the human's side shocking Karlamine. "Siris, why?"

"One of us has to go with him and Lord Riser promised him a **[Knight]**. You are too loyal to not go with him so I am the most logical choice." Siris stated as she looked over at her disappointed friend.

Karlamine looked back at Edward with a rather scary look as he didn't even react at all. "Then who is going to be the other two **[Pawns]**?"

He pointed over at the two nekomata as their eyes widened in surprise and were about to rebuke before Edward said something. "All the fish and naps that you could ever dream." This changed their minds instantly as they both got out of their beds and walked behind him. With the pieces chosen Edward places the respective pieces from his case on the table right next to Riser only for them to gain a small internal flame signifying that they were now his.

"Thank you Lord Riser and just to let you know if you are to go into another Rating Game you may still use them if you have not found anyone to replace them soon." With that his light green magic circle appeared and took them to his house.

Once they were there six people stood in front of them bowing as they said. " **Welcome home Master and Mistresses.** "

Sebastian stood up and walked forward to introduce himself. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I am the head butler of the manor. The ones behind me are Shinra, Lulu, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Maka Albarn, and Ox Ford." The respective servants either waved their hands or bowed respectfully.

"Now then, they will get you settled in and afterwards I will introduce you to the other occupants of my home." With that he turned to face the twins and glance at them thoughtfully. "Would you two like to share a room or have separate ones?"

Ni and Li's eyes widened at that before they came to an instantaneous agreement. "Separate rooms please!"

Edward nodded his head before he turned to the other set of twins who were hugging their mother figure's legs tightly. "Would you like for them to sleep with you in your room Miss Xuelen?"

The **[Rook]** nodded her head before looking over at the young man. "Yes, I would like that and if you want you can just call me Xuelen."

With a firm nod of his head he motioned for five of his servants to take them to their new rooms as Sebastian stayed behind. "Master, this arrived for you today." He hands him an envelope and while he looks it over the butler begins to speak again. "It's from your father, he is asking for you to return to Ireland and visit for a week at most. He wants you to meet your baby sister and wants to hear about what all has happened during your travels."

The ravenette reopens the envelope and sees the letter that has two two-way tickets in it. He looks back up at his butler with a light smile on his face. "Yes, I will be going back and would you like to come with me Sebastian?"

"It would be a privilege and an honor to go back to the place of my creation. Also, I got a call from Miss Gremory asking if you wanted to come to a celebration that she and her servants are holding for winning?" Bringing his hand outwards his light green magic circle formed on the ground as it flashed revealing the Gremory group looking confused.

"Ummm, do you need something Edward?" Issei asked causing Akeno to chuckle lightly. "Ufufufufu, maybe he wants to hold our little celebration here. Am I right Mr. Strauss?"

"You are, actually, correct Miss Himejima, but my last name is Chulainn, so please all of you use that when we are in private please." With a firm nod of all their heads they began to set up for their small celebration. As the former members of Riser's peerage and the three Fallen Angels came back downstairs to see what was going on they looked at the small celebration that the Gremory group had decided to put on.

With nothing better to do Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt joined in on the festivities while the other Devils just stood back at the refreshment table and ate some food. They felt as if they joined that they would just ruin their joyous mood. This was a happy time for the Gremory group as the marriage contract was gone and Rias was now free to choose who she wanted to marry. With a quick glance she caught Issei in the corner of her eye laughing and having fun. 'Yes, this was certainly for the best.' She thought with a small smile as she gazed at HER beloved **[Pawn]**.

* * *

Name: Edward Chulainn

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Species: Human?

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 145 lbs

Hair Color: Black with a blue tint

Eye Color: Red

Hometown: Waterford, Ireland

Affiliation: none

Status: Alive

Occupation: Student

Ethnicity: Irish

Birthday: April 4

 **Sacred Gear** :

 ** _Gear Snatcher_** : **[Gear Snatcher]** is a Sacred Gear with the ability to not only take a Sacred Gear, but lock, steal, and transfer it as well.

It's looks are rather standard nothing really to look at. Just a thin, segmented metal gauntlet with the area around the hand uncovered with a large needle like protrusion on the middle finger. (Think of Suzumebachi's Shikai from Bleach) Yet, on all of the segments there are small spherical indentions lined up on it.

 **Lock** \- This ability is able to disable a Sacred Gear for an undetermined amount of time based on the users connection to it.

 **Take** \- This ability allows the wielder to take another's Sacred Gear for an undetermined amount of time. The time that it is taken is determined by the users connection to it.

 **Steal** \- This ability makes it possible to steal the Sacred Gear of another with no need to return it at all and use it for themselves. It becomes more likely the weaker the connection between a Sacred Gear and the user is. However, a stolen Sacred Gear is not able to achieve Balance Breaker, no matter what is done.

 **Transfer** \- This ability is able to transfer a stolen Sacred Gear to another or the one that was robbed of the Gear in question. A transferred Sacred Gear can obtain Balance Breaker once a secure connection is made with its new user.

 ** _Jade Archery_** : The Sacred Gear **[Jade Archery]** is a bow type with a jade green color. The user is able to make arrows of the different elements and abilities with their imagination. (Jade Archery is a fake Sacred Gear created by Ray O'Neill in their fanfic "A Fake Hero", I did not create it he did. Also, check out that story it is very good.)

 **Other Abilities/Tools** :

 **Gáe Bolg** : The demonic spear of the original Cú Chulainn, a mighty weapon passed down with each generation. The spear itself is self-aware and knows what goes on around it. With it being a demonic spear it has the peculiar ability to extend, bend, and twist so it can pierce and consume the hearts of its enemies. While it is waiting for its next wielder it is kept in land of shadows, Dun Scaith, the domain of the immortal teacher, Scáthach.

Gáe Bolg itself looks like a normal spear, unless a normal spear was a dark magenta with pulsing veins of black running down its length. Underneath the tip of the spear there are small barbs, for when it pierces an opponent's body the barbs will extend making it so that if the spear is yanked out a large chunk of flesh will be taken with it. That or the heart is pierced so many times that it makes sure the enemy is dead.

* * *

 **So, what did you people reading this think of it? Was it good, bad, did you love it? What did you think of Edward's backstory? Was that sad or did you see it coming? With these questions asked, that you most certainly don't have to answer, I will see all of you awesome people in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**scout4343: Do not fear for Edward is not a harem stealer and will only get one girl after a certain point in the story. So, don't fear scout!**

 **RedBurningDragon: I honestly forgot that Cú Chulainn was a Sage of the Forest, but, yes, he does have a strong connection to nature allowing him to hold the title of a Druid as well.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD or any character that you recognize from other anime, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

The celebration was still going on full swing as the Gremory group, Edward, his servants, and the three Fallen Angels chatted amongst themselves. Mittelt kept on bowing towards Akeno for some strange reason that got on the third-year's nerves as Koneko and Edward were clearing the refreshment table of its sweets and takoyaki. Kiba had went over to try and start a conversation with the ex-members of Riser's peerage while Asia went to try to talk to Kalawarner and Dohnaseek.

Issei on the other hand was coming back from the bathroom after drinking something that Lulu had concocted. "I don't understand why she even made whatever that stuff was in the first place." Issei said with a queasy tone to his voice.

As he returned to the main room where the celebration was being held two magic circles, one red the other blue, appeared on the ground causing all conversations to stop. As the bright flash from the circles finished three figures now stood in the center of the room, a man and two women. One of the women he recognized was the head Gremory maid, Grayfia, while the other two were an unknown to Issei and Asia.

The man had dark red hair just like Rias as well as her eyes, but he held this sort of power that the pervert had never felt before. Plus, the robes and armor he was wearing made it seem like he was an important person within the Underworld. However, the other woman had black hair tied up in into twin tails and purple eyes. And the outfit that she was wearing was the exact same outfit that Mil-tan, one of Issei's clients wore. It was from Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven, she had the staff and everything.

"Issei, kneel!" Koneko whisper yelled at him as he got out of his small daze. He looked around to see that everyone was kneeling towards these two people, hell, even Edward and the Fallen Angels were kneeling. So, he as well went to his knee as he faced the two obviously important Devils.

"Brother, Lady Leviathan, what has brought you here?" Rias asked the red haired man as he began to chuckle lightly. 'Wait, brother!? This guy is Rias' brother!?' Were the perverted **[Pawn]** 's panicked thoughts as he looked at the effeminate man.

"You all may rise." The voice of this older man was kind as he seemed well. "Well, Rias, I just came by to congratulate you on your victory and meet those new pieces of yours. While I have no idea why Sera is here, though now that I think about it she probably wants to see the human which I would like to do as well."

Rias nodded her head as she motioned for Issei and Asia to come forth so that they may introduce themselves. The blonde **[Bishop]** walked forward and bowed politely. "M-My name is Asia Argento and it's a pleasure to meet you." Issei walked forward on shaking legs as he to bowed as well. "M-My n-name is I-Issei Hyoudou a-and it is nice to m-meet you!"

The redhead chuckled lightly as he looked at the two new Devils. "It is a pleasure to meet the two of you as well. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans that rule over the Underworld as well as Rias' older brother. And my companion is-"

"Eddy!" The Leviathan yelled as she jumped on the Irish man and started to swing around. "Have you decided to join my peerage now!? Did you!? DID YOU!?"

Sirzechs let out a small sigh as he motioned his hand towards the black haired woman. "And this would be my companion, and another Great Satan, Serafall Leviathan. As you can see Sera here has been trying to get your Irish friend in her peerage for little close to a year now. Yet, every time she asks he tells her the same thi-"

"I'm sorry Lady Leviathan, but I told you before that if I die some other way other then old age then you may reincarnate me. So, I'm sorry, but that is still my answ-" Before he could finish the ravenette was smacked upside the head by a seemingly annoyed Rias.

"What the hell Chulainn! You've been asked to join a Satans' peerage and you tell her no! NO! For Lucifer's sake why won't you join her! This is literally the opportunity of a life time!"

Edward however just looked back at the woman with his cold eyes drilling holes into her. "I am sorry if I somehow insulted you by doing that Miss Gremory, but I would like to remain human for as long as I physically can. Hopefully for the rest of my life. Besides Lady Leviathan understands this because she was the one that came up with the idea."

Serafall nods her head as she pouts at the Gremory heir. "Yeah, Rias, I did come up with that idea, but I just keep on forgetting about it! So, don't be mean to Eddy!"

Rias let out a small sigh of annoyance as her brother merely chuckled lightly. "Well, then I would like to thank you for protecting my sister, Edward. If it wasn't for you she might have been married off to that pig."

Edward merely shook his head as he grabbed Issei shoulder. "Issei could have beat Lord Riser without my last minute intervention." This caused all of them to look at the shaking **[Pawn]** as he looked around trying not to meet their gazes.

"Oh, what makes you say that Mr. Chulainn?" Sirzechs asks highly intrigued by this statement as the Irish child grabbed the brunette's left arm. "Because I think he sacrificed his left arm to the dragon inside the **[Boosted Gear]** to obtain a temporary Balance Breaker. Am I right Ddraig?"

With that the gauntlet of the mentioned Sacred Gear Appeared as the gem began to flash. **[You are correct with your assumption Child of Light, my partner did give me his left arm to achieve more power. But, it seems that he forgot about it during his one sided beat down with that Phenex.]**

Everyone was shocked to hear the voice of the Red Dragon Emperor coming from the **[Boosted Gear]**. The red haired man let a small sigh as he smiled at Issei. "It's okay if you forgot about the power you obtained during the heat of the battle Mr. Hyoudou, just don't let it happen again okay?" Issei nodded his head so fast that they all thought that it might fall off soon. "Now then, come Sera, we should be going now before Falbium and Ajuka get mad that we left them alone."

"Wait, but Zechsy, aren't we gonna do anything about those Fallen over there!?" As she had stated she was pointing at Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt who were all by the refreshment table. However, Sirzechs shakes his head as he looks back at his oldest friend. "No, because if we do that then you might lose Edward. For I believe that those three are his guests, am I correct Mr. Chulainn?"

Edward merely nodded his head as the purple eyed devil pouts while walking over to her friend. Before they leave though she turns around and stares the three Fallen Angels down. "If you even harm a hair on Eddy's head I will shatter you all. Do you understand?" The three Fallen nod their heads in fear at the serious look that was soon replaced by that of complete carelessness. With that the three Devils left the room, leaving the group in complete deathly silence.

"Well, I guess your party is over then." Mihae stated as she looked around waiting for at least one of them to respond. "W-well then, I-I am going off to bed now. See you all in the morning."

After that was said the manor's occupants began to head off to their rooms as the Gremory Devils began to leave as well. Before the magic circle went off Edward stopped them. "Wait, I need you to tell Miss Sitri that I won't be at school this week because I'll be going home to Ireland for a visit. Will you please do that for me Miss Gremory?"

Rias merely nodded as the magic circle they were on flashed leaving the Chulainn in the messy room. "Sebastian, are our bags packed and ready to leave for tomorrow?"

The black haired butler nodded his head as he walked into the room along with the other servants. "Yes sir, they are in the trunk of the car so we can leave for the airport first thing in the morning."

The Irish warrior nodded his head as he looked at the other servants. "While Sebastian and I are gone Shinra will be in charge and if something happens to her you all know the chain of command." All the golems nod their heads as they look back at their master. "Now, get this mess cleaned up."

" **Of course Master Edward!** " And with that they began their cleaning of the dirty room.

~Time Skip: Next Week~

Issei let out a small groan as all of the ORC members were looking at the pictures of him from when he was younger. The reason that this was happening is because Rias decided to move in after their fight with Riser the next morning. And that lead to this moment where he was being thoroughly embarrassed by them all. That is until Kiba walked over with a book that had him and his old friend, Irina, in it.

"Hey, Issei, can you tell me what that is in the background?" As the **[Pawn]** looked closer he could tell that the pretty boy was pointing at the ornate sheath of a sword in the background of the picture. "That? I think it's just some old decorative sword that Irina's family has, why do ask?"

Kiba's face became dark as he continued to glare at the picture. "Because that isn't some decoration, that is an actual Holy Sword." He placed the book down as he turned back to look at Issei. "Thank you, Issei, for reminding me of what it is that I have to do." With that the **[Knight]** walked out of the club room causing their **[King]** to turn and look at what he was talking about only to see the picture of the sword.

"Oh no, I should have looked through these before I brought them." Rias said biting her nail in frustration while Issei and Asia looked at her with worry. "Prez, what's wrong? Does Kiba have some sort of beef with Holy Swords or something? 'Cause he never acted this way when Edward said he had one?"

Rias nodded her head as she began to tell them about how she found Kiba. How him, his twin sister, and all of the other people that he was with went through something illegal in the Church called the Holy Sword project. The end process was unsuccessful so they began to kill all of the subjects, however some of the other subjects tried to help Kiba and his sister escape that hell hole. Yet, he was the only one to escape and was about to die in the cold until she had found him and gave him a new purpose in her peerage. "I had believed that he might have forgotten about it by now, but… it seems that he still remembers and holds a grudge too."

Asia had both of her hands covering her mouth as she looked at her master in horror. "H-how could they do that!? The Church would never do something like that!"

"That's because it wasn't done by the Church it was done by the rouge Exorcist Valper Galilei, the Genocide Archbishop." Rias stated as she looked at the ground with great sorrow. She wanted to help Kiba, she really did, but this was something he had to do by himself.

~Line Break: Kiba~

The only **[Knight]** of Rias Gremory was looking pretty pissed and needed to vent some steam… badly. He looked around for a stray Devil or just anything to take his anger out on. Until he heard a very familiar crazed laughter. The blonde began to run towards the laugh as he turned the corner to see the back of Freed Selzen, another conspirator that played a role in Asia's death. Though the person that the crazed Exorcist was facing looked familiar and slightly disturbing, it was Edward.

It seemed that the black haired Irish man had returned from his trip to Ireland, only he looked worse then before. Nothing from his physical appearance looked off, but his eyes looked even more lifeless then usual almost as if he lost something and can't get it back.

"Well, well, well, looky what I found. A lost helpless soul that looks about ready to die, so why don't I put you out of your glorious misery with my Excalibur Rapidly!" The crazy man said as he drew the Holy Sword out of his coat.

The **[Knight]** 's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the sword only to see it slash downwards with an insane amount of speed, it's path was right across Edward's chest. However, the sword didn't even touch him as he had grabbed the blade before it made contact with his chest with his bare hand. Freed's eyes widened at this act as he jumps back and stares at the bloody hand that caught the Excalibur fragment. "Tch, I'll retreat for now, you seem too strong to take you on by myself! But hear this you shitty human I will kill you and I will enjoy it!"

And with that the Rouge Exorcist ran away at insane speeds away from the distressed teen. As the crazy man left his sights Kiba walked forward to get a better look at his friend who didn't seem to be in the best of mental conditions. "Hello, Yuuto, how have you and the others been doing while I was gone?"

Kiba flinched at the sound of his voice which sounded just as emotionless as his eyes. "We… have been good, but it seems that the Excalibur fragments have been stolen."

"Yes, it seems that way doesn't it." He looks off in the direction of where Freed had run off in before turning around. "I will be going home now, see you tomorrow at the school."

The blonde swordsman cocked his head to the side in confusion as he looked at the human's retreating back. "What are you talking about!? There's no school tomorrow, it's a Sunday!"

"That's not what I am talking about. If some of the fragments are here then the Church will most likely send someone to find them. If that happens then they will most likely seek an audience with your master." With that said the Irish man continued to walk away as his green magic circle appeared underneath him teleporting him to his home.

Kiba just scratched his head in confusion at his friend's words until his phone buzzed. Pulling it out he sees that it is a message from Issei, ' _Dude, meet me in the park in 5 minutes! I got a surprise for you that's gonna rock your entire world!_ ' He just shook his head in slight annoyance at the **[Pawn]** 's discreet message. "What could be so big that it's going to rock my world?"

~Line Break: Issei's house a few minutes prior~

'This day could not get any worse.' Were the thoughts of one Issei Hyoudou as he, Rias, and Asia walked back to his house. They were talking about Kiba and if he would be okay after what happened until they reached his house. There they felt it, three strong Holy elements were inside the house. They began to freak a little until the brunette decided that they should go in and get whatever was going on inside over with.

As he opened the door to his house he saw two cloaked figures and one with light brown hair tied up into long twin tails. After hearing the door open up the girl that seemed to be talking to his mother turned around to face him with a face of glee. "Issei!" She squealed as she went up to hug him and hug him she did.

However, our lovely pervert was sort of lost as to who this girl that was hugging was. "Ummm, I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The girl looked up and pouted a little at the boy's denseness and foolishness. "Really? I can't believe that you would forget your childhood friend after all this time!"

That was when something seemed to click in his mind as he put two and two together as he stared at her face. "Irina!? No way is that you!?" The girl nodded her head in joy as he remembered her. "I'm sorry it's just that… I thought that you were a boy."

"Issei, that's not nice!" His mother said as she looked at her son in mild disappointment. "It's okay Mrs. Hyoudou, I was kind of a tomboy when I was younger, but look at me now, aren't I cutie!" And she was right look at her now, she was a real beauty, but Issei was wondering what she looked like underneath that cloak. "Still, Issei, a lot of things change in a few years don't you think so to?" As she said this the brunette tensed up as he somehow knew that she was talking about him being a Devil. 'How does she… wait, she's an Exorcist so that probably explains that.' Were his thoughts as he looked at her smiling face.

"Ummm, h-hey Irina, w-who are your friends?" The girls violet eyes blinked a couple times before she gasped in realization. "Oh, I'm sorry Issei, these are my friends from the Church. Come on guys don't be shy introduce yourselves."

They both nod their heads as the one to Irina's left took off her hood first revealing a head of blue hair with a green streak in it. "My name is Xenovia Quarta, it is nice to meet you." Her greeting seemed forced and strained as she glared at the three Devils. "Hehehe, nice to meet you three my name is Mariah Mayers, but please call me Mariah." As the now named Mariah took off her hood the three Kuoh students gasped as they looked at her. 'S-she looks like a female Kiba!' Were all of their thoughts as they stared at the Exorcist in shock.

"U-Ummm, M-Mariah, do you happen to have a brother, and is he your twin by any chance?" As the **[Pawn]** asked this the blonde's smiling face turned south as she looked at the ground sad and dejected. "Yes, I did, but he died a long time ago and we couldn't find his body afterwards."

These words gave Issei a slight suspicion as he looked at his mom with a hopeful look as she caught his eyes. "Hey, mom, do you need anything from the store for dinner tonight?"

She brought her hand up to her chin as she stroked it softly before snapping her fingers. "Yes, can you go get me some more rice and frying oil, we're having pork cutlet tonight."

"Yeah, that sounds great and why don't Irina and her friends stay and have dinner with us." His mother's eyes sparkled at the wonderful thought that her son brought up. "Yes, that's a wonderful idea!"

Xenovia began to shake her head to try and dissuade her before Irina grabbed her shoulder. "Don't even try, Xenovia, once you enter here during dinner you won't leave until you eat. Me and my family figured that out a long time ago."

Issei mentally pumped his fist in celebration that his plan worked. "Okay, Mariah, do you mind helping me get the rice and frying oil from the store? You will!? Thank you very much you really are a saving grace."

Before anyone could say or do anything the pervert and Exorcist were gone and left the house in a flash. As the two were walking down the street Mariah looked at the texting Issei in slight apprehension. "Okay, you got me alone, what are you gonna do now Devil?"

"I'm not going to do anything. I may be a Devil, but I won't do anything unless you do something. Besides we're just going to the park so that you can meet someone I know." With that the pair continued onward as they had finally reached the dark, empty park. "Hey, Kiba, you there!? It's Issei and I got your surprise!"

There was a slight rustling in the bushes as the blonde **[Knight]** walked out of it. "Issei, I swear if this is just something stupid I'm gonna-" However, he stopped his thoughts as he looked up to see that his friend had someone with him, someone he never dreamed of seeing again. "M-Mariah?"

The female Exorcist looked at the other devil in complete surprise as her eyes began to tear up. "I-Isaiah? ISAIAH!" Without holding anything back the two ran towards each other and hugged the other like their life depended on it. "I-I thought you were gone!?" Kiba said as he cried into the slightly shorter girl's shoulder.

"N-no, t-the C-church arrived at t-the last minute b-before they killed me a-and m-managed to rescue me. B-but, that b-bastard Valper m-managed to get away." She said that archbishop's name with so much spite that the brunette could have sworn that she wasn't an Exorcist. "B-but, that d-doesn't matter! W-we're back t-together again a-and there's nothing that can split us apart! E-even if you are a devil your still my big brother!"

"I'm only older by a few minutes then you sis. And my name isn't Isaiah anymore it's Yuuto Kiba now." As the two continued to hug and converse Issei began to feel very awkward in this situation until Kiba straightened himself and looked him in the eyes. "Issei, thank you for bringing me to my little sister. For this you have my eternal gratitude."

"Ah, it was nothing, I was just helping a friend out and besides it was just a hunch anyways. Now, Mariah, I think that we should be getting back to my place before my mom gets suspicious." With that the three split up, Kiba and Mariah exchanged phone numbers promising to catch up later, as they walked away from the other. As the Devil and Exorcist made their way past a small shop Issei ran in real quick and walked back out with a moderately large bag of rice and some frying oil.

With the rice and oil in hand the two began the journey back to Issei's home. When they returned Mariah was quickly whisked away by Irina and Xenovia who glared daggers at the reincarnated Devil. Issei let out a small annoyed sigh as he walked into the kitchen to give the two items that his mother asked for so she can start cooking.

~Time Skip: Next Day~

The Gremory group sat within the ORC as they stared at the three female Exorcists who stood before them. Edward had texted Issei telling him that he'd be there soon, but didn't explain how soon. The reason for his nervousness was the tension in between the bluenette woman and his master was frightening.

Rias cleared her throat as the tension instantly disappeared. "Now then why are three members of the Church here in my territory?"

The brown eyes of Xenovia glared at the Devil heiress with a small trace of hatred. "We are here because three fragments of Excalibur have been stolen from the Church by Fallen Angels."

"Excalibur fragments?" Issei asked causing all eyes to look towards him. "I thought Excalibur was just one sword." Irina shook her head in slight amusement as she looked at her childhood friend. "Well you see Issei this isn't a well known fact, but a long time ago during the Great War, Excalibur was once one sword, yet it was somehow broken into seven different pieces: Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Blessing, and Excalibur Ruler. Each piece contains a power of the original, but we don't know where Excalibur Ruler is so we can't make the complete one even if we tried."

After she was done explaining Irina smiled as she motioned towards a string tied on her arm. "This is my Excalibur, Excalibur Mimic! It has the ability to transform into any weapon and any material that I want!"

Mariah motioned towards a decorative sheathed sword at her hip before looking back up. "This is Excalibur Blessing, it has the power to weaken devils and strengthen the power of Exorcists."

Xenovia turned to look at her two comrades with a moderate scowl on her face. "Why are you telling them this information? They are the enemy."

"Oh, don't worry Xenovia they won't do anything 'cause if they do then they may start another war." The tone of Irina's voice may have sounded cute, but at the same time it was cocky and condescending not something that Irina seemed capable of.

"So, let me guess you don't want us to interfere with your mission? If that's the case why would we do that?" Rias asked as if she was starting to get annoyed at the situation.

"Well, you are devils and the Church's greatest weapons are missing, so why wouldn't we trust that you wouldn't team up with them?" The blue haired Exorcist stated as she looked at the devils with a smug taunting look on her face. This made a small look of rage appear on the **[King]** 's face as she slammed her hands onto the desk and stood up glaring at the female. "We would never do that! I'll put my honor and name as the heiress of the Gremory clan on the line for that!"

Xenovia merely chuckled as she looked at the Gremory girl and was about to say something to further taunt the Devil before she was cut off. "You do not have to go that far Miss Gremory. After all, this blue haired girl is just a Power Idiot. Am I not correct Miss Quarta?"

Everyone turned towards the door as a look of rage came onto as she looked at the Irish man that interrupted their meeting. "You! What are you doing here!? Are you a Devil as well!?"

"No, I am certainly not a Devil and to prove it I will do a small prayer." Putting his hands together and looked towards Issei who caught the dead look in his eye. "Dear Lord, please allow Issei Hyoudou to gain the harem that he wants. Amen." With the prayer finished Issei grabbed his head in mild irritation as he looked at his friend in disbelief. "Dude, what the hell! Why did you do that!?"

"To prove a point and get a cheap laugh out of the Power Idiot." He said as he pointed a thumb towards the now fuming Xenovia. "Give me Claíomh Solais! it belongs to the Church!"

Edward shook his head as he looked back at the Exorcist with a look of slight annoyance in his eyes. "No, it belongs with the Celts for it is our sword by origin. You people from the Church only stole it from us because it is a Holy Sword." Xenovia began to scowl at the ravenette at all of the supposed nonsense he was spouting out.

"Irina, Mariah. We're going." With their meeting with Rias over and failure to get Edward's Holy Sword they began to leave the ORC until Asia was caught in the corner of Xenovia's eye. "You there, are you the witch Asia Argento?"

This made Irina pause as she and Mariah turned around to see what their friend was talking about. "Hey, you're right! I never thought that a former Holy Maiden would become a Devil."

The tension from the Devils as they heard the two Exorcists belittle their friend was beginning to piss them off. The feeling of a Holy element slightly stronger was sensed coming from a tear near Edward as a bright light began to appear out of it.

"Tell me do you still believe in God?" Xenovia asked Asia catching them all off guard. She merely nodded her head and began to tell them about why she still did. When the blonde **[Bishop]** was finished Xenovia drew Excalibur Destruction from her back as she pointed it at her. "Then let me kill you and pray that God lets you ascend into Heaven!"

Before the sword could be drawn back to deliver the slash, a blinding silver blade was placed at the girl's throat. "Tch. Do not be too hasty Miss Power Idiot. How about instead of killing a defenseless magic caster you fight me and Claíomh Solais instead? Does that sound good to you?"

Xenovia merely growled as she put her fragment onto her back and began to back off slightly. She jerked her head towards the door and the three Exorcists left the building causing all the Devils to look at the Holy Sword in Edward's hand. Asia turned towards her friend with a bright smile as she began to question him. "How did you come into possession of Claíomh Solais? Also, how was your trip to Ireland? Was your family happy to see you again?"

Whatever light that was in his eyes, reflection or otherwise, disappeared after that was asked. "The story of how I got this sword is for another day and my trip to Ireland was rather uneventful. Now, if you will excuse me I have to head home." And with that the Child of Light was gone in a flash of green light leaving the Gremory group very stunned at his sudden exit. "W-was it something I said?" The ex-nun asked as she looked at where the Chulainn once was.

* * *

 **Claíomh Solais** : This is a powerful Holy Sword from Irish folklore kept in the possession of the Church. It is rather nitpicky about who wields it into battle or who wields it in general. The sword itself is rather vain and must be kept in pristine condition which shouldn't be a problem with it being a Holy Sword.

Claíomh Solais is a broadsword with a dark cerulean handle and a decorative golden guard with six dragon's teeth, a large emerald and dark crimson markings on the six protrusions on it. The blade of the sword is a bright silver with golden markings on the flat of the blade. (Claíomh Solais from Sonic and the Black Knight) The ability this sword holds is that the more adept the wielder is at wielding a sword the more powerful it becomes, making it a rather dangerous weapon.

* * *

 **I will be going through the other chapters and capitalizing the d in Devils just cause I thought it was stupid that I was doing it for Angels and Fallen Angels that I might as well do it for Devils as well. But, enough of my rant, comments anyone, likes? Dislikes? Hate? Love? Tell me! I would love to hear what you all think of it, so until the next chapter stay awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**RedBurningDragon: Oh, I… never really thought about that. In theory he could help instruct Koneko with it, but, really, I think only another yokai can truly teach her in the use of her senjutsu.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD or any character that you recognize from other anime, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

It has been a couple days since the Devils had met with the three Exorcists and they haven't been seen since. However, the same thing went with Edward. Sure Kiba has seen him in class, but the aura of depression coming off of him was pushing away anyone that couldn't resist it. The **[Knight]** really wanted to help his friend, but didn't want to intrude into his personal life.

With a quick sigh he takes a quick look to his left to see said ravenette slowly munching away at his takoyaki. This was how he usually acted in class, just eating his snacks and paying attention to the lesson. Yet, even a normal person could tell that something bad had happened to him. This caused many to avoid him so as to not provoke, aggravate, or set him off. However, as soon as the final bell rang for the day the Irish man had began to walk over to the blonde's desk. "What are you going to do?" The Child of Light asked causing Kiba to look at him in confusion.

"What are you going to do about the stolen Excalibur fragments still on the loose? Are you just going to sit here, do nothing and let them be used for whatever Freed is planning or will you help the Exorcists find them and avenge your fallen comrades?"

With his statement made the ravenette walked away leaving Kiba to mull over the words that Edward had just given him. With his mind now made up he took out his phone and sent a quick text to Issei. ' _Hey, Issei, meet me at that café near here when you leave the school, the one with the good parfaits.'_ After that was done he stood up and walked out of his class, heading towards the entrance of the school. As he left the school grounds he didn't notice two figures standing behind a tree watching him as he walked towards the café. As he finally reached the location the **[Knight]** began to wait at the open air café for the only **[Pawn]** of Gremory to show up.

After a few minutes of waiting he could see the brunette's form walking towards him as he began to look around the area. "Okay, Kiba, what is it that you need my help with?"

"We're going to help the Exorcists recover the Excalibur fragments. That's what we're about to do." As he finished that declaration Issei had began to freak a little before thinking it over. Thus, after that he reluctantly agreed to help his friend with this dangerous mission.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Sona and Rias were right to have us follow you, Kiba, Issei!" A voice said calling from above. As the two boys looked up they saw the face of Sona's newest **[Pawn]** , Genshirou Saji, and next to him eating a chocolate parfait was the white haired **[Rook]** , Koneko. Issei let out a nervous chuckle as he began to look away from the two servants.

"So, Koneko, what do think, should we report this to Sona and Rias?" As an answer never came the dark blonde looked at his side to see that the small girl had already gone down the stairs and was talking to them. "H-hey, wait for me!" Saji then quickly ran down the stairs, almost jumping them, and stood beside the first-year student.

Koneko turned to look at the **[Pawn]** with the same stoic look on her face . "Change of plans, we're going to help them find and help the Exorcists." Saji's face gained a look of shock and horror as he looked at the small girl. "A-are you serious! We can't do that! If we do then our masters are going to punish us, harshly!"

Kiba looked over at the newly reincarnated Devil with a small sympathetic smile. "Okay then, Saji, what would you want to happen? Let Kokabiel start another Great War by killing our masters or prevent that and get praised by them both?"

With the thought placed in the boy's head his face took on a look of confidence as he looked at the others. "Alright I'm in. So, what's our first move, Pretty Boy?"

The **[Knight]** 's eye twitched slightly at that comment before looking at the group with complete seriousness. "The first thing that we should do is find the Exorcists and make a truce with them." They all nod as their temporary leader continues his orders. "This might take some time, so don't think that we'll-"

"Found them." The voice of the small **[Rook]** said as she pointed over to a burger place across the street only to see them pigging out on burgers with Edward sitting across from them. "Or it will be easy because we had an unknown ally helping us in this quest of ours." With the swordsman finished talking the group of Devils walked across the street and entered the MgRonald's.

Hearing the door open Mariah turned her head to see who had just entered only to see her brother and three other Devils had entered. "Hey, Kiba! Come on over and Edward will get you all something to eat!"

When the other two Exorcists heard their friend's call Irina and Xenovia quickly looked behind them to see the Devils. The peppy brunette was rather happy to see Issei again, though the same could not be said about the bluenette. "Why are you here? Are you here to try and attack us at our weakest?!"

The Red Dragon Emperor looked rather confused as he thought he heard Mariah say that Edward was paying for their meal. "Hey, Edward, why are you paying for their meal? Don't they have their own money to spend?"

The Irish man looked at the **[Pawn]** as he began to shake with what looked like un-showable amusement before stopping himself. "Well, Issei, I was walking around this section of Kuoh trying to find a lead on where any of the Excalibur fragments could be. When I came across these three offering up prayers for money." His usual stoic face began to twitch as if he was trying to put a smile on it before it too stopped. "I was then told by Mariah that your childhood friend spent all of their money on a fake portrait of a saint."

Said childhood friend was now currently beet red as she looked down at the table in embarrassment. "W-well i-it's not my fault that it looked like the genuine article! The man selling it looked like a very kind and honest man."

Xenovia shook her head at her friend's clear lack of common sense as she turned back towards the Devils. "Still why are you here? Are you going to fight us or is it something else?"

"We're here to call for a temporary truce until the Excalibur fragments are back in your possession. That and we wish to help you find them as well." The **[Knight]** of Gremory stated as the Holy Sword wielder thought about this for a moment.

"Hey, Xenovia." The voice of her blonde companion caught her attention as she poked her shoulder. "Why don't we let them help us? I mean with them helping us out we'll have a better chance at getting the fragments back, and, besides, what the Church doesn't know won't hurt them."

The bluenette looked at Mariah with a raised brow as she stared her down. "Is there another reason why you want us to team up with these Devils, Mariah?" The blonde quickly nodded her head really fast as she pointed her finger at Kiba. "Yep, it's because the guy right behind you is my twin brother, Isaiah, that we all thought died a long time ago. Plus, we could use the extra help since we can't stay here much longer 'cause Irina wasted all of our money."

The brunette Exorcist blushed even harder as she was reminded of her mistake once again. "True, but let's finish this meal that the thief graced us with first." Was the only reply that they got as the Power Idiot continued eating her food.

That is until a rather mischievous glint came into the supposed thief's eyes. "Well, then Miss Quarta I would hate to break this to you, but I'm not spending my money." This stopped the girl from taking another bite as she along with the others present turned their gazes towards him. "What I am currently using to pay for your meal was bribe money that Lady Leviathan tried to use on me to get me into her peerage. So, you are technically eating a meal paid for by one of the Four Great Satans."

This caused the bluenette to drop her burger as she looked at the thief in utter rage. "I. Will. Get. You. Back. For. This." She strained out of her gritting teeth all while Edward's eyes showed he was mildly amused.

~Time Skip: Night Time~

The group could now be seen walking through the woods in the cover of night as they began to walk towards an area where Koneko's familiar picked up on some Holy energy. However, during this walk Xenovia and Edward lead the way, Kiba and Mariah were behind them trying to catch up on both of their pasts. While, Issei and Irina were walking behind them in awkward silence as Koneko and Saji took up the rear of the group.

The pair of brunettes were rather quite as they walked side by side towards the location of the energy signature. Yet, Irina decided to break this silence as she looked at her friend. "Hey, Ise… why is it that… you know, became a Devil?"

The **[Pawn]** paused for a moment before continuing to walk next to his childhood friend. "I would have to say… because Rias saved me."

"Saved you? What do you mean by that?" She asked with an underlying tone of worry as to what his response would be. "Well… I got killed by a Fallen Angel named Raynare because I had the **[Boosted Gear]**. She told me I was a threat and to blame the one who created it." The brunette said staring at his left hand causing the Exorcist to look down in sorrow for not being there for her friend.

Issei looked over at his friend's sad face before deciding to change the subject. "S-so, w-what was it like living in Europe?" After saying this Irina's eyes went all sparkly as she began to describe what her life in Europe and the Church were like to Issei.

Meanwhile, at the front of the group Xenovia and Edward were having a rather different conversation. "Why won't you join the Church? You're such a strong fighter and a natural born Holy Sword wielder, plus you've gained the favor of Lady Gabriel! So, why won't you join us?"

The emotionless eyes of Edward gazed up at the stars as he contemplated the question asked of him. "If I had done what many of the Church members had asked of me at the time, then I would have never been able to have had so many great experiences or make all of these friends here in Kuoh."

Her face scrunched up in annoyance as she looked back at the emotionless boy. "These so called 'friends' of yours are all Devils, they're not human at all. All they want from you is your strength and power." The bluenette stated before red eyes turned her way with anger evident in them.

"And the Church is not the same?" He asked with a raised eyebrow towards the woman. "Huh, Miss Quarta, as much as you do not want to realize or say it, the only reason the Church wants me to join them is because of my power and natural ability to wield Holy Swords." As she was about to rebuke the claim that he made the ravenette stopped her. "I am not speaking of Heaven for their leaders are without any alternate motives, but as much as you do not want to believe it, most of the people in the Church do because they are simply human."

With that the second-year student stopped walking as they had arrived at the place where the signature was located at. When he did stop Claíomh Solais was drawn from its scabbard at his side and pointed in the direction of the woods causing the other to get on guard. "Now I believe we should prepare for a fight because you're leaking off too much insanity to even try and do a sneak attack."

A crazed laugh was heard making the others draw their weapons or Sacred Gear in the case of Issei, Kiba, and Saji. As the laughing drew closer the figure of Freed Selzen came out of the woods pointing Excalibur Rapidly right back at him. "Hey, there you are you shitty human, and I see you brought some stupid Exorcists and even shittier Devils with you."

Kiba gripped his sword even tighter as he saw the murderer once more as Issei clenched his gauntlet covered hand. "Freed Selzen, for your act of transgressions against the Church we have been ordered to capture you, bring you before the Church, and reclaim the Excalibur fragments you and the Fallen Angels have stolen." Xenovia stated causing the crazy Rouge Exorcist to burst out laughing making the others tense up as a slow clapping sound was heard.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here three little girls wielding Excalibur fragments? Pfft, and the Church called me a heretic, but it seems they used my research on the Holy vectors anyway." This new voice made both Kiba and Mariah gain a look of pure unadulterated rage as they looked up at the top of the building. There at the top stood what appeared to be a jolly fat man in the clothes of an Archbishop.

"VALPER GALILEI! You who has caused so much pain for so many innocent lives must suffer for the pain you have caused others!" The angry blonde Exorcist shouted as she rushed forward only to be stopped by a spear of light. Looking to the criminal's right two Fallen Angels could be seen in the air with mocking expression on their faces.

"Oh, would you look at what we have here! It's two survivors of my little project, the one who got away and the one who watched her comrades get killed!" The chubby man said with the smile of a madman on his face. "I have no time to play with you so I'll leave Fallen to deal with you all! Freed, come we have work to do!"

The white haired man growled a little before he gave the group one more crazed smile, gave them the bird, and began to run away. "Get back here you cowards!" Came the voice of Mariah once more as she threw off her cloak to reveal the very revealing, skintight leotard underneath, followed by Xenovia and Irina doing the same as Kiba followed them as they chased after the Rouge Exorcists. This left Issei, Saji, Koneko, and Edward to deal with the two Fallen Angels.

"Hmm, hey, how about once we're done offing the men we have a little fun with the girl?" One of them said with a lecherous smile as the other one nodded in agreement. However, before either could enact this plan a magenta spearhead went straight through their wings causing them both to scream out in pain as they fell to the ground hard.

The three Devils looked back at Edward to see that he had his spear in hand which was currently impaling the wings of the two Fallen. As he came closer to the two he brought out a silver bladed short sword with something etched in gold on the side. As he reached one of the Fallen he placed the edge of the sword at his throat as one of the etchings began to glow. "Who is it that you are working for?"

The man smirked a little as he began to speak. "Kokabiel." This made a look of shock come to his and his companion's face. "Dude, what the hell!? Why did you say that!? You were supposed to say Azazel!"

"I-I was, but it was like the truth got forced out of-" Before he could finish that the Child of Light spoke again. "What is it that Kokabiel plans to do?" The Fallen's face takes on a look of consternation as he tried to keep his mouth shut. "H-he plans on s-starting a-another Great W-war."

As he finished with that Edward knocked both of the Fallen out and began to retract the spearheaded from their wings before turning back to the stunned Devils. "Now I believe we should inform Miss Gremory and Miss Sitri of this at once."

"Inform us of what?" This caused Issei and Saji to stiffen up as they turned around only for a look of horror to gift their faces as their **[Kings]** and respective **[Queens]** appeared. "To inform you that you and the entire town of Kuoh are in danger of being a catalyst for another Great War."

This made Rias' eyes widen as Sona's narrowed slightly. "How is it that you know this information Mr. Chulainn?" As she asked this her glare caught Saji effectively freezing the terrified **[Pawn]** in place. "I used one of the abilities of Fragarach, which forces the truth out of those who have this blade placed at their throat."

With that taken as a reasonable answer the two high-class Devils began to chew out their servants. After their punishment was set to a later date Issei had received a call from Irina, but it wasn't her on the other end, it was Mariah. " _Issei! Me and Irina are at the school and Irina is heavily injured! Freed took Excalibur Mimic and is about to try and make an incomplete Excalibur!_ "

Issei's eyes widened at the message as he told the others about what was about to happen. This made Rias and Sona call their respective peerages to the school as the people present teleported to the school seeing Asia had already arrived and was healing Irina with Mariah right next to her with an unsheathed Excalibur Blessings trying to help speed up the process. "Asia, is Miss Shidou stable enough for us to move her?" Sona asked the blonde **[Bishop]** as she nodded her head at the violet eyed girl's inquiry. "Tsubaki, get her to the Student Council room and make sure she's safe."

The taller woman nodded her head as she picked the brunette up and took her away from the field. Afterwards the rest of their peerages showed up ready to take orders from their masters. As the **[Queen]** disappeared from their view a bright pillar of light appeared causing them all to look its way.

"Ah, the catalysts of war are here! Now I can finally get this party started!" A dark menacing voice yelled out causing them all to look up at the pale cadre-class Fallen Angel.

"Kokabiel, why on Earth would want to cause another Great War that no one would benefit from!?" Rias yelled out making the pale man laugh at the girl's inquiry. "You want to know why little girl!? It's because I was bored!" This made all of them look at the warmonger in complete silence as they thought of what he had just said.

"You… were bored? So, you decided to start another Great War just for the hell of it?" Edward asked monotonously making the madman grin in excitement. "Yes! Nothing fun has happened since then and it's been driving me nuts! Azazel won't do anything, but play with his Sacred Gear research and that's pissing me off! So, what better way to start a war then by offing the little sisters of two of the Great Satans and stealing the Excalibur fragments from the Church."

He snapped his fingers causing three red magic circles to appear. With the initial flash gone there stood three Cerberus. "T-those things are Cerberi, but there supposed to be guarding the Gates of the Underworld!" Akeno stated looking at the growling heads of the massive dogs as they began to charge at the Devils and human.

They all jumped back to avoid their chomping heads as Rias shot off her Power of Destruction. Yet, the effect that it had on the beast seemed minimal as they continued forward, trying to get one of them in their maws. One of them, however was about to claw down the Sitri heiress' **[Knight]** though it was stopped as a blonde blur appeared in the form of Kiba as held his Holy Eraser. "Sorry, I'm late guys… I needed to find someone… and get them here!"

After saying this a shout was heard as they all looked up to see Xenovia come crashing down on one of the Cerberus with her Excalibur Destruction. And right as the blade hit the beast it was completely obliterated as a small crater was formed from the impact. Dusting herself off she was caught off guard as another one of the Cerberus came from behind ready to kill her only for it to get cut straight down the middle.

Looking behind her the bluenette saw Edward flick the steaming blood of the Cerberus off of Claíomh Solais, as this occurred Kiba and Mariah went off into the woods to find Freed and Valper. This left the rest of the people present to take a look at Kokabiel sitting high above them all in a floating throne. The way he looked down at them all made it feel like he was mocking them all just by being here. This was getting on all of their nerves as they finally killed the last Cerberus and turned their full attention towards the cadre-class Fallen Angel.

"That guy's really pissing me off!" Issei yelled glaring at the warmonger with intense hatred. As he continued to think of ways to get to him he felt a tap on his shoulder as looked to see the Child of Light staring at him. "Yeah, Edward, what do you need?"

The ravenette shakes his head slightly as he grabbed the **[Boosted Gear]** and held it up to the brunette's face. "Issei, what did you forget to do during your match against Lord Riser?" This made the **[Pawn]** think for a moment until he realized what the human was getting onto. With a gasp of realization the brunette looked at the ravenette and raised the **[Boosted Gear]** up charging a few boosts to prepare for a Dragon Shot to fire at Kokabiel.

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

The energy from the boosts surged around him as a ball of energy the size of a tennis ball appeared. Once it finished forming Issei brought his hand back and punched the sphere sending forth the beam of energy right at Kokabiel. As the beam hit the Fallen a massive explosion occurred where he was causing everyone to look away from the force of the blast. As the dust cleared they saw that the throne was utterly destroyed, but the one that was sitting on it was unharmed.

"Tch, I was going to kill you all relatively quick, but I changed my mind! You're all going to die the most painful way that you can imagine!" He formed several light spears around him aiming them all at the students getting ready to end them all until a burst of Holy energy could be felt coming from the woods. "Ah, it seems that should cut the time down on the magic circle now by a lot."

Sona's eyes narrowed down at hearing that as she glared at the cadre. "What do you mean by that Kokabiel!?" The man looked down at them all a smile that could only belong to a crazed warmonger. "Well, you see Sitri spawn, I have a magic circle set up that has enough power to destroy this pathetic little town to nothing! Now with the residual energy that the incomplete Excalibur let off when it was just created it cut the charge time down from an hour to only twenty minutes!"

All of the Devils' eyes widened as they heard this from the Fallen. 'H-he's going to destroy Kuoh! B-but, that means… my parents, Motohama, Matsuda, and everyone else is going to die just so this guy can get some amusement!' Were the pissed off thoughts of an enraged Issei as he began to walk forward with the **[Boosted Gear]** glowing on his arm. "Ddraig, do you think I can use the temporary Balance Breaker now?"

 **[I don't see why not, but remember even though it's only been little over a week since your fight with the Phenex you still only have ten seconds. Do you truly believe that you can hold off a being that was around to witness the Great War for that long?]** The Welsh Dragon asked his partner with mild curiosity and interest of his actions.

Issei only nodded his head as he looked upwards towards Kokabiel with anger in his eyes. "Yeah, I'll not only hold this guy off, but I'll also kick his ass in those ten seconds no problem or question about it!" Once the Fallen general heard the boy's claim he began to laugh maniacally. "Do you truly believe that you can win!? Well, if you do then I will crush that hope of yours and then destroy this pathetic town and begin the second Great War!"

The **[Pawn]** brought up his Sacred Gear preparing for the fight until Edward grabbed the gauntlet once again. "Issei, let me tell you something before you charge at him headfirst." The brunette nodded his head towards the ravenette as he looked back at the scowling face of Kokabiel. "Do not fight with rage, fight with the purpose to protect your family, your friends, and most importantly your master. If you do this then you will succeed." With that the Celt let go of the **[Boosted Gear]** with Issei looking back up at his cadre-class opponent, not noticing a faint purple glow coming from where Edward had grabbed the Sacred Gear before it dissipated. Giving his friend a large grin he gives the red eyed man a quick thumbs up. "Don't worry, Ed, I got this!"

With that he turned towards the Fallen Angel with his gauntlet raised in front of him. "Ddraig let's do it! Shine forth Over Booster!" He yelled out as he jumped into the air as the jewel of the Sacred Gear glowed brightly. **[WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER!]** With the call made a bright light encompassed Issei as the temporary Balance Breaker appeared on his body. "This is Red Dragon Emperor's true power! Balance Breaker: Boosted Gear Scale Mail!"

 **[Okay, I'll start the… wait, what's this?]** Ddraig said in slight confusion causing Issei to worry. 'Umm, is there a problem with the Scale Mail, Ddraig?' He felt the dragon mentally shake its head as he seemed to be… chuckling? **[No, more like a miracle has just happened! You're time limit… it somehow got expanded! You now have ten minutes to kick this crow's ass!]**

This news surprised the reincarnated Devil as he smirked underneath his helmet. "Don't know how it happened, but I'm gonna use this to my advantage!" With that he activated the jets on his back as he soared up to punch the Fallen in the face. Which he did succeed in doing only for the warmonger to have barely budged an inch from where he currently was. "Is that all you got!? Honestly, I expected more from the Red Dragon Emperor, but it doesn't matter since in the end you will all di- GRAAAAAHH!" Was the pained scream that came from Kokabiel as they all saw the magenta spearheaded of Gáe Bolg piercing one of the warmonger's sets of wings.

They all turn to see the spearheaded retreat back into the main pole arm as the current Child of Light put the Demonic spear away. "Kokabiel now has a reasonable handicap, Issei, so I suggest that you take advantage of it before he recovers." Edward said as he turned towards the direction of the destruction spell before taking off towards it in a light sprint.

Issei only smirked underneath his helmet as he faced towards the glowering face of the Fallen general. "Don't worry, I WILL!" With that Issei activated the jets once more as he brought his fist back once again. Kokabiel seeing this brought his back as well ready to swing it and the light spears forming behind him at the Red Dragon Emperor. "Kokabiel, this ends now!" Were the last words that the **[Pawn]** spoke as he and the Fallan Angel punched the other.

* * *

 **Fragarach** : Fragarach is an ancient Celtic sword said to choose it wielders of old out of three qualities: a heart of gold, a unshakable will, and the pain of loss. With these three traits users to wield the ancient Celtic blade were far and thin. While it waits for a wielder to be born it is kept within Dun Scaith, being safeguarded in a vault by Scáthach.

Fragarach is a gleaming silver shortsword with a black hilt and a standard guard. On the flat of the blade are three runes etched in gold: one standing for "Truth" another standing for "Strength" while the last one stands for "Wind". These runes indicate the power of this mighty blade having the abilities to cut through any armor, give the wielder control over the wind, and force the truth out of whomever's throat it was on.

* * *

 **Yes, yet another chapter is done and I got to capitalizing the D in Devil along with some other things as well! Now what do you all think about this? Do you like, hate, or love it! Also, if any of you have suggestions feel free to PM me! Now, with that out of the way please stay awesome all of you wonderful readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**RedBurningDragon: Ah, so that's what you meant! If so then Edward can help Koneko get over her fear of using senjutsu. Also, I would like to remind you that weapons in the Nasuverse and the DxD verse have vastly different effects, just saying this now since the Gáe Bolg in this story is simply a Cursed Demonic Spear.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD or any character that you recognize from other anime, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

As the battle between the Fallen Angel general and the Red Dragon Emperor occurred high above Edward stayed true to his motive as he went to find the destructive spell. As he finally reached the magic circle he stopped as he gazed at the sheer size of it. With narrowed eyes Edward brought forth his own magic circle and created some steps of sorts with it as he jumped onto the top one to get a better look at the rest of the destruction magic being used.

"Tch, this is going to be a lot harder then I originally thought." Were the only words the transfer student spoke as he continued to look at the circle. As far as he could see there was nothing wrong with the circle, it was well made and looked to have been expertly crafted to boot. This, however caused the Celt to growl in minor annoyance. "There's not a single thing wrong with this damn thing that will allow me to disarm it. So, it's either I blow it early and try to contain the blast or try to change some of the symbols and risk making it even worse."

Right as he finished saying that he heard shuffling coming from his left. Edward quickly turned his head that way only to see one of the walls to the Kendo club, more importantly the side with the dressing room. "Who is there? Come out and I promise that I will explain what is going on." Yet, no one appeared and he just chalked it up to being a rabbit or something like that, but made sure to keep an eye out for any students that looked at him or any of the others differently when they went to school in the morning.

With a small sigh Edward lowered himself to the circle, and right as he was about to touch one of the symbols a voice spoke up from above causing his body to lock up. "Well, well, well, it looks like you could use some help Chulainn." This call towards the young man had cause to make him look up towards the voice making his eyes narrow.

"What are you doing here, Vali?" Was the question he asked to the man in white armor with blue jewels flying above him.

~Line Break: Kiba & Mariah~

The pair of blonde twins had finally found where the two Rouge Exorcists were hiding, but they were too late. The incomplete Excalibur was created and was currently being used against Kiba and Mariah, and things were not looking good for them either.

Freed was wielding the incomplete sword and was utilizing the aspects of both Rapidly and Transparency. This lead up to a very frightening combo as neither of them had any clue on where the next strike would come from. "Kiba, w-we're getting nowhere, and at the rate we're going we'll end up dead sooner or later." Came the voice of Mariah as the two siblings stood back to back waiting for the crazy man to strike.

"Yeah, you may be right Mariah, but we can still win this if we stick together!" Was the **[Knight]** 's confident shout as he brought up his sword to block the overhead slash from the incomplete Excalibur. This made the younger girl swing Blessings upwards at where she assumed the wielder of the sword was. She was correct in her assumption as some blood trickled down from where she cut causing Freed to reappear. "Damn you Devil! How did you know I was there!"

The blonde only smirked as he glared at the silver haired man. "Well, you could say that Edward was right, you really do give off to much insanity to go for a sneak attack." This only made the crazy Rouge dash forward with insane speeds and slash downwards at the Devil catching Kiba by surprise. Though it didn't last long as Excalibur Blessings came and barely blocked the stronger blade from hitting Kiba. "Brother, I'd hate to say this now, but don't get too cocky or you actually will die." Mariah said with a small strained smile as she held back the incomplete Excalibur long enough for the blonde Devil to jump back. However, right as he jumped back Freed disengaged the sword lock and disappeared once more.

Kiba looked at his sister in thanks before seeing the crazed Exorcist coming in for another attack on Mariah this time. "Mariah, look out!" The **[Knight]** quickly pushed the girl out of the way only to see that Freed slashed downward at him, but nothing happened as he rippled out of existence. "An illu-GRAAAH!" Was all Kiba managed to get out as he felt the stinging pain of the incomplete Holy Sword go across his back.

"Kiba!" Came the cry of Mariah as she picked herself up only to be hit by the form of her brother that Freed had just kicked at her. "Finally, I got you shitheads to stop moving now I can finally-" "Wait, Freed!" Valper calles out causing the silver haired man to growl out in annoyance. "What is it now old man!?"

The Archbishop only smiled sinisterly as he looked down at the twins. "I want to see them drown in despair and watch them die like that. So, I'll give them this to do the job." With that said Valper through a blue crystal of sorts, that broke in two, at the Devil and Exorcist as they looked at it in confusion and a subtle sense of dread. "What you see before you are all the Holy vectors of your so called 'comrades' that died trying to save you and look at where that got them!" The crazy old man laughed out as he saw the look of grief come to Kiba and Mariah's face as they began to cry for their fallen friends.

'I-I'm s-sorry my friend's I-I couldn't do anything t-to help you!' Were the near identical thoughts of the two siblings as they cried for their friends. Until, a light came from the two crystal halves as they broke off into small balls of light before becoming the forms of their dead friends. "H-huh? E-everyone!? I-I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to save you all. Now, I'm just wondering if it was even worth it for me to still be alive." Kiba said surprising his sister as she widened her eyes in shock.

"Hey, it's okay. We're fine now. So, please both of you, live." This surprised the **[Knight]** and Exorcist as the bodies became balls of energy once more. " _We might not be able to do anything one by one."_

" _But when we gather together, it's all okay."_

" _We've accepted the Holy Sword."_

" _We're not afraid of anything."_

" _Even if there isn't a God watching over us, our hearts will still be…"_ As they began to draw into the two siblings they began to smile at their friends' kind words. " _ONE."_

With that they enter Kiba and Mariah's bodies as the energy around both of them began to burst outwards. The Devil looks up at the two with a glare as he brings up his hands and cries out with all of his might. "BALANCE BREAK!" And with that cry a new sword began to form in his hands bursting with a black and white aura. As the aura dispersed the new sword in his hands made Valper raise an eyebrow at in curiosity." **[Balance Breaker: Sword of the Betrayer]**! I'll end you here and now with a blade that combines both Holy power and Devil magic!"

Freed merely smirked in excitement as he brought his incomplete Excalibur up in preparation, only to feel a burst of power come from Mariah as she sheathed Excalibur Blessings. "Are you kidding me, you have a Sacred Gear too! Doesn't matter I'm still gonna kill both of ya shitheads no matter what!"

"Hehe, you think I have a Sacred Gear? Well, you're wrong! I have something much better than that! I've been too scared to wield it, but not anymore!" Mariah only glared back as a magic circle formed at her feet. "I call to those who have protected their King's country through great adversity. They who have spread his good name throughout Europe. I wield this blade in the name of the King they served—" With that a blade covered in light rose out of the circle and into the Exorcist's hands as she pointed it at Freed. "Joyeuse!"

Right as she said that the light dispersed from the blade revealing the sword to both of the Rouge Exorcists. It's silver blade shined brightly as Valper stared at it in shock. "Imposible! In all of my years of research, there were none who came close to wielding Joyeuse or any of the other Holy Swords for that matter!"

"Your right about that!" Mariah yelled out as the glow to the blade died down. "T-Then how-"

"It's because the Vatican not only found safer ways to make artificial wielder, but they also expanded on your research past the Excalibur fragments and to the other Holy Swords! So far I'm the only one they were able to produce! As for Xenovia and Irina they're natural born wielders!" And with that the blonde Exorcist charged at the old man only to be blocked by Freed.

The crazy Exorcist continued to slash his blade at the girl erratically in which she dodged with ease. This, however, caused Freed to growl in annoyance as Mariah continued to block or dodge the slashes sent her way. "Stay still so I can hit you you little shit!"

"Wow, you have a very foul mouth, how in the world did you ever become an Exorcist?" Mariah taunted her opponent even more giving her brother enough time to get ready to destroy the incomplete Excalibur. The plan was then brought into action as the incomplete and complete Holy Swords got into a sword lock.

Mariah merely smirked as she brought Joyeuse back and brought it down with a diagonal slash with insane speeds. The Rouge Exorcist could do nothing but jump back while bringing the the Excalibur up to block it. Yet, the tip of the incomplete blade broke due to the strength of the true Holy Sword going against it.

"ARGH, my poor Excalibur! How dare you do that to my precious baby you little shit!" However, as he was about to strike back at her he was intercepted by Kiba's Balance Breaker which in turn broke the rest of the incomplete Excalibur. Which was followed up by a drop kick to the head from Mariah that brought the insane Exorcist into unconsciousness.

"Alright, he's out of the picture now which leaves us to deal with Valper!" Mariah spoke with a serious tone as she turned her gaze towards the rotund Archbishop. As the twins began to stalk towards Valper they were incidentally walking back to where the others were. "W-wait, I-I think I finally understand!" The old man cried out catching everyone's attention, taking their respective gazes off of the fight happening above them.

"I now understand… this is what happens when the balance between good and evil is broken!" Valper said with a shaky voice as he looked up once more confusing them all. "S-so, that means… not only the Four Devil Kings but God too-!?" Whatever else he was about to say wasn't able to leave his mouth as a light spear came from above and pierced him through the heart.

"Oh, Valper, you truly were a brilliant mind, and to think that you were actually able to figure it out!" The voice of Kokabiel came from above as they turned to see that Issei's Scale Mail was chipped and missing entire pieces in some places. "Well, I probably should have killed you from the beginning and forged on ahead! Now, let's have the real fun begin!" Kokabiel then rushed at the exhausted Issei and smacked him into the ground which broke the temporary Balance Breaker.

The Fallen Angel general turned his gaze towards the ones below him with a taunting smirk as he rushed down towards the group of Devils and Exorcists. Mariah raised Joyeuse high causing the light from before to shine once more temporarily blinding the Fallen Angel so the others could prepare.

A magic seal appeared next to Xenovia as she began a chant of her own. "Peter, Basil, Dionysus, and lastly, the Virgin Mary. Lend thine ears to my humble request. I wield this blade in the names of the saints who dwell within it—" The blade that came out was in chains, yet as soon as the bluenette's hand touched it the chains broke allowing for her to pull the blue broadsword the rest of the way out. "Durandal!"

"Oh, another Holy Sword!? Well I'm sorry to say that that won't save you!" Kokabiel continued his speedy descent as he struck the sword sending it and the wielder flying off to the side. "Durandal is only as strong as it's wielder and the last one was uncommonly fierce!" Raising an eyebrow the Fallen Angel turned around and grabbed the **[Sword of the Betrayer]** that the **[Knight]** of Gremory swung at him. "Really is that the best you go-GRAAH!" The elder Fallen grunted in pain as he felt the wound on his wings get kicked causing him to let go of Kiba's Balance Breaker. Mariah quickly jumped back taking Kokabiel's attention with her making it so that he didn't notice Xenovia come up from behind him. Yet, at the last second he seemed to narrowly dodge out of the way only to get a small knick on his cheek.

"Tch, you're rather persistent for someone who's lost their trusty Lord." Kokabiel said with a nasty smirk on his face causing the three swordsmen to stay on guard while the others were getting healed by Asia. "What do you mean by that Kokabiel!" Xenovia stated as her grip on her Holy Sword tightened along with Mariah who looked at the general in confusion.

"Oh, well, I guess this is something that they wouldn't tell people like you, but let me let you in on a little secret." Kokabiel's grin only grew wider and more sadistic as the seconds ticked by. "God is dead." This one statement caused all of them to gasp in shock as they stared at the cadre-class Fallen Angel in disbelief. "It wasn't only the Four Devil Kings that perished in the first Great War. God was killed as well."

"It wasn't in the best interest in the three factions to inform the humans about what had happened, so only the top brass of each faction knew of what really happened!" Kokabiel's suddenly frowned as if he was beginning to become aggravated at something.

"…there's no God?" The **[Knight]** said as he looked down as if nothing seemed to register. "Then what was it we believed in as we wasted our lives in that facility?"

Xenovia, on the other hand was shaking her head in denial as she looked at Kokabiel in shock. "Y-you lie…"

The Fallen only huffed in annoyance as he looked at them all. "Besides, it's not like another war will break out, not unless someone schemes to start one. Also, all sides suffered major losses last time after all… THAT BASTARD AZAZEL PROCLAIMED, "THERE WILL BE NO SECOND WAR," AND THAT WAS THE END OF IT! I COULDN'T BARE IT! IF ONLY WE FALLEN ANGELS COULD TAKE OVER, WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO RELY ON YOU SHITTY HUMANS ANYMORE!"

"G-god is d-dead?" Asia stated as she fell to her knees in growing despair. "T-then are we not really b-blessed by h-his love?"

"That's right you stupid pawn of God! There is no love! How could there ever be!? God is gone and so is his grace!" As Kokabiel said this Asia couldn't seem to handle it anymore and passed out.

" **ASIA!** " The other calles out as Xenovia and Mariah fell down on their knees not knowing what they should do now. "Hey you bastard leave Asia out of-"

"War is coming and there is nothing you can do to stop it! Do you hear there is noth-" He was immediately cut off as he was punched in face by gauntlet clad hand. "Why don't you shut up, because I'm not gonna let your stupid war get in the way of my dream of becoming the Harem King!"

Kokabiel merely chuckled as he looked at the **[Pawn]** with a small smirk on his face as he smacked Issei away. "Well, it seems that you're too late! The magic circle is primed and ready for deployment now say goodbye to your pathetic existence." They all widened their eyes as the general snapped his fingers causing a small explosion to go off somewhere in the woods near the school surprising them all. "Huh, w-what happened!? What happened to my plan!?" Kokabiel screamed out not believing that his Earth Breaker spell was reduced to the size of a firework explosion.

"Oh? Were you expecting something to happen with that Kokabiel?" A voice from above came forth causing them all to look at the man in blue jeweled white armor flying above them all with wings of blue light. "Vanishing Dragon, I will not let you interf-" The cadre never got far as he saw that there were feathers in the **[Divine Dividing]** wielder's hand. "These are no better then drab crow feathers. Azazel's are much deeper shade of black."

Turning his head slowly Kokabiel saw that his wings were rendered useless causing him to growl in annoyance. "M-my wings! You bastard!"

"A being that has fallen below the very surface of the Earth has no need for wings, or were you planning on flying away?" The man in the white Scale Mail asked as he threw the feathers to the ground and flew forward and punched Kokabiel in the face.

 **{DIVIDE!}**

The Fallen Angel immediately felt his energy get depleted as his knees began to shake. "D-damn you, Va-" He was cut off once more as the man continued to punch him with divide being called out every time one connected with the Fallen Angel's body.

After a few minutes of getting punched around the Fallen Angel general finally passed out from the mass amount of energy that was drained from him. "My work here is done, I might as well take Freed as well so he can be questioned by the others." With that the White Dragon Emperor walked into the woods only to come flying through the air with both the Rouge Exorcist and Fallen Angel in hand. "Issei Hyoudou, I expect you to become stronger, so when our true fight is to come you will actually have a chance." And with that the man was gone as he disappeared into the night sky causing them all to look upwards at the sky.

 **[Partner, the man that you just witnessed is the Vanishing Dragon, Albion. He is to be your rival and by the looks of it the way you are now you're nowhere close to beating him.]** Ddraig said as Issei nodded his head in amazement. "Yeah, I understand Ddraig, I'll have to get stronger if I want to kick that guys ass!"

"Hello, everyone, is your fight already over?" The voice of the Child of Light asked as he walked out of the woods with soot covering his face and his hair blown back. "Uhh, Mr. Chulainn, what happened to you?" Sona asked as she pushed her glasses up as she and the rest of her peerage came back from dispelling the barrier that they had set up around the school during the fight. "I was right above the magic circle when it went off, luckily the White Dragon Emperor divided the power of it which only caused this to happen." Was monotonous reply as Edward shook his head which caused his hair to fall back down and the soot to fly off.

However, he looked down at Xenovia and Mariah with slight worry in his eyes as he patted the former's shoulder. "Get up. If you don't get up now then you will just end up giving up on everything around you. And if you do that you'll make everyone that you know sad." With his piece of mind given the second-year's phone rang causing him to pull it out and answer. "Hello, this is Edward, what is it that you need Mittelt?"

There was some silence as he Edward only nodded his head every now and then as he closed his phone after saying. "I understand I'll be home right away." With that everyone else looked at him curiously almost as if expecting to hear an answer from him. "It seems that my fourth guest has finally woken up from her a coma. So, if you excuse me I will be heading out now." And with a snap of his fingers the Chulainn was gone in a flash of green light.

The others just shook their heads in slight annoyance as the two **[Kings]** looked at their peerages. "Well done everybody, I'm glad that you're all okay!" Rias said with a small smile as they all gave a sigh of relief only for Issei and Saji to get a shiver down their spines. "As for Issei, Saji, and Kiba who went behind our backs, we will be dealing out your punishments now." Thus Issei and Saji began to cry out in agony while Kiba just stood there as Rias and Sona began their punishment of one thousand spankings.

~Line Break: Edward's House~

The ravenette had just appeared in front of the med bay door on the fourth floor in which he saw the two of the Fallen Angels present in his home were outside of the room with down trodden expressions. "Hmm, is something the matter, Kalawarner?"

The busty bluenette looked at her savior with tear stricken eyes as she nodded her head. "Y-yes, w-whoever that is lying in that b-bed isn't Raynare." Edward tilted his head in confusion before Dohnaseek just motioned towards the door almost as if saying 'take a look for yourself'.

Edward merely nodded as he opened the door to the sight of a crying Mittelt who's head was being caressed by the only arm of a different looking girl then the one who was previously Raynare. They both looked the same only the woman in front of him looked younger then the Raynare he saw before. "Hello, Mittelt, is it okay if I talk to your friend for a while?" Edward asked quietly as he lightly tapped her shoulder. The only response he got was a small nod as the blonde left the room with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, umm, h-hello, m-my name is Y-Yuuma Amano, it's a pleasure to meet the person who took care of me while I was injured." The young lady now known as Yuuma bowed her head in thanks towards Edward as he shook his head. "You have no need to thank me, if you must thank anyone thank your friends outside the room for they were the ones who brought you to my home."

Yuuma's eyes widened as she looked down sadly. "Yeah, I should thank them, but the problem is that I don't even remember anything else about myself, only my name." As her violet eyes began to drift downwards in despair she took a look at her missing right arm and then her missing leg. "You know, the funny thing is that my missing limbs feel almost too natural as if I was born with them. Is that strange?"

Edward looked into the pleading violets staring into his crimsons as if asking him to help her. "I do feel as if that is rather strange, but I need for you to close your eyes and give me your hand. I am going to see if there is anything wrong with your mind after sleeping for little more then eight weeks."

The young woman just nodded her head as she gave the Child of Light her left hand. Once the limb was in his grasp he began his search through her mind to try and see if it was just amnesia and her true memories were locked away somewhere. After his small search he looked at Yuuma and gave her a small nod of his head. "If you will excuse I will be outside talking to your friends real quick. I'll send them back in once I'm done." The girl only nodded her head with a nervous smile as Edward walked out of the room to look at Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt and for some reason his servants and the ex-members of Risers' peerage.

"So, would you like the good news or the bad news first?" The Irish man asked monotonously causing Kalawarner to look a little worried as she held up one finger. "Well, the good news is that she still has access to her wings and her light powers."

Dohnaseek gulped rather loudly as he looked at Edward nervously. "And the, umm, bad new?"

Edward's eyes merely dulled a little as if he didn't want to tell them this but knew he had to. "The woman you know as Ryanare is dead and is not coming back."

"W-what do you mean Raynare is d-dead!? I just saw her in that room, so s-she can't p-possibly be dead!" Mittelt cries out causing Edward to look down causing her to tear up slightly. "I used my magic to look through her mind to try and see if it was just a simple amnesia lock on her memories, but it seems that whatever Miss Gremory did to her completely erased the existence known as Raynare. So, I suggest you start to build up a friendship with Miss Amano if you want to. Also, you can go in and see her again if you want to."

Kalawarner nodded her head as she, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt got up and walked back into the room. With a small sigh the ravenette looked back at the former servants of Phenex before motioning for them to follow him. Once they had entered the main room Edward once more motioned for them to sit down and once they did a familiar orange magic circle appeared on the ground as Riser came out of it.

" **LORD RISER!** " His ex-peerage members called out as they kneeled down in front of him. Riser, however seemed surprised by this as he turned to glare slightly at Edward. "What are you up to Chulainn?"

"Nothing actually, I was just about to ask them an important question to see if any of them would like to go back with you." They all widened their eyes at what he had just said and not a moment later Siris stood up and walked to her master's side and took a knee. "If you will take me back my lord I would be honored to fight by your side once more." And soon after that Xuelen, Ni, Li, Nel and Ile walked over as well saying something similar to Siris leaving Mihae to sit on the couch.

"If you will forgive me Lord Riser, but I would prefer to stay here and remain as a **[Bishop]** to Lord Edward." Both Riser and Edward raised an eyebrow at that the latter doing so mostly to the title she used. "And why would you want to stay Mihae?" Riser asked his former **[Bishop]** as she looked him in the eyes. "W-well, you see this place is rather vast and amazing and it would be a shame to leave here as we-"

"You fell in love with Sebastian, didn't you?" With the blunt statement made from the second-year student Mihae face lit up like a candle as steam began to pour out of her ears as she looked down in embarrassment. "Well, there you have it then Lord Riser and if you would please I'd like the Evil Pieces that I gave you back."

With a reluctant nod the Phenex scion pulled out the **[Knight]** , **[Rook]** , and the **[Pawns]** that he was given for his servants and gave them back to the human in front of him. "Why are you doing this for Riser, Chulainn? You do remember what Riser did to your friends do you not?"

"Yes, I remember what you did Lord Riser, that's why I taught you a lesson." Riser and the others tilted their heads in confusion as Edward continued his explanation. "Don't let your ego and anger cloud your judgement. What if that happened with someone else? They wouldn't give you back your servants and might do unspeakable horrors to them."

Riser nods his head in understanding as he begins to chuckle. "Hehehe, well then, it seems that Riser underestimated you once more huma- no Edward Chulainn. Riser will be taking his leave now… just please take care of Mihae." Edward nodded his head as Riser and his reacquired servants disappeared.

"Wow, Lord Edward, you really thought that plan through so much that you even helped Lord Riser with his ego problem." Mihae said with sparkles in her eyes as Edward only nodded his head and looked back at his official **[Bishop]**. "Mihae, if you are actually going to be staying here as one of my servants then you will have to help with the chores and address me by either my name or Master Edward. Is that okay with you?" Mihae only nodded her head as the ravenette shooed her off to bed as he decided to take a step out side for a moment.

Once he was outside he took a deep breath and let it out as he enjoyed the cool night air. He looked over to his side at the Evil Pieces before waving his hand causing them all to turn into cherry pits. With a snap of his finger a dark silver case appeared and as he opened it the sight of four odd void black **[Pawns]** and a **[Bishop]** could be seen in it with empty slots where the other Evil Pieces should be. He picked up the Bishop piece before tossing it in the air as it seemed to be replaced by a new piece that turned into another cherry pit. "Can't have Lord Riser try to revive someone with a cherry pit now can I." Edward said as he looked out at the distant lights of Kuoh that were threatened not too long ago.

'Just four pieces left and I'll be able to call the others here, but the question is will Kalawarner and the others accept my proposal.' Edward let out a small sigh at that thought as he waved his hand once more making the cherry pits and suitcase disappear. Once that was done he began to stand up to pat the dirt off of his pants before hearing the sound of running coming towards him.

"I finally found you, you Irish bastard!" Edward turns his head towards the voice only to get decked in the face by a white haired girl wearing a blue, right handed gauntlet with a blood red jewel. As he fell back towards the ground one thought seemed to pass through his head at this moment. 'Who the hell is this chick and why did she punch me in the face?'

* * *

 **Joyeuse** : Joyeuse, the Holy Sword of the French knight, Charlemagne who served alongside the first wielder of Durandal, Roland. This sword is meant for those who wish to see others safe and to lead them to a peaceful tomorrow.

Joyeuse has a simple blue grip with a gold guard etched with blue markings. On the flat of the silver blade is gold slightly covering the bottom edge with some blue on it making it look like a gold cross on a field of blue. (Think of Excalibur from the Fate series) Joyeuse has the same abilities as Excalibur Blessings yet differs slightly. For it enhances the abilities of its wielders allies and buffers the abilities of its enemies. Along with those two abilities the sword is able to produce a bright light capable of blinding its foes but leaving the wielders comrades unimpeded.

* * *

 **Oh? Who is this mysterious person that decked Edward in the face, all I can say is that she isn't mine, but I have permission to use her. Now, why I got rid of Raynare and replaced her with Yuuma is simply I like that I made it so that Yuuma is simply a clean slate to work on.**

 **Now, I want your opinions on this did you like, dislike or love this chapter? Please tell I want to hear your thoughts!? Also, if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to PM me and tell me about them. For now stay awesome you wonderful wonderful readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**RedBurningDragon: Yes, all of that stuff did just happen**

 **Mile De: I'm really glad that you like my fanfic! And I'm sorry about that it just helped with how I envisioned Edward to act.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD or any character that you recognize from other anime, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

 **|Tormentation of the Soul|** \- Alseus Speech

* * *

Everything was back to the way it was the at Kuoh Academy, which still surprised Issei. After all the damage that they caused two night ago he still expected some of the school to be closed, but it seems that everything was back in place. Yet, Issei mentally groaned as he realized that parent's day was coming up tomorrow and he was not ready for it. They were all reminded of this after Lord Lucifer and Grayfia had showed up after a meeting with one of his clients that turned out to be Azazel, the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels. When Sirzechs had showed up he also spoke that Azazel was there for an upcoming peace conference between the three factions. That was also being held at their school.

"Hey, Ise, can ya hear me my man!?" Came the loud voice of Matsuda from his right ear causing him to jump back a little in surprise. "The hell, Matsuda, what was that for?" The **[Pawn]** grumbled to himself as she saw both of his friends looking at him with excited stares.

"Seriously, you haven't heard the rumors? It seems that we'll be getting two new transfer students." Motohama stated pushing up his glasses in the process. "And to think we just got Xenovia and Yumi almost two days ago and now we're getting two new beauties at the school, oh there must be someone looking down upon us all with this luck of ours."

Issei lightly chuckled at the thought of Xenovia and Yumi. One of the former Exorcists was now the second **[Knight]** of Rias Gremory. And she wasn't the only one as Mariah had decided to join Sona as her last **[Pawn]** as she took up the last three that she had. Other then that she began to go by the name of Yumi Kiba. After learning about the death of God they didn't really know what to do, so they decided to leave the Church to join Rias and Sona. However, that meant that the bluenette now wanted to have his children for some odd reason and the blonde got to spend more time with her brother. "Yeah, guys, I guess someone really is looking down on us. So, do you at least know what they look like?"

Both of his friends stopped a little before they looked at each other a little with some uncertainty. "Y-yeah, I think one of them has white hair with black tips and electric blue eyes." Motohama said as he looked back at his friend with a wry smile.

"And, the other one I believe has violet eyes with black hair. But, other then that we have no idea about which class they're gonna be in, so we'll catch ya later, Ise." As Matsuda spoke about the basic description of the second girl Issei had literally froze on the spot. For he only knew one person with those eye and hair colors that he began to freak out.

'B-black h-hair and v-violet eyes? B-but, only SHE has those traits. It just can't be, I saw her die when Rias blasted her, so I'm probably worrying about nothing.' With his thoughts brought back down to moderate levels he began to sprint towards his first class so he wouldn't be late.

~Line Break: Classroom~

Right as he sat down in his seat the bell had just rung with his teacher walking into the room. "Okay, everyone, listen up we'll be getting a new transfer student in our class today so I'd like for you all to welcome her with open arms. You can come in now."

With the teachers words spoken the new student walked in with her black tipped white hair in a ponytail. Getting a closer look at her Issei realized that she was about as tall as Akeno and that she did have electric blue eyes but with some red around the iris which he found rather exotic. "Hello, everyone, my name is Rose Geal and it's a pleasure to meet you all. Please take care of me from now on." The girls spoke with a slight Scottish accent and small smile on her lips.

However, what surprised the **[Pawn]** was the lack of mumbling out the new girl's three sizes from Motohama. This was rather strange, even stranger since neither of he nor Matsuda didn't ask any perverted questions for the girl when the time had come. Issei was rather worried about his friends since until this morning he hadn't even spoken to them for two days. Whenever he had tried to look for them he always caught them talking with Aika, Katase, and Murayama.

He was so out of it with these thoughts that he almost didn't catch Kiba walk in with a perturbed expression stating that Asia, Xenovia, and Issei are to report to the ORC during the lunch break. With a firm nod of the three Devils' heads the **[Knight]** left to go back to his own class. Once he had left he brought his full attention back to the front of the room so he could actually pay attention to the current lesson.

~Line Break: ORC~

As the three Devils entered the club rooms main sitting area they saw Rias was glaring at Edward harshly along with the new black haired student. Issei gulped loudly taking his **[King]** 's attention away from the two students in front of her. "Ah, Issei, Asia, Xenovia, I'm glad you all could make it. Come over here for now while I talk with Mr. Chulainn." Rias spoke the Irish man's name with slight hostility that the black haired girl looked down in shame.

Following their master's order they began to walk around the couch to get to their master's side only for the **[Pawn]** to get a good look at the black haired girl's face. However, right as he saw it he froze on the spot and began to shake in anguish as did Asia. For the face they saw was the one of the person that had killed them both, Raynare.

With anger guiding his actions Issei summoned the **[Boosted Gear]** and was about to attack the Fallen Angel before he felt a blade touch his throat. Looking to where the blade was coming from he was surprised to see that Edward was the one holding it. "W-what are you doing Edward!? W-why are you protecting HER!?" Issei yelled out the last bit which caused 'Raynare' to look down in shame.

"Issei, please deactivate your Scared Gear. I was about to explain why Yuuma is here before you were about to punch her." Edward said as he brought Fragarach back to his lap ready to strike anyone who came close to the girl at his side. "Now, I believe that I was at when she just woke up from her comatose state right after you all beat Kokabiel."

Rias merely nodded as she continued to stare at the Fallen with slight curiosity in her eyes. "Well, you see when I received the call from Mittelt that Raynare had woken up I had left immediately. However, when I went to speak with her she didn't look like the same woman I remember Dohnaseek carrying into my house. So, after doing a little mind diving I discovered that the woman known as Raynare was dead and all the that was left was the person known as Yuuma Amano that stands before you all." With his monotonous speech made Edward tapped Yuuma's shoulder slightly motioning for her to speak for herself.

With a rather reluctant nod of her head the girl stood up shakily and looked at the Devils before her with great worry. "U-umm, m-my n-name is Y-Yuuma Amano, a-and I-I'm sorry for a-anything that R-Raynare did to you. I k-know it probably doesn't m-mean anything c-coming from me b-but I don't want there to be any hardships between you all and my brother."

Rias merely raised her eyebrow at the last thing she had said before looking at Edward. "Brother? What does she mean by that Mr. Chulainn?" Edward however just flinched at that before looking the **[King]** dead in the eyes. "I called my father and mother the day after the fight to see if they were okay in adopting Yuuma here as part of the family. Which they surprisingly agreed to and let her keep her current last name instead of taking up ours. So, if any of you think of hurting my little sister I'll show you no mercy." The last part was a rather real threat as Rias nodded her head as she looked at Yuuma with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble Miss Amano, but who you once were caused us all sorts of trouble." Rias said as she held out her hand to the still visibly shaking girl. "Umm, i-it's okay Miss Gremory I just want to do whatever I can to make whatever Raynare did right… umm, and I guess that can start with trying to apologize to your **[Pawn]** and **[Bishop]**." Rias only nodded her head with a smile at the nervous girl backed up from shaking the high-class Devil's hand. As she began to make her way towards the two Devils behind Rias she noticed that Issei was staring at her with bulging eyes.

"I-I know t-that you'll probably n-never forgive who I used to be, b-but I hope that we can be friends." Yuuma said as she looked down at the ground with tears filling her eyes. That is until she felt a soft hand get placed on her shoulders causing her to look up at the green eyes of Asia. "It's okay Miss Yuuma, you don't have to ask for forgiveness for something that you didn't do. Raynare was someone else and you are your own person! R-right Issei?" As the ex-nun asked her friend this he seemed to snap out of a trance of sorts before looking at Yuuma. "Y-yeah, Asia's right, you don't have to worry about something that you didn't do."

Right as Issei had said this Yuuma began to shake as she looked up to show them that she was crying both tears of sadness and happiness. She began to thank them all for forgiving her especially Issei, only the **[Pawn]** was relapsing to the moment of his untimely death every time he looked at her face. As Asia hugged Yuuma cried as Edward went over tapped the Red Dragon Emperor on the shoulder. "Issei, I know that you won't get over what Raynare truly did to you, but please don't let that ruin the friendship that Yuuma wants to make with you all."

Issei only gave him a light nod as Edward nodded his head back in thanks right as the bells for class to start back rang. As this occurred Yuuma then realized that her fake arm Azazel made for her came off and was in Rias' possession. With a the arm back where it's supposed to be they gave a wave goodbye as Kiba, a red faced Yuuma, and Edward walked back to their class as Asia, Issei, and Xenovia went back to their own.

~Line Break: Next Day~

"I hate it here." Issei spoke quietly as the students around him were trying to get him to give him the sculpture he just made. Matsuda wanting to trade it for his, Motohama wanting to give him half his allowance for a week, Katase wanted it for half her allowance for a whole month and Murayama was just trying to break it all up. The reason why they were doing this was because he had unconsciously made an exact body replica of a nude Rias with her hair covering all of her sensitive areas.

"Okay, guys listen up I'm not giving this to any of you because I'm gonna be giving it to the Prez, so back off!" Issei shouted out causing them all to back off with a subtle slouch to all of their shoulders. With all of them back in their own seats they continued to work own their own works while no one noticed Rose with a realistic looking dragon on her desk. "Pfft, they get all crazy about a statue of a naked woman but they don't go crazy over an awesome dragon? Now that's just cold."

 **|I concur with that Rose, my form should be gazed upon in awe. But, I also feel sorry for Ddraig for being stuck with that pervert for a host.|** A voice spoke in the Scottish woman's head as she just shook it. 'While I'd normally agree with you Alseus, but if what Edward said was correct then Issei over there has the potential of becoming the strongest Red Dragon Emperor in history.' She only got a snort back in reply as the dragon within her went silent.

As Rose finally finished the last few details on her dragon the bell rang causing all of the students to leave the room. As she had gotten up she saw that Issei and his statue were already gone. With a small sigh she waved her hand downwards causing her statue to disappear into a magic circle. Yet, right as she exited the room herself she saw guys rushing off to the gym saying that there was a magical girl photo shoot in there.

With a small sigh and a crack of her knuckles she began to make her way towards the gym only to see the guys who were there had just left. Looking inside before walking in she saw Issei, Asia, Rias, and Akeno standing in front of the stage where there was indeed a young woman in what seemed to be a Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven alternative cosplay.

Right next to her was Saji who was looking at her rather strangely. "Do you have someone related to you that you're visiting?" She only nodded her head with a jubilant smile on her face as the **[Pawn]** asked his next question. "Did they tell you that that type of apparel isn't appropriate for this occasion." The girl merely looked at him as if thinking for a bit before giving off a cutesy smirk. "Sparkle shine your command is mine!"

"Ugh, you have to stop that!" Saji said with a slightly aggravated tone as Issei walked up. "Well, well, hard at work as usual huh?" The annoyed blonde merely looked at him before turning to look back at the magical girl. "I don't have any time for you right now so buzz off."

Right as he had said this the doors to gym burst open to reveal the form of Saji's **[King]** as she entered the building. "Saji, what's going on here!?"

"Oh, hey, Sona, this girl says that-" The boy was cut off as said girl looked past the **[Pawn]** and at Sona. "I finally found you Sona!"

This caused silence to fill the room as Issei began to wonder how Lady Leviathan knows Sona. "I'm so happy to see you! What's the matter you look sad!? Plus, your face is all red! Aren't you happy to see your big sister again!?" The Leviathan said causing all who didn't know she was her sister to look at her in shock. "I'm gonna require a lot more happiness from you! C'mon, you should run into my arms and tell me how much you miss me, and then I'll say, 'Oh, Sona, I missed you too!' Then I'll give you a big fat kiss and then you'd kiss me back which would lead to girl on girl action! Wouldn't that be hot?"

However, Sona didn't react as the others began to gather up around Issei. "Hey, Prez, what's Lady Serafall doing here? I didn't know that she was Sona's older sister." Rias merely chuckled at her adorable **[Pawn]** 's inquiry. "Well, you didn't know that the current Lucifer was my brother, but that's okay."

"Now, this is the part where you tell me how long it's been and how much you missed me!" Serafall spoke with her cheerful voice as Rias walked up behind her. "It's been some time Lady Leviathan."

"Oh, yes it has Rias~. How excited are you to see me?" The Leviathan asked as she looked at the redhead in slight curiosity. "Very, thank you for asking. Did you come here to visit Sona for open house?" The ravenette only nodded her head and as she was about speak again she spotted someone trying to sneak past the open doors behind her sister. "Eddy! Come back here so you can become part of my peerage!" And with that the sneaking boy with his sister and two older people, most likely his parents, began to run away from Magical Girl Levi to try and preserve his humanity.

"Huh, I thought she would never leave." Sona said as she fell to her knees in exhaustion as Rias and Saji came to pick her back up. "Well then Sona it looks like you owe Edward a favor for getting your sister out of your hair for the moment before she looses him."

"Yes, it seems that I do, don't I." Sona said as she and Saji walked off to get back to work in the Student Council Room.

Akeno however merely chuckled as she looked at Rias in anticipation. "Ufufufufu, I know that your brother is nothing like that, but I wonder where he and your father are right now." This caused Rias to tense up as she let out a small groan of annoyance while she looked back at her **[Queen]** with a smile. "It's almost the end of the day, so they're probably at the gate waiting with Issei's parents for Issei, Asia, and I."

As she had said this Akeno gave her a small nod before waving goodbye as she began to make her way towards the school's gate. Right as she did the group of three made their way to the gate as well seeing Issei's parents with Rias' brother and father along with another group besides them with two students breathing rather heavily. Those two students were Edward and Yuuma making the two others talking their parents.

Edward's father looked to be a leanly built man with rather visible muscles and looked a lot younger then they imagined. He had the same crimson eyes as Edward, but had blue hair instead of Edward's black with a blue tint. His stepmother on the other hand looked drop dead gorgeous and looked about as young as his father. She however had black hair and chocolate brown eyes that exuded warmth.

Though by look on Edwar… wait a second, look? And sure as the Seraph Micheal's blonde hair Edward was truly blushing red as Yuuma was patting him on the back from being embarrassed by his parents. "Now, as much as I would like to embarrass Edward here some more, me and Francine are gonna head over to where Edward lives so we can learn more about our new daughter."

"That's fine, Cedric, go to your son's apartment and learn more about your daughter we're not stopping you." Issei's mom said as Edward's family began the walk to his house in which they would then teleport after leaving their line of sight.

As they were gone one moment they were back at the house that Edward's been living in since arriving in Japan. "So, son, how've you been?" Cedric asked with a cheerful smile only to get decked in the gut by a red faced Edward. "Y-you didn't have t-to say all of that."

With his words spoken Edward began to make his way into the house followed by Yuuma and his parents. Once inside they caught sight of the servants standing before them. "Ah, Lord Cedric, Lady Francine, it's so good to see you both again. Sebastian Michaelis at your service for the time being."

"Shinra Long and I guess it's good to see you again as well my lord."

"Lulu Armistice reporting for duty!"

"Ox Ford." "Maka Albarn." "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." " **We're here to help you with whatever you may need."** The three said as one while they bowed to their master's parents.

"Yes, it's good to see you all again." Francine said with a kind smile as she looked over at Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, would you be a dear and take mine and Cedric's suitcases up to a spare bedroom?"

"I will at once my lady." With that the female golem took both suitcases and began the freak to a spare bedroom in the house. "So, Edward, I know that you have three more Fallen Angels living here as well as a Scott. Mind telling me about the Scott since you told me about the Fallen Angels already?" His father asked as he looked at his son with a raised eyebrow.

"Rose isn't here at the moment but I believe she'll be here shortly. And the reason she is currently living here is until she can find a decent place to stay. She says that this place is a little too empty for her tastes." Edward said as he took a seat on a couch in one of the side rooms. "Now, I believe that there was something that you wanted to ask Yuuma?"

At the mention of her name the Fallen Angel looked up at her new parents in curiosity as Francine sighed sadly. "Yuuma, honey, has Edward told you about the sister that was supposed to be here?" The ravenette shook her head as she looked at her brother's clenched fist. "Well, you see she looked a lot like you if she was your age, but she was killed by her uncle." This sudden news caused her to gasp in shock as she looked at Edward in worry.

"How that bastard escaped Dun Scaith is beyond me, but I heard Scathach actually killed one of her guardsmen for letting him free." Cedric spoke with a dark tone as he was growling at the story being told. "Yes, as did I but back on topic dear. She was such a sweet thing but when her uncle killed her he was about to do the same to me until a crimson spearheaded pierced his heart and devoured it." The woman then took a look at her stepson whose hands were beginning to bleed from the amount of force he was putting into his grip. "Edward saved me by killing his uncle but he couldn't save his sister. Now there's the problem that something happened during Faith's delivery that I can't get pregnant anymore. And when she died we lost hope since we didn't know what to do, but now that you're here we want to ask you an important question."

"Uh, s-sure go ahead mom." Yuuma spoke the last word with such ease that it felt like the most natural thing to describe the woman before her. "We would like to make you our official daughter by the use of a Celtic blood exchange ritual. Do you want to go through with it? If you do you'll be our full blooded daughter and retain your ability to make light weapons and fly with your wings. But, it also means that you'll be able to wield the Legendary Sword of my ancestor, Caladbolg."

Yuuma was surprised, no she was beyond surprised she was shocked. To become their full blooded daughter through a magic ritual, to actually have the right to call the people before her her family she didn't want to pass this up. Sure it came with wielding a sword though what was the difference between that and the katana that Edward gave her to train with.

"I'll do it. I may not be able to replace the daughter you lost, but I'll try to be the best one that I can for you." As she had said this the three Irish folk before her brought her into a hug as the two adults cried tears of joy and Edward held her close wanting nothing bad to happen to her.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" The four broke out of their group hug to look up at Mittelt who had been watching the entire exchange with Mihae from the second floor. "Oops, did I just ruin the moment?" The blonde Fallen asked before getting smacked upside the head by the **[Bishop]** before they both walked off. Cedric just shook his head at the way they acted before he and his wife get to work on the blood exchange ritual.

Yuuma began to tear up at what Edwa- no their parents were doing for her. As she was about to get up she was immediately brought back down onto the couch and into Edward's embrace. "Thank you, Yuuma. Thank you for being my little sister." He spoke with tears streaming out of his eyes as he held her close to his body. While the two siblings embraced each other he let a small sigh out before letting go. "Even though you're one of my **[Pawns]** I'll never let any harm come to you. So, it's either I'll protect you or me, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek can train you to protect yourself."

"I want you all to train me. Because if I'm in any danger I won't be able to fend for myself if you or the others aren't there." Yuuma said with a determined voice causing Edward to finally smile for the first since his friends died three years ago. After that exchange had been made Yuuma was called by Cedric telling her that the ritual was ready. Once she had approached the glowing circle with what looked like some blood flowing in it she took a deep breath before taking her fake appendages off and getting Edward's help to lay her down inside of it. After Yuuma was in the correct position she closed her eyes as the ritual began.

~Time Skip: Next Day ORC~

"Alright everyone listen up! In this room lies my other **[Bishop]**." Rias spoke out to her peerage as she stood in front of a set of doors with KEEP OUT tape on it. "Huh, but why in a place like this?" Asia asked as she looked over the doors with an astonished expression on her face.

"This one's power, I was told that I wouldn't be able to fully control at the level that I was currently at. So, they've been sealed in here ever since." The buxom redhead said before turning to look at the others. "But, it seems that we proved our worth during the Kokabiel incident, I've been given permission to remove the seals and let them out."

"Must be pretty terrifying if they have to be looked in here…" Issei said with a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "No, it's more like the kid's been living in there. This **[Bishop]** has been given the option to be unsealed late at night and freely roam the Old School building but refused."

"A real shut in then, huh?"

"Actually, Ise, he's the biggest earner amongst all of us." Akeno stated which caused the **[Pawn]** to look at her in confusion. "Well, you see he make all of his contracts with a special laptop created for contracts since there are some people who don't want to meet a Devil face to face. So, this child's become quite accomplished by making deals with that sort."

"Okay, I'm opening the door now." Right as the high-class Devil pulled the door open one high pitched sound came out of the room. "Noooooooooo!"

As they got over the high pitched squeal they all took a look inside only to see what looked to be a young girl with platinum blonde hair in a bob cut with pink eyes. "Hello, good to see that your full of energy."

"Wh-wh-why are you heeeeere!?" The voice cried out once more but this time Akeno decided to answer. "Ara, ara, the seals been undone. You can finally come out now, why don't you come with us?"

"Noooooooo! I wanna stay heeeeere! Don't wanna go ouuut! I don't like peeeople!"

"This actually may be a case of agoraphobia." Issei said as he finally got a look at the second **[Bishop]**. "Nice. It's a girl! And a pretty foreigner at that! This is awesome, both of our **[Bishops]** are a pair of blonde cuties!"

"Hey, Issei, I'm sorry to say this, but you may see a girl yet biologically this is a boy." Rias stares as she motioned her hand towards the trap before him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" "EEEEEEK! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRYYY!" Were the mixed cries of both Issei and the **[Bishop]** respectively.

"Why!? Why is the universe so cruel as to play a sick joke like this!? He's just a cross dresser, but it's even worse that he looks so good like that too. Who's he even cross dressing for anyway!" Issei cried

"Umm, no one. Y-you see… I think girls' clothes are cuter." The child said before blinking a little before looking at Issei once more. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Our family's expanded while you've been in here. This is my **[Pawn]** , Issei Hyoudou. Also my **[Bishop]** , Asia Argento, and my **[Knight]** , Xenovia Quarta." Rias said motioning towards the aforementioned people as she spoke their names.

"Eeek! So many new people!" The young one cried as he tried to crawl away from them only to be caught on the arm by Issei. "C'mon why don't we go outside for a bit and see the others? That way we can get to know each other some more." But just as soon as he had him he was out of his grip and on the other side of the room.

'Huh, I swear I was just…' Issei thought as he looked at his hand and then at the boy. "Issei let's leave him in here for now so we can talk in the main room." Kiba spoke catching the pervert's attention before they all left the room and entered the main one.

"Now, everyone what you just witnessed was the reason he was in that room. His Sacred Gear, **[Forbidden Balor View** ], allows him to momentarily stop time in his field of vision. His name is Gasper Vladi, he is my first **[Bishop]** along with being a first-year Student here at Kuoh Academy and a half-vampire, half-human hybrid."

"Half-vampire!? But, isn't stopping time too valuable of a power to loose?" Issei asked the president as she shook her head. "The real problem is that Gasper can't even control his own Sacred Gear. His tendency of using his power accidentally was the reason as to why he was sealed in the first place."

"But, I mean nice job getting such a strong guy as your servant. And with a **[Bishop]** piece, no less." Issei stated as Rias only looked down at her desk at the chessboard on top of it. "No, his… was a mutation piece." This one sentence was capable of stopping the entire bringing complete silence as they looked back at the direction of Gasper's room.

* * *

 **Caladbolg** : The legendary Irish sword Caladbolg is a destructive weapon wielded by the descendants of Fergus mac Róich himself. The blade though not a Holy one, is on par with the Holy Sword Durandal in pure destructive power. In waiting for the next descendant to appear it lies in chains within a vault in Dun Scaith, the domain of Scáthach.

Caladbolg is a beautiful curved and spiked greatsword of a light cerulean with an edge color of silver. On the flats of the blade are gold pieces put on to it for the chains to hold on and absorb its power. There is no guard only a spike right above the hilt with it having a pommel of gold. (Search up Final Fantasy Caladbolg) When the chains have released their grasp on the blade a beautiful rainbow aura will appear. Once Caladbolg is swung the force from it is enough to destroy armies and hilltops.

* * *

 **Alright here we are people, if any of you think that they're all getting over the whole Raynare incident like that then you are mistaken. Issei is still shook up about it and doesn't really know what to do. And the white haired girl from the last chapter has been revealed to be the OC in CrimsonTheKing's Highschool DxD The Gem of Blood.**

 **If any of you have thoughts of if you like, dislike, or love it please let me know in the reviews. And if any of you have any suggestions you'd like for me to hear feel free to PM them to me. Now stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CrimsonTheKing: No problem Crimson I'm just glad that your enjoying the story so far.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD or any character that you recognize from other anime, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

 **|Tormentation of the Soul|** \- Alseus Speech

* * *

"Noooooooo! Please leave me alooone!" Were the tired cries of Gasper as he ran away from Xenovia who was waving Durandal at the poor dhampir. This had been going on for at least ten to fifteen minutes as Issei, Asia, and Koneko merely watched it all happen.

How they got the cross dressing shut in to come outside was rather underhanded as the only **[Rook]** of the Gremory group lifted up the box he was in and brought it outside. That was when she dumped him out of his box and onto the ground, thus beginning the chase by Xenovia. Issei could only watch with a slight cringe as Gasper was barely even running while Xenovia was only gently sprinting behind him.

"Umm, Ise, do you think that we should give Gasper a break? He looks about ready to pass out." The blonde Devil asked as she looked at her friend with a worried gaze. 'Oh, Asia, you're too kind for your own good.' Were the pervert's thoughts as he looked at his friend. "Yeah, I guess we can give the little dude a break. Hey, Xenovia, you can stop chasing Gasper for now and give him a breather!"

Right as the bluenette stopped chasing him the young blonde collapsed onto the ground panting rather heavily. "Okay, Issei, but we'll be working on his Sacred Gear control next after I'm done chasing him some more!" Xenovia stated before putting Durandal away and went to go take a seat underneath a tree as Gasper laid there face first on the ground. "I wanna go back insiiiide!" Was the muffled cry of the **[Bishop]** as he straightened himself out on the ground.

"Hey, guys, I heard that Rias finally let her other **[Bishop]** out of that room, so I just came by to check it out. And, man, I've got to say that blonde sure is a cutie." Came the voice of Saji as he came up with a trowel in his hand. Issei however looked at his fellow **[Pawn]** in pity. "Hey there, Saji. I'd hate to tell you this but that's just a guy who really likes to cross dress."

As the his words sunk into the dirty blonde's head his face took on a look of anguish. "The universe has played a cruel joke on me today."

"Yeah, no argument there buddy. So, what's with the gardening tool?" Issei asked snapping Saji out of his funk before looking back at him. "I'm just going around the school and checking out all of the flowerbeds. 'Cause I'm part of the Student Council and it's our job to make sure our school looks beautiful."

The brunette only nodded his head before giving out a light chuckle. "So, just doing some grunt work then huh?" Saji just gave a slight nod before the two **[Pawns]** burst out in laughter.

"Ooh, so this where the Devils are enjoying their free time." A new voice spoke out causing them all to tense up as they turned around. There they saw a man with black hair and blonde bangs wearing a grey yukata standing at the Old School building's entrance. "Hey, Red Dragon Emperor. Haven't seen ya since that night."

"Azazel!" Came the voice of Issei as the **[Boosted Gear]** , Xenovia redrew Durandal, Koneko got into a fighting stance and Saji summoned the **[Absorption Line]** onto his arm. "Hey, Hyoudou, d-did you just say Azazel? Like the leader of the Fallen Angels, Azazel?"

"Yeah, I've met this guy a few times now."

"Now, now, there's no need to be on guard. I don't get off on toying with low-level Devils." Azazel stated as he waved his hand at them dismissively. "By the way where's your friend with the Holy Devil Sword? I wanted to get a quick peek at him."

"Kiba's not here! And we won't let you go after him!" The brunette cried out as he raised up his Sacred Gear defensively ready to fight at a moments notice.

"Geez, kid, you guys couldn't even defeat Kokabiel, and you think you stand a chance against me? So your Holy Devil Sword friend isn't here. That's a shame." The cadre-class Fallen then turned his head to the right to where he spied a quivering Gasper that had jumped to find cover. "Hey, you. The vampire. You wield **[Forbidden Balor View]** right? It's a Sacred Gear that works off the five senses, yet it's also a dangerous one that can run wild if the users body isn't strong enough."

"The best course'd make up for what he lacks is with augmenting devices in the meantime. But… I suppose the Devil-side research on Sacred Gears hasn't progressed that far." Once more Azazel looked over at the main group more importantly Saji. "You over there. That's **[Absorption Line]** right? Try using that to siphon off the excess power to help the kid train. Connect your line to him and that'll keep his ability in check."

Saji's eyes however widened as he looked down at the small lizard thing on his arm that represented his Sacred Gear. "My Sacred Gear can siphon off the power from other Sacred Gears?"

"Really, Saji, you didn't even know that much about your Sacred Gear? I'm pretty sure that I've seen a book about Sacred Gears in the Student Council Room multiple times when I go in there to play chess with Sona." Came the familiar voice of Edward as he walked into sight carrying the usual sight of a small box of takoyaki. "Oh, hello there Lord Azazel, what's up?"

"Ah, if it isn't the Child of Light! Now, here is a person that knows a thing or two about Sacred Gear, considering the powers of his own." The Governor-General stated as he slapped a hand on the ravenette's back causing a piece of his snack to fly out of the box and get caught by his fingers. "Lord Azazel, you almost crossed into deadly territory right there and you know that." Was the low, threatening, monotonous voice as Edward looked at the older man with what seemed to be glowing red eyes.

Azazel just backed up a bit with his hands and a light chuckle while looking at the threatening Celt. "Hey, hey, you know I meant no harm from that, plus I didn't know a piece of your octopus balls would fall out of that box of yours."

"But, as I was going to say, lying within your **[Absorption Line]** is the power of the Prison Dragon Vritra, one of the Five Great Dragon Kings. It can drain the power from anything that it's attached to." Was Azazel response to Saji's previous question as he brought a hand to his goatee. "You can even remove the line from yourself and connect to an ally to temporarily increase their own power. And if you train with it you'll be able to create multiple lines, drastically increasing the power that you can absorb."

"Wait, why are yo-" Issei never got to finish before he was bonked on the head by Edward. "Don't question help. Even if Kokabiel wanted war remember that he said that Lord Azazel was against it so he'll be at the peace conference with your rival."

"Wait, that Vali jerk is gonna be there!?" Issei looked at Azazel for confirmation on this one who only nodded his head. "Yeah, sorry about him this morning he just couldn't wait to see his rival again. I hope he didn't cause you any trouble. He's a rather weird guy and I don't want you to think he's trying to start anything."

"Lord Azazel, I think your 'hobby' has kept you here long enough. Why don't you stop acting slight hypocritical, go back to your office and actually organize it before I decide to poke you with Gáe Bolg." The Celt said before moving his hands in a shooing manner causing the Fallen Angel to let out a hearty laugh before disappearing.

"D-dude, how could you just talk to the head hauncho of the Fallen Angels like he was your old pal like that?" Issei asked his friend while the others nodded their heads in agreement. "Hmm, oh, well, it's mostly because I am on good terms with some high ranking officials within the Grigori, and that includes Lord Azazel. Then there's the fact that I have four Fallen Angels living in my home, with one of them having artificial limbs made by him." Edward stated his facts with a deadpan type of voice as the ones who knew about the last part gained a sweat drop.

After saying that Edward slowly made his way over to Gasper as he held out his box which the elated **[Bishop]** jumped right into. "Saji, I'm going to be borrowing your Sacred Gear for a while so you can get back to doing your job."

"Huh, borrow my Sacred Gear? How are you gonna do-" Saji was cut off as a stinger like projectile of **[Gear Snatcher]** hit his chest surprising him greatly as it began to glow a dark purple. "Uhh, w-what's going on!?"

"Simple I'm just borrowing **[Absorption Line]** for a few minutes to help Gasper with his training." Edward said right as the stinger returned to the main gauntlet causing him to sigh in defeat. "But, it seems that won't be the case since you have such a strong connection to it already."

However, that didn't stop the ravenette as he picked up the box with one hand and placed it on his head while his other grabbed a struggling Saji by the arm and began to drag him into the ORC club room. "I'll explain to Sona why you aren't back while you help me train Gasper. Oh, hello there Miss Gremory."

Right as he said this the figure of Rias came into view as she looked at Edward's passing form then back at her peerage. "What just happened?" Was the redhead's question as the others began to do a recap of the events that had just transpired.

~Time Skip: Night Time~

The form of Issei could be seen leaning back against the door of Gasper's room with a slightly defeated stare. "Hey, Gasper, you there?"

"Y-yes, I'm here." Was the dhampir's reply causing the **[Pawn]** to nod his head. "I know that Edward helped you to control your powers for now, but you have to get out of there so we can see if you can constantly do it."

"W-why would I want to do that? I like being in here so there isn't any way that I can cause anyone trouble, right?"

"No, your still causing the President trouble by being in that room. With you being in that room with the seals removed it makes her feel like that she's failing you."

"B-but, the staaaaares! I can't deal with theeeem! I don't like feeling them on me, I can feel them on me every time I leave this room. I know that Miss Rias won't let me bring my box with me to the classes if I do leave so what can I do?"

This one statement made Issei think for a bit. 'What could be a good replacement for his box while he's in…' "That's it!" Came the **[Pawn]** 's excited shout causing a loud thump to be heard from the other side of the door. "W-what's it? D-did you f-figure something out?"

"You bet all your skirts and dresses I did, and I'm gonna reveal it to the others tomorrow when they all get here, so just sit tight until then little dude." With that the brunette was off and out of the club room, but when he reached a certain distance in the woods he heard the clashing of both metal and wood. With his curiosity peaked Issei began to make his way to the source of the noise.

"Alright you six that's enough for now. You should clean up and head on home for the night." This voice caused Issei's eyes to widen as he looked past the shrubbery to see a sight that completely surprised him.

"Yeah, we will. Thanks for all the help so far Edward it's really been helping us a lot." Was the voice of the one and only Murayama as she dismissed what looked to be a silver pauldron with six silvery jewels that seemed to be shaded in half. Right next to her was her best friend Katase who had on a pair of azure colored gauntlets with two green jewels on the hands.

"You're telling me, and to think we'll be getting with the ladies in no time!" This voice surprised Issei as he looked over to see his good buddies Matsuda and Motohama with that she-demon Aika right next them. The worst part was that the she-demon had a set of armored green wings one a darker shade of green then the other with what seemed to be thin strips of metal acting as feathers.

'T-the girls have Sacred Gears!? And this is where those two have been going! Getting trained by Edwa- wait that means that they know about the supernatural world.' Were the panicked thoughts of Issei as he caught sight of Yuuma and that Rose chick off to the side picking up some boken off the ground. Yuuma had what seemed to be a straight katana in a white sheath with a black line going down the center while Rose had a right handed, dark blue gauntlet with a blood red jewel.

'I-I've got to inform the president!' Were the last thoughts of Issei as he ran away from the sight of the eight students and towards his house.

~Line Break: Next Day ORC~

The club room was silent as Rias and the others drank in the news that Issei had just given them. "So, Issei, what you're telling me is that there are six other people that know about the supernatural. And of those six, two of them are your friends and the other four have Sacred Gears?"

"Yep, without a doubt president. I saw Edward training Matsuda, Katase, Motohama, Murayama, Aika, Yuuma, and Rose. Though it looked more like Rose was also helping with their training as well." Was Issei's reply as he looked down at the ground before looking over at Gasper who had a paper bag with two eye holes covering his head.

"Hmm, if that's the case I want you to be cautious when your around them. More then likely they're aware that we're all Devils." Issei nodded his head once more before the bell for class to restart rang making the others head off once more. When Issei was about to walk off he was stopped by Akeno who gave him a sweet smile. "Hey, Issei, can you come meet me at the shrine on the outside of town after school today?"

The **[Pawn]** only nodded his head in agreement as the third-year student left for her class leaving the brunette to his own thoughts before he left for his own. 'I wonder why she wants me to go there? Oh well, I guess I'll figure it out when I get there.'

~Time Skip: After School~

Issei's eye twitched slightly in agitation as he looked at the person right in front of him. "Oh, hello, Issei. What are you doing here?" Came the monotonous voice of Edward as he tilted his head at his fellow second-year.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here!? Did Akeno invite you here as well!?" Issei yelled out only getting an even more confused reaction from the Celt. "Miss Himejima? She didn't invite me here, I was asked to come here by someone else. Also, how do you intend to enter a shrine? I thought Miss Gremory told you that you should stay away from both shrines and churches."

As he said this those words clicked into Issei's brain causing him to gaze at the shrine in horror. 'Enemy territory!' Was the only thought that went through his head followed up by how he was supposed to talk to Akeno here. "Oh, hello, Issei, and… Mr. Chulainn I wasn't expecting you to come here. Did someone ask you to meet them here?"

Edward only nodded his head towards the **[Queen]** wearing shrine maiden garb as she walked into the shrine. "Come on Issei this shrine is perfectly safe for Devils to come into. I actually live here and take care of it believe it or not." Issei's eyes widened as he and Edward followed her into the building. "S-so, Akeno, what did you want to see me about?"

However, Akeno only shook her head as she pointed behind him. "I was only asked to bring you here by him Issei." With her words said the two boys turned around to face a young man wearing a set of armor similar to the one Sirzexhs wore when they first met. "Hello there, Red Dragon Emperor, I am the current leader of Heaven, my name is Michael." Issei's jaw dropped as he was in the presence of the man who was running Heaven ever since God's death.

"Greetings, Lord Michael. I was asked to come here by your sister. Is Lady Gabriel in one of the side rooms by chance?" Edward asked surprising both Issei and Akeno as Michael only pointed to one of the doors in which Edward gave a respectful bow and went towards the door.

As Edward opened the door to the room a young voluptuous woman sat seiza style on the tatami mats. "Hello, young Child of Light, I'm so happy that you accepted my invitation to come and talk with me. Come sit down and enjoy some tea with me while I discuss why I invited you here."

The ravenette merely nodded his head as he sat down in front of the smiling form of the strongest woman in Heaven and poured them both a cup of tea. "I'm going to fancy a guess and say that this is about that challenge that's still going on between you, Lady Leviathan and Lady Penemue to see who can get me to join their respective faction?"

"Hehehe, well you could say that it's something like that. But, no, I wanted to ask you to be at the peace conference with those friends of yours to defend the leaders. I won't be there but my brother will be, so as payment for your help I'll give you this." With a wave of her hand and a bright flash of light a silver short sword appeared giving cause for Edward to flinch a little. "The Holy Sword Arondight, once wielded by Sir Lancelot and containing minor dragon slaying qualities. I feel as though this should be enough to ask for your help."

"Huh, Lady Gabriel, even if you didn't offer me the sword or ask me to be there, either Lady Leviathan or Lady Penemue would have asked me to be there. Either for protecting the former or protecting the latter's idiot of a husband. Though I'm not sure if my friends will be able to arrive in time since none of them are very proficient with teleportation magic." Edward said with a small sigh which elicited a beautiful giggle from the Seraph. "Even so I want you to have Arondight, it's been reacting to you specifically for the past month or so that I don't think we'll be able to maintain its Holy form, even if it's in Heaven, for much longer."

The Celt merely looked at the sword's red jewel embedded in guard before grabbing its hilt. Once it was in Edward's hand the sheath for it appeared on the blade allowing him to put it at his side. "Now, please, Edward, keep my brother and the other leaders safe. This peace conference must succeed." And with her final words spoken Gabriel disappeared in a flash of light leaving a golden cross where she was before that dissipated.

With a small shake of his head he walked out of the room and back into the main one where a similar light just finished dissipating signaling that Michael had just left as well. However, as he looked over at Issei more importantly his summoned Sacred Gear he took a slight step back at seeing the Holy Dragon Slaying Sword was now merged with it. "So, Lord Michael gave you Ascalon? That's… rather interesting. Why did he give it to you Issei?"

Issei and Akeno both turned around to see Edward had just showed up and he too had a sword. "Uhh, he gave it to me asking for my assistance in finally bringing unity to the Three Factions. So, what was Lady Gabriel like!? Can you tell me her sizes, her clothe style, anything really impor-" That was all Issei got out before Akeno had lightly shocked him in the side. "Issei, be polite. Now then, Mr. Chulainn, why did Lady Gabriel give you a Holy Sword?"

"She gave it to me asking for me help in protecting her brother and the other leaders at the conference. Because you and me both know that something is going to go wrong at that meeting Miss Himejima." Edward said as he looked down at the sheathed form of Arondight.

"Ufufufufu, well, I do suppose that you're right about that. Now then bye you two thank you very much for visiting my humble abode." Akeno stated with a devious chuckle when she saw the two second-year students to the door as they left.

~Line Break: Unknown Location~

A small flip phone could be seen ringing as it was receiving a call, right on its second round of ringing a hand grabbed it and opened it up. "Hello, hello, this is Celtic Wind, Izaya Orihara speaking. What is it that we can… oh, hey Boss it's been a while since ya called. Does that mean that…" The question went unfinished as a happy mischievous glint came to Izaya's eyes. "Yahoo! Alright, I'll tell the others and we'll be on the next flight to Japan as soon as we can."

Closing the phone the man in the hooded jacket ran into a room with seven people seen sitting around. "Hey guys~. Guess who I just got off the phone with~?"

"Oh, oh, I know this one! Was it the, ummm, was it the Boss man!" A young girl with dark plum hair tied back in a long ponytail shouted with utmost glee. "Yeah, right Izaya's just pulling your leg again Tohka. It was probably just some custom-" Was the cut off, pessimistic reply of a rather tall blonde man wearing a bar tender outfit with some shades hidden in his vest pocket.

"Actually, Shizu, Tohka was right for once." This one statement caught them all off guard as the girl now named Tohka began to jump around in delight. "W-wait, does that mean we're actually going to see Edward again!?" Another young girl, but with brown hair tied into a short ponytail, shouted out at the short ravenette.

"That's right, Seryu, we're going to be seeing the **[King]** again. Now, if the 'Alpha' would just let me see all the money we've got saved up I can get us some of the best seats for a cheap price on a plane to Japan so we can get out of this dump ASAP." Six of the people in the room, plus Izaya, looked over at their temporary leader. Another girl with pink hair with brown tips to the side of her face and two long twin tails surrounded by magenta ribbons.

"Yes. Let us get to Master so we can all be together once again." Was the only reply she gave as they all went to pack up what little stuff they had to move to Japan. Once the pinkette was alone in the room she looked out the window and released a small sigh. "Master. We will all be by your side once more. But we must wait for just a little while longer." And with that 'Alpha' stood up from her spot on one of the small couches to go pack her own things for their near future travel to Japan.

~Time Skip: Conference Day~

Issei and Edward looked into Gasper's room where they saw him playing one of the many games that Issei brought to keep him entertained. "Okay, we'll be heading towards the meeting spot now. Are you sure that you don't want to come with us Gasper?"

Gasper just nodded his head as he looked back at the **[Pawn]**. "Yes, I don't want to be in a room with super powerful people! It will be too scaryyy!" Koneko only patted the dhampir's back as she looked at the two boys. "Come on you guys let's get to the meeting room before it starts."

The two second-years nodded their heads as they went to walk away from the Old School building and towards the current one. "Hey you three wait for me!?" Came a feminine voice which Issei remembered from when she first arrived here. "Rose?" The confused pervert asked as he saw the white haired girl approach them.

"You're late Rose. We almost left to the meeting room without you. Now let's go before the meeting begins." Right as Edward turned towards the school once more Issei stopped him. "W-wait, why is Rose here, isn't she just a human Edward?"

"Aren't I just a human Issei." Was the only reply the Devil got as ravenette and whitenette walked towards the school with Issei and Koneko following close behind.

As the four students of Kuoh entered the meeting room they caught sight of Rias and the others standing behind Sirzechs and Grayfia. As the two Devils went to join the others the two humans went to a corner of the room and leaned back into it. Issei looked to his left to see Lady Leviathan with Sona right behind her. In front of Lord Lucifer was Lord Michael and an Angel along with Irina. And last, but certainly not least Azazel was seen wearing a black shirt with a trench coat and behind him was the White Dragon Emperor, Vali.

"Perfect, now that everyone is here we can begin the peace conference." Were the words of Micheal as the other three leaders nodded in agreement. "Okay then, Azazel, would you like to explain the actions of your General Kokabiel?" Sirzechs asked the Governor-General with a stern glare.

"Ex-general. And the actions Kokabiel took were of his own and not my orders. I had the White Dragon Emperor take care of him personally." Azazel stated as he motioned to Vali sitting behind him. "We labeled him as a criminal and have locked up in the depths of the frozen prison of Cocytus. He won't be coming back."

"Now then answer me this Azazel. Why has the Grigori been gathering so many Sacred Gear wielders in these past decades?" Sirzechs asked the Fallen Angel once more causing him to sigh. "For someone who wants peace you look to be preparing for war with the amount of people you have."

"Please, war doesn't interest me all they're there for is for research purposes only. I can forward you some of my findings if you want." Azazel said as he looked at them all with a carefree expression. "I'm fine with the world as it is and I even told my subordinates not to interfere with the politics of humans. We're not interfering with religious or the Devils' matters either. So, why don't we just skip all the fancy stuff and make peace. That's why we're all here today isn't it?"

"Yes, I agree as well. Even though you're a little to eager with peace making Azazel we can't just ignore all the loses we had in the Great War." Michael spoke up as he stood up from his seat. "Yet, even if God is dead the world keeps on moving. Though the only thing that did remain were the systems that he left behind. Now then with that issue out of the way, perhaps we could hear from the Red Dragon Emperor who I offered a moment of my time."

~Time Skip: End of Meeting~

(due to laziness)

"So, then we're all in agreement?" Sirzechs asked as Serafall, Michael, Azazel, and the two Dragon Emperors nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay, we are now officially at-"

A small wave of power could be felt which caused Asia, Akeno, Koneko, and Sona were frozen in time. "Huh, did time just stop, but that could only mean. GASPER!" Issei cried out as Rias realized that her **[Bishop]** was being used by someone that made everyone freeze.

"Hmm, I'd take a look outside because it's not just them either. Also, it seems that we've all been betrayed." Vali said as they all took a look outside to see the forces gathered outside were frozen as well and then at the giant magic circles spewing out magicians. Issei looked at that in awe as he turned around and noticed two people were missing. "Hey, where did Rose and Edward go?" And true enough the two humans were gone as if they weren't even there to begin with.

Though they weren't in the room anymore the two were on the roof of the school surrounded by a light purple mist causing the two to draw their swords. " **[Dimension Lost]** one of the thirteen Longinus-class Sacred Gears capable of creating pocket dimensions." Edward said as he caught sight of two people coming towards them. "Tell me if I am incorrect, Cao Cao?"

As the two people finally appeared one of them had black hair while the other had silver. The one with black hair looked at the fellow humans with a smile. "You are indeed correct Cú Chulainn and it seems that there actually is a descendant of Siegfried. Looks like you should look out for that one Sieg. Make sure she doesn't take away any of your swords."

The silver haired man, now known as Siegfried, gave a light nod towards Cao Cao who held the **[True Longinus]** on his shoulder as they stood in front of them. "What is it that you want Cao Cao? If you're going to try and get us to join your little Faction and help those terrorists outside this pocket dimension then your dead wrong." Rose stated as her Scared Gear began to form its sword, Bloodfang, and pointed it towards Siegfried. As she did this Edward took out Gáe Bolg and aimed it at the descendant of the original Cao Cao. "Oh, well isn't that a shame then if you won't join us willingly I guess me Siegfried will just beat you both to a bloody pulp so I can 'persuade' you both after."

With those words said Siegfried grew a silver arm from his left shoulder and took out three swords. "I do hope you can keep up with Gram, Balmung, and Nothung, Little Flower. For they won't be holding back against you, even if you're a descendant of Siegfried." Rose only snickered at the silverette's words as she prepared herself. "Please, have you ever heard the phrase every rose has its thorns!" And with that the four humans charged at their respective opponents and began their clash.

* * *

 **Arondight** : The Holy Sword of Sir Lancelot du Lac from Arthurian myth. Arondight is one of the few Holy Swords stores within the vaults of Heaven. Said to be one of the sister swords to Excalibur and Galatine, but having minor qualities of a dragon slayer, however during Sir Lancelot's betrayal it was turned into a Demon Sword. Yet, once the Knight of the Lake perished it was brought to Heaven and was transformed into a smaller state showing the amount of Holy energy left inside of it. This sword has not been wielded ever since Sir Lancelot perished for it will only be wielded by one with a pure heart.

Arondight is a steel gray short sword with a black and dark gray design along the flat of the blade. The hilt of the sword is black with a steel gray lining, the guard is slightly curved upwards towards the blade, a red jewel with a black cross on it is embedded within it. (Incursio's key from Akame ga Kill) However, within the jewel lies the dormant soul of Bahamut, the Heavenly Ruler Dragon, who wished to be one with the sword after causing so much unwanted destruction to the world with just his aura. With the presence of the dragon inside of the blade it can summon a suit of armor along with an elongated version of Arondight.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Would you look at that I've got another chapter out, isn't that exciting!? Although the part with the meeting did seem a little rushed and I am mostly at fault for that, sorry.**

 **Other then that this is chapter 8 so tell me if you like, dislike, or love it! I want your thoughts on it so please let me know and if any of you have any thoughts and would like me to know feel free to PM me. With all that out of the way I have nothing left to say other then stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AcnologiaGaming: Oh, thank you very much for the praise, and I hope that you'll continue reading the story!**

 **DragonWalkerDEW: I wonder why you think that, since, you know, the Siegfried from Fate/Apocrypha looks nothing like the Siegfried from Highschool DxD. And their abilities are nothing a like either.**

 **Hmm, I don't know what to say to that other then read this chapter and find out for yourself my dear DragonWalker. MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD or any character that you recognize from other anime, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

 **|Tormentation of the Soul|** \- Alseus Speech

* * *

In the misty terrain of **[Dimension Lost]** sparks could be seen popping up in random locations as Cao Cao and Edward reappeared with both of their spears blocking the other. Cao Cao had a smirk on his face while Edward remained neutral as he pushed the descendant away from him. "Give it up, Cao Cao, you aren't going to defeat me like this, you know that as well as me."

The ravenette merely chuckled at Edward's statement as he pointed the **[True Longinus]** at him. "Oh, my dear Cú, whoever said that I was alone in this fight of ours." The Celt's eyes widened as he barely jumped out of the way before he was burnt to a crisp. "Tch, damn, I missed. But I won't miss the next time." A voice called out as a blonde man wearing a red coat with golden vambraces over a gakuran came into view.

"Ah, Nero, there you are. Where are Heracles, Gilgamesh, and Jeanne?" Cao Cao asked as the blonde walked over to his side. "Hehe, the brute is trying to get that whiny little brat here while Jeanne, well she's over there." Nero just pointed a finger to the side at the fight between Siegfried and Rose only to see a blonde girl enter the fight as she attacked Rose.

"Ah, I see well then let's get this over-" Cao Cao and Nero jumped back as the spearheaded of Gáe Bolg almost caught them both in the gut. "Talking on the battlefield is an easy way to get yourself killed. So, by all means continue with your conversation." Was Edward's response to his attack which caused Nero to glare at him in rage as balls of fire formed in his hands. "Why you dirty little plebeian I'll burn you until there's nothing left!"

With that the 'hero' threw the balls of fire at Edward who just swatted the flames away with Gáe Bolg and stared at the blonde descendant. "Well, I would very much like to see you tr-" Edward never finished as a fist collided with his side in which an explosion came from and sent him flying.

"Ugh, I finally made it! Stupid brat you should of just listened to Cao Cao's orders and came with me!" A tall burley yelled at the extremely young blonde girl hung on his shoulder who was hitting and kicking him. "Put me down Mr. Heracles! I don't want to fight! Not one bit!"

"Pfft, well, tough shit kid! When Cao Cao says you come then you come ya got that Gilgamesh!" Nero yelled at the young girl now identified as Gilgamesh that was just placed down on the ground. However, when the pompous man had yelled at the girl, she had begun to cry. "Nooo, I-I don't wanna fiiiight! I j-just want m-my mama a-and papa!" Nero's mood didn't get any better from the child's crying as he raised up his hand. "Shut up you little bitch and stop your crying!" As he was about to bring his hand down on the child he felt nothing as he looked down at where she was. Only to see the hand that he was about to slap Gilgamesh with lied there at the exact same spot. The shock finally began to fade away as Nero began to cry out in pain as he held the bloody stump that was his hand. "M-my hand! It's gone! D-damn you, Edward Chulainn! I'll kill you for this!" The shout was directed a short distance away where Edward was seen holding Claíomh Solais in his right hand and Gilgamesh under his left arm.

With his best attempt at a gentle smile he set the girl on the ground and patted her on the head. "Everything will be okay little one. Just stay here and I'll take care of this as fast as I can." The girl could only nod her head as she looked at Edward who turned back at the three men with a look of disgust. "You would dare bring a child onto a battlefield. How low are you willing to go Cao Cao?"

"Hehe, I have no idea what you mean Cú. We're only here to get you and your friend to see that we humans are better then any of those Angels, Devils, and even the Gods!" Cao Cao spoke out as he glared at Edward who put the Holy Sword into a sheath on his back as he brought Gáe Bolg back to his hands. "Then you and everyone else in the Hero Faction are on a fool's errand, Cao Cao. For humans are already better then the Devils, Angels, and Gods."

Cao Cao only narrowed his eyes at the Celt only to see a slightly battered up Rose get sent flying in his direction. Once she was near the ground she performed a small roll and stood at Edward's back with little Gilgamesh in between them. "Hey, Edward, I see that you're doing fine with your fight. But, that crazy blonde chick cutting into my fight really pissed me of- oh, uhh, h-hello there little one w-what's your name?" The whitenette asked as she realized that Edward was guarding a small child. "U-umm, G-Gilgamesh, b-but you can call me Gil." However, as the words from before finally caught up with the child's mind she looked up at the Child of Light with great curiosity. "U-umm, Mr. Cú, w-what do you mean we're already better then them?"

"Ufufu, child, if the human race wasn't around then all of the supernatural would likely never be where they are today. Though we're able to make a self sustaining society the rest of the supernatural is capable of it, but they do need humans for many things. For the Devils they need their contracts to grow stronger, while the Angels and Gods need recognition to either grow stronger or exist in the first place." Rose explained as she glared at the approaching forms of Siegfried and Jeanne. "S-so, then I can go back to the children's home and wait for my mama and papa?"

That comment made the two second-years go silent as they took the child's words in. "Hey, Edward, I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little tired of these douchebags. And after what this kid just said then I want to kick their asses even more."

"I couldn't agree more with you Rose. But, first, Gilgamesh was it?" The little girl only nodded her head as she looked up at the man. "I'm not sure how long you were in that orphanage, but I don't think your mother and father are coming back for you. So, I'm not going to be taking you back to that place." The young girl only began to tear up until Edward said something to change that. "Because I'm going to take care of you myself. Even if I have to kick everyone's ass to do it."

With those words spoken Gilgamesh saw the person before her in an entirely different light. Gone was the emotionless warrior from before and left was a kind person willing to help her. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist as tears of happiness began to go down her face. 'B-big brother.' Was the single thought that passed through her head.

As the others took in this sight there was only one noise that ruined this moment, the laugh of Nero. "Haha, y-yeah right, like a-anyone would help a brat like her out! Gah, w-we don't c-care who you are it doesn't mean that we'll let you take her!" A massive fireball began to form behind him as several smaller ones began to take shape around his body. "Yes, I'd have to agree with Nero on this one. I'm not letting you take Gilgamesh from us Cú." Although it was under his breath and in a quiet tone it was heard as if they were all in a empty room. "I knew I should have had Georg brainwash her."

And with that quiet statement made Edward's eyes narrowed as he rushed at Cao Cao with his spear at the ready. As he made it to the other ravenette both of their spears collided as four words came out his mouth. "Over my dead body."

~Line Break: Real World~

Rias and Issei had just appeared in the main room of the Old School building after having preformed a castling to get there. Looking around real quick the **[Pawn]** noticed that it was too quiet and looks towards Rias so he can follow her lead. Noticing the brunette's gaze was on her the redhead began to make her way to Gasper's room with Issei right behind her. As the two made their way to the room they both saw light shining out from underneath the closed doors making Issei clench his left hand in anger.

Without much thinking or hearing Rias' hushed calls to get back the brunette kicked open the door with his **[Boosted Gear]** equipped. "Gasper, we're here to save you!"

"Issei!" Was the startled cry of the half-vampire as one of the Magicians of Khaos Brigade put a dagger to his throat. "Take one more step and I'll kill him!"

Rias made her way to the doorway to see her **[Bishop]** was at knife point and was tearing up badly. "P-please just kill me! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, s-so please Rias, Issei, just kill me!"

"Shut up you brat! Someone like you should have just been turned into a weapon! That stupid Gremory girl doesn't deserve a weapon like you or her beauty!" The Magician holding the knife to the dhampir's throat yelled out as Issei only looked at both her and Gasper in annoyance. "Shut the hell up! Gasper, stop saying stuff like that or you're going to make the president sad!"

The blonde's eyes widened at that as his tears continued to come out. "B-but, I don't wanna make anyone sad not even Miss Rias!"

"Then why don't…" Issei stopped what he was saying as the blade of Ascalon shot out of his Sacred Gear. **[BLADE!]** He then proceeded to cut his unprotected right hand, drawing some blood before flinging it at Gasper with some of it landing on his face, near his mouth. "You show me by kicking theses bastards' asses! So, drink up little buddy and show them what you can really do!" With his words of encouragement the dhampir licked his lips swallowing Issei's blood in the process.

"Huh!" With his cry of surprise the boy's body suddenly burst into bats as they all began to bite the Magicians present. "Gah, he's everywhere!"

"W-wait, he's not only drinking our blood, he's also absorbing our magical energy!" With that final cry from one of the terrorists they all suddenly froze in place as all of the bats condensed into one with glowing eyes. "H-hurry, Issei, g-get them now while they're frozen!"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Issei then sped throughout the room and hit all of the Magicians with his hands before coming back next to Rias and a now human body Gasper. "You lot won't be able to move after this one, Dress Break!" With the name of his signature move yelled out he snapped his armored fingers causing all of the enemies clothes to burst off. "You did it Issei! We won!"

"Oh yeah we did, Gasper! Together we are an unstoppable force! Now let's have some fun shall-" The pervert was stopped as he was grabbed by the colar of his shirt by his **[King]** who had a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Issei, as much as I know you want to do things with their bodies, we have to get back to the fight and help the others."

Blinking his eyes a few times the brunette nodded his head as he was about to head out he stopped before turning to Gasper. "Oh, right Gasper lets get this thing on you so your powers don't go off on us accidentally." The **[Pawn]** then put a silver armlet with a small green jewel on the **[Bishop]** 's arm. "This should help regulate your power and stop the effects of that forced Balance Breaker."

And true to his words back in the conference room the bodies of Akeno, Koneko, Asia, and Sona began to move again. "Huh, what happened?"

Turning back to the now moving girls Michael gave them a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness Rias and Issei's rescue mission was a success. Alright you four listen carefully, we are under attack by a terrorist organization known as Khaos Brigade. Currently Azazel is fighting a member of the Old Satan Faction, Katarea Leviathan, and the White Dragon Emperor, Xenovia and Yuuto are out there fighting as well. And we have no idea of what happened to both Edward and Rose, but we are suspecting that is also the work of the Khaos Brigade as well."

"We understand Lord Michael, we'll be out there helping them out in a jiffy." Sona stated as she pushed up her glasses before turning around towards the window to watch the fight going on outside. Xenovia was fighting against a Magician with a crystal sword while Kiba could be seen impaling a few surrounding him with a quick use of his **[Sword Birth]**. Looking behind him he notices that one of the Magicians was about to strike at Xenovia's back until a familiar cry was heard. "Dragon Shot!" And with that the attacker was taken out as the forms of Rias, Issei, and Gasper began to approach them.

"You better watch yourself before you get hurt Xenovia." Issei spoke to the bluenette with a smirk before she cut down the foe before her. "Yeah, thanks for the assist though Issei."

Suddenly all of the Magicians began to get sucked back into the magic circles in the sky as they noticed Azazel and Katarea's fight. "Ha, you're still too weak to fight against me with the power of Ophis, Azazel! So just give up already!"

The Fallen Angel leader put a hand to his goatee before giving a devilish smirk. "How about… no!" With that he pulled out what seemed to be a very small golden spear with a round purple jewel for a pommel. "Why don't we see how you face off against this! Balance Break!"

This surprised everyone as a set of golden Scale Mail appeared on the man as a large bident came into his right hand. "This is what the accumulation of all my research has led to. This is the Balance Breaker of the very first Artificial Sacred Gear, the **[Down Fall Dragon Spear]** , **[Down Fall Dragon Another Armor]**!"

"Woah, he has a dragon type Sacred Gear too!" Issei cried out in astonishment as he looked upon the Fallen Angel. **[I sense the presence of the Gigantis Dragon Fafnir, inside of it. But, it seems that the crow put it into a burst state so after this fight that Artificial Sacred Gear of his will break.]** The voice of Ddraig spoke out causing Issei to look at Azazel in awe as he began to smack the woman around like it was nothing.

"No, I can't fail here! If I'm going to die then I'm taking you with me!" After the Devil had said this her right arm burst into tentacles as they wrapped around Azazel's left arm. "You won't be able to cut through my tentacles! So, what will you do know Governor-General Azazel!?"

Without a second thought Azazel had cut off his arm just below the elbow and shoved his weapon into Katarea's gut. "Really? Grabbing onto my arm and then blowing yourself up was not the smartest decision. But, you can have my arm even though you aren't worth that much." This caused the woman to widen her eyes in horror as she fell to ground and proceeded to blow up.

And true to what Ddraig had said once the golden Scale Mail had dispersed the small spear that produced it shattered leaving the purple jewel behind. "There's still some room for improvement, so why don't you stick around for a while longer Dragon King Fafnir." He then gave it a quick kiss before pocketing it in his coat. However, right as he turned to look down at the others on the ground a blast of blue light hit him surprising everyone who watched it.

As the dust settled on the ground Azazel could be seen covered in a light layer of dust. "Careful there, Vali, if I didn't know any better I think you were actually trying to hurt me!" They all looked up to see the form of Vali in his Balance Breaker looking down at them all.

"Well crap." Was the only thought that came out of Issei's mouth as he realized what was now happening. Vali was a member of the Khaos Brigade.

~Line Break: **[Dimension Lost]** ~

The school yard was completely destroyed was putting things in simpler terms. Edward and Rose were slightly covered in dust, bruises, and small cuts with a perfectly fine Gilgamesh right behind them. The same couldn't be said about there adversaries as Nero, Jeanne, and Heracles were knocked out on the ground covered in cuts and bruises while Cao Cao and Siegfried were in the same condition as the second-years.

"Hey, Rose, do… you think… that you… can take care of… Siegfried?" Edward asked as he took in breaths in small gasps. The whitenette only nodded her head as she brought up Bloodfang with her Sacred Gear prepared to fight. "Y-yeah, I can… take care of… that guy no p-problem. Question is, can you… take care of Cao Cao?"

"Without a doubt." Edward had responded without a moment of thought as he glared at the leader of the Hero Faction. "So, how about it Cao Cao. We end this here and now."

"Hehehe, I couldn't agree with you more Cú. Siegfried, take care of the flower." The ravenette spoke to his ally as he just nodded his head before looking at Rose. "Well then, it seems that playtime is over. Balance Break!" With that call made three more arms grew out of his sides and right shoulder. Then the three new arms reached into his trench coat and pulled out three new swords "Here's a taste of my sub-species Balance Breaker! I call it **[Chaos Edge Asura Ravage]**! I hope you can keep up with Dáinsleif and Tyrfing now little girl."

"Tch." Rose scoffed at the man's claim before looking back at the girl. "Hey, Ches, do you think that you can watch over Gil for me while I kick this guys ass?" After she had said this a small fluffy cat with a large toothy smile appeared before nodding his head. "Why yes, I believe that is something that I can do. Now, go kick that guys ass while I watch the little on-WOAH!" Ches never got to finish as Gilgamesh had grabbed the chesire cat and began to cuddle with it. "Oi, I better get a fish for doing this Boss."

"That's a promise Ches. Alright then Siegfried, if you want to fight with Balance Breakers, then let's fight! Balance Break!" With that a blue cheongsam with a hole showcasing a portion of her cleavage. Yet, on her head was a pair of blue dragon horns and her fingertips were blue dragon claws. "This is my Balance Breaker, **[Starburnt Nightingale]**! I hope you can keep up Siegfried!" She gave Siegfried a smirk only he gave an even wider grin back. "Oh, poor little flower, did you just show me that you have a draconic Sacred Gear? Ah, then I guess your prepared to die!" With that he rushed forward swinging Gram for the starting attack which Rose blocked with Bloodfang only to remember that he has five other swords.

Right as she did realize this she barely got out of there before receiving a few scratches from the Demon Swords. "Tch, lucky shot! But I'll tell you that that was the only time that will happen!"

"Then prove me wrong little flower!" And with that the two charged each other once more only for Rose to slide underneath his initial swings from the sword of light, Gram, and Dáinsleif. This move surprised the former Exorcist until he felt his lower left arm get kicked in a sensitive area causing him to drop Balmung. Rose has hoped for him to drop the Demon Sword as she then picked it up, only to fall to her knees from the great deal of pain she felt as the sword began to reject her.

"Hahaha, are you really trying to wield Balmung girl!? Then I hope you like dying because that sword is mine!" Siegfried laughed out as he began to walk over to the girl only to see that Rose began to get up. The silverette only raised an eyebrow at this as she pointed the blade at him. "I-I don't care w-what you say even if you can wield Gram a-and the o-other Demon Swords, you're still just a test tube baby. And I'll show you what the real deal CAN DO!" With that the pain let up as Balmung accepted her after seeing the defiance she showed when facing its previous wielder while she was in unimaginable pain.

"Hmm, this just got interesting. Well let's see how you handle me now little flower!" With that the two were about to clash once more only to see the body Cao Cao bounce right in between them before he skidded to a stop. Siegfried quickly looked back to where he came from only to see a foot hit his face before he too was sent to where his leader had landed. Rose's eye only twitched as she looked over to see Edward with his blank expression holding onto Gáe Bolg. Though what really made her want to hit the guy was the laughing Gil on his shoulders as Ches was making sure she stayed on.

"You know what just tell me why the kid is on your shoulders so I don't freak out." Rose stated as she began to rub her temples in annoyance. "Well, you see Cao Cao was about to strike her saying, 'If we can't have her then neither can you,' so I ran over as fast as I could, picked her up and blocked the **[True Longinus]** with Gáe Bolg." Edward responded with his monotonous voice which only caused her to put her head in her hands. "And then big brother kicked the mean man in the gut which sent him all the way over there!" The blonde child laughed as she pointed to where Cao Cao and Siegfried were currently lying on the ground which caused Rose to groan in minor annoyance "Of course he did."

However, they both turned back in the direction of where the two terrorists were only to see that Cao Cao was the only one getting up. "Hehe, well it seems that I'm in quite the predicament then aren't I. Georg get us out of here and leave the girl. She'll just be too much of a hassle to brainwash after this." And with that the forms of Cao Cao, Siegfried, Heracles, Jeanne, and Nero disappeared into the purple fog which quickly dispersed from around the three showing that they were back in the real world.

Though what they came to see was Vali leaving with some monkey youkai. "Our next fight will be even more brutal. So let's both get stronger before then." With that the two disappeared into a magic circle where right afterwards Issei collapsed into Rias's embrace.

"Hey, Edward, do feel like we missed something very important?" The whitenette asked her friend who only nodded his head before feeling something rest up against it. Looking up at the child on his shoulders he sees that she had fallen asleep as the nights stress had finally caught up with her. "We'll just have to wait till tomorrow to figure out what happened, so in the meantime let's head back to my place."

~Line Break: French Countryside~

"C'mon Koro! Shizuo! Tohka! Put some back into it! We need to get this guy out of here before the Vatican gets notified that he got reincarnated. Plus, he's screwing with our schedule to getting back to the Master!" Seryu yelled out as what seemed to be a giant white silo shaped dog was pushing a giant sobbing dragon along with the blonde man and dark plum girl. "That's gonna be impossible! The only way we're going to get this big cry baby to move is to coerce him into moving!" Shizuo yelled out as he and Tohka stopped pushing the dragon while Koro shrunk down to a more reasonable size.

"MARTHAAAAAAAAA!" Was the lion faced dragon's heart breaking cry as it's six legs stomped on the ground. "H-hey there Tarasque!? Do you think you can stop stomping your feet on the ground before Akame and Kurome here decide to cook you for insubordination." A tall, burly, shirtless man wearing a mask stated as he pointed to two girl that seemed to be sisters staring at the dragon with drool hanging from their mouths.

Though yes indeed before them was the Evil Dragon Tarasque, also known as the Stone Armor Dragon. Yet, the famed ferocious, dangerous, and deadly dragon was crying like a little baby. And for what reason one may ask, well for the woman he chose to protect and follow for the rest of his life. However, he couldn't do either of those as he was killed and did nothing about it just so he could show the villagers he meant them no harm anymore. But in the end he had died and St. Martha passed away before he was reincarnated causing him a great deal of sadness.

Immediately the Evil Dragon stopped and backed up away from the two ravenettes. "W-well, I-I just want to find Martha so I can protect her! But, that's impossible now since she's gone!" Tarasque began to cry once more only he wasn't stomping on the ground anymore.

"Ugh, hey, Izaya, what the hell are you doing over there!?" Shizuo yelled at the midget in the hooded jacket who merely looked over his shoulder for a second before turning back to his phone. "I'm trying to see if I can find anyone with the description of St. Martha that our good buddy Tarasque gave to us." Raising an eyebrow to that the man made his way over to Izaya before noticing all the things typed in. 'Bright blonde hair', 'innocent and caring green eyes', 'ample chest', and lastly 'caring person who helps anyone no matter what'. "When the hell did he say all of this?"

Izaya only snickered as he looked at Shizuo with a knowing smirk. "Oh, it was when you brutes we're trying to push him that he was crying all of these things out. Now all I have to do is put down 'member of the Church' and hit enter." Right as he hit the enter button only one name with an image came up which shocked the man. "Okay, it says here that the only match that it could find is an excommunicated nun who goes by the name of Asia Argento."

With that Izaya stood up as he and Shizuo made there way to Tarasque's face where the blonde smacked him to get his attention. "Hey there big guy! I just wanna make sure, but is this woman St. Martha!?" As Izaya put his phone right in front of his eye it widened exponentially as he saw who was on the screen. "M-Martha! T-that's Martha! T-the one t-that I have s-sworn to protect a-and give up my title as an Evil Dragon for! Tell me human w-where is she!?"

Izaya looked back down at his phone before clicking on the picture. "It says here that Miss Argento is currently in Kuoh and is going to the academy there. Also, she is a reincarnated Devil serving under the House of Gremory. Do you still want to be with-"

"Take me to her! I don't care if she's a Devil or not! I will protect her with my life so take me to her!" Tarasque roared out causing them all to cover their ears as 'Alpha' walked up to him. "We will take you to her. The reason why is because we are going to where she is as well. But you will shrink down for travel purposes. Do you understand Tarasque?" She asked in her robotic tone as the ex-Evil Dragon nodded his head before he turned into what seemed to be a small turtle sized version of himself. "Will this do!?"

"Yes. That will work. Seryu can you have Koro carry him for the time being? We must hurry to the airport before we miss our flight to Japan." This caused them all to widen their eyes in shock as Izaya noticed the time. Koro quickly walked over to the small Tarasque and shoved him into its mouth before it was dragged along by Seryu who jumped into a small van that drove off towards the nearest airport.

~Line Break: Next Day ORC~

"And so as of today I'll be the teacher overseeing the Occult Research Club. So just call me Azazel from now on." Came the voice of Azazel who was sitting at Rias' desk while smiling at the others.

Issei on the other hand while surprised by the appearance of the Fallen Angel was looking at his arm, more importantly the one that was supposed to be missing. "H-hey, umm, Azazel, weren't you missing an arm?"

"Oh, this? I replaced it with a special prosthetic from my Sacred Gear research." With that his left arm shot off like a small rocket before flying around the room and landing back on Azazel's remaining limb. "Yuuma is currently wearing the prototype that I intend to replace later today along with someone else's."

The others nodded their heads while Rias had her cheeks puffed out as she looked at the Fallen. "Oh, did I also mention that I'm here by orders from Sirzechs so there's really nothing that you can do about it." After he had said this Rias let out a small sigh as Azazel continued to speak. "I also didn't sign up to be a teacher here just for show either. I'm going to be training each and every one of you with a Sacred Gear on how to better yourself with it. Holy Devil Sword user, how long can you hold your Balance Breaker?"

"Umm, as of now, my limit is about an hour."

"That's not good enough. Let's work on that getting up to at least a three day minimum. Hey, Issei, you haven't unlocked yours yet so let's start from there." Azazel stayed at Issei's head drooped down as he mumbled about only being able to hold his temporary Balance Breaker for ten seconds. "Heh, so we really do have to start from scratch with ya cos' last time I recorded it Vali can hold his Balance Breaker for a month without a break. And he has most likely gotten stronger since then so I'm not sure how long he can hold it now."

"Oh, great so I'm screwed." Issei said with a small look downwards as he sighed in defeat while the other ORC members looked at him in pity. However, Azazel's smirk seemed to grow slightly devilish as he looked at them all with a smirk. "Oh, and before I forget. By the order of Sirzechs Lucifer, all female members of the Occult Research Club are to move into the home of Issei Hyoudou!"

This caused Issei to look up at Azazel in shock as the female occupants of the room had varying expressions. Rias and Asia looked slightly defeated as they wouldn't get to have Issei all to themselves, Akeno had a small smirk to her mouth as she chuckled quietly, Koneko's expression was unchanged as she continued to eat her chocolate, and Xenovia was mumbling about 'having a better chance now' for some odd reason.

However, the biggest reaction was from the **[Pawn]** who just realized what was happening. "W-wait, how is that going to even work! My house isn't that big to fit all the girls in it."

"Oh, don't worry about that Issei, Sirzechs is going to take care of that for ya. Now then, Akeno, do you still have a grudge against the Fallen Angel Baraquiel?"

"I have no intentions of forgiving that man. My mother is dead because of him."

"He never said anything about you becoming a Devil either you know."

"Of course not. He isn't in a position to anyways."

"That's not what I meant. I wonder… would it be crude of me to meddle in a matter between father and daughter." As if saying those words were a trigger Akeno immediately snapped at the cadre Fallen Angel. "I will never think of him as my father!"

"I see. But I don't think you joining the Gremory peerage was a bad thing. That aside, I wonder what Baraquiel would have to say about all of this." Azazel stated as he brought up a hand to scratch at his goatee. "Well, there's really nothing left for me to talk about, so you're all free to go."

They all nodded their heads as they left the room to start heading home for the day. Though they had to move out of the way for Edward, Rose, and Yuuma to enter the room. "What is it that you wanted from us Azazel? I finally found a neat place to stay at so I'd rather start moving out of Edward's place now rather then later." Rose said with an impatient tone as she taped her foot on the ground.

"Now, now, Miss Geal, there's no need to be impatient. I just called you three here for something rather important. First off, Yuuma, I have a better version of your arm and leg for you. You can put them on behind that curtain right now if you want to." The ravenette's eye literally began to sparkle as she accepted the two new limbs as she went behind the curtain to put them on. "Now then, you two, we heard about what happened to you last night. You both were confronted by another section of the Khaos Brigade known as the Hero Faction where they tried to recruit you. We know that you didn't accept their offer from your various injuries, but…"

Edward's eyes narrowed at the Fallen Angel as he seemed to be contemplating on something. "But? But what Lord Azazel?"

"But, we're slightly concerned about the girl that you appeared with. I know that you told us that she's now an ex-member of the Hero Faction that didn't know what was right, but how can we truly trust that." As Azazel had spoken this Edward and Rose gained a deadpan expression as they both looked at him and simultaneously spoke. "She's only ten you dumbass." "Even both Lord Michael and Lord Lucifer could sense no ill intentions coming from her."

"Hehehe, whoops, I guess I forgot about that. Well, that was all I needed you here for, now you can wait for Yuuma and then be on your way." Right as he had said this the young Fallen Angel had come out from behind the curtain carrying her old replacement limbs as she handed them to Azazel. "Bye, Lord Azazel." "We'll see ya later ya old crow!" "Thank you for the new limbs Azazel!" Was Yuuma's cheerful shout at the end as the three second-years left the ORC making him sigh at the girl. "Man, one of the most evil and sadistic Fallen Angels almost right behind Kokabiel turned into that sweet young girl? Huh, it's almost too hard to believe something like that actually happened."

~Line Break: Edward's House~

As the three academy students appeared in front of Edward's home via a magic circle Edward had stopped at the door. This had caused the two girls with him to stop as they looked at him in confusion. "Hey, Edward, what's wrong?" Rose asked in a quiet tone as she made **[Tormentation of the Soul]** appear on her arm. Seeing this Yuuma made her katana appear at her side as she put a hand on the hilt.

However, instead of preparing for anything the Celt had just walked into his house as the sound of tackling could be heard. With widened eyes the two women jumped into the house only to see a neutral stare Edward was underneath a pile of people. "Uhh, hey, Ed, who are these people?"

Seeing that there were other people present the ones dog piling Edward got off of him as the pinkette present helped him get up. "I'm sorry Rose, but I never got to telling you about them because it never came up. Let me call down the others so they can be here for the introductions as well." With that the ravenette pulled out his phone and pressed a single button on it which caused in a few minutes the other occupants of the mansion to appear.

Mihae was the first to come down the stairs finally wearing some normal clothes instead of her kimono. Next to come down were the three Fallen Angels in his home Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt. Yet, Kalawarner was seen carrying a semi awake Gilgamesh in her arms. "Hello, Master Edward, who are these people?" The **[Bishop]** asked as she looked cautiously at the new people standing in her master's home.

"I was about to do that Mihae, so please there is no need to be on edge around them." Mihae nodded her head as she looked at the other people present. "Everyone I'd like to introduce you to, Ikaros Angel, Bols, Akame, Kurome, Tohka Yatogami, Shizuo Heiwajima, Seryu Ubiquitous along with Koro, and Izaya Orihara." As he called out each of their names they either gave a polite bow, small wave of their hand, or in Tohka's case jumping around with her over flowing enthusiasm.

"Okay, we know there names now, but who are they." Rose asked as she dismissed her Sacred Gear along with Yuuma taking her hand off of her katana. Edward only looked at the others and with most serious and deadpan voice capable to him said one sentence. "That's easy, they're the rest of my peerage." And with that simple sentence everyone called to meet the new arrivals had their jaws hit the ground as a now fully awake Gil asked a rather unique question. "What's a peerage?"

* * *

 **Yahoo! The mystery people have all been revealed and as the peerage of our dear Edward Chulainn!? Wow, I can't imagine what's going on in all of your heads while your taking this in. More members of the Hero Faction have showed themselves to fight Edward and Rose, but lost a young and powerful member in the process.**

 **Tell me what you guys thought of this one! Did you like, dislike, or love it! Tell me what you all thought about it! And if any of you have any suggestions feel free to PM me! With that out of the way I only have one thing left to say, STAY AWESOME YOU WONDERFUL READERS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AcnologiaGaming: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Also, glad you enjoyed the Akame ga Kill references.**

 **DragonWalkerDEW: First, leave Seryu and Koro alone the backstory I'm gonna be giving them along with the other Akame ga Kill characters is going to be a sad one.**

 **I'm happy you saw the reference with Seryu. And I'll think about adding the SDM from Touhou into the story. Not sure if I'll need it but they could help with some plot development still not sure about it though.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD or any character that you recognize from other anime, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

 **|Tormentation of the Soul|** \- Alseus Speech

* * *

Issei… didn't really know what to say. He was currently standing outside with a slightly twitching eye as he stared at what most would likely call a five-star hotel that was now his home. He had no idea of what had occurred during the night to have caused his small home to turn into this luxurious building.

"What… the… hell!" Has the only thing Issei could say as he just stared at his reformed home.

"Hey, Issei! You ready for the trip!?" The voice of Kiba called out as he, Koneko, and Gasper walked up to the **[Pawn]**. However, this only confused him even more until Rias walked to the front door with Akeno, Asia, and Xenovia right behind her. "Yes, Issei. We'll all be going on a trip to the Gremory territory within the Underworld for the summer."

"Wait, for real! That's badass!" The brunette called out as he remembered last night he had asked Matsuda and Motohama what their plans were for the summer. ' _Gonna go hit on some chicks at the beach and poolside!' 'This year I'll find a girlfriend and have a genuine summer love!'_ Were the two's respective replies as he brought out his phone and let out a small sigh.

"Hmm, what's wrong Issei? Did you already have other plans?" His master asked as he just scratched the back of his head. "Nah, just wanted to visit the beach and pool. That's all."

"Well, there's no ocean in the Devil realm, but we've got a lake that's plenty big. Pools and hot springs too, of course. Does that interest you?"

"…h-hot springs?" Issei's eyes widened suddenly as he envisioned the naked forms of the female ORC members in the hot spring. 'Now that I think about it hanging out with these gals in the Devil realm will beat hanging out with Matsuda and Motohama by a mile. And there's even hot springs? It'll be a steamy boob bonanza!'

"Don't even think about it perv." Koneko spoke with a slightly disgusted look to her face causing Issei to jump back in fright. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" That was when Issei realized that Koneko said or did nothing else. 'Huh, that's… strange? Usually Koneko would have said something even more detrimental to me. Is something wrong with her?'

"My, my, my, to think the Red Dragon Emperor is capable of making such faces is quite astonishing. Don't you agree Edward?" A new voice asked causing them all to look at the side to see Azazel standing next to… a small pile of luggage?

"What are you doing here Azazel!? No, how did you get in here!?" Rias cried out at the blonde ravenette as he merely chuckled a little. "Through the front door like everybody else. Plus, I have business in the Devil realm as well."

"I-I couldn't even feel his pres- wait, you said Edward was here? I don't see or sense him anywhere, so are you sure he's here?" Kiba asked as the others began to look around for the Irish man. "Oh? He's right here can't ya tell." As the cadre had said this he patted the side of the luggage pile causing them to look at a small opening in the stack. Which from it a pair of red eyes opened up which caused them all to jump back a little. "Hello, everyone, I too was invited to the realm of the Devils by Miss Sitri and if she hadn't then Lady Leviathan asked me to come as well."

Everyone just blinked at the talking pile of luggage as Asia looked at the Fallen Angel in worry. "U-umm, Azazel, a-are you making Edward carry your luggage?"

"Of course not… I asked him to carry my luggage." They all face vaulted at that statement as the red eyes only blinked. "Can we get to the train station already? I want to meet up with Yuuma and Gil there so we can get going to the Sitri territory."

Rias only looked at the eyes in wonder as a question formed in her head. "Why did Sona ask you to come to the Underworld Edward?" This brought all of their attention back on the pile of cases as the one inside thought for a moment. "It's more as if Miss Sitri's parents want to thank me for protecting their daughter during the Kokabiel incident. Though, I really didn't do anything to deserve their thanks I decided to go anyways with my sisters. I have not one idea as to why Lady Leviathan would invite me, so I want to hurry there and find out."

The redhead taking that as a reasonable answer began to gather up her own luggage as she placed it on the already existing pile. "Is it okay if you carry my luggage… and everyone else's?" Edward's eyes only went up and down as the others placed the bags and suitcases they have on the pile . 'It's okay. I'm already carrying my sisters' bags so its fine.' And without any sign of struggling at all the bottom of the pile lifted up off of the ground and began to move away towards a limo that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Issei only sighed once more as he typed in his phone that he was going to the hot springs with the president and the others in the ORC. The replies were instantaneous from his two perverted friends as he looked at them. ' _Drop dead!' 'Go to hell!'_ "Mhmm… go to hell? Way ahead of you Motohama. Not quite the same though."

~Line Break: Train Station~

As the group made it to the station the sight of Yuuma in a blue top with a pair of jeans could be seen waving towards the group. Right next to the Fallen Angel was Gilgamesh who was wearing a white sundress with her hair in a braid. "Hey, guys, I'm glad you're all finally here! Now we can get going to our awesome summer get away!"

The others just chuckled at her enthusiasm as the little blonde next to her ran to the walking pile of luggage and jumped on it. "Come on big brother let's go!" Not wanting to disappoint his unofficial little sister he started to move faster than the others as the Celt made his way to the station's entrance.

As they all made their way inside Rias stopped at a section of the wall before pressing a button revealing a secret escalator. "This way everyone. The way to our destination is down here." With a firm nod of everyone's heads they all got onto the moving stairs right as Edward was handing back everyone's luggage.

When the group finally made it to the bottom of the escalator they saw the sight of Tsubaki waiting. Noticing the group's approaching presence Sona's **[Queen]** motioned for Edward and his sisters to follow her. "Well then, I guess we'll see you later Miss Gremory. If you see Lord Lucifer before I do tell him I said hello."

With that the two groups diverged as the three followed the third-year Student Council's Vice President. There they finally made it to a sleek silver train with blue trim and the Sitri family crest on the doors. "Ah, I'm glad that you could finally join us Mr. Chulainn. Now come along, the train is about to depart." The voice of Sona spoke as she made her way back into the train followed by Tsubaki, Edward, Yuuma, and Gilgamesh.

When the family members made their way into the train car they saw Saji, Ruruko, Momo, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, and Yumi. "Hello, everyone, we've finally made it. Sorry for making you all wait." As he said this Sona began to make her way to the car ahead of there's while Tsubaki stayed in the one with them.

"It's okay Edward, the train really wouldn't leave anyways since the conductor was told not too until you boarded." Momo said as the train began to slowly move. With a small giggle Gilgamesh made her way over to Tsubasa Yura. "Your hair is really pretty! Can I braid it for you!?" Without any resistance the slightly stubborn **[Rook]** turned around allowing the child easy access to her hair.

"Hey, Edward, that sister of yours is dangerous. Though I doubt someone like her could make me do something." Saji stated only he didn't receive a single response from the ravenette as the other girls gathered around her so she could braid their hair as well. "Saji, I dare to try and say no to her. And know this, if you make her cry I will shove my spear so far up your…"

"That's enough you two sit down and calm down. Gosh arguing over what a child does is not something to hurt one another over." Tsubaki quietly berated the two males until she felt a tug on her skirt. Looking down she sees Gilgamesh looking at her with puppy dog eyes which caused the stoic girl to hug the child before her. This elicited a laugh from the others which caused the **[Queen]** to blush rather heavily in embarrassment.

An hour or so later into the trip and Tsubaki, Yuuma, and Gilgamesh were out like a light while Saji was lying down on one of the sofas with a book over his face. Suddenly Edward felt a tap on his shoulder in which he turned his head around to see the rest of Sona's peerage looking at him with absolute seriousness. "Edward, we want you to go and beat Sona in a game of chess." Tsubasa stated as the other nodded their heads in agreement. Before the Celt could ask why Tomoe cut him off. "Before you ask why, it's because you always play chess with her but you always lose. It gets on our nerves too since she always says that we're nowhere near your level of skill! So, go up to her cabin and please beat her for us!"

With one rather reluctant nod later the Child of Light stood up and began to make his way up to the next cabin. Within said cabin was a brooding Sona as she looked at a letter from her family, most importantly her father. She crumpled the piece of parchment up and threw it into the trash can closest to the door right as it opened revealing Edward. The two ravenettes only blinked as the male only pointed his hand backwards. "Is this a bad time to ask if you'd like to play a game of chess, Miss Sitri?"

Sona only blinked a few times as she calmed herself back down before shaking her head. "No, I need something to distract me for a while. Could you please set up the board?" Edward only nodded as he got a chess set out and put the white side towards her. With a subtle nod of thanks the violet eyed girl made her first move. However, throughout the hour long match even if she put her all into it her mind just wasn't in it as she thought back to that letter. The letter stating that her father had set up a chess match between her and the next heir to the Naberius clan. The letter itself came with several videos showcasing the individuals skill in chess which sadly put her own skills at the game slightly to shame. She internally let out a sigh of defeat as her freedom and dream were about to end with the upcoming loss to that Devil.

"Checkmate." Was the small call that snapped the Sitri heiress out of her thoughts as she saw a black pawn was right in front of her king. And to its sides were two more pawns that she recalled had both been promoted to rook. Though not seeing the importance of his actions Edward stood up from his seat and gave a swift bow. "Thank you for the match Miss Sitri. If you'll excuse me I'll be heading back to the other cabin." And with that he was gone just as a small smile formed on her face as she looked up at the cameras positioned throughout the train car. "I wonder if I can get the video feed out of those cameras?" With her thoughts spoken she got to work with extracting the video footage that caught her match with Edward.

Back in the peerage car with everyone else Tomoe, Tsubasa, Momo, Reya, Ruruko, and Yumi looked at Edward as he walked back into the cabin after about an hour before he gave the group of Devils a thumbs up. The five girls cheered quite loudly causing Tsubaki, Yuuma, Gilgamesh, and Saji to wake up from their naps.

"Uhhhh… what's with all the shouting? Are we there yet or something?" An exhausted Saji asked with a yawn as he looked outside the window to see that they had made it to the Sitri territory. Giving a rather weary smile he began to stretch his back, popping it in the process. "So, what did I miss while I was asleep?"

The girls looked at the other before chuckling a little before a bump was heard from the storage compartment. They all turned towards the section where the sound was coming from only for a suitcase to pop out of it. As the bag landed on the ground it opened up revealing the small form of Koro. The Sitri peerage only blinked in surprise before Gilgamesh ran over and hugged it almost as if she were protecting it from…

"Gilgamesh, why was Koro in your suitcase?" The sound of Edward's voice came as he looked down at the dog with a blank stare. "B-because, Miss Seryu said that I can bring him to protect me." The girl said as she looked at her big brother who only squatted down to pat the girl on the head. "It's fine. Just make sure to tell me things like this in the future, okay?"

The young blonde's eyes immediately lit back up as she gave him her brightest smile and nodded her head. As the train stopped the conductor came in and did a quick scan of Yumi, Edward, Yuuma, and Gilgamesh. "If I didn't do this you four wouldn't be able to leave the train. Now off you go and have a wonderful day Lady Sona." The conductor said with a polite bow as the group of eleven exited the train only to come face to face with a giant castle. The other three were just gaping at the sheer size of it while Edward just looked at Sona. "Miss Sitri, how big is your family's territory?"

"While it's slightly smaller then the Gremory clan it's near the size of Japan's Honsu Island. Welcome back, Lady Sona, I hope your trip was relaxing." A new feminine voice answered as a maid wearing a traditional English maid outfit walked up. "Yes, it's good to see you again as well Sarah. The train ride was very relaxing and nothing could have ruined it." The way Sona had said that caught the maid off guard a little as she recalled what was going to happen when they got inside.

"Where are my manners. My name is Sarah Bifrons, I am the head maid of the Sitri household as well as Lady Leviathan's **[Bishop]**. It is a pleasure to meet you all." The woman gave a swift curtsy as she began to make her way towards the front doors in which they all followed close behind. Once they were inside a butler stood in front of them with more butlers and maids standing in two separate lines. "Welcome back mistress. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Vincent Ronové, the head butler and **[Pawn]** to Lady Leviathan. Now then follow me and I will take you to the Lord and Lady."

With that said the group now followed both Sarah and Vincent as they led them towards an intricate set of doors. Once the two servants opened the doors five people could be seen sitting at a large table. Two of the slightly older Devils had black hair, the man had blue eyes while the woman had violet. The man wore a black suit with a sapphire blue tie while the woman wore a sleek aquamarine dress.

'Those two must be Lord and Lady Sitri. Yet, who are the other three?' Were Edward's thoughts as he looked over at the other Devils present. The two men both having dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, yet the woman had orange hair with calm green eyes. The younger of the two men had his suit jacket open showcasing his six pack which reminded Edward of Lord Riser only this one didn't seem to be so egotistical. The older man had a well trimmed beard and wore a black dress shirt under a lab coat. The woman was wearing a bright green dress as she just sat there with an elegant air to her presence.

"Ah, Sona, I'm so happy to see you again. It's been some time, how has the human world been treating you?" Her mother asked with a polite smile while her daughter returned the gesture. "I'm happy to see you as well mother and it's been treating me rather well actually. Now, may I ask why Lord and Lady Naberius are here with their son?" This caused Koro to tense up in Gilgamesh's arms as it began to shake a little.

"You know why they are here Sona. So, please sit down and start the mat-"

"No." That one word she spoke stopped her father's words as the young Lord Naberius looked outraged at her. "No!? What do you mean no!? I have come to beat you in a game of chess and claim the right to marry you!" This outburst surprised the rest of her peerage, Edward, and Yuuma except for Tsubaki who only stared at the man in discontent.

"Now daughter, you know that I sent you that letter about Alphonse's challenge. You have to do it without backing out. That was the agreement you signed for the terms of you being wed." Her father stated as he looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow as her mother only looked at her. "Unless… there's something you wish to tell us my dearest Sona?"

The Sitri heiress only nodded her head as she motioned for Edward to step forward which he did with light reluctance. "Oh, would you perhaps be Edward Chulainn? If so then I must thank you for protecting my daughter and her peerage during that whole Kokabiel fiasco. Now then, Sona, why did you ask him to step forward?"

A weird feeling began to sink into the guts of Edward, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Momo, Reya, Ruruko, and Yumi as they stared at Sona. As Sona reached into her blazer's pocket she pulled out a small chip and placed it onto the table. "It's because he beat me in a game of chess." The silence in the room brought by this one statement made it deathly quiet. Only to be broken by Alphonse as he jumped over the table in rage and rushed at Edward with a dagger in his hand. Yet, he never reached him as a sword was placed at his neck with a slight burning being felt as well. Moving his eyes to see where the blade was coming from the sight of a katana in Yuuma's hands infuriated him even more.

"When did this exactly happen Sona?" Her mother asked in which her father nodded along while Lord Naberius looked infuriated both at his son's actions and losing out on the Sitri heiress. "I lost to him when we were heading here today mother. He asked to play a game of chess though he was unaware of the contract we agreed on, I feel as if he is a better choice then Alphonse Naberius. If you want an actual opinion other then my own you can ask Serafall."

Lord Naberius called back his son which Yuuma to draw back her katana and put it in the sheath at her side. Yet, the Lord groaned lightly as he turned his head towards Lord Sitri. "So then, what should we do to settle this matter? My son isn't going to back down from this, so what should we-"

"I propose we do a Rating Game. My peerage against his peerage." Surprising everyone present the claim made by Edward caused Alphonse to burst out laughing. "Y-you!? H-have a peerage!? Oh, don't make me laugh human I doubt that you even have a peerage?" Edward only narrowed his eyes as he raised his hand causing a magic circle to appear on the ground and from it came nine people. "Lord Alphonse, I present to you my peerage."

The look on the Naberius heir was horrified at the sight of the nine people appearing. Yet, someone else voiced their opinion on the fight… more importantly the time. " **We have notified Lady Serafall of the situation. She would like for it to occur after the Young Devils Gathering, as to showcase this fight to the young Devils and elders along with the might of the Celtic pantheon that is considering to join the alliance against the Khaos Brigade."** Was what both Sarah and Vincent said at the same time which caused the respective family heads to nod in response before looking at the two. "You are to do a Rating Game tomorrow. So, inform your peerage of fifteen Lord Alphonse to prepare for a game." Sarah stated which caused a feral smirk to come onto the Naberius heir's face.

With that the Naberius familia left the room leaving Sona, her peerage, her parents, Sarah, Vincent, Edward, his sisters and his peerage in the room. As Lord and Lady Sitri turned their gaze back towards the Irish ravenette they saw he was bowing at a perfect ninety degree angle. "I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you. I didn't know about the terms you set up with your daughter, so can you please forgive me." As Edward had said this it had only solidified the image of what the two parents had from what Serafall had already told them about him fully.

"It's okay. I didn't particularly like that Alphonse, so, from now on you can call me 'Father'." As Lord Sitri said this the Lady Sitri merely gave a pleased sigh as she look at him as well. "And if you'd like you may call me 'Mother' if you want." Both of their words had caused Sona to blush heavily in embarrassment while steam was beginning to come off and out of Edward's head. "Holy shit guys, the Boss is genuinely flustered! This, this is freakin' hilarious!" Izaya laughed out as some of the other began to chuckle as well.

That was until Izaya felt two fingers plunge themselves into his eyes causing him to cry out in pain. "Don't laugh at big brother or he'll punish you Mr. Izaya." Gilgamesh stated with slightly puffed out cheeks as she stared at the older man.

~Time Skip: Next Day~

(Young Devils Gathering)

Rias and the rest of her peerage could be seen as they walked down the hall towards the meeting area. "Okay everyone listen up. While I'm in the meeting I want you all on your best behavior. Not only are you representing me your also representing the Gremory clan as well, okay?"

" **Yes, President!"** The peerage spoke as one as they came to the doors to where the young Devils were supposed gather. Outside of the room however stood a man slightly taller then Issei. "Huh? Sairaorg!" With that the redhead rushed off to go meet the other Devil with a smile.

"Hey, Rias, it's been some time, huh?" The new ravenette stated as he looked at her peerage. "Everyone I'd like for you to meet Sairaorg Bael? The heir to the Bael clan and my cousin on my mother's side." As she had said this she just realized that he was standing outside of the room causing her to groan in annoyance. "What's going on in there?"

"Humph, Glasya-Labolas and Agares started a little scuffle so I came outside to wait it out but there still going at it. So, I might as well stop it now that you're here." With that the brawny Devil opened the door to show two Devils one male the other female were arguing with a lot of the furniture destroyed. "Alright you two that's enough! If you don't stop it then I will!"

This caused the Agares heiress to stop the fight but the Glasya-Labolas heir turned his attention towards Sairaorg. "Butt out Bael this has nothing to do with ya! Just me and that Agares bit-" Zephyrdor never finished his statement as a very familiar person to the Gremory group punched him in the face which sent him into the wall. "Shut up. No one likes pompous idiots who mistreat women and can get knocked back by a mediocre punch to the face." Were Edward's words to the tanned Devil as he groaned slightly at the pain his face was in.

"Edward!? What are you doing here!?" Rias called out as she walked over to the Celt who only waved at her as Sairaorg and the Agares heiress came up as well. "Rias, you know this… person?" The light blonde Devil asked as she pushed her glasses up.

"Yes, Seekvaira, I know him. I would like to introduce you to Edward Chulainn. The current Cú Chulainn and a vastly powerful human in possession of Holy, Demon, and Legendary weapons." As Rias finished the introduction Edward did a small bow towards the two heirs. "It's nice to meet you Lord Sairaorg, Lady Seekvaira. You can just call me Edward if you like."

"Bah, I don't want any of that Lord crap comin' from you. You saved me the hassle of messing with Zephyrdor and your plenty strong, for a human, so you have my respect. Just call me Sairaorg."

"And if you would please just call me Seekvaira. For someone who's gained Rias' respect has mine as well."

"Now, Edward, why are you here?" Rias asked once more gaining the interest of the Bael and Agares heirs while attracting the attention of the final heir in the room. "You'll just have to wait until after the meeting. That's when you'll figure it out." With the cryptic message given Sona had finally arrived with her peerage. As they had walked in another Devil came in from another set of doors to bring the heirs into the meeting room.

With a tired sigh Edward slunk back into a chair as the Gremory peerage gathered around him. "Edward, that was freakin' hardcore! How you just punched that guy in the face and sent him flying was awesome!" Issei spoke with great enthusiasm as the receiver of the praise only shook his head. "Please can you guys back off for now, I'm gonna take a quick nap for later." This surprised the Gremory group as Edward leaned his head back and began to lightly snooze.

"Whatever's going on must be really important if he needs to take a nap right now." Kiba said as they walked back over to where the Sitri peerage was only to see Saji about to rush into the meeting room. "I can't keep quiet any longer! Time to say something to those bastards!"

"Know your place Saji!" Tsubaki yelled at the **[Pawn]** as she stood in front of the door leading into the meeting area. "Vice President! Why!? They're making fun of the President and our dream!"

"Enough of that. This isn't the place for that sort of behavior. The Council President is here to state her goal for the future. That's all." Saji looked away defeated from the **[Queen]** with his fist clenched tight. However, the sound of munching could be heard as a dark plum haired girl seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and was eating a bag of chips. "Well that sucks! Plus, even if you did go in there… all you would have done was embarrass her. That and… make her look like a fool in front of… that council of Devil elders." As she said this in between bites of her chips she finished off the bag which was taken from her, crumpled up, and thrown at Issei who was staring at her breasts.

"Her eyes are up more ya pervert so why don't ya keep them there." Shizuo stated with a disgusted look on his face as he leaned back behind her. Yet, the arrival of these two people had put the Gremorys on guard. However, that was when they realized that the group of seven was surrounded. "Who are you all and what do you want!" Akeno yelled at them which caused a pink haired girl walk forward towards them.

"Hello. My name is Ikaros Angel and I am a mutation **[Queen]**. It is nice to meet you all." After Ikaros has introduced herself to them a tall muscular man wearing nothing more then a pair of baggy white pants and a mask walked up. "My name is Bols and don't be surprised but I'm a mutation **[Bishop]**. Would any of you like some cookies?" Bols spoke in a kind voice as he held out several bags of chocolate chip cookies which Asia, Koneko, and Gasper took from him.

As the three Devils began to munch on the cookies two ravenettes began to walk forward. "My name is Akame and this is my little sister Kurome, and we're both mutation **[Knights]**." The older of the two with long straight hair and even cut bangs spoke. Yet, the younger one took one of the extra bags of cookies from Bols and began some munching of her own.

"Yeah! It's my turn now! My name is Tohka Yatogami and I'm a mutation **[Rook]**! Do any of you guys know-mfmfmf!" The last bit of Tohka's question was cut off by the tall blonde that threw the crumpled up bag at Issei. "Shut up Tohka! As your senior I'm tellin' ya to shut your trap. The names Shizuo Heiwajima and I'm also a **[Rook]** , as well as the second strongest member on this peerage right behind Alpha." As Shizuo said that last word he motioned his head towards the pinkette just staring at the wall petting… a watermelon?

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you! My name is Seryu Ubiquitous and this is my partner, Koro. I'm a **[Pawn]** of three by the way." The brunette with a short ponytail said as the small dog right next to her gave everyone a salute. "Guess that would leave me then. The names Izaya Orihara and I'm just a singular **[Pawn]** , but don't think too lightly of me because of that." The guy had said the last part with a mischievous grin on his face as the doors behind him opened up revealing Mihae and Yuuma with Gilgamesh on her back.

"There you guys are! Come on we were all told to wait in the lobby until he gave us the signal!" Yuuma stated with her cheeks puffed out which the little blonde on her back copied. Suddenly the little dog known as Koro put its round arms around its stomach area as it barfed up what seemed to be an oddly shaped turtle shell. The new guys that had just introduced themselves just stared at the shell with wide eyes as Shizuo began to speak. "Did we forget to get him out of the mutt?" The others just nodded their heads as six legs came out of the side, a stubby scorpion tail from the back, and a draconic lion head from the front.

"Where is she humans!? Did we finally make it to where Martha is!?" The little creature yelled at them as Ikaros walked up to it. "Yes. She is over there. Go and be reunited with the one you wish to protect Tarasque." The name spoken at the end made the Devils present drop their jaws as they looked at the tiny beast. Without doing much Tarasque quickly turned around and looked at Asia with tears filling its eyes. "MARTHAAAAAAAAAA!"

And with that the currently tiny Evil Dragon jumped to Asia who caught him in her embrace. "Ah, y-yes, this smell! T-this is exactly how I-I remember Martha smelling like. Young Asia, make me your familiar so I may protect you like the one I couldn't so long ago." The ex-nun didn't know what to say to the Evil Dragon. He was comparing her to a saint, and the saint who pacified him nonetheless. As she was about to reject him she saw the tears forming in his eyes as he began to cry again. "Please! I beg of you! If you don't make me your familiar so I may protect you I'll lose my will to live!"

Asia's eyes widened at that before slowly nodding her head which turned the Evil Dragon's tears from ones of sadness to happiness. The blonde **[Bishop]** put the dragon on the ground as he looked back up at her. Letting out a small breath two green squares overlapping each other with some archaic writing appeared underneath Tarasque. "In the name of Asia Argento, I order you to form a contract as my familiar." With the small ritual done the Stone Armor Dragon let out a sigh of relief as he crawled onto Asia's back. "I will allow no harm to come to you! I will give up my life for your well being!"

This caused them all to sweat drop until the sound of creaking came to the ears of them all. Turning towards the noise they saw Edward was standing up and stretching a little as well. "Alright guys I just got the notification from Lady Leviathan. We are to go in right now, Alphonse Naberius should already be in there." The Gremory group tilted their heads in confusion until they noticed the new people plus Mihae, Yuuma with Gilgamesh still on her back fell in behind the Celt.

The doors to the room suddenly opened up as the voice of one of the elders spoke up. "What is the meaning of this Rating Game, Lady Leviathan? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Yes, Sera, you only gave me a few vague details about this just that you needed my, Ajuka, and Falbium to help you out with it. So please enlighten me would you." Sirzechs said as he looked at his dear friend in the eyes. "Alright everyone listen up! That includes the peerage members in waiting as well! A Rating Game is about to be held between Alphonse Naberius and Edward Chulainn!"

"Okay we understand that much Lady Leviathan, but why is there a game going on between these two in the first place? I honestly think it's a little one sided." One the elders said which caused Serafall to chuckle. "Exactly, Alphonse should just surrender right now before he gets himself hurt." This had shocked the elders as she had clearly just implied that the human could easily beat the Naberius heir.

"Now, as I was saying! These two will be fighting…" Everyone was leaning closer in anticipation except for Sona whose face was as red as a lobster and her peerage who were just shaking their heads in understanding of their master's embarrassment. "For my little sister's hand in marriage! So, Edward kick this guys ass because I trust her more with you then I do with this guy!"

The atmosphere in the room immediately became… weird as to say. For everyone couldn't believe what was going on. Especially Rias, Seekvaira, and Sairaorg who've known the Sitri heiress for most of their lives and being a part of the Rookies Four. The elders couldn't believe that a human was fighting for a Devil's hand in marriage. A Devil for crying out loud! Edward felt the stares on him as he looked at the main cause which was the Devil elders as he just looked at them with his neutral stare. "I understand." Was the only thing he said as he and Alphonse disappeared via a magic circle into a Rating Game field.

* * *

King: Edward Chulainn

Queen: Ikaros "Alpha" Angel (mutation)

Bishop: Bols (mutation), Mihae

Knight: Akame (mutation), Kurome (mutation)

Rook: Tohka Yatogami (mutation), Shizuo Heiwajima

Pawn: Seryu Ubiquitous x3, Izaya Orihara, Yuuma Amano (mutation), Gilgamesh x3 (mutation)

* * *

 **Akame ga Kill: Akame, Kurome, Bols, Seryu Ubiquitous**

 **Date A Live: Tohka Yatogami**

 **Heaven's Lost Property: Ikaros**

 **Durarara!: Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara**

* * *

 **…well, Edward got himself into quite the situation. What will happen during the Rating Game between Alphonse Naberius and Edward Chulainn!? Who will win the hand of Sona and most of all, will Serafall brag to Penemue and Gabriel if Edward wins the match!?**

 **You know what I'm gonna say now, tell me if you like, love, or hate it! Feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions for me and most importantly stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wacko12: You'll figure out in this chapter, but something may happen in the future.**

 **Shu Ouma GC: Yes, I do know Edward is Irish because that's how I made him. The Holy Sword is Claíomh Solais, but I want to know who you thought Edward actually was. Just to sate my curiosity on the matter.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD or any character that you recognize from other anime, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

 **|Tormentation of the Soul|** \- Alseus Speech

 **(Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi)** \- Orochi Speech

* * *

The Young Devils meeting room was now empty of the elders and two of the heirs leaving Sona, Rias, Sairaorg, Seekvaira, their respective peerages, and the Four Great Satans. Rias was looking over at her childhood friend as she walked over with a mischievous grin. "So, when's the wedding?"

Sona only let out a sigh as she shook her head at her friend's antics as she looked at her. "He isn't doing it for the marriage, he's just doing it so I can keep my freedom and dream from being taken from me if I marry that man. So, he's doing this more of a favor more then anything else." That… wasn't the response either Rias or Serafall were expecting as the latter of the two started to cry crocodile tears. "WAAAAH! I already bragged to Gabriel and Penemue that the Devils just got Edward on our side! Now I have to call them back and tell them it didn't happen!"

Sirzechs only shook his head at the Leviathan's reaction as he looked over at Sona. "Did he say why he wouldn't marry you?" The ravenette nodded her head as she pushed up her glasses. "He said, 'I'm sorry but I can't do it, I feel as if I do this I'll be betraying the love I had for Menoly.' Though I asked him for the story behind it and… I felt sorry for asking about it afterwards." Most of the other Devils present tilted their heads in confusion as multiple screens appeared before them showcasing a heavily forested arena with two small fortresses signifying the competitors bases.

"Everyone, it seems that things are about to get interesting." Sairaorg stated as everyone brought their gazes towards the screens, especially the one showing Edward sitting in front of his peerage. The peerage nodded their heads in agreement to a possible plan as they all split off into groups. Ikaros was on her own and right as she stepped out of the base a pair of pink Angel wings came from her back which she used to take off into the sky.

"What the hell! How does he have an Angel in his peerage! That should be impossible!" Xenovia shouted out in surprise as a small chuckle came from behind them. Turning to look at where the sound came from they see Azazel walk in a with a grin to his face. "You're right about that Xenovia, which is why Ikaros isn't an Angel. That is her Sacred Gear, the **[Variable Wings]**. It's a very easy misconception which was made a long time ago, that caused her to be who she is to this very day."

"What do you mean by that Azazel?" Ajuka asked the fellow scientist as he only shrugged his shoulders. "How should I really know? The only reason I know about it is what Edward told us when he arrived to take a request from us with the pink haired girl with him." This caused Ajuka's eyebrows to furrow as he looked at the screen with the flying woman.

~Flashback: Ikaros' Past~

Everything was… dark. So dark that only the silouhette of a body on an operating table could be seen. The body's fingers were slightly twitching as the lights came on revealing the body was female. The girl had pink hair with brown tips on the side as her dull, lifeless green eyes reflected the light being shined on them. Her body was bare with three men in surgical wear were around her.

"We have to hurry before we're found out! To think that this girl merely has a Sacred Gear that gives her the wings of an Angel!" One of the men spoke as he looked at the girl's body.

The second man shook his head at the first as he slammed his hand on the table. "No! She has to be a Nephilim! There is no way God would make his warriors' wings into something for a mere mortal to use! It's almost heretical!"

"No, he's right! This is most definitely a Sacred Gear! But the data we gathered is too invaluable! We need to get out of here before the Vatican arrives!" The third one yells at the other two before all three nod their heads in agreement.

However, before anything else could happen one of the men gasped in pain as he looked down in horror. Right before his eyes was his heart impaled on a spearhead. What made the matter worse was that three large pieces of the spearhead slid out from the heart before fully encompassing the organ the best it could and squished it. The pulverized heart then gets taken into the spear as a noticeable lump forms in it as it begins to move down the shaft.

"You're already too late. For all of you are now dead." As the monotonous voice said the spearhead shot out from the first scientists' chest to the second and then the third devouring their hearts in the same process. Once it was done the spearhead slowly retracted from the bodies one by one relishing in the blood it took in while sliding out of them.

After the spearhead leveled out with the rest of the shaft the man holding the pole arm raised his arm to his head making a magic circle appear. "Lord Uriel, as stated by the Archbishop all three of the Rouge Bishops are now dead. The girl they were experimenting on seems to still be alive. I will bring her to the Church once I get some basic information from her." The man then dismissed the magic circle before stepping into the light revealing a sixteen year old Edward looking at the girl.

"Hello, my name is Edward Chulainn. What is your name and do you know where you are?" The ravenette asked as he put Gáe Bolg to the side while looking at the girl. The pinkette only looked at him with her similar blank eyes. "What… is… a… name? Do I… have a… name?" The girl asked as Edward clenched his fist and glared down at the bodies of the dead Bishops in unshown rage. Letting out a small breath to calm his nerves he touches the girl's head and found nothing but a glowing orb representing her Sacred Gear. "Yes, you had a name. But, it seems that whatever these men did to you broke your mind and completely wiped away who you once were."

"Give me… a name. Can you give me a name?" The pinkette asked as her eyes began to shed tears though her voice or expression didn't show any sadness to it. Edward only nodded his head to the girl as he began to think of a name to call the girl. "Ikaros. From today forward you shall be known as Ikaros Angel. If that is all I'll bring you to the Vatican to see what they can do for you."

"Please. Let me come with you. I wish to help the one that has tried to do something for the person I once was. For the person that gave me a name. Will you be the one to give me a purpose?" The newly dubbed Ikaros asked as Edward only looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes. "If you truly wish to follow me then I must warn you that the path I walk is wrought with danger. I can not guarantee your safety, do you still wish to come with me even knowing this?" Ikaros only nodded her head as the Celt only sighed in annoyance before leaving to go grab a clean shirt and lab coat for the girl to wear for the time being.

Once Ikaros had the shirt and coat on, that were both noticeably bigger then her much smaller frame, the duo began to leave the compound she was held in. As they reached the outside two older individuals were seen standing in front of him. "Dulio. Griselda. How are the two of you this evening?"

"We are doing fine Edward, I told you we should have left earlier Dulio, that way we could have been some help to him." The blonde woman known as Griselda Quarta fussed at the man known as Dulio Gesualdo, the Strongest Exorcist. "Ah, he didn't need our help Gris, if anything we probably would have gotten in his way. Man if he actually decided to join the Church I may lose my title to him." Dulio laughed a little at the last part as Griselda smacked him in the back of the head.

"Actually, Dulio, I needed the help of your **[Zenith Tempest]** several times to remove traps and find the room Ikaros was in. By the way you can have it back now." With that statement **[Gear Snatcher]** appeared on Edward's right hand and shot the stinger into Dulio's chest. The stinger glowed slightly as a silvery green light shines from it. [ **Zenith Tempest: SACRED GEAR RETURNED!]** Was the call made from the cord connected to it as the stinger was drawn back.

"I've been in possession of it for little under an hour. And I have to say it hurts to forcefully hold onto a Sacred Gear, especially the second strongest Longinus." Edward stated as he rubbed his right arm as his own Sacred Gear disappeared. Dulio only laughed at the ravenette for the thing he did while Griselda only grabbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"So, is Ikaros the name of the young one that's right behind you?" Griselda asked as she motioned her head towards the pinkette standing behind Edward with her expressionless faces. Dulio looking between the two let out a small chuckle at the two. "Hey, if it wasn't for the hair color I'd say that you two were siblings."

"Don't you have a cream puff to put in your mouth Dulio?" Edward monotonously stated that made the Exorcist grunt at the verbal assault done to his pride as Griselda held in a snicker of amusement. "But, yes and no. Yes, Ikaros is now her name but at the same time it isn't because she held a different one before those Bishops got their hands on her."

Griselda nodded her head at the Celt while Dulio only grumbled to himself as he actually pulled out a cream puff before putting it away in embarrassment. "Well then I guess we'll be taking her from-"

"I want to stay with Master." This one statement made the current atmosphere become stagnant almost making it impossible to breath. "I want to stay with the one that has given me a name and a purpose. I am sorry but I will not be going with you." Ikaros said with a small bow almost stumbling forward had Edward not caught her. Dulio shrugged his shoulders as he turned around and began to walk away. "Oh well, guess we just have to tell Lord Uriel that you'll be taking care of her. See ya Edward! Until we meet again!"

Griselda only shook her head at her companion's antics as she too said her goodbyes and walked away as well. This left the two teens in the woods in front of the bunker door that once held its four occupants. "I guess we should be leaving as well. Come, Ikaros, we'll be heading back towards the Church to gather my things and acquire suitable clothing for you as well." With the ravenette's order given the pinkette began to follow him in the beginning of her new life.

~Flashback End: Rating Game Field~

Ikaros could be seen flying through the air looking out for any signs of the enemy **[Queen]** or any other piece. She caught sight of her comrades down below her until she stopped in midair avoiding being impaled by a spear of ice. Looking to the side she found the sight of a woman with platinum hair and golden eyes staring at her in pure bloodlust.

"You must be that bratty humans **[Queen]**. It doesn't matter though, 'cause once I'm done with you my Master will kill yours and take that Sitri and make her his. OHH! Just the thought of it makes me so excited!"

"Are you done?" Ikaros asked causing the Devil to look at her in disgust. "What did you just-" "I asked if you are done talking. You were marked as my target for the Rating Game and I will make sure you are taken out." Once she had finished saying this the **[Variable Wings]** began to glow before firing off bolts of light. The **[Queen]** of Naberius tried to fly away from the bolts of light only to find them following her. With growing nervousness she began to shoot her ice at the bolts only to find one of them had made a hole in her wing. "GAAAAH! Y-you bitch! I'll kill you! You hear me! I'll kill you!"

"I hear you. So please be quiet and become retired." With that the Devil of Naberius found Ikaros appearing right in front of her as she punched her square in the chest. The platinum haired woman let out a cough of blood as the sound of her ribs cracking could be heard. She began to fall to the ground only to be encompassed in a blue light.

 **[Lord Alphonse: one Queen has retired.]**

Ikaros tilted her head slightly as she heard that. "It would seem that I drew first blood. Now I will return and protect the Master." With that the pinkette flew back towards the base unaware of the spectators that watched her confrontation.

~Line Break: Gathering Room~

"Holy hell! She just took out that chick with only one punch! Is… is that even possible!" Issei cried out as he looked at the others who were just as shocked as he was. "The only young Devil amongst you all that can do that is Sairaorg. But to think, that a reincarnated Devil is capable of such strength." Ajuka stated as he glanced at the screen with the girl landing in front of the fortress.

"Oh, uhh, I'm not sure how to tell ya this Ajuka, but none of the people in his peerage are Devils." Azazel stated as he felt the glare of the Beelzebub on him in an instant. "What do you mean they aren't Devils!? Are you telling me that he tampered with my creations!?"

Azazel only chuckled as he shook his head. "Can't say that it was him that did it. Since I also had a hand in doing it as well. Though the only aspect that was changed is that the pieces reincarnate the intended target into whatever supernatural race he wants. He, unfortunately, kept them all, except for Yuuma, human though they keep the abilities and boosts given to them by the Evil Pieces as well as a high increase to their lifespan. I only provided the equipment and some insight though, the kid did the rest."

Ajuka's eyes widened at what the Fallen Angel leader said as he looked at the screen with Edward on it. 'He was capable of bypassing the species conduit with the Fallen Angels' technology? His intellect must be at least as high as both mine and Azazel's, this may be interesting. I'll have to talk with him later to see how he did it.' Were the Beelzebub's thoughts as the sight of Kurome and Bols could be seen standing off against one of the enemies **[Rooks]** and **[Knights]**.

~Flashback: Underworld~

(Akame ga Kill characters)

Edward, Ikaros, and Tohka could be seen standing in front of the Four Great Satans who were acting uncharacteristic as they all had serious expressions on their faces. "Edward, I'm guessing you wish to know why we asked you to come to the Underworld on such short notice." Edward nodded his head at Sirzechs as he looked at them all. "I doubt that it would be to celebrate my seventeenth birthday. What is it that we can do for you?"

Serafall's eyes sparkle a little at the notice that today was the boy's birthday before she settled down again. "We were given an anonymous tip that a branch of the Naberius clan are conducting experiments not sanctioned by Ajuka. We want you to investigate the situation and if you deem it necessary, incapacitate the Devils responsible and bring all of the research data here." The Leviathan stated as Ajuka brought out a piece of paper with a list of coordinates on it. "This is the point from where the message was sent from. I verified that it is indeed one of the Naberius clans underground labs. Now go out and see what you can do, but please remember don't kill them we still need to judge them accordingly."

Edward nodded his head as the two girls stepped closer to the ravenette as he activated his magic circle. Once the teleportation was complete the three humans stood a little ways in front of a door in some rocks. "Okay, Boss, what's our first move!" Tohka asked with her cheery demeanor as she looked at Edward with a smile. "First off, Tohka, you have some cookie crumbs on your face, second I need you to take this seriously."

Tohka blinked a few times before knocking the crumbs off of her face before gaining a serious air around her. "Good, we'll be going in through the front door, but with the device Lord Beelzebub gave to us it should knock out their security system. Once we get in I want the both of you to stick together as we split up and cover as much ground as possible." The two girls nod their heads as they make their way to the door. Edward placed a spider like device on the keypad as it instantly unlocks the door and takes down the security system.

After door opened up the three split up and head separate ways. Edward was walking down one of the many corridors until he heard a whimper coming from one of the rooms. Walking up to the door he stands in front it as he brings out the device once more and places it on the keypad. The door opens with a click and once he walks in he is immediately disgusted with what he sees. Countless humans could be seen wallowing in pain and despair, however seeing the door open some instinctively flinch. That is until a young ravenette looks at the door with her head tilted in confusion. "Who are you?"

This caught the attention of everyone else as some took a look at what was going on. "My name is Edward Chulainn and I am a human same as you who has been asked to investigate the occurrences of this lab. Seeing all of you here now gives me the will to save you." With that simple statement hope could be seen as someone had finally come to save them.

Edward brought forth a magic circle and brought it to his ear. "Ikaros, have you found this facility's research data?"

" _Master. This facility is not researching anything. They are creating weapons for some reason."_ Ikaros stated as the sound of punching could be heard on the other side. " _Tohka is currently getting more information from this buildings chief of staff. They are making something called Teigu. Which are made from the strongest and most deadly monsters of the Underworld."_

"Can Tohka make him say what the humans are for?" Edward asked as Ikaros answered with a yes as the sound of more punching was heard. " _He says that they are there only to test the weapons. Once the tests are complete they are to be… exterminated."_

The Celtic ravenette is silent for a moment before he looks back at the humans presents. "Tell Tohka to knock him out. Then notify the Satans they need to get here right away. I'm going to get these humans out of here." Ikaros gives him a swift reply before cutting off the link as Edward began to break the prisoners out of their cages.

"W-wait, we need t-to get Seryu! We c-can't leave her!" The short ravenette from before called out but the others don't hear her except for a tall burly man and a girl that's older then the one before him. "You're right, Kurome, we need to get her out of here too. Come on Mr. Chulainn the one that got that message out is this way." The tall man said as he began to make his way towards a doorway before stopping in front of it. Screaming could be heard coming from behind the door as Edward just punches it down revealing a Devil who was caught torturing the girl known as Seryu.

Her arms looked to be nearly torn from her body as her legs were heavily cut as well. The Devil tried to run away only for the tall man to punch him in the gut followed up with a swift uppercut. The Devil fell to the ground unconscious as the man began to undo the restraints on Seryu. "Don't worry, Seryu, it's me, Bols. I'm here with Akame and Kurome as well. The message you sent out got us the help we needed."

Seryu looked weakly at Bols with a small smile as she coughed up some blood. "I-I'm glad that I-I was able to b-bring justice to the ones that robbed you of your wife and child Bols. Now I can finally rest."

"I'm sorry Miss Seryu, but the world needs people like you in it so stay awake for a little while longer." Was Edward's monotonous response to her words as a strange glove appeared on his hand. "Glow 2: Healer's Mercy." A soft white glow emanated from the glove as some of the minor wounds closed up leaving the major ones slightly healed. "Those tears in your arms aren't going to heal properly, I'll have to take you to someone I know who can either help fix them or replace them."

With that Edward motioned for the three captives to follow him. Once they were outside all of the humans were being sent back to their homes with their memories of the incident changed if they were previously unaware of the supernatural or intact if they were by the Satans. When Serafall noticed the ravenette's approach she hopped up in joy and ran over to him. "Oh, Edward, you did us a great service once again, so why don't you just join my peerage!"

Before the Leviathan could continue she was dragged away by Falbium who let out a small yawn after waving goodbye. Once he left with Serafall, Edward turned to face Ajuka and Sirzechs. "Well done Edward, we've gathered all of the weapons they've created so they won't be going anywhere." Ajuka stated as he looked at the pile of weapons before a small white dog jumped out of the pile and walked up to Bols who was holding Seryu and grabbed the latter's arm.

"Ajuka, do you know what just happened? 'Cause I sure as hell don't." Sirzechs said as the Beelzebub scratched his chin before snapping his fingers. "It must be some sort of bonding. These weapons are essentially just that, weapons, but if they were made out of monsters then they should have some level of consciousness. That means that… hmm, would you three go through the pile and see if any of these weapons react to you. It's just to test a theory." The three humans nod their heads as Bols sets Seryu on the ground before walking to the pile with the sisters. Once their a giant metal cylinder with a spray nozzle begins to shake in his presence. With the two sisters a pair of katana react to them causing them to pick them up. After this was done Ajuka nodded his head in acceptance before they stood behind Edward. "If you don't mind we'll be keeping these weapons to better help our savior. Now then, you said that you knew someone that can help fix Seryu's arms?" Bols asked as Edward only nodded.

Right as Ikaros and Tohka came to stand next to him the group of seven teleported as they appeared in front of Azazel who was about to eat a sandwich in his office. "What can I do for ya kid? Also, who are the new ones? More little followers of yours?" The Governor-General asked teasingly as he looks down to find his sandwich was gone and Akame was licking her fingers off.

"I need you to help the girl in Bols' arms. She may need new arms and cybernetics implanted into her body to help stabilize her body." Edward spoke his reason which got the Fallen Angel interested until he saw Seryu. This got him serious with the project in mind as he began to think up designs for artificial arms for Seryu as she was taken to the Grigori's ICU.

"I'll only tell you three this once like I did with Ikaros and Tohka. The path I walk is dangerous and cannot guarantee any of your safety. If you wish to follow me do so at your own risks." As the ravenette finished his small speech he saw neither of the three wavered from it. Bols however looked over at Azazel with a rather embarrassed look on his face as he scratched the back of his head. "If it's not too big of a bother, could you… make me a mask to wear for my weapon?"

~Flashback End: Rating Game Field~

Kurome's sword clashed with the opposing **[Knight]** as Bols was trying to torch the enemy **[Rook]**. With a small scoff the girl jumped back from the sword lock and stabbed her weapon into the ground. "Come to my aid!" With that a strange two-headed wolf creature came out of the ground barking up a storm. "What the hell! How were you able to summon an Orthrus!? That should be impossible!"

"Hmm, oh, I didn't summon it. You see a long time ago we came across this thing attacking a small caravan of Magicians. So I killed it with my Yatsufusa and made it one of my puppets. Now, go and rip him to shreds Orthrus!" The hound followed her command as it immediately began to assault the stunned **[Knight]** who got caught in both sets of jaws. Before he could get ripped in half a blue light encompassed him as it took him away.

 **[Lord Alphonse: one Knight and one Rook have retired.]**

Kurome takes a quick glance back over at Bols to see he was vacuuming the surrounding fires back into Rubicante. She quickly dismissed her puppet and once they were done the two began to make their way back to base. Kurome reaches into a little bag the **[Bishop]** carried around and pulled out a bag of cookies. While she was eating them to two walked inside of their base leaving more people stunned.

~Line Break: Gathering Room~

The room was silent as they could only stare at the power those two possessed. "H-hey, Kiba, didn't that Shizuo guy say that he was the second strongest guy in Edward's peerage?" The blonde only nodded his head in response as the brunette gulped in apprehension. "T-then where are they on that power scale?"

Nobody answered the **[Pawn]** as they all continued to watch the various teams make their way across the arena. Sirzechs was keeping an eye on Edward who seemed to be giving out orders from his base to the remaining pieces that had not returned yet. 'This just doesn't make any sense at all. How could he have gathered all of these people together to stand as one? Just like one giant family of sorts.' The Lucifer chuckled a little bit at that last part as he just remembered that was how his family treated their servants as well.

"I wonder what Alphonse will do next? I haven't seen any of his **[Pawns]** yet and that's what's really concerning me at the moment. With him being part of the Naberius clan it likely means that he has something up his sleeve but what could it possibly be?" Ajuka voices his thoughts as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. They then decided to just wait and hope that whatever happened during this Rating Game, Edward would hopefully come out on top.

~Line Break: Rating Game Field~

The forms of Yuuma, Shizuo, and Mihae could be seen as they walked through the woods. Yet, the Fallen Angel of the group couldn't help but feel nervous. Her nerves were getting the best of her as the hand gripping the hilt of her sword was shaking. 'I-I don't k-know what to d-do. W-what should I do i-if we come across the enemy? What happens if I freeze up and get retired!? I don't think I'll be able to look at my brother if I fail here.'

"Hey, kid, stop muttering out that load of crap right now. You're brother is possibly the best guy any of us even know." Shizuo stared as the ravenette blushed hard realizing that she was speaking out her thoughts. "If he did do that to ya then both me and Alpha would have to knock some sense into him."

Mihae only sighs as the blonde cracks his knuckles at that single thought. "Honestly, he probably wouldn't care if you fail here at all. All that matters to him would be your safety and well being Yuuma. If he did do any of that then that person isn't our Master or your brother." The Fallen Angel nodded her head at the **[Rook]** and **[Bishop]** 's words of wisdom. She quickly takes in a quick breath of relief as they continue to make their way towards the enemy base so she can promote.

However, halfway through the woods the three stop in their tracks as they come face to face with eight Devils. "Well, damn, it seems that Naberius bastard sent all of his **[Pawns]** out to get us. What should we do Edward?" The magic piece in his ear only gave static causing the blonde's eyebrows to furrow. "Mihae, Yuuma, are you guys getting static in your headpieces too?" The two girls nod their heads as the latter draws her blade.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, we can't let you stupid servants of that terrible human come any further. That's why our master cut off this area from the outside, only allowing the video feed to keep on taking this in. You know so that brat can watch us take you all down!" One of the Devils laughed out causing the other seven to laugh as well, only for them to get shut up as the one that spoke got launched into a tree. The tree then broke causing them to look at Shizuo who was rolling his shoulder around.

"Damn, hitting your face hurt a little. Did you do something to yourself that made ya that hard?" Shizuo asked as the one who got punched into the tree stood up with minor ease. "I'll kill you… fair that!"

Blades of wind began to fly towards the servants of Naberius as Mihae only waved her fan at them. "Honestly, I think all of you are just brutes. If you even tried using your head for once you may just have a chance."

"Heh, who says we aren't?" This had cause for the **[Bishop]** 's eyes to widen as a blade was felt going across her back. The ravenette screamed out in pain as the newly arrived **[Knight]** dug the heel of her boot into the inflicted wound. "Aww, is the little princess mad that I gave her boo boo? Well, tough shit! This is a battle so take it seriously ya little bitch!" She brought her sword up to stab it down into Mihae's back only for a swift blade strike to go across her chest. Even though the strike was shallow there was a great burning sensation going throughout her body as she stumbled backwards in pain. "Gah, w-what the hell!? Is that a fucking Holy Sword!?" She never received an answer as a second slash came from behind and brought her to retirement.

 **[Lord Alphonse: one Knight has retired.]**

Yuuma was breathing rather heavily until she looked over at Mihae and let out a quiet gasp. The kimono clad girl was in deep pain and couldn't get up as she looked at Yuuma. "I'm sorry dear, but I'm going to be leaving you with Shizuo for right now. I surrender." With that last phrase spoken the **[Bishop]** disappeared in a flash of blue light.

 **[Edward Chulainn: one Bishop has retired.]**

Shizuo's eyes darkened as he backed up to where Yuuma was as the eight **[Pawns]** surrounded them. "Oh man, we finally got one of you bastards! That just goes to show that none of you are invinci-"

"Shut up!" Yuuma screamed out as she stood up with fury laced in her expression as she held out her katana that was off a dull red glow. "I don't care what you say, but no one is invincible! Not Shizuo, not Mihae, and most certainly not me! That also goes for your sick bastard of a Master! Even if we get retired in the process my brother is going to kick his ass!" Yuuma stared at them with intense hatred as she brought up her sword for a strike. "And I'll show you what I'm capable of by taking you all out with one strike."

What she had last said caused the eight Devils to burst out laughing as they wiped away their tears. "Y-yeah right, I'm gonna enjoy wiping that smug look off of your face little girly!" With that the eight began to rush at the girl as she looked at Shizuo. "Get down!" The blonde followed her order not wanting to get caught in whatever she was doing. "Here we go! Eight-fold strike of Orochi!" The technique stated the Fallen Angel's blade gained a darker red aura as she slashed at the first Devil. And simultaneously the other seven gained an identical slash on their bodies as they fell to the ground in pain.

"T-this pain! It's… it's like I'm burning up from the inside out!"

"GAAAH! I feel it the Holy energy of that blade! Not only that I can feel my blood boiling inside of me! That blade is coated in venom! We've been poisoned!"

From the slash marks on their bodies bulging red veins began to make their way from the wound. They only reached a few inches away as the eight **[Pawns]** retired from both blood loss and poisoning.

 **[Lord Alphonse: eight Pawns have retired.]**

Shizuo merely blinked his eyes in surprise as he looked over to see Yuuma fall to the ground. "Used… too much… energy. I can't move." As the Fallen Angel had said this a feminine laugh could be heard emanating from her sword. **(Yes, you may be unable to move, but you were able to properly conduct the technique. Well done young one.)**

The voice sounded raspy but was of course undoubtedly female as Shizuo looked at Yuuma the ravenette answered his unasked question. "Shizuo meet the Yamata-no-Orochi. Orochi meet Shizuo Heiwajima, my brother's **[Rook]**."

 **(It's a pleasure to meet you Shizuo Heiwajima. I am a mere fragment of the Venom Blood Dragon Yamata-no-Orochi's soul. The piece that is stored within the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, otherwise know as the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.)** Once the voice of the ancient Evil Dragon stopped speaking the blonde and everyone watching was completely shocked at the turn of events.

"So, your telling me that Yuuma has been in possession of one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan?"

 **(Indeed human.)**

"And she didn't tell Edward, why?"

 **(Because I instructed her not to. As I was when the boy first found the blade I couldn't properly communicate with him. Given the time the Kusanagi rested in that bloody attic I regained enough power to reach out. That energy was enough to finally get his attention only for him to give the blade to young Yuuma.)**

The blonde nodded his head as he put the blade back into its sheath at Yuuma's side as he picked the tired girl up. "Okay, I understand that much now, but how did the Kusanagi come into Edward's possession?"

 **(Oh, that's an easy one. One night many years ago Amaterasu went out on a night on the town. Essentially she got drunk, bet the sword in a game of poker, lost it, and woke up the next morning in her bed realizing she gambled away her weapon. Many years later the blade ended up in an antique store in the Youkai district of Kyoto which it was being offered for 27,629 yen. And the boy bought the blade for what I believe was the Holy energy it was emitting.)** Shizuo was silent from Orochi's reason as he settled Yuuma on his back and began to make his way back to their base.

 **[Edward Chulainn: one Pawn has retired.]**

"Welp, there went Izaya. Stupid bastard must have antagonized his other **[Rook]** or something." With that said the blonde began to run away from the spot and began to hightail it back to the base before he was spotted by the enemy **[Bishops]**. Which was what exactly happened as the ground underneath his feet turned to mush and the two were encompassed in a blast of electricity.

 **[Edward Chulainn: one Rook and one Pawn have retired.]**

Far off Seryu let out a small growl as she and Koro were currently running away from a hulking mass of pure muscle. The brunette was separated from Tohka by those bloody **[Bishops]** only to get blindsided by the **[Rook]**. She looked down at her small partner who was just getting dragged around as they reached a small clearing. Turning her head around she saw the **[Rook]** was still far off so she quickly made her way to the other side of the clearing.

"KORO! Phases 2, 7, and 8!" The dog nodded its rotund head as it suddenly grew and bit down on its Master's upper body. Once it slid off there were four missile turrets on her back, a long ranged anti-tank rifle on her left arm, and a small missile rack on her right arm.

"Ready or not little girl, HERE I COME!" Came the loud boisterous voice of the heavily muscled Devil as it burst through the trees only to get a face full of missiles and anti-tank shells to the face. Seryu began to pant heavily from the propulsion from the ammunition being launched she held up the weapons on her arms once more as Koro grew once more, but down, and slid off revealing her metallic limbs.

"Do you think we got him Kor-" Seryu never got to finish as a giant hand wrapped itself around her neck. Once the smoke cleared from around the figure it showed the **[Rook]** was bleeding all over but was still kicking. "That wasn't very nice! Now I'll have to punish you!"

The brunette's eyes widened as she looked at Koro who was lying on the ground. "Koro… go… berserk!" Hearing it's user's cry the small dog quickly grew large and insanely muscular as it's fur became a blackish red color. Instantly the bulked up Koro let out a monstrous roar revealing its rows of razor sharp teeth. The weapon then began its assault on the **[Rook]** causing him to drop its Master allowing for it to freely pummel the Devil into the ground. In which it did as the Devil underneath it was completely broken causing him to flash away in a light of blue.

 **[Lord Alphonse: one Rook has retired.]**

After the announcement was made Koro shrink back down to its original size before plopping down on the ground. "Thank you for the assistance Koro, but we need to get out of here before those pesky **[Bishops]** show up." With that the **[Pawn]** picked up her temporarily immobilized partner and began to make her way to their base.

However, a barrier of light comes around her causing her to take notice to the bolt of electricity that was about to strike her from behind. "Be careful Seryu. We do not need anyone else to become retired." Was the statement of Ikaros as she was seen flying in the air. The brunette only nodded at the **[Queen]** as she noticed Kurome, Bols, Akame, Tohka, Gilgamesh, and her master walk up behind her. The young woman let out a sigh of relief as she fell to her knees.

"You did a good job Seryu, rest up now." The brunette only closed her eyes as she fell onto her back with Koro splayed out beside her. "Ikaros, Bols, take out those **[Bishops]** I'm allowing you to activate Balance Breaker if need be Ikaros." The pinkette nods her head as she and Bols look at the two female Devils before them.

They don't say anything as they rush at them only for one of them to get torched by the flames of Rubicante. The other only watched in horror as her comrade fell to the ground only to be surrounded by a blue light. She only gritted her teeth as she turned around only to be punctured by several bolts of light.

 **[Lord Alphonse: two Bishops have retired.]**

Ikaros quickly began her descent next to her master as Bols came back over right as Edward took Fragarach from the sheath on his back. "I need for you all to stand behind me. Ikaros put up a barrier around you all, the fight between me and Alphonse is about to begin." Right as he said this the aforementioned Devil came out of the devastated woods with a grimace on his face. "I don't know how you did it you pathetic human, but you managed to defeat my entire peerage! But now you must deal with me!"

The Naberius heir began to run at Edward as he just stood their looking at the short sword in his hand. Once Alphonse got into at least 5 meters away from the ravenette he slashed the blade towards him sending out a thin wave of condensed air. The dark brunette got knocked back from the wave as he fell onto the ground he got right back up. Only to see that Edward… was gone. The only signs that he was once where he was is the small dust cloud from which he stood.

"Where the hell are you! You're just a coward! You hear me! You cow-GAH!" Alphonse never finished as the Legendary Sword was in his shoulder. The blade was quickly pulled out as the Devil turned around only to get roundhouse kicked in the face. That was the finishing move as the Devil heir fell to the ground unconscious.

 **[Lord Alphonse has retired. The winner of the match is Edward Chulainn.]**

Edward let out a sigh of relief as he flicked the blood off of Fragarach and placed it back into its sheath. Once that process was done a magic circle appeared underneath the rest of his peerage and his own feet taking them out of the arena and into the Young Devils meeting room. Right as the arrived the room was silent as the Devils present were awed at the performance given by the Child of Light at the end and his peerage throughout the Rating Game.

"If no one has any questions then I will be on my way to visit my friends in the med bay." With that Edward, Ikaros, Tohka, Bols, Akame, Kurome, Seryu, and Gilgamesh made their way out of the room.

After the doors had closed signaling their departure they all snapped out of their trance. "What… the… hell." Was all Issei said as the Satans began to make their way towards the doors before Sirzechs stopped right before leaving. "Rias, Sona, you have a month to train for your Rating Game. I hope the one you just watched gave you some… incentive to try your hardest." With that the redheaded Lucifer left the room.

"He's right. After watching that, it makes me want to go find that human and ask for a brawl." Sairaord said with a grin as Seekvaira only shook her head. "Why would you want to do that Sairaorg? He's just an abnormally strong human."

However, Sairaorg shook his head as he looked at his fellow Devils. "I'm not sure if any of you noticed when he punched Zephyrdor when we first got here and kicked that Naberius in the head. But he was holding back, a lot." This surprised everyone as they looked back at the doors in which he left. Issei on the other hand looked at his left hand as he clenched his fist. 'I'm not sure how strong he is, but I want to get even stronger so I can become the Ultimate **[Pawn]**. Not just to fulfill my dream of becoming a Harem King, but to protect the President as well.'

With the that in mind a fire was lit in everyone present. A fire that would drive everyone to get stronger and reach for the goals they all hold dear to them. For the source of it all was Edward sitting alone in a dark room with a picture of him, Menoly, Dedric, and Fiona. Floating around him however were five indescribable chains allowing just enough illumination for him to look at the picture in his hands.

* * *

 _ **Variable Wings** :_ This Sacred Gear is a strange defensive/counter-based Sacred Gear. The wielder of this Sacred Gear is usually misinterpreted as an Angel most of times. The powers held within the Gear allow for its wielder to make bolts of light and an near impenetrable shield. This allows for a both a good offense and defense if the wielder know how to use it properly.

 **Teigu** : The Teigu are Demon Weapons created by a branch of the Naberius clan to arm the humans in the Khaos Brigade. Some were left slightly incomplete leaving their abilities lacking in what they intended to do.

 **Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi** : One of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan and one of the chosen weapons of Amaterasu and said to rival both the original Excalibur and Durandal. This is one of the few Holy Swords that were not created by the Biblical God. The Kusanagi was found within the tail of the Venom Blood Dragon, Yamata-no-Orochi, after it was killed by Susanoo. This allowed for a small fragment of the Evil Dragon's soul to remain within the blade giving guidance whenever one may need it.

The Kusanagi is a straight edged blade with a white hilt and sheath with a black line going down it. (Sasuke's Kusanagi blade from Naruto.) The abilities held with in the blade are very few. One of the more memorable is that due to the wielders emotions the effects of the venom cause various effects to the body. Another is the blade being able to split into the eight heads of the dragon with variation of that attack being eight simultaneous slashes. The toll it takes on the body is heavy as it takes a good deal of energy from the user to make use of it.

* * *

 **Not going to really say anything on this one except, what were those chains floating around Edward and how strong is he truly? Now then I'm gonna say the usual tell me if ya like, hate, or love it! Feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions or questions about the story. Now then stay awesome all of you wonderful readers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Djberneman: Thanks I'm glad that your enjoying the story and the characters influence in the story. Hope you continue to read and enjoy my fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD or any character that you recognize from other anime, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

 **|Tormentation of the Soul|** \- Alseus Speech

 **(Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi)** \- Orochi Speech

* * *

Edward Chulainn didn't know what to do at the moment. It had already been a month since his Rating Game against Alphonse Naberius. Though he could have done without the shaking the Leviathan had given him or the scolding and appraisal he got from the Beelzebub afterwards. But right now in better lack of terms… he was bored. The Gremory and Sitri groups had just returned from their training somewhere for the upcoming Rating Game that's being held between the six Devil heirs, and their peerages, that were present for the meeting. But, no one was really around for the ravenette to talk to. Sure his sisters and peerage were around the rather large villa that the Sitri family were letting them use but he had no idea of where any of them currently were.

The Celt's head immediately perked up at the sound of small footsteps coming closer and couldn't help but look towards the door. And believe it or not as the door opened a small blonde head, holding a small box, peeked in with her red eyes looking into his own. "Umm, big brother, you have a visitor."

Edward got up from the floor he was laying on and began to make his way to the door of his room. Once there he bent down and gave Gil a small pat on the head. "Thank you very much Gil. Can you tell me where this visitor is currently at?" The young girl immediately nodded her head with a bright smile on her face. "He's at the front! Miss Ikaros invited him inside and take a seat but he refused, he said that he only came here with a question for you."

With a small nod of his head he motioned for the small child to follow right behind him. As the two unofficial siblings made there way to the front door Edward could feel the power being exuded from the one at the door. Which only chalked it up to a few people, but Edward knew who it was. "Hello, Sairaorg, what is it that I can do for you?"

The heir of Bael let out a hearty chuckle as he saw the ravenette and his little sister turn the corner. "That is very impressive, tell me how did you know it was me?" Edward stopped a couple of feet from the high-class Devil before snapping his fingers. "The aura you gave out was too powerful to be Miss Gremory or Miss Sitri, but it was also too weak to be any of the Satans. So that only left you."

"Hehe, you are one surprising human, you know that?" Sairaorg asked as he only received a slight nod from the Celt. "Now then I came here to ask if you were heading to the party tonight that is going to commemorate the coming Rating Game between Rias and Sona, since the two are done with their training."

Edward was interested in this. 'There's a party that is indirectly for her little sister and Lady Leviathan didn't seem key to invite me? Something doesn't feel right about that.' Edward shook away his thoughts as he saw that the Bael had a strange smile on his face. "What are you smiling about? Is it something funny?" Came the monotonous question towards the Bael heir only to receive a laugh from him.

"I'm… I'm sorry, it's just that… I was expecting your-"

"Don't you dare say it Bael. I know Miss Sitri told you why I did it, so don't even call her that. She is just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." The room was deathly quiet after those last few words were spoken as Edward's face was in its usual neutral expression. Sairaorg only narrowed his eyes at the human while Gilgamesh looked up at her older brother figure.

Before the silence could last any longer the heir coughed a little breaking the tension in the air. "Well… I only came to inform you of the party, and to know if you wanted to have a spar with me?"

"A… spar?" The ravenette raises his eyebrow at that before bending down to let the blonde girl on his back. "You do realize that I am only human and would most likely die if you even land single a blow on my body." This only had cause for the Devil to chuckle once more as he gained a serious air to him. "You're underestimating your strength Edward. Though you are human I could tell that during that entire fight with the Naberius heir you were holding back… a lot."

"So, if you wouldn't mind a small spar tomorrow, I'd really appreciate that." Edward was silent as he merely looked at the taller Devil and nodded his head. "I accept your proposal, but I won't be able to do it tomorrow for I have to act as a guard for a small meeting between the Christian, Norse, and Celtic pantheons. We would have to do it during the Rating Game between Miss Gremory and Miss Sitri."

The air around the two suddenly went flat as the Devil looked down at Edward with slight indifference. "Hmm, I understand. Now, I would like for our peerages to watch our spar as well, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine with me. If the spar goes on when the Rating Game begins Izaya will probably hijack the video feed and play it on a tablet or something for them to keep track of what's going on." The Celt said with a dry chuckle that was obviously forced out of his neutral expression. Sairaorg let out a small sigh of frustration as he couldn't seem to understand the man in front of him. "If that's the case then I'll see you and the rest of your peerage at the party."

Edward gave Sairaorg a nod of his head as the **[King]** walked out of the villa's doorway. Letting out a small sigh the ravenette looked to the side to see his female **[Rook]** standing their with a nervous expression. "Yes, what is it Tohka?"

"I… I forgot to mention that I saw Diadora at the young Devils meeting." Edward narrowed his eyes slightly as he motioned for the girl to continue. "W-what do you think he's up to? I saw him looking back at the peerage waiting room with a leery gaze."

"I am not for certain what Astaroth is planning to do, but just know Tohka that I plan on helping your friend that he forcefully reincarnated, just like I promised. All we have to do now is wait for the right time to expose him to Lord Beelzebub."

Tohka nodded with a grim gaze which worried the small blonde by Edward's legs. Gilgamesh had never seen her brother's **[Rook]** be anything but happy, so seeing her upset didn't fit the picture she had of the older girl. As if sensing the little **[Pawn]** 's distress Edward gave her a small head pat and ushered her towards Tohka. "Why don't you two go get the other girls and get ready for the party. You can get Ikaros to fix your hair."

Tohka's current disposition did a complete one eighty as the two girls nodded their heads in excited agreement. Letting out a small groan the Celt began to make his way back to his own room to see if he had a suit he could wear.

~Flashback: Tohka's Past~

Tohka Yatogami. If you were to look in the dictionary for the words glutton and jovial you would find a picture of her on both. The girl is probably one of the most excitable and eccentric person anyone would ever know.

However, no one truly knows how she, a girl of Japanese origins, arrived at an orphanage located in Italy. Though she lived in a place that was very religious she never truly understood what any of it meant. So, in spite of her ignorance Tohka made sure to figure everything she possibly could about it and any other religion or mythology out there. Yet, during this entire time she's lived in the orphanage the plum haired girl only had one friend, and that was a nun named Kurumi.

Whenever the nun had time she would come by the orphanage and spend some time with her and the rest of the children. That is until one day Tohka was seen waiting at the door waiting for her friend, but she never came.

"Poor child, should we tell her what happened to that nun?" A voice came out from the side causing Tohka to perk her head up and look at that direction. This is not a well known fact about the orphan but she somehow had better senses then what would be qualified as normal.

As the plum haired girl made her way to the cracked open door she saw that there was an official from the Church talking to the administrator of the orphanage. "No, it would crush her heart to know that her only friend was communing with a Devil…" The rest of the conversation was lost to her as she felt like her world was spinning. What? Her friend, probably one of the most religious people that she knew was communing with a Devil! Wait. Devils are real!? Tohka began to hyperventilate as she shook her head in distress.

'This… This can't be possible. Kurumi is one of my best friends and a nun. She would never associate herself with a Devil! So I'll go find her and clear her name of all this nonsense.' So with that last thought the orphan began to make her way towards her room. Once she was there she began to pack clothes, snacks, money, and some cleaning products into a large carrier bag. After that was done she opened up her window and jumped out onto the ground, barely three feet below her.

Unfortunately for her she was rather clumsy and happened to fall flat on her face. "That… was a lot harder then those people made it look like in the movies." As Tohka shrugged off the slight discomfort she got from the small fall she began to make her out towards the back alleyway where she knew it like the back of her hand.

Yet, several hours had passed since her small journey to find her friend began. Unfortunately two days had passed and she couldn't find her so the plumette took a bag of chips out of her bag. "This is ridiculous! I've been… looking for her… for two days! I might as well… give up and… accept the truth." She spoke in between bites as she plopped down onto a small pile of trash bags only to hear a small yelp come from underneath.

Jumping up in surprise Tohka lifted the bag she initially sat on to reveal a black hair, red eyed face. "Kurumi, I finally found you!" The young girl cried out in joy as she picked her friend up out of the trash pile and gave her a bone crushing hug. "T-Tohka! P-please, you've g-got to let m-me go! Hurry b-before he finds us!" This statement confused the girl as she looked at her friend in worry only to see a magic circle form before them. "No, we're too late! Tohka quick jump into that trash bin!"

Not wasting any time Tohka took a head first plunge into the bin with the sound wa body hitting the ground following afterwards. She turned around to see what was going on only for her blood to run cold. Right before her eyes was Kurumi being held to the ground by what looked to be three other girls with smug looks on their faces. And in front of them all was this snobbish looking guy with green hair acting like he owned the place.

"Ah, there you are my dear. I was wondering where you ran off to." The guy spoke with a small grin on his face.

"Screw off you foul Devil! You ruined my reputation as a nun for your own sick and twisted pleasure!"

"Hehe HAHAHAHA! Oh, is that what you think!? Oh man this is even better then I thought! No, while I did enjoy destroying your reputation I also did it so I could add you to my peerage. After all the rest of my girls were former nuns as well."

Both Kurumi and Tohka's eyes widened at this news while the three holding the former down just gave off a dark chuckle. "Yeah, we don't really care that we're Devils now. To be honest being a nun was such a tedious thing to do, so when Lord Diodora came to us we accepted his offer graciously. Although nine of them didn't really agree, so our Lord… 'persuaded' them."

Diodora let out a maniacal laugh as he brought out a **[Knight]** piece. "Yes, and it would seem that you need some 'persuasion' as well. But don't worry, because when I'm done all you'll be able think about is serving me." With that he placed the piece on her chest as it soon sunk inside causing Kurumi's body to cease its struggling and just go slack.

"Now, we're done here. Let's get going ladies." With that the three girls now carrying a still slack, but awake, Kurumi walked over to Diodora which was followed up by a small flash of power before he and the girls disappeared.

Tohka, however, crawled out of the trash bin with a horrified and broken look to her face. Her best fri… on second thought her only friend was just taken away by a Devil. And now… there's probably no way to get her back. Realizing this the young woman fell to her knees in shock as she just stayed there for who knows how long with stray tears falling down her face.

After who knows how much time had passed the plumette felt a hand get placed on her shoulder. Looking up at who it was she saw a boy with black hair and a girl with pink hair that were around her age. "Are you all right Miss?" The pinkette asked her as a look of rage came onto her face. "Does it look like I'm okay!? My only friend just got kidnapped by a Devil, no one will probably believe me and I'm not sure if I can even save her!"

Dark clouds began to draw close to the area the three humans were in as a crack of thunder could be heard. "So, let me ask you, do I look okay to you!?" With that a throne seemed to fall out the sky and landed right behind Tohka. With a sense of surprise the orphan quickly shook it away as she saw something sticking out of the top of it. With a quick gulp of anticipation the girl jumped onto the throne and pulled at the protrusion which rewarded her with a broadsword.

Tohka then turned around to face the two people only to see that they both had blank looks on their faces. "Is this what your friend would want?" The boy asked causing Tohka to unconsciously flinch from the dead tone to his voice. "Would they really want for you to lash out at people with your Sacred Gear and harm someone unrelated to what just happened?"

"I-I…" Tohka was stumped though she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed she was not by any means dumb. And the person in front of her looked to know what had exactly happened. "No, she wouldn't want that. But, you seem to know what happened, so please… please save my friend!"

The area was quiet as the dark clouds above continued to bristle with thunder and lightning. "I will save her."

"Then I'll offer you my assistance to save her as…" As Tohka was about to finish her proposition she was cut off by the ravenette. "If you decide that then I must warn before you make this decision. If you truly wish to follow me on this quest to save your friend… you will be faced with danger and unimaginable pain. I can not guarantee you safety, or how long it will take to find her. Do you still wish to go through with this after what I've just told you?"

She froze up. For once in her life the boisterous, joyous, no nonsense Tohka Yatogami froze up. She wanted to save her friend no matter the cost, but some part of her was telling her not to go that Kurumi wasn't worth it. So, the plumette did the reasonable thing… she mentally kicked that part as hard as she could. "Yes, I'll go with you. No matter what happens I'm going to save my friend."

"Okay then, Ikaros grab her bag we'll be heading back to the hotel and leaving tomorrow morning." The ravenette turned around before turning his head back to look at Tohka. "I'm sorry I never got your name."

"Oh, my name is Tohka Yatogami! It's a pleasure to meet you Mister…" The girl dragged the last word out a little as she looked at him. He just chuckled dryly as he fully turned around to face her. "My name is Edward Chulainn, and the person carrying your bag is Ikaros Angel. Now, Tohka, let's get you introduced to the supernatural." With that simple statement the world Tohka thought she knew was turned upside down.

~Flashback End: Gremory Estate party hall~

The party celebrating the coming Rating Game between Rias and Sona was going on full tilt. Most of the Devils present were mostly high-class Devils and their peerages, though the sight of Edward sitting at a large table with his peerage of eleven were around him. And right in front of their **[King]** was a giant pile of takoyaki being mercilessly devoured by the Celt.

Izaya let out a rather forced chuckle as he pulled at the collar of the dress shirt he was currently wearing. "You know after being away from the Boss for so long I almost forgot that his appetite trumps Tohka's by a landslide."

"What is that supposed to mean!? Are you calling me fat Orihara!?" Tohka yelled out as she pointed at the **[Pawn]** in question who just looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Where in that entire sentence did I call you fat, Yatogami?" The **[Rook]** after realizing this sat down in embarrassment with a dusting of red on her cheeks.

"Master. Will you be going to converse with the Gremory and Sitri groups?" Ikaros asked Edward as he wiped his mouth clean as he moved the now empty plate away from him. "Yes, I may just do that, Ikaros. I'll be taking Gilgamesh with me so the rest of you go and enjoy the party." His monotonous voice told them as he picked the small blonde up and began to walk away.

When he was out of earshot Izaya turned around to see the others, minus Yuuma and Mihae, had the same look as him. "So you've all noticed that the Boss has been acting more reserved lately as well?"

There was a collective reply of 'yes' across the table while Yuuma and Mihae looked at them in confusion. "What? What do you mean the Master has been acting more reserved?" Mihae asked the **[Pawn]** as Yuuma looked worriedly in the direction Edward had walked off in.

"Mihae. The most likely reason as to why you did not notice this is that you have not known him as long as the rest of us." The **[Queen]** stated as the others looked at her. "Okay, then that would mean that you've known him the longest Alpha, do you know why he's acting like that?" Shizuo asked as Seryu nodded her head in agreement.

The pinkette looks down at the table with her neutral expression. "Master can not move on." This confused the peerage members as they looked at her as if asking for an explanation. "I apologize. A better way to state it would be that he is incapable of moving on."

"Okay, we understood that much from the first time you said it, but what can't he move on from?" Mihae asked which elicited a nod from Ikaros. "His heart is incapable of moving on from the love that once filled it. Master Edward wishes to move on from the past, yet his heart still holds onto it fiercely. The event that transpired less then a month ago did not help him either."

The others only nodded their heads as they all looked down with crestfallen looks. 'How are we supposed to fix that? He's helped every single one of us, but when it comes to helping him we have absolutely no idea about what to do.' Were the thoughts of Bols as he looked over at where his **[King]** should have been except he wasn't there anymore. 'Where did he go?'

~Line Break: Outside Gremory Estate~

In the forest outside the Gremory castle five figures could be seen, with two of them standing in front of the other three. A thick mist could be seen surrounding the area that they were in as a small girl with white hair could be seen crying slightly. "I'm Koneko Toujou… and I want to spend the rest of my life with President Rias!"

On the other side in the tree an older woman with black hair scoffed as she looked at the small **[Rook]**. "Then you will die." With that the mist began to grow thicker as Issei looked at both Koneko and Rias. "Shit! The mist's getting thick… you two are in trouble!"

"I thought I felt a rather peculiar aura! And now I see that we have some uninvited guests!" Looking upwards the five see a giant humanoid dragon with dark purple scales and a beige underbelly. The monkey youkai with Kuroka looked up at the former Dragon King in excitement. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's the former Dragon King, Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin! We got no choice but to fight now, Kuroka!"

"Yes, so it would seem, Bikou. But, I think his head is a little too big to take home as a souvenir." With that Bikou took off into the sky on Jīndǒu Yún to confront Tannin leaving Issei to fend off Kuroka.

"Damnit the whole Devil realm will know we're here with a flashy battle like that, nya~. Guess that just means I have to finish up before they catch on." However, right as she turned her head to look back at the three Devils of Gremory she was met with a blast of energy which blew of the top section of her head. The nekoshou's body fell to the ground causing Issei to pump his arm. "Alright, direct hit!"

"No… that didn't feel solid."

"Not bad. But it's not enough." From the woods came more Kuroka which all began to snicker as they began to move towards them. "It's illusory magic." Koneko muttered as she looked at it. "Unless we can read the flow of ki, there's no way to deal with high-level illusory magic."

"Then I guess I'll just have to blow every last one of them away! **[Boosted Gear]**!" As Issei stuck forth his left arm he found that his Sacred Gear wasn't appearing. "Huh, what gives?"

 **[Your Sacred Gear won't activate, Partner.]** The voice of Ddraig spike as the **[Pawn]** looked down at his left hand where the voice came from. "What are you talking about!? Now is really not the time for this!"

 **[Your Gear is in an ambiguous position.]**

"What the hell does that mean?"

 **[Your training with Tannin as led your Sacred Gear to a crossroads in its evolution. The [Boosted Gear]'s system itself is in discord because the path forward is unclear.]**

"Does this mean that it's a chance for me to attain Balance Breaker!?"

 **[Yes. However, it won't work without some sort of earth shattering catalyst within you!]**

"Seriously!? How am I supposed to come up with something 'earth shattering'!?"

"Oh, the Red Dragon can't use his Sacred Gear? I won't be holding back, though, nya~." With that Kuroka began her assault on the brunette. With a quick strike from a piece of jutted out rock to the gut Issei was sent flying back towards Rias and Koneko.

"Wow, you're pretty weak and you're supposed to be Vali's rival? That's a major let down, nya~."

'It's always like this, isn't it?' As that single thought came to his head Issei began to remember certain events. Asia's death. Rias crying when Riser was kicking his ass. All of that because he couldn't summon his strength when it truly mattered. 'The people I care for are always suffering, all because I couldn't do jack to help them!'

"Man this is boring." Kuroka said with a yawn as she made the tree next to her into a giant hand which smacked Issei around like he was nothing.

"I don't… care if you're Koneko's older sister or not. I won't forgive anyone who makes her cry." The **[Pawn]** said through clenched teeth as he slowly stood up. "That probably might have meant something if you weren't so… weak. Poor Shirone, though."

"She'd probably like some strong Prince Charming to defend her honor, instead she's got you, all muddy and bloody, nya~."

"So gross." The multiple Kuroka spoke separately as they demeaned the brunette before them.

"Sorry, Koneko, even with this legendary Heavenly Dragon within me, I'm useless. They call me the weakest Red Dragon Emperor in history, you know? I'm just scum… repeating the same mistakes over and over."

"You're not scum, Issei." Koneko said as she stood up with tears still fresh in her eyes. "Didn't you know? Most of the Red Dragon Emperors have drowned in their own power and rampaged. Just like my sister… absolute power, but no heart… they chose the path of destruction for themselves."

"…But, you're a kind Red Dragon, Issei… and even if you're not strong enough… I think that's a wonderful thing. You'll be the first kind Red Dragon Emperor in history. So…" Issei began to move his head slowly to look at Koneko's teary face. "Please become a kind and caring Welsh Dragon."

Issei as if hit by an epiphany smiled as he stood back up and looked over at Rias. "Prez, I think that I've finally realized what I've been missing— what I need to unlock my Balance Breaker. And I'm gonna need your help to unlock it."

Rias nodded her head slowly as she looked at her beloved friend in confusion. "Very well. I'd be happy to lend you my strength. What should I do?"

Issei then looked at his **[King]** and with the straightest face ever said one simple statement. "Let me poke your boobs."

The air around them was silent as the Gremory heir simply nodded her head. "Fine." And with that pulled the piece of her dress that was covering her breast apart to reveal their full glory to the pervert. "Quickly now. Th-This is embarrassing."

Tannin from his fight above looked down from his fight above them and widened his eyes in shock. "Hey! Now is neither the time nor place!"

"There's a good chance I'll unlock my Balance Breaker if I mess with the President's boobs!"

"I never knew the depths of your idiocy! Were all of those days of training for nothing!?"

"Hey, Bikou." The older nekoshou called out to the monkey as he came down right beside her. "Is this some sort of tactic? Because the Gremory girl just exposed her chest. Seems to be doing something with the Red Dragon Emperor."

"How should I know? That guy's train of thought runs through higher dimensions than we could even imagine." Bikou said as he looked at the scene with mild interest.

However, unknown to any of the combatants someone else was watching the fight and he was intrigued by what he saw. Edward had been there, with a sleeping Gilgamesh on his back, since the start of their confrontation with Kuroka and was surprised to see how far Koneko had grown emotionally. Although he may have to smack Issei around if what he was about to do didn't work.

With the moment of truth at the ready Issei brought both of his pointed fingers forward and poked the President's nipples. This was soon followed by a large burst of light as a call rang out through the air.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

When the energy from the transformation dispersed Issei could be seen once more except he was in the **[Boosted Gear Scale Mail]**. A pair of wings grew from the armor's back as he yelled something strange out. "Balance Breaker, **[Boosted Gear Scale Mail]**! I have unlocked my full power by poking my Master's headlights!"

The Celt could only blink for a little bit before turning around and began to walk away. "Huh, it would seem that I owe Rose 3,000 yen." With that Edward left the scene leaving the battle to come to be until he felt a ripple appear at his side as a well dressed man appeared from it with a sword. "Hello, Arthur, how are you and Le Fay doing? Is being a terrorist doing you good?"

The man known as Arthur only looked at Edward before looking at where the fight was. "I am only here to bring Kuroka and Bikou back under Vali's orders. If you intend to stand in my way I'll be force-" Arthur didn't get to finish as Edward's hand was now on his throat pinning him to a tree. "Really now? You'll be forced to what? As long as I can overpower you I can make sure that your hand never reaches Caliburn. Now get your 'friends' and leave, Pendragon." With that he let go of the swordsman's throat and walked away seemingly disappearing into the shadows of the woods.

~Time Skip: Next Day~

"Well, wasn't that rather exciting?" Azazel asked with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair with Shemhazai, Baraquiel, and Penemue sitting at his sides. A man in a university uniform with a black dog by his side and a blonde in Magicians robes were seen standing behind them protectively. "Sirzechs' little sister and two of her pieces were attacked by Kuroka and Bikou from Vali's team. Not to mention that Arthur fellow who had Caliburn. Now that we know that those three are with Vali we know what we're getting ourselves into."

Michael gave a nod of his head as he looked at his side with Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael, while Irina, Griselda, and Dulio stood behind them respectfully. "Yes, though each of them are dangerous in their own right we now know that we have a powerful enemy on our hands."

"Now, all we're waiting for is Lord Odin and Lord Lugh to show up with their guards." Sirzechs stated as Serafall, Ajuka, and Falbium nodded their heads in agreement. As if saying his name was enough an old man with a long beard came in with an eyepatch on his left eye. He was followed in by a silver haired Valkyrie, a bald man with a well trimmed beard and a missing right hand, and lastly came in the white haired Rose. "No need to get your panties in a wad we're here now. And thank you for the invitation to watch those upcoming Rating Games of yours Sirzechs."

"It's not a problem at all, Lord Odin, it's just one more step towards peace." As the Lucifer said this the other door opened and in came a blonde man in his late forties followed by a ravenette woman wearing a dark purple business suit with markings on her face, a brunette girl in her mid twenties, and Edward right at the tail end of the group with Gilgamesh on his back. After him came in Ikaros, Tohka, and Yuuma who went to stand behind the Four Great Satans.

"I have arrived and would like to thank you for putting up with my great grands- GAAH!" Lugh spoke but was cut off by a light gut punch from Edward. "Please focus on the reason for your being here Lord Lugh." The girl spoke as she moved her cloak enough to see a dark green, skintight, full body suit with some pieces of armor that didn't leave much to the imagination. "O-okay, I'll f-focus on the meeting." With that Lugh and the ravenette woman with him sat down next to Odin and the bald man.

"Now that were all here would Lord Odin and Lord Lugh care to introduce their guests?" Shemhazai asked politely as he motioned towards the woman and the man. The Celtic leader shook his head and looked at the Fallen Angel. "Not at all. This fine piece of-" He was stopped by a fierce glare from the woman causing him to gulp and look away. "I-I mean, this here is the Morrigan. She is my advisor so I thought it would be natural to bring her along to a possible peace agreement."

The chief of the Norse let out a small chuckle at the sight of Lugh getting called out for almost calling the goddess a piece of meat. The God of Light let out a small sigh as he motioned his hand towards the cloaked woman. "And the one in the cloak behind me is Seraphine Ua Duibhne, a new guard of Dun Scaith that Scathach appointed to be my bodyguard for the time being because she needs to get out more and socialize after her younger brother's death a few years ago. And I believe you all know my great grandson, Edward Chulainn."

They all nodded their heads at this as they turned their attention towards to Odin. "Well, the silver haired one's name is Rossweisse my bodyguard for this little trip and a real stickler for the rules, that's why she can't get herself a man." With that said the poor Valkyrie broke down right then and there while spewing some nonsense nobody could understand. "Yes, and the man to my right would be Tyr. The reason as to why he's here is, that being the God of Order and Justice, he wanted to see that our possible alignment goes well."

Lastly Odin turned around slightly to point at Rose. "And some of you have probably met her, but this is Rose Geal the adoptive daughter of Tyr here after her parents died when she was 4. Now would the Governor General like to tell us who your guards are for this evening?"

Azazel nodded his head as he motioned towards the two of them. "The boy's name is Tobio Ikuse, wielder of the **[Canis Lykaon]** and the leader of Slash/Dogs as for the girl, she's Lavinia Reni, wielder of **[Absolute Demise]** as well as another member of Slash/Dogs." With the two introduced a small moment of silence spread throughout the room. Finally, after a small gasp of realization, the one handed god snapped his fingers and brought out what seemed to be three binders stuffed with pictures.

Seeing the appearance of those binders Rose's face blanched to the same color as her hair as Serafall quickly jumped to grab one and opened it up right away. "Oh my gosh! It's filled with pictures of little Rose!" With that yelled out statement peaking the interest of the other leaders the Fallen and Angels grabbed the two remaining binders as their guards looked over their shoulders to see the pictures.

Seeing that the Celts were interested as well Tyr made another binder appear and slide it over to them. Opening it up Edward looked over his great grandfather's shoulder. "Rose's innocent past." Hearing that from her best friend her face did a swift reversal as it gained the same hue as Sirzechs hair.

On the ground beside Edward sat Gilgamesh as she seemed to be messing with a small jewelry box while the others looked at the pictures. Although, her brother's **[Queen]** took notice and walked over and knelt down to look at it. "What is it that you are doing Mistress?" The small blonde looked up at the pinkette and turned her attention back to the box. "I'm trying to open this box. But, it won't open and it doesn't have a place for a key if I even had one."

"Understood." Ikaros then brought up her fist and punched the box only for nothing to happen to it. Seeing this Gil began to become upset as she brought her hands back to the box only to cut it on the box. "Ow! That hurt." Ikaros quickly addressed the minor wound neither noticing that the small amount of blood on where the lock should be seemed to unlatch.

Hearing the subtle sound Edward looked down at the box as did Gilgamesh and Ikaros. The former of the girls opened the box only to see a dagger with a small chain attached to a strange shaped piece of metal right next to it. Blinking at the strange looking weapon the blonde **[Pawn]** let a disappointed sigh until the dagger flew out of the box followed by the chain which began to extend, and extend, and extend. With what seemed to be all of the chain out of the box when the other piece of the actual weapon came out of it.

This strange movement caught the attention of the rooms other occupants as the chain began to bunch together and form a humanesque shape. Soon after the shape was finished forming some… thing began to form in between the chains and billowed outwards forming what could possibly be a layer of skin. Once the substance finished escaping the crevices it smoothed out emphasizing on its human form, although a pair of breasts and hips the size of Grayfia's could be seen on it as basic facial features began to form making the being have an unnatural beauty to it. Once the facial features were finished long green hair grew out of the head, growing all the down to its ankles.

After that was all done her eyes opened revealing the cool grey that contrasted to the light tan she had. Blinking her eyes a few more times the greenette stretched out her limbs and let out a loud yawn. "Man, that is probably the longest amount of time I've been like that. Well, except for when I first became like that, hope that doesn't happen again any time so-" Once she opened her eyes once more she noticed that she had observers but didn't show any embarrassment. "Oh, hello, my name is Enkidu. Do any of you know where I can find a person by the name of Gilgamesh?" Edward pointed down at her feet as most of the other males in the room couldn't either look her in the eyes or were admiring her currently nude body. Enkidu then looked down at the blonde child with a brilliant white smile. "Hey there, Gil, I'm Enkidu and I've known you're family for as long as they've been around."

However, Gilgamesh couldn't say anything as tears built up in her eyes as she hugged the woman around the waist. "M-m-mommy!" The child wailed which surprised the living weapon until her memories prior to her last being turned into her weapon form came back. With a sweet motherly smile she patted the girl on the head and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Yes, I remember now. Your father was a real gentleman and did something no one expected to happen. He got me, his own weapon, pregnant and had you. So, I guess I can finally say hello to my beautiful little girl after five long years of being away."

The room was still silent as they were all shocked at the revelation and openly showed it, minus Edward and Ikaros. However, the silence was broken as the Morrigan looked at the situation in confusion. "What the hell just happened?" No one answered her whispered question or rather they couldn't as they didn't seem to have an answer either. That, or the sight of the ten year old orphan crying into the shoulder of her living weapon of a mother was too precious they didn't want to say anything.

* * *

 **Well, that took longer then I expected. Sorry if you guys were getting annoyed with waiting so long but this is chapter 12. If you want a basic look for the Morrigan then search up what she look like in Smite. I'll probably go into deeper detail about Gilgamesh's past in the next few chapters of possible. And now a fight between Sairaorg and Edward is coming up in the next chapter!**

 **Now I'll say the usual stuff, tell me if you like, love, or hate it! PM me if you have any suggestions or questions about the story. Now then stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD or any character that you recognize from other anime, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

 **|Tormentation of the Soul|** \- Alseus Speech

 **(Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi)** \- Orochi Speech

* * *

After the touching, yet awkward, reunion between mother and daughter Edward had asked Ikaros and Tohka to take the two of them back to the villa. With Enkidu, Gilgamesh, Ikaros, and Tohka gone the meeting was then thusly adjourned.

Sirzechs turned towards the two foreign leaders with a smile as he led them to the door. "Well then, Lord Odin. Lord Lugh. I hope you two find your stay in the Underworld very relaxing." The two leaders and their entourage nodded their heads in silent gratitude as they followed the Lucifer out of the room. However, before they could step out Odin's cane tapped both Rose and Rossweisse on the head. "You two stay here and socialize a bit, I'll send Tyr to pick you up when you're ready." The old man then left the room with Tyr, Lugh, and the Morrigan, as the God of Light told Seraphine something along the same lines as Odin.

The three women turned around to see that the other bodyguards were also left behind by their respective leaders to stay and chat for a bit. Dulio took the initiative to try and start a conversation between them all. "So, what's your favorite food?" He was immediately smacked upside the head by Griselda as she looked annoyed at the question he had just asked.

"Takoyaki." Was the monotonous answer from the Child of Light which incited the others to answer the question as well.

"Hehe, I guess I'd have to say katsudon." Tobio spoke with a small anxious smirk as the **[Absolute Demise]** wielder right beside him smiled joyfully. "I love ice cream! Especially if it's served on a piece of apple pie or some apple cobbler!"

"Oh, umm, my favorite dish is… Oh! It has to be shrimp tempura! It so crispy but almost heavenly at the same time!" Yuuma called out in reluctant excitement as the room began to devolve into conversations about food and what they do for their respective faction.

Rossweisse took up a proud stature as she began to talk about what she does. "As you can tell I am a Valkyrie, and Lord Odin's bodyguard. I am also very effective in multiple forms of magic, like Norse, Fairy, White, etcétera etcétera." The smile she had on her face was quickly shot down when Edward decided to open his mouth again. "Lord Odin is going to ditch you."

The room went silent after that as the silver haired Valkyrie looked at the ravenette Celt incredulously. "Wh-what!? How could you say that!? Sure, Lord Odin may be a bit irresponsible and perverted at times but that doesn't explain why you think he would ditch me!"

Rose looked towards the nineteen older woman with a smile as she released a small chuckle. "Well, if I remember what my father said correctly, you currently hold the longest record of being the old geezer's bodyguard. So, I'm gonna have to side with Edward on this one and say he may take his chance and ditch you."

"B-but that doesn't explain why he would ditch me! I've been thorough in all of my duties and making sure he doesn't do anything wrong! So why would he do it!"

"Yes, and that's it. You're trying to keep a perverted old geezer from being perverted, so he's obviously going to ditch you so he can do just that."

As Rossweisse thought this over all of the points they made sense to her. Too much so that the Valkyrie fell to her knees and began to cry. "WAAAAAAH! L-Lord Odin whyyyyyy! I've b-been a good V-valkyrie haven't I!?" The others presently in the room looked away as Rossweisse began to embarrass herself. However, Yuuma decided to try and pacify the sobbing mess of silver hair. "Ummm, there… there, it'll be okay. Just because Edward and Rose say that Lord Odin will leave you doesn't mean he will."

"And besides if he does ditch ya you can do whatever you want to and go get yourself a boyfriend to rub in his face!" Lavinia says with a cheery tone of voice as the others, most notably the girls, nod their heads in agreement.

Rossweisse looks up at them with sparkly blue eyes from the tears still filling them as she sniffed a bit. "You… you really think I can do that, if what they said was true?" Everyone nodded including the two that instigated her small crying fit which brought a bright and beautiful smile to her face.

Looking at the time on her watch Griselda let out a muffled sigh as she began to walk towards the door. "Dulio. Irina. Come it's getting late and I doubt either of you want to miss that Rating Game tomorrow, especially you Irina." The two Exorcists nodded their heads as they walked over to Griselda before all three of the were stopped by Edward. "Is it okay if I ask you a question Miss Quarta, it's something that pertains to you and your comrades?"

The blonde woman nodded her head as the Celt nodded in return. "I just wanted to make sure that my assumption was correct, but all three of your scents have gained an odd down feather scent. So, are the three of you reincarnated Angels in the Brave Saint system now?"

The light brunette let out a gasp of surprise as Dulio and Griselda let out a small chuckle. "H-how did you know about that!? That's supposed to confidential information that only the leaders of Heaven and the Underworld should know right now!"

Griselda looks at the young lady with a soft smile as pats her shoulder. "Irina, don't you remember what Lady Sandalphon told us when we were reincarnated by Lord Michael and Lady Gabriel?" The brunette Angel was silent, answering the blonde's question as she continued her line of thought. "She said that along with Lord Beelzebub, Lord Azazel, and herself there was one other person that helped them. He was also the one that unintentionally gave Lord Beelzebub the idea of making the Brave Saints for Heaven as a sign of good will."

It took Irina a moment to get what the senior Exorcist was insinuating until her eyes widened in surprise. "Wait! Are you saying that Edward helped make the- Hey, where did he go!?" That was when everyone else in the room realized that the ravenette and his sister were gone. Tobio looked around in shock before turning back to the others. "How the hell did he do that? I swear that I was just looking at him when you two were still talking." The conversation then spiraled down to how the mysterious Celt and his Fallen Angel sister were there one moment and gone the next.

Rose let out a sigh of annoyance at the stunt her friend had just pulled as she felt something in her pocket. Taking out what looked to be a note card of some sorts she began to read it.

Dear Rose,

By now you will have noticed that Yuuma and I disappeared. I did this because I didn't want to deal with Irina and any of her possible questions. That and I believe if she, Dulio, and Griselda focused hard enough they would realize that I now have a suit of Hearts for the Brave Saints. It was a thank you gift from Lady Gabriel for the assistance in creating the Brave Saint system. But because of those thirteen cards I decided to flee. I am currently staying at a villa located in the Sitri territory if you wish to talk about stuff for a while.

Your friend,

Edward Chulainn

(P.S. Lady Gabriel gave me one of her teary eyed looks when I tried to refuse the cards. Those eyes of hers are dangerous.)

Rose let a silent groan escape her lips as she finished reading the note one more time before placing her head in her hands. 'I hated it when he did this to me when we traveled a bit in the past, and I still hate it to this very day.'

A stray chuckle could be heard in her head as the dragon in her Sacred Gear began to speak. **|Well, isn't that one of the reasons the boy is still your best friend? Because things are never boring when he's around?|** As much as the whitenette wanted to disagree with Alseus she really couldn't. If danger never followed then who would the person known as Edward Chulainn be? But, still… 'Alseus, both you and I know what he can really do, and what he can do is beyond normal human capabilities. So whatever he really is I just hope that he tells us before something big happens.'

A metaphysical nod could be felt coming from the dragon within her head before she spoke once more. **|Yes, I understand, Rose, but we chose to respect his secrets as he did the same for your own.|** That statement gained a sigh from Rose as she saw that everyone was still discussing how he disappeared. That… that is also another thing she wants to know how the Irish bastard does. So, with nothing better to do the whitenette began to throw in her two cents about Edward's little trick.

~Line Break: Sitri territory's villa~

(Few minutes earlier)

At the villa Enkidu, Gilgamesh, Ikaros, and Tohka had already arrived and finished up a small tour of the residence. "And that concludes the tour of all the rooms we know about in the villa. Do you have any questions for us, Miss Enkidu?" Tohka asked with a cheerful smile.

The greenette woman shook her head as she readjusted a sleeping Gilgamesh in her arms. "No, that will be all, Tohka. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go put Gil down and then I'm gonna try to get some sleep as well." Their was a respectful from both the **[Queen]** and the **[Rook]** as the living weapon made her way to Gilgamesh's room. After Enkidu had entered with her sleeping daughter she placed the blonde **[Pawn]** down onto her bed.

However, her smiley demeanor changed to a more serious one as she looked at her. "You can stop faking it now, Gilgamesh. You can't fake sleeping from your own mother." As if 'awakened' from her voice the small blonde stretched her arms out and rubbed her small hands to her eyes. "Good morning, mommy. Are we back at the Sitri villa."

"Yes, we're back at the villa owned by the Sitri clan. What I would like to know is why you look like a child? Because somehow I explicitly remember that your father was forced to drop you off at an orphanage when you were five… fifteen years ago. So, would you mind telling me why you look like a ten year old, and why I had to lie to all of those nice people?"

Gilgamesh quickly gained a worried look as she began to look around… anywhere except the spot where her mother sat. "Gilgamesh, please answer me. I'm your mother so whatever's bothering you I'll do my best to help you with it." That seemed to be the pushing point for the red eyed child as she began to bawl her eyes out. "I-I d-don't know w-what to do!" The small child began to cry loudly as Enkidu's began to pat her daughter's back gently. "There, there, it's alright mommy's here. Now, why don't you tell me what the problem is and we'll see if we can fix it together."

The **[Pawn]** nodded her head as she sniffled a little as she reluctantly backed out of her mother's embrace. "W-well, y-you're correct mommy, I… I am actually a twenty year old woman. T-the reason I'm l-like this w-was so I could g-get closer to b-big brother. Cao Cao k-knew that Edward wouldn't j-join us so he decided th-that one of us would g-gain his trust and then kill him in his sleep."

"It was… u-unanimously decided that I w-would do it a-and honestly at the time I… I was th-thrilled to get the chance to kill him so I could p-prove my worth." A small smile graced her cute little features as she calmed down, only to be replaced with a downtrodden look. "But, it was when the mission started was that I noticed how differently the others treated me. When I was older they all respected me, but when I turned into this form they still respected me although there was some reluctance to do so. Then there was the fact Nero was about to hit me was when I realized that they all hated me from the very beginning."

"They were forced to respect me by Cao Cao, so when I turned into a child Nero thought it was a bright idea to indirectly tell me this. And when he was about to slap me I felt nothing but a warm and gentle embrace. Edward Chulainn was a… wild card, if you will, among all of the factions and an unprecedented factor in the Khaos Brigade's plans. Yet, after Cao Cao retreated he took me to his home when I 'fell asleep' and when I was placed into a comfortable bed I waited for my time to strike. I was still in denial about Cao Cao and the other's true thoughts about me at the time, so I thought if I went through with the mission I would be welcomed back…"

"But?" Enkidu asked suggestively motioning for Gilgamesh to continue. The blonde gulped as tears began to form in her eyes. "But, before I could carry out the mission I was stopped by his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. I tried to play it coy saying that I was just looking for the bathroom but was stopped when he told me words I dreaded at the time… Edward already knew."

"I… I was completely stunned. In all of my life I've never met someone who could see past my amazing acting abilities. But, what really caught me off guard… was what that golem said to me afterwards. He told me that when Edward first took a look at me he looked past the magic keeping me likes this and saw my adult body. But, even though I'm actually an adult he told Sebastian that when he took one look at me all he saw was a scared little girl looking for her place in the world. And to my surprise that was strangely how I exactly felt. I asked him what he was going to do now that he knew who I really was, yet all he did was give me a glass of water, patted me on the head, and told me there was a bathroom in the room I was in. I asked him why he wasn't afraid of me and why I was truly there, and then he told me this, "Simply put, I have full faith in both my Master's decisions and abilities." After that he just walked off leaving me to my own devices as I went back to the room I was placed in and everything truly sunk in. I cried for hours upon hours after finally getting what I truly wanted from the world, a place filled with love and warmth that I could actually call home. The next day when I woke up from crying myself to sleep I was going to remove all the forms of tracking Cao Cao had Georg place on me when I finally noticed that they were already gone."

The blonde released a dry chuckle unbefitting of her child like body. "Big brother already knew what I was trying to do from the moment he first saw me. So… I just decided to go with it and act like a real ten year old and try to live out a somewhat normal childhood once more. But, it seems that that boat sinked once I remembered who we were again, and that the magic will finish running its course soon. And that leads us to where we are now, so what should I do now mommy?"

Enkidu was silent for a moment before she gave her daughter a warm smile. "Well, that's all up to you, my daughter. If you want to come clean do it and my guess would be that Mr. Chulainn would forgive you immediately. Of course you would have to explain it to everyone else, but don't fret for I will be there as well to help you on your path to redemption."

As Gilgamesh was about to thank her mother a knock came at the door in which the living weapon stood up from the bed and walked over to open it. On the other side was Yuuma, carrying two dresses, who looked at Enkidu with a small smile. "Hello, Miss Enkidu, I just came by to inform you that my brother and the rest of us were invited to dinner at the Sitri castle. If you wish to attend with your daughter that would be fine." Enkidu gave the girl a nod of confirmation as she took two dresses with an arm still gripping onto it. Yuuma's face blushed heavily at her small slip up as she took the arm back and went to prepare for dinner as well.

Enkidu turned back towards the bed with her daughter on it as she passed the yellow dress to her. "This is for you. It seems that we were invited to the Sitri castle for dinner tonight. So why don't we get dressed and I fix that mess you call hair." With that last part said she started messing with Gilgamesh's sides causing the blonde to laugh her heart out. Once that was over with the two of them got ready and into their respective dresses.

Enkidu was wearing a lovely evening gown in a shade of earthen green that exposed her tanned arms and back to the world. Along with her hair in a rather long braid she looked ready to take the scene. Her daughter's dress was very cute as it seemed that whoever got her dress made it perfect for her. It was a bright yellow sundress with red accents that accentuated her eyes beautifully.

"Well then, it looks we're ready to go. Let's go meet up with the others in the main room, shall we." The living weapon held out her hand towards the blonde **[Pawn]** in which she took it and they began to make there way to where the others were waiting with one thought on Gilgamesh's mind. 'Can I truly repent for the act I was going to commit to the person who showed me what family truly means?'

~Time Skip: Next Day~

In a colosseum like building near the edge of the Gremory territory there was an unnoticed event occurring. Inside on the upper floor of the building overlooking a relatively large battlefield stood the peerage's of both Sairaorg Bael and Edward Chulainn, along with Enkidu. Standing in the battlefield however were the two **[Kings]** preparing for their spar.

Back up in the stands Izaya looked at the preparing fight with a smile before turning towards the female **[Bishop]** of the Bael peerage. "So, Coriana was it? Who do you think will win this fight?" The older blonde Devil looked at the **[Pawn]** with a gleeful gaze before looking back. "It's obvious that Lord Sairaorg will win this fight. After all your Master is just a human, while mine is the strongest of the Devil Youths."

Right as Izaya was about to rebuke that statement the **[Queen]** and **[Pawn]** of Sairaorg's peerage walked up. "Coriana, don't judge someone by what they are or you'll be no better then the ones that do the same to you." As Kuisha Abaddon said this to her the woman looked down in shame as the masked, orange haired young man looked out at the battlefield. "Our Lord saw this person as a challenge that he wishes to face. For not only does he have the respect of his own faction, but he has the respect of the leaders of our own as well."

"That is correct." The robotic tone of Ikaros said as she walked over as well. "Not only that, but the Lady Leviathan and Lady Gabriel wishes for him to join their peerage and suit respectively." The Andrealphus Devil looked shocked as she heard this and looked back at the ravenette on the field. "You've got to be shitting me?" Her tone made it clear that she was in awe of the human.

"Shhh, they're about to start! Listen!" Yuuma spoke with a whisper yell as she pointed out towards the field where the two **[Kings]** tapped fists before walking to either side of the circular field.

"Remember, Sairaorg, the battle is over when either one of us is unable to fight or wishes for the spar to end. Understood?" The Celt spoke up to make sure everyone heard him as they saw the Bael heir nod his head. "I understand perfectly, Edward. Now, let's get our spar underway and give it everything we've got!"

The second-year student nodded his head as he got into a comfortable fighting stance. Taking that as the sign to start the two stayed still for a minute before they both appeared in the center of the field with their fists clashing together. The residual force of the impact sent them both skidding back a couple of meters as Edward shook his right hand. "That's a powerful punch you've got there, Edward! I could feel the emotion you put into it, so why don't you show me some more!"

With that the fight continued with one getting a few good hits in while the other blocked. This went on for another ten to fifteen minutes before they both stopped. This confused Liban Crocell as he looked at the two. "What's going on why did they stop?"

"Hmm, it seems that they both just realized that they aren't giving it their all." Regulus stares causing both the peerages to look at their Masters in shock.

Back down on the field Sairaorg was gazing at the human in front of him still trying to figure him out. "While I feel the emotions you put into your punches I can feel that this isn't your all. So, I'm going to be removing the restraints limiting my movements now." With that a bright flash came from Sairaorg's forearms as a heavy pressure was released and a powerful fighting aura appeared around him.

Without a moments notice the Devil heir appeared in front of the Child of Light and decked him in the gut causing a brief gasp for air to come from Edward's mouth. The resulting crash into the wall wasn't very reassuring as it had crumbled on impact. "Come on, Edward, I was expecting a challenge!" Edward slowly began to stand up as his legs were shaking a little as he actually glared back at the Bael. "I, who…" Whatever he was about to say was cut of as he bit his tongue with a grimace and got back on his feet, dashing off towards his opponent and decked him in the face which only made him move back a few feet. "Is that all you've got?" The Celt's eyes widened as he felt his gut get hit once again with an uppercut launching him in the air slightly until he was kicked in the side sending him skidding across the ground.

"Why are you still holding back on me Chulainn!? Am I not worth your full power!?" Sairaorg yelled out at the ravenette who slowly got on his hands and knees coughing out a phrase that was almost inaudible before his eyes widened in fright at what he unconsciously said as a sound resounded throughout the building. A chain snapping. Which was then followed up by a massive increase in Edward's aura which caused everyone's eyes to widen in awe and fear as it increased to that… of one of the Four Great Satans! However it didn't last long when the sound of metal linking back up came to their ears. After that sound had passed they all looked confused at what had caused it to happen only for a blood curdling scream of pain and agony to come from Edward.

Everyone quickly looked at the human only to see that he was coughing up blood along with the offending substance coming out of his eyes. After about five minutes of the deafening and heart wrenching sound it suddenly stopped as Edward had seemingly passed out.

Yuuma quickly flew down towards her brother clearly worried about him as she was quickly followed by everyone else. "Edward!" Came his sister's fearful cry as she landed by his unconscious form quickly falling to her knees and grabbing his upper body. He was then quickly surrounded by his peerage who looked just as worried as Yuuma.

The Fallen turned towards Ikaros who was using healing magic on his body with tears forming in her eyes. "W-what happened to him!?"

The pinkette looked at the ravenette girl before turning her attention back to Edward. "I… I cannot tell you. Master has forbidden me from telling anyone about it. I am truly sorry Mistress, but all we can do is let him rest and wait for him to awaken." With that the **[Queen]** picked up her **[King]** and activated the **[Variable Wings]** in which she flew away, most likely to the villa.

However, unknown to Ikaros she left everyone stunned at what she just did. "Seriously? The Boss actually told Ikaros not to tell anyone something? That's strange." Shizuo stayed causing them all to look up at him. "What do you mean by that?" Mihae asked with a slight tilt to her head as the others nodded their heads in agreement while Sairaorg looked in the direction the pinkette flew off in. "Well, you see the Boss really isn't that bothered by her telling us something that we want to know about him, so…"

"Since she flew off not answering Yuuma's question makes whatever that sound was a very close guarded secret that Edward keeps to himself." They all turned towards the new voice only to see Sona and Tsubaki walk into the arena. "Sona? I thought your Rating Game against Rias would still be going on." Sairaorg said with slight confusion with the only response he got was the Sitri heiress pushing her glasses up slightly. "No, the match ended fifteen minutes ago and I had to resign from the match. If I had not done that then I would of had to face off against Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko. Now, tell me…" A small shiver went down the remaining members of Edward's peerage spines as Sona somehow looked them all in the eye. "What did Edward do?"

As the peerage of Edward Chulainn tried to explain what happened to the miffed heiress of the Sitri clan Sairaorg continued to look off in the direction Ikaros went in. 'I might sound crazy, but it almost sounded like he said, "I, who shall be released," but I don't have the slightest idea of what it could mean at all.' However, unknown to the ones present something else was watching the spar, and it was something that's been looking after the one known as Edward Chulainn ever since he was born.

* * *

 **This one is rather short compared to some of the other chapters and for that I'm sorry. However, mysterious things are beginning to arise, Gilgamesh's past and current circumstances are now surprisingly revealed, and what was that sudden burst of power from Edward? Also, sorry for skipping the Rias vs Sona Rating Game, I didn't really feel like doing it. XP**

 **Now, tell me if you liked, hated, or loved it! PM me if you have any suggestions or personal questions about the story. Lastly, stay awesome all of you wonderful readers!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any character that you recognize from other anime, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear, Evil Piece, and Brave Saint mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

 **|Tormentation of the Soul|** \- Alseus Speech

 **(Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi)** \- Orochi Speech

 **-? ? ?-** \- Hydrae Speech

 **=? ? ?=** \- Aps, Gru, Col, Pav, and Phe Speech

* * *

Darkness and silence. That was what Edward Chulainn was currently floating in. His dull red eyes looked at the ever present darkness with the only way knowing that he was unconscious were five indescribable chains. The strange pieces of linked metal were floating about indiscriminately while one looked newer then the rest.

"Why?" Edward asked seemingly to no one as he held out his hand causing the newer chain to fly into it. "Why did you have to break? Why did I have to be weak and say that damn line?" His fist was clenched until he released the chain as a soft chuckle could be heard.

 **-Well, well, well, my King is calling himself a weakling? Now, why would my King be acting like it's the end of the world?-** A green haired woman seemingly appeared out of nowhere with her yellow snake like eyes staring at him in amusement. **-Oh, would it happen to be that the walls you placed around your heart are beginning to fall, or is it something else? Aps, what do you think?-**

Right next to the woman appeared a small bronze haired boy with bird like eyes giggling. **=I think King is just being silly! He can't be weak! He's the King!=**

 **=He's the King! He's the King!=** A small echo to Aps' cry came in the form of four more children, two boys looking the same as the first while the other two were girls. The woman chuckled once more as she looked at the ravenette who was now standing to look at them.

The Celt took one look down at the smiling children before giving them a small genuine smirk that stunned them and the woman. "Thank you, Hydrae. Aps. Gru. Col. Phe. Pav. I thank you for your words of encouragement, but I can't believe I let that damn line leave my lips after all the time I've spent suppressing those words coming from those chains. I… I don't know what to do." Edward said with a slight dejected look as he laid back down onto the ground, his form beginning to flicker away.

The woman, now known as Hydrae, gave him a devilish smile before pointing at him. **-Well, you better figure it out pretty boy or else that Sitri girl is gonna give your ass an earful when you wake up!-** As she finished saying that the ravenette's form disappeared leaving the six people behind in the empty void known only as Edward's subconscious. Hydrae narrowed her eyes as she turned to look in a certain direction. **-How long are you three going to wait until you confront him? Until he figures out that it wasn't his fault and moves on he won't be getting better any time soon.-**

As she had finished speaking through clenched teeth three more figures appeared. "He has to open up more to them, to show them who he really is. And until that time comes we'll be waiting." The feminine voice in the middle spoke as the three mysterious figures disappeared.

Hydrae let out an angry growl only to feel a light tug on her arm. Looking down she sees one of the two girls named Phe staring at her. **=Umm, big sis Hydrae, will King be okay?=** The greenette looked at the other four children who had the same look of unease as Phe. Giving them the best reassuring smile she could she gave her a swift pat on the head. **-Don't worry, Phe. The King will be fine, and he'll be back to his usual self in no time.-** She quickly shooed the small girl away as Phe along with the other four children disappeared.

As the five young ones vanished Hydrae let out a sigh of annoyance as she looked up. **-King, if you don't do anything soon then I will… and let me tell ya it ain't gonna be pretty.-** With that the green haired woman disappeared into the inky black void.

~Line Break~

Edward's eyes fluttered open as he slowly sat up in what seemed to be a hospital bed. Taking notice of his current surroundings he sees that he is currently in a single room with some medical equipment attached to him. Noticing nothing else very major the ravenette began to take the monitor cords out of his arm. That was when he took notice of a slice of cake with a 'Get well soon!' card right next to it. Grabbing the card and opening it up the Celt sees that it was from Sona and her peerage along with Sairaorg and his own. Placing the card down at his side he grabs the plate on which the cake is on along with the fork next to it.

"That was rather nice of Miss Sitri to offer me a slice of cake she made. Now, let's see how it tastes." Came Edward's monotonous voice as he cut a piece of the slice off, brought it to his mouth, and put it in. Not a second later the subconscious sound of glass shattering could be heard as Edward fell back on his bed with foam coming out of his mouth. The card opening enough to show one of the messages written on it.

'Warning! The cake is a health hazard! Do not eat it if you want to live a long and healthy human lifespan.

-Yumi Kiba'

Right as the cake hit the ground Saji and Yumi bust through the door only to see Edward's motionless form. "Damn it! We were too late!" Saji cried out in frustration as Yumi walked forward with Joyeuse and lightly tapped the ravenette's form with the flat of the blade. "He should probably recover soon from the shock of the assaulting flavors. Though let's just hope that his stomach or tastebuds didn't receive any lasting damage."

After saying this the door to the room opened once more to reveal Sona and Tsubaki with the rest of the peerage behind them. "Saji. Yumi. Why did the two of you run off like that? Did Edward wake up?"

The two **[Pawns]** looked at each other and then back at their **[King]** with uneasy smiles. "S-sorry about that, S-Sona, but it did s-seem that Edward d-did wake up for a sh-short while. R-right, Yumi?"

The blonde girl nodded her head so fast everyone that it might fall off until she stopped. "R-right, but it s-seems that he passed out a-after taking a bite of th-that wonderfully flavored cake slice y-you left for him, S-Sona." After she said that the rest of the peerage behind Sona including Tsubaki grimaced at the poor second-year's misfortune.

All of a sudden Edward's body began to twitch as he slowly began to get up once more. Seeing that he was now awake Sona faced the boy with a push of her glasses. "I have questions for you Mr. Chulainn, but they will have to wait until you're fully recovered. For now I'm here to inform you that the second term of the school year will be starting in a few days. That is all for now. I'll see you when you finish recovering." With that the Sitri heiress left the room with Tsubaki and the others following close behind, leaving Saji and Yumi alone with Edward.

Once they sensed that their **[King]** was out of hearing distance they turned around towards the Celt's blank stare. "What… what was in that cake?" As he looked at the two **[Pawns]** for an answer he only saw them shake their heads in their lack of knowledge about the cake's ingredients.

Shaking away his daze from… whatever that THING was he looked back up at the two Sitri Devils. "So… how long was I out for?" The two looked at each other as Saji stepped forward. "Well, you've only been out for a day really. Sona went to the villa you were staying at and, somehow, managed to get you away from your **[Queen]**. You are currently in one of the Sitri clan's hospitals, and luckily they managed to stop the internal bleeding you somehow got."

Edward only nodded only to get bombarded with a question from Yumi. "Do you mind telling us what happened? I mean, your peerage doesn't really know what happened to you and the only one that does isn't talking. So, Saji and I were thinking that we'd get the answers from the horse's mouth. I-if you don't mind that is." She stuttered the last bit out with an embarrassed flush to her face.

The Celt looked down for a bit with shadowed eyes before looking back up at them with a forced smile. "I'm sorry… but to be honest I don't really know what happened either." He lied just as easily as he drew his breath. "The last thing I really remember was getting kicked in the gut by Sairaorg, and the next thing I know I'm here."

The two **[Pawns]** let out a defeated sigh as their chance for answers didn't know what happened either. So, with nothing left for them to talk about the two Student Council members left the room, wishing Edward a good rest of the day. Once they were gone the Celt dropped the forced smile and fell back onto the bed. He looked up at a corner of the room to see a camera viewing him. With a small wave of his fingers his magic circle appeared in front of the lens and began a small loop of him just laying on the bed.

With that small deed done he stretched out his right hand and brought it into a fist taking hold of one of the indescribable chains from before. He brought it closer to look at only to hear a sigh in his head. **-You're lucky that the quintuplets are fast asleep right now King or else they would have bombarded you with a hella lot of questions more specifically: why did you lie to those Sitri Devils?-**

"They don't need to know anything about what happened Hydrae. It was just a slip up. And it won't happen again, any time soon. I'll make sure of it." Edward stated as he released his hold on the chain causing it to disappear again. **-Look, Edward, I know how you feel, and trust me I do know how you are currently feeling. And right now your suffering, and if you don't do something about it soon then you're just gonna tear yourself apart. So, please I'm not just asking for me, but for Aps, Gru, Col, Phe, and Pav. They'll suffer as well if you don't do something about it, and trust me if you don't do something about it then I…-**

"That's enough Hydrae." The tone he used was stern which shut the metaphysical woman up which allowed him to finish speaking. "I know the situation, and I want to let them know, but how do you think they'll all react once they figure out who… what I really am? I want to live my relatively normal life in semi-normal peace if I can help it."

 **-Then what about your peerage? Your sister? What will happen once you break down? They won't betray the trust that they've put in you King, you just need to open up to someone! I'm not telling you to tell them who you are just forgive yourself for what happened three years ago and let someone into your heart.-**

Edward put his hands onto his face and let out a long sigh of frustration. He didn't know how to proceed. He knew what had to be done, but not how to proceed from the point from where he currently stood. "I wish it could be that simple, Hydra. With Menoly, Dedric, and Fiona's families having already forgiven me I feel like I should have moved on already, but… it feels like there's something lingering in my soul that won't allow me to move on. Some lingering doubt that my Uncle's actions were influenced, that if I find the one who influenced him that I will finally be at ease."

There was silence for a bit before the feminine voice let out a dry chuckle. **-Man, what an interesting King I have here. Welp, I really can't do anything but to trust your words in this matter. So, until you finally forgive yourself and move on, me and the quintuplets will always be here for you. Goodnight, Edward. Get some rest and finish recovering.-**

The second-year ravenette let out a dry chuckle of his own as he began to close his eyes. "You know for a being as ferocious as yourself you'd might actually make a very good older sister figure."

 **-Hmph, what are you talking about 'might' make a good older sister figure? I am a good, no, wait, I'm the best older sister figure you and the quints are gonna get!-**

Edward closed his gleefully shining eyes as he let out a small yawn before sub-coming to the peaceful lull of the ceiling fan. A swift snap of his fingers and the loop was stopped unknown to the one watching as he drifted off into the quiet and peaceful domain of sleep.

~Time Skip: Day Before Second Term starts~

Rias could be seen sitting in the office of the Occult Research Club with Diodora Astaroth sitting in front of her. A few papers were laid out in front of her, but chose to just glare at the Devil heir instead. "I said it once and I'll say it again Diodora I will not trade Asia to you. She is my family and if she doesn't feel the same about you then that's that. So, I'll kindly ask that you leave my territory and return to the Underworld now."

The Astaroth Devil gave the Gremory heiress a strained smile before he stood up from the seat. "Yes, I believe I've over stayed my welcome. The next time we'll see each other will be at the Rating Game. Until then, Rias, I bid you ado." With that the Devil disappeared with a flash of his magic circle.

With a sigh of annoyance she turned towards a heavily shadowed corner of the main room. "I thank you for warning me about Diodora coming over, but even if you didn't tell me I wouldn't have traded her away. She's my family, and the Gremory' don't trade away family." Bones cracking could be heard from the shadows as a familiar ravenette stepped out of them with a grim expression. "Yes, I remember how the Gremory family treats their peerages so you don't have to worry about my distrust in the situation." He bowed towards the redhead and slowly rose again smoothing out his casual attire. "Even so, I asked Issei and Tarasque, with the latter probably informing Rassei, to keep an eye out for him just in case that cretan tries anything. So you have nothing to worry about when it comes to your **[Bishop]** , she does have three Dragons watching over her after all."

Rias let out a sigh of relief at the measures Edward had taken to insure Asia's safety. Then a question popped into her head as she narrowed her eyes at the one in front of her. "Why do you dislike Diodora so much? I mean my generation of the Devil Youths dislike him as well, hell even Zephyrdor hates the guy. But that doesn't explain why you hate him."

"Let's just say that he caused a lot of pain for one of my friends and I plan on rectifying it." The Gremory nodded her head at the explanation as the ravenette turned to leave. "I hope the rest of your evening goes well, Miss Gremory. Tell the others that I'll see them tomorrow." With that the Celt left the room through the doors of the main room followed by a flash of green light once the doors had closed.

A new burst of light appeared in Edward's mansion as he appeared in front of his closed doors. Running a hand through his hair he began to walk towards the staircase only for a knock at the door to stop him. Turning around with a face of indifference he put his hands on the door handles and opened them only to see Lady Gabriel standing on the other side with another woman around his age, or a little older, with a sword in a white sheath at her side.

"Good afternoon Lady Gabriel, how can I help you this fine evening?" He opened the doors the rest of the way allowing the Angel and the Exorcist behind her to enter his home. "Good afternoon to you as well Edward. Let's have this talk in private, if you will." A nod of his head he lead the two women to a side room and called for Sebastian, asking the golem to make some tea with some blackberry scones. After that was done the three sat down on one of the couches in the room, Gabriel and the Exorcist sitting in front of their host.

After the tea and scones arrived the Seraph decided to introduce the woman with her. "This here is Lint Sellzen. An Exorcist for the Orthodox Church that wishes to redeem herself for the acts her… brother caused." After the introduction was made Lint removed the cloak from her body revealing the same black skintight uniform that Irina and Xenovia wore during the Kokabiel incident. She had the same red eyes as Freed, except her hair was a mix of black and white and put into a low short ponytail. Hell, she looked like Freed if he was actually a woman. "Hello, as Lady Gabriel has stated my name is Lint Sellzen, and I look forward to working with you and your peerage in the future."

Edward merely raised an eyebrow at that statement before looking at the blonde Angel in front of him. "What does she mean by 'working with me and my peerage' Lady Gabriel?" The woman in question let a melodic chuckle as she smiled warmly at the Child of Light. "Edward, I ask that you make Lint here your **[Queen]** for your Brave Saints. I would have liked to add her to my own as my **[Jack]** , but the only one that agreed was my own **[Queen]** , Griselda. The others don't want someone who's 'related to a murderer' working with them, it didn't matter if she was created in a lab, she was created with the same DNA sequence as Freed practically making them… well siblings."

Edward took his gaze off of Gabriel and went back to Lint who was gripping the arm of the couch with a grip like iron. 'Those who persecute one who is innocent don't deserve the right to be Angels or decide to ruin the dream of becoming one like this woman before me.' Deciding on what to do Edward stood up and brought his hand out summoning his **[Queen of Hearts]**. This made Lint's eyes widen in surprise while Gabriel smile only broadened. "Well then I won't keep this waiting any longer. I'll leave you to finish this up, afterwards I'll leave Lint in your care." The Seraph stood up and left the room leaving the Exorcist and Celt behind.

"Why?"

Edward turned his head to look at the woman only to see that she was lightly shaking with tears streaming down her face. "Why would you do this for me? I'm just a fake human, so why would you-"

"Nobody's dreams should be stopped by those of others, especially those who are supposed to be Angels." Lint looked up at the emotionless face of the man before her as her tears stained her face. "I can make you an Angel, and I can make you strong enough to show them that they made a poor decision."

Lint smiled at Edward as he brought the **[Queen]** card to her chest watching as it sunk into her being. Once the process was done the now reincarnated Angel stood up from the couch and took a knee before her **[King]** unfurling her unusual silver wings with the halo appearing above her head. "I, Lint Sellzen, pledge my loyalty to you my **[King]**. And may the fires of Dyrnwyn cremate those who stand against you." Edward raised an eyebrow as he took sight of her sword once more. 'So, that's the Holy Flame Sword? The sword of Rhydderch Hael that produces white holy flames from its black blade. This is certainly an interesting person that you found, Lady Gabriel.'

"You can stand up, Lint. And you don't have to call me your **[King]** all the time. Either call me Edward, Master Edward, or Boss, that's what my peerage calls me most of the time." As soon as he said that she popped up with a bright smile on her face. "Understood, Boss! I'll go inform Lady Gabriel that everything went smoothly and then you can introduce me to your peerage!" With that the girl left the room leaving Edward by himself as he grabbed a blackberry scone and took a bite of it. "I should have asked him to make takoyaki." Finally he began to make his way to the door prepared to introduce the first member of his suit to his entire peerage.

~Line Break~

The sound of gunshots filled the air in the darkness of the woods as four figures were seen running away from the shooter. Two of the figures stopped for a moment as the taller of the two summoned a large strange shield of sorts to block the bullets and send them flying back, while the short blonde summoned a sniper rifle and immediately took aim and fired off multiple shots back at the opposing shooter.

The young man holding the rifle dismissed the gun as he summoned a red veined black six shooter in his hand. "Tch, I can't believe they found us so quickly! Para and I made sure to cover our tracks and to throw them off our trail!" He quickly began to fire the gun in hand more then six times. The man holding the shield let out a grunt as the mirror shield began to crack. "Well then, Henry, I guess those bastards in the Hero Faction sent Robin Hood to help Earp and Jing Ke in tracking us down! Para! How's that teleportation circle going!?"

Behind the two men were two women, one with long dark blue hair and the other being blonde. The bluenette seemed to be holding onto something as she tried to form a magic circle around it. "I need more time! My magic is still trying to incorporate itself into this damn item! If I could have finished my alchemical equation I would have finished it by now, but, no, those assholes just had to ruin it!"

The blonde woman next to Para summoned a larger shield in her hands and went up to the guys. "Leo, step back and let **[Diminutive Reflect]** repair itself! I'll give Henry some cover!"

"Thanks, Mordred!" The tall burly redhead slowly moved over to Para right as the flickering magic circle finally stabilized. "I got it! Billy! Mordred! Let's get out of here!" The two blondes giving them cover slowly made their way backwards towards Leo and Para. Once they were all gathered together the bluenette brought the magic circle to the ground and instantly teleported the group of four away in a bright flash of blue.

Once the light had died down three new figures wearing gakuran stepped out of the darkness. A redhead with a green cloak, a ravenette woman with an unfastened white kimono, and a ravenette man with glasses and a dissipating sniper rifle.

"It seems we were too late to apprehend those four. Robin, where is Mulan? Wasn't she supposed to come with you and help us apprehend them?" The ravenette man asked as he pushed up his glasses to glare at the lax natured redhead.

"Oh relax, Wyatt, Mulan was needed elsewhere with Gawain and Agravain to help scout out Kyoto. And it was Cao Cao who ordered it as well, wouldn't want to anger the Boss, now would we." Robin stated as he released a yawn at the end as Wyatt growled at the uncaring nature of the man before him. "Okay, I understand that much, but I thought that Cao Cao wanted these four immediately before they managed to find Cú Chulainn."

The woman next to Wyatt brought out a flask and took a small sip from it. "Ah, forget about it. If Cao Cao seriously wanted these four he would have sent Robin and Mulan to begin with. Now we can finally head back to base, take a good bath and I can get some good booze." The two men looked at the Japanese woman with a small sigh escaping both of their lips.

"Jing, you're going to destroy one of your kidneys if you continue to drink as much as you do." The redhead stated only to receive a shrug from the woman as they began to walk towards a magic circle that appeared to take them back to their base.

~Line Break~

The school grounds of Kuoh Academy were lively as the students were beginning to prepare for their Sports Festival. Issei could be seen with Matsuda and Motohama checking out some of the girls as they were setting up one of the events. "Ah, this is nice. When was the last time we actually did this you guys?"

The two boys looked at each other as they looked back at the **[Pawn]**. "I… actually can't remember. Man, it's been a while since we did this kind of thing, huh." The bald man said as his glasses wearing friend nodded in agreement. "I concur, and I think my scouter has been out of use for too long as well."

Issei only smirked at his two best friends as he thought back to the time when he saw them along with Murayama, Katase, and Aika training with Edward, Rose, and Yuuma. He had been meaning to ask them about it without coming off as suspicious, but he couldn't think of a way to go through with it. As he was about to ask them about it the two stood up and began to walk off. "Looks like the periods about to end so we'll catch ya later Ise!" And with that his friends had left him by himself.

"Is everything alright, Issei?" The monotonous voice made the brunette jump a little as he turned to face Edward. "Damn it dude, I need to put a bell on you or something so I know when you decide to sneak up on… me?" His eyes narrowed as he looked past Edward to see Saji getting pulled by both Ruruko and Momo. This simple act caused the pervert's blood to begin racing. "Oi, Chu-err Strauss, do you know why those two are acting so chummy with Saji all of a sudden!?"

The Celt cocked his head to the side for bit in confusion as he turned to see the scene playing out. "Ah, yes, that would be my doing."

"WHAAAAAAT!? How did you do that!?"

"I did nothing. I just told Genshirou before the Rating Game against Rias to open his eyes a little."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I asked him what he was fighting for. He replied that he was fighting for Miss Sitri's dream to become a reality… and to hopefully start a relationship with her." The brunette nodded his head as Edward looked at the scene. "Then I karate chopped his head and told him to open his eyes. Though Miss Gremory sees you with great affection, Miss Sitri sees him as a trusted colleague and friend. So, I told him to open his eyes and notice if anyone else had taken an interest in him."

The ravenette merely pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "He said no so I chopped his head again and told him to ask Ruruko and Momo out on a date. After he did so with some skepticism he came back to me flabbergasted that they both agreed to his request. Thus, I helped start Saji's relationship with the two girls."

Issei looked at the man before him in admiration as he fell to his knees. "Please teach me your ways!" The Child of Light merely looked down at the Devil before replying. "No. You have multiple people, besides Miss Gremory, already gunning for you. Now if you will excuse me I have to go find Yuuma, Xenovia, Yuuto and Yumi, the latter three asked me to help them with their sword skills after school today. If you would like you can come over to my place as well and try to learn how to better incorporate Ascalon into your fighting style."

Thinking it over the pervert within him decided to go and watch the girls breasts bounce, while his sensible side wanted to go and try to find answers as to why his friends were training with the Celt. "Sure, I'll go to your place. Since the Rating Game against that Diodora guy is coming up pretty soon I want to be prepared." As he finished his statement a new thought came to mind. "But, is it okay if I bring Asia along as well? You were right about that guy trying to make a move on her, although Tarasque made him back off for now, I just want to bring her along in case that douche shows up again."

Edward gave a small genuine smile, before it disappeared, at the **[Pawn]** 's caring personality for his friends, especially his Master and Asia. "It's fine if Asia comes with us. If you can find Xenovia and Kiba for me as well that would be great. I need to go find Yuuma and Yumi and also see if Rose wants to come over as well to train some more with Balmung." With that the two split up to find the ones they needed to get.

The brunette immediately made his way to the ORC to find the **[Bishop]** and two **[Knights]** of Gremory. As he made his way into the club room he found Kiba reading a book while Xenovia and Asia were talking about something. The two dragon familiars laying on the blondes lap as she alternated between which one got patted on the head.

With a sigh of jealousy at the two dragons he approached them. "Hey, Kiba, Xenovia, Edward sent me to come get you guys for that training you asked for." The blonde nodded his head as he closed his book and stood up along with the bluenette. Kiba looked at his friend with a small smirk. "Did Edward ask you to join us so you could improve your skills with Ascalon, Ise?"

Issei blinked for a bit before he slowly nodded his head at the swordsman. "Oh right, Asia, would you like to come with us just in case Diodora tries to bother you again?"

The former nun was stunned for a bit before she nodded her head with a bright smile. "Yes, I would love to come with you all. Rassei, Tarasque, let's get up now and go to Edward's house to watch everyone train." The two dragons began to get up as the Sprite Dragon stretched a little letting out a small yawn in the process as he flew up and landed on his Master's head. The Evil Dragon on the other hand was far less graceful as it merely rolled off of Asia's lap and fell onto the ground landing on its six legs in the process. "Understood, Martha, I will help escort you all to the Irish one's home."

They let out a light chuckle as Kiba summoned a teleportation circle which brought them all to Edward's home. A second flash came beside them as Edward appeared with Yuuma, Rose, Yumi, and… Tomoe? Three of the four Gremory Devils looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow as he merely sighed. "Miss Si-" He was stopped as the [Knight] of Sitri jammed the heel of her shoe into his foot. Though his face didn't display his pain a small unnoticed tear went down his face. "I mean, Sona asked me to help train Tomoe as well as Yumi. Please make them feel comfortable as we head into the- Hey, Yumi, Tomoe, Xenovia, stop gawking at house and let's head inside."

The three Devils called out were quickly brought out of their shock as the group of nine began to make their way to the house. As they made it to the doors Edward grabbed the handle to it and opened it. "Sebastian, I'm back and I brought some people with-hmph!" The monotonous call was cut off as what appeared to be a blonde woman in short shorts, a white tube top, and red leather jacket kick him square in the face.

"Haha! We finally found ya you Irish bastard!" The uncouth blonde called out as Edward hit the ground with a red mark in the shape of a foot on his face. She was then grabbed by a large burly redhead wearing a muscle shirt and sweatpants as she was still trying to kick the downed ravenette. "Leo, let me go! I still need to kick that bastard for taking my sword!"

The giant of a man let out a small sigh as he looked at the other eight people present. "I'm… sorry for my friend's actions. My name is Leonidas by the way, descendant of the first Leonidas, but you can just call me Leo for short. And this firecracker is Mordred Pendragon, descendant of the original Mordred, Arthur Pendragon, and Morgan le Fay."

"Don't tell them that you dumbass! I can introduce myself!" With that last cry she brought up her leg and kicked Leonidas in the face forcing him to let go. She quickly went over to Edward and kicked him in the side only to cry out in pain and start hopping around while holding her foot.

"Oh, Moe, why did you kick him in the face? Do you not like him that much?" Came a voice coming from behind the stairs as a busty blue haired woman wearing a window sweater, skinny jeans and a long white lab coat. Behind her was a blonde man wearing brown pants, a tan long sleeve and a dark brown vest with a red scarf around his neck. "Hello there, my name is Paracelsus, the descendant of Paracelsus von Hohenheim, but you can just call me Para. The man right behind me is Henry McCarty, and he would be the descendant of Billy the Kid."

The eight people still standing up could only blink as Edward slowly stood up off the ground. "What are you four doing here? No, wait, how did you find out where I was?"

Leonidas only groaned as he pointed at Para who had a perverse smile on her face. "She, emphasis on she, stole a pair of your underwear for some reason. She used those to help track you and used a teleportation circle with that as a beacon to find you." They all looked at the alchemist with a weary gaze as she just chuckled. "It's not my fault that he left them in a very obvious place for me to find them."

Henry quickly smacked her upside the head as he walked forwards. "But that's besides the point. Edward, the Hero Faction finally caught up to us, so this was really the only place we could go."

Edward only nodded his head as an idea came to his head. "How about, we make a deal and give Clarent back to Mordred before she kicks me again." The four strangers only nodded their heads leaving the others completely confused.

' **What the heck just happened!** ' Were the simultaneous thoughts of everyone else present as they all finally made their way inside.

* * *

 **Dyrnwyn** : This is a strong Holy Sword once wielded by Rhydderch Hael, one of the Three Generous Men of Britain. This sword is only slightly above Ascalon in terms of its Holy attribute. However, if drawn by one of worth the Holy flames it produces will aid the wielder in their endeavors, but it will harm those unworthy that try to draw its blade.

The appearance of the sword is a a pitch black blade with an intricate golden guard and pommel along with a white hilt. The sheath it is encased in is pure white with it being maroon at both ends surrounded by some gold as well. (Astolfo's sword form Fate/Apocrypha and FGO. Only I gave it a black blade and white hilt.) The one power held within this sword is being capable of producing powerful white Holy flames that's strength is just below that of Incinerate Anthem.

 _ **Diminutive Reflect**_ _:_ A mid-tier defensive/counter-based Sacred Gear that is said to be the prototype for Mirror Alice. Its appearance is that of a large shield with a large mirror face. The ability that it has is to either launch it back at the same level of power it released or to store the projectile attacks that hits the surface of the mirror, it will begin to break when it hits a certain limit. Only if the attack is too strong to begin with or struck in the right spot will it begin to break.

 **Clarent** : The second strongest Demon Sword that was wielded by Mordred Pendragon of Arthurian Mythology. Once one of the weakest Holy Swords it was corrupted into the second strongest Demon Sword once Mordred used it to cause the rebellion that destroyed Camelot and mortally wounded King Arthur.

Clarent's appearance is silver blade with red accents and foldable pieces of metal on the side and a black hilt. (Mordred's Clarent from Fate/Apocrypha and FGO.) Despite being the second strongest Demon Sword it's powers are rather far spread. As it allows its wielder increased reflexes and speed, which in turn increases the amounts of electricity stored within the blade. The lightning that is released from the sword is tinged red and can either be released all at once or in small bursts.

* * *

Paracelsus von Hohenheim is just a female version of the one in Fate/Grand Order. Her age is about 19 with a BHW measurements around the size of Rossweisse.

Mordred Pendragon looks exactly like the one in Fate/Apocrypha and Fate/Grand Order. Her age is about 18. She is also the younger half-sister of Arthur Pendragon and older half-sister of Le Fay Pendragon.

Henry McCarty, or Billy the Kid, looks exactly like the one in Fate/Grand Order. His age is about 18.

Leonidas looks exactly like the one in Fate/Grand Order. His age is about 20.

Wyatt Earp looks like Yukio Okumura from Blue Exorcist. His age is about 18. He is the descendant of the original Wyatt Earp.

Jing Ke looks exactly like the one in Fate/Grand Order. Her age is about 18. She is the descendant of the original Jing Ke.

Robin Hood looks exactly like the one in Fate/Extra Last Encore and Fate/Grand Order. His age is about 19. He is the possessor of the soul of Robin Hood.

* * *

 **Here I am with a new chapter, hooray! No, before any of you ask I will not say who Hydrae or the quintuplets are so I'm gonna be leaving you all guessing, well unless someone knows what they are. I have also added in some new people to the Hero Faction along with some more people Edward has met on his travels.**

 **You know the usual tell me if you liked, loved or hated it! If you have an idea, suggestions, or questions feel free to PM me I would like to hear your thoughts on my story. Now stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	15. Chapter 15

**D-Koy24: I'm glad that you're liking the story and Edward so far. And yes I made it that Edward has pissed off a lot of people so he may get kicked a lot more in the face in the future. You just need to stick around and see!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD or any character that you recognize from other anime, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear, Evil Piece, and Brave Saint mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

 **|Tormentation of the Soul|** \- Alseus Speech

 **(Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi)** \- Orochi Speech

 **-? ? ?-** \- Hydrae Speech

 **=? ? ?=** \- Aps, Gru, Col, Pav, and Phe Speech

* * *

The main meeting room was quiet as the supernatural beings and humans present sat around the table drinking tea. The four descendants that had just arrived finished retelling the events that had transpired over the year of their own travels. The members of Edward's peerage voiced their opinions on the matter while the Devils and Fallen muttered amongst themselves. However, throughout the telling of the group's story Edward and Rose had been near silent the entire time with the latter patting a tired Gilgamesh on the head as she sat in her lap.

"After Para imbued your… uhh, underwear… with her magic she found out where your were currently stationed at and that would be how we ended up here." Billy finished speaking as he took a sip of his tea with a satisfied sigh afterwards.

"So, what you're saying is that this faction in the Khaos Brigade is trying to recruit humans with Sacred Gears and also humans that are descendants or possess the soul of a hero? And that these same people have been chasing you four for the better part of the year and that they also have their eyes set on Edward and Rose for that same reason. Did I miss something?" Issei asked as Rose nodded her head as she pointed at the blonde in her lap. "You also forgot that little Gil here was also a member of the Hero Faction until Edward and I saved her from them during the Khaos Brigade's attack on the Three Faction's peace meeting."

The servants of Gremory and Sitri let out a groan as they heard that bit and a few of them felt a little pissed off as well. I mean, letting a child fight in a terrorist organization was just so many levels of wrong. However, the red eyed child only smiled brightly and looked up at Rose. "And I thank you for that very very much Big Sister!" After saying that the poor girl's face was shoved into Rose's cleavage at the term used to address her.

Issei scoffed a little at the child for getting smooshed between Rose's bosom and was about to think of some other things until Kiba spoke up. "So then, with all of that out of the way, can we begin the training that we all asked for?" The other swordsmen – Xenovia, Yumi, and Tomoe – looked at the ravenette with a ready gaze as he merely let out a small sigh. "Everyone meet me outside in the back. I don't care if you aren't the ones getting the training I would like you all to watch it. Now then, I'll be right back I need to get changed. If any of you training with me need to change as well now would be the perfect time to do so."

As Edward left to go upstairs to change Rose stood up as well and began to walk off as well. "Come on girls let's go get changed. Kiba, I think you and Issei should get changed too if you don't wanna ruin your uniforms." With that statement made Rose, Yuuma, Xenovia, Tomoe, and Yumi, along with the additions of Akame, Kurome, Tohka, Lint, and Mordred left the room to change into proper training attire.

Letting out a sigh of defeat the perverted **[Pawn]** followed the blonde **[Knight]** out of the room to a spare one to change. Once the two were alone Issei looked over at Kiba. "Hey, Kiba, how do you think Edward is going to train us all? I mean he can't give us all his individual attention, maybe if Rose helped as well, but she's training to better handle that Demon Sword she took from that Siegfried guy."

"Hmmm, I don't know, but I feel as if we should be prepared for anything. He may have us spare with one another, but I can't be for certain. So, why don't we finish getting changed and head outside?" With a nod of agreement the two boys finished getting dressed and began to walk outside towards the back. When they reached the outside they saw their trainer doing some warmup stretches with his three swords in the ground around him and a fourth mystery one that neither of the two had seen before.

Right as the two Devils walked out the ten girls deciding to train as well just walked outside as well. "Hey, Ed, am I gonna get my sword back or what?" Right as Mordred had said that the ravenette picked up the fourth sword and threw it at the blonde. Fortunately, she caught it, however had she missed Akame might have gotten hit in the shoulder. "What the hell man! You almost hit one of your servants!"

"Did I?" Edward spoke quizzically as a loud crunching sound could be heard to the side. Turning all of their attention that way they see said **[Knight]** was eating a bag of potato chips. "What took you all so long?"

They looked at the girl in complete awe as they swore they saw her standing with them as well. Shaking away the growing headache Rose looked at Edward to see him draw Arondight and Claíomh Solais out of the ground before putting the former back down. "All right, let us begin."

The group of twelve looked at each other as did the onlookers before looking back at Edward. "Uhh, hey, Edward, not to be rude or anything, but are you crazy?" Tomoe asked as everyone else began to nod in agreement. "I mean you want the twelve of us to come at you all at once? Is that what you want?"

"Yes, now if you could all draw your swords I'd like to begin sometime soon." The group looked at each other one last time before drawing their swords. Issei summoned the **[Boosted Gear]** and brought out Ascalon, Kiba summoned a Holy-Demon Sword, Xenovia with Durandal, Tomoe with a standard katana, Yumi with Joyeuse, Rose with Balmung, Yuuma with the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, Lint with Dyrnwyn, Akame with Murasame, Kurome with Yatsufusa, Mordred with Clarent, and lastly Tohka summoned her Sacred Gear coming down in its usual manner imbedded into the strange throne.

However, said mysterious throne almost crushed Issei in the process. "AHHHH! Wh-what the hell is that thing!? It almost flattened me like a pancake!" The bubbly **[Rook]** of Chulainn let out a chuckle as she walked up to the throne and patted it. "This here is my Sacred Gear, the **[Throne of Annihilation]**. As you can see it's a throne with a broad sword imbedded into it." Everyone merely sweat dropped at the girl's no nonsense explanation to the throne's sudden appearance from the sky.

Once the blade was drawn from the top of the throne the air around them grew tense as they all began to surround Edward. The Celt did nothing about it except spine Claíomh Solais around in his hands with his eyes closed. After the twelve of them settled into what they thought were proper positions they all got into a stance ready to begin. Hearing the shuffling of feet cease to continue he opened his into a steely level gaze. "What are you all waiting for?" He brought the Holy Sword down to his side and spoke three simple words. "Come at me."

~Line Break~

Enkidu only smiled at the scene that had just played out before the remaining onlookers. "Well, that was a rather entertaining sight. Do you think that they all learned something from this ordeal?"

Izaya looked at the woman with skeptic brow before the pinkette **[Queen]** spoke up. "Yes. I believe that they all learned not to underestimate Master." And true to her word all twelve combatants were on ground, bruised and covered in scratches, while Edward was merely dusting himself off and checking a few bruises and cuts he got himself.

"Now then, would you all like me to tell you what went wrong?" The ravenette asked as Rose slowly moved to sit up. "No need, I think it was because we weren't really working together. Maybe a few of us were, but all of us together couldn't do anything against you." And she was right the only groups that managed some semblance of teamwork were Issei, Kiba, and Xenovia, Tomoe and Yumi, Akame, Kurome, and Tohka, and lastly, somehow, Rose and Yuuma.

Though they didn't truly work together they all did see where his blade had landed on them showcasing the weaknesses in their defenses. "Alright, that should be all for right now. Asia, you can come over and heal them now, the spare is over. After you all get healed up I want to come back to the room we were in previously, I want to tell you about a few swords to be wary of." With that the ravenette walked off back towards the house leaving the onlookers behind.

Issei was the next to get up after the whitenette as he let a pained gasp. "That was way too one sided, and why do I feel like even if he was in a terrible condition and the odds were against him that he still would have won?"

"That's because… he would have." Akame spoke up as she and her sister stood up with the latter helping to support her. "You must remember, pervert, our Master's swordsmanship is only his second way of fighting. His first would be his spearmanship, if he fought us all with Gáe Bolg, or any other pole arm, we would have lost in a matter of minutes against the thirty he took to take us all down with Claíomh Solais."

Tohka and Kurome could only nod in agreement as the others, minus Rose and Yuuma, only shivered at the thought. As Asia with the help of Mittelt and Mihae finished coming around to heal them all the large group of combatants and onlookers returned back to the room they were in once before.

As they all entered they saw a giant projection board was at the front of the table along with a projector. In front of the board was Edward still in his training garb wearing a pair of green reading glasses. "Good, you're all here. Please take a seat and I'll give you a quick run down on some of the strongest Holy, Demon, and Legendary swords that are on par with the True Excalibur." With a swift nod they all sat down at the table as the ravenette pressed a button on a clicker.

The picture that came up was a picture of seven swords that were very familiar to three Devils and an Angel in the room. "The Excalibur fragments? How are they on par with the… oh! Now I get it, they can create the True Excalibur if they are all brought together." Paracelsus stated as she was writing something down in a notebook she stashed away in her lab coat.

He only gave the Alchemist a nod of his head before hitting the button again. A picture of Durandal appeared this time causing Xenovia to tilt her head in confusion. "I may have understood the fragments, but I don't understand this. How is Durandal capable of being on par with the True Excalibur?"

"It may not be in terms of its capabilities, but in terms of raw power it matches the blade perfectly. I should know, the damn tutor wouldn't shut up until that information was crammed into mine, Arthur, and Le Fay's heads. Didn't know why though, we had the seventh fragment and Caliburn so why would we worry about it if we didn't have the actual sword." Mordred huffed in annoyance causing Xenovia, Yumi, and Lint to look at the blonde with the latter having a twitching eye.

"So, your saying that all this time Excalibur Ruler has been in the possession of the Pendragon family!" Lint slammed her hands down on the table as the two other swordswomen held her back. Mordred looked a little worried at that reaction and decided to keep her mouth shut for the duration of this little lesson.

"If you're done with your little outburst, Lint, I would like to move on to the next sword." The mixed haired girl quickly sat down with a blush of embarrassment dusted on her face as he clicked the button again showing a white sheathed katana. "As most of you may know from the match I had against Lord Alphonse this is the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, otherwise know as the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. This sword is said to Japan's version of the True Excalibur as it has both a renowned power and legend. The sword is currently in possession of my sister Yuuma, which even I didn't know until I saw her truly use the blade. Got anything you would like to add on to that thought Orochi?"

Yuuma brought up the blade and merely opened the blade up to show the base of the blade. **(No, not really. I truly thought you knew what you gave to your sister here, but it turns out you didn't. Hah, that gave me a good laugh.)** The raspy feminine voice spoke with a light chuckle at the end.

However, instead of a question of what that voice was Yumi decided to ask a particular question. "Hey, Edward, how is it that Yuuma can wield a Holy Sword if she's a Fallen Angel? I thought that pure Fallen couldn't wield Holy or Demon Swords?" They all looked at Edward for an explanation as he scratched his chin for a few seconds. "I believe it had to do something with the blood ritual my family did on her to make her actually related to us. It might have changed her genetics a little, so maybe that's what's allowing her to wield the Kusanagi."

Taking that as a decent answer Edward clicked the button once more to show a large double edged sword in a variation of reds and gold lining the flats of the blade. "Issei, I want you to avoid getting cut with this blade at all costs, do you understand?"

The **[Pawn]** could only look at his friend in confusion as he looked back at the picture of the sword. "Ah, sure, but what is it and why do I need to avoid getting cut by it."

"The reason why is because this is the strongest Demon Sword, the Demonic Emperor Sword Gram. Along with it being the strongest of all known Demon Swords it also has dragon slaying qualities. That's why I want you to be careful." Without saying anything else on the matter he clicked once more to show a gnarly light blue sword with a large golden base.

"Ah! It's Caladbolg! Edward would you like for me to actually show it to them all!" Yuuma cried out in excitement as the red eyed ravenette only gave his sister a nod as she jumped up to the front of the room with him. "Okay, everyone, please pay close attention. I'll only be able to hold onto it for a few minutes." With a small moment a silence it was immediately broken by an almost overwhelming aura of power. In Yuuma's hands appeared the very sword that was just showed on the screen and as she got a good hold on the handle the aura disappeared. "This… is the… Rainbow Sword… Caladbolg… a Legendary… Sword wielded by… Fergus mac Róich." As she finished saying that the sword disappeared and the Fallen bent over a little as if she just ran a marathon. "Caladbolg… takes a lot of energy to… keep out of its… restrictive space. Case in point… why I'm out of breath and tired."

Edward just patted her on back, gave her an energy drink, and sent her back to her seat. "As all of you no doubt felt from that aura Caladbolg is a very destructive sword. And if it isn't given any restraints it could most likely level the top of the mountain my home is situated on."

With that statement left hanging in the air one final click was all that was left as three swords appeared this time. "Hey! Why is Arondight, Galatine, and Clarent on here! I know sure as hell that they aren't as strong as those other swords!" Mordred yelled pointing the latter sword at Edward as he just chose to ignore it. "These are on here for… different reasons. They are still powerful in their own right, but as you so kindly put it, Mordred, they aren't as strong as the other blades I've shown you. Especially Arondight since in it's current state it would only be considered about a low mid-level Holy Sword. However, if it were to break out of the seal encasing it, it would become a rather powerful Demon Sword near the same level of power as these other two swords."

"That will be all. Now, all of you back outside, I want to do one more spare against you twelve before the ones who don't live here go home." With a snap of his fingers the projector and accompanying board disappeared in a flash of magic. He walked out of the room along with the onlookers. Most of the ones that were in the previous spare let out groans of annoyance as Issei merely slammed his head on the table.

Only a question of small value would lead to there untimely and swift defeat. "Hey, guys, where do you think Edward stored Clarent all this time?" Kiba asked with the others beginning to ponder on the thought as well. "I've seen pretty much every room on the first through third floors and they're either occupant rooms, storage rooms, or washrooms. So, that only leaves one place in the entire building we have left to check, the fourth floor."

They all peaked out the door looking up the stairs to where they could eventually reach the fourth floor. Akame, Kurome, and Tohka stepped out and began to walk towards the back. "We won't tell him what you're all planning to do, but we refuse to be a part of it." With the statement made by Akame the three girls left leaving the other nine behind.

Rose let out a groan as she began to lead the small group up the stairs. As they reached the beginning of the fourth floor they all passed by a chibi octopus statue that's eyes shined when Yumi finally passed it. Yuuma looked down both ends of the hallway as she only saw the door to the med bay near one end and a window at the other. The only other door was the one in front of them almost as if it were tempting them to open it and explore what all it contained.

Falling for the temptation that the door held the group of nine slowly approached it and right as Rose was about to open it she stopped. "You know what, let's make Issei open it." With that she shoved the **[Pawn]** in front of her causing him to squawk in surprise. "Hey! Why do I need to open it!?"

None of them answered him as Kiba only gave him a sympathetic smile. The brunette only turned back towards the door with a light groan as he summoned the **[Boosted Gear]**. As he grabbed the knob of door and turned it he was afraid of setting off some sort of trap when he opened it. Although, to his surprise nothing happened until he fully opened the door that is. Issei and everyone behind him had their jaws drop at what the contents of the room contained.

Weapons.

That's all the room contained was weapons.

As they all began to explore the room Rose's eye only began to twitch as she came upon a very familiar staff and pair of gauntlets. 'What the fuck is Edward doing with Gríðarvölr and Járngreipr!? Lord Thor said that he lost these in a stupid game of poker when he… was… drunk.' The rest of Rose's thoughts were bleary at best as she began to slam her head against the wall.

Issei on the other hand was looking at a beautiful sheath that was home to a sword that he really wanted to see. However, before he could grab it a dagger penetrated the wall right next to his hand. "What are you all doing in here?" A deadly monotonous voice asked them as they all, minus Rose, turned to see Edward looking at them all with an angered look in his eyes. "I think I made it clear to stay off the fourth floor without my-" He was cut off as he passed Rose who roundhouse kicked him in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"Edward, how many people and/or deities did you piss off to get all of this stuff?" Edward could only move his eyes to look up at Rose as her heel was currently grinding into his temple. "Only a few for most of it." That didn't seem to be the answer that she was looking for as she dug the heel of her shoe deeper into his head. "Edward can you tell me the name of that sword Issei was about to grab?"

"Skofnung."

"Oh? You mean the Demon Sword that will kill its wielder with a powerful curse if it's drawn in the company of women? That Skofnung?" As the whitenette had said that Issei stepped away from it with a blanched face. "Yes." Was the only answer he got out before his head was released from the heel only to get picked up by her and started to get shaken. "What the hell, Ed! Why do you have such a dangerous weapon in your possession! How many more of these things are… no, wait, don't answer that it will only give me an even bigger headache. How did you intend on using it if one of your allies or enemies were women, huh!?"

"I bladed the sheath." As he said this Rose dropped him onto the ground as she grabbed her head. "Hey, Edward, aren't these those orbs that go on your Sacred Gear." Kiba asked as he showed him and Rose a small jewelry box filled with a couple dozen orbs in them. Before the Celt could say anything he got kicked in the face once more by the descendant of Siegfried as she marched out of the room, not wanting to deal with any more of Edward's crap today.

As Edward finally managed to stand up he took the box from Kiba, grabbed two of the spheres, summoned **[Gear Snatcher]** , placed them on two empty slots, and shot the stinger into Yumi. **[Transcendent Javelin and Purgatory Trident: SACRED GEARS GIFTED!]** After the call was made the two orbs disappeared as the stinger retracted, causing Yumi to get a strange shiver down her spine. "Wh-what the heck did you do to me, Edward!?"

The red eyes turned to look the blonde in her own blue ones. "I just gave you two Sacred Gear. Now, that I did that I will need both you and your brother to stay after for a while longer. And to come back for the remainder of the week as well until the Gremory vs Astaroth Rating Game." The blonde twins nodded rather slowly at his request as he further opened the door to let the all leave. Once they were all out he scanned the room to see if anything was taken. Seeing nothing was missing he turned around and began to make his descent to head outside. 'Maybe I should teach those nine not to go meddling in things that aren't theirs. I'll go a little easier on Yuuma, but the others need to learn not to mess with what's mine.' He thought with a twisted grin forming in his mind as he finally made his way outside.

~Time Skip: One Week~

The Gremory group could be seen standing in the main room of the ORC as they prepared for the Rating Game. Rias was drinking tea with Akeno at her side, Koneko was eating some sweets with her gloves on, Issei was talking with Gasper about something, Xenovia was speaking with Asia while the latter patted Tarasque's head, and Kiba was rolling his shoulder a little with a few pops being heard along with a relieved sighs. "Ah, I finally got those last few cricks out of my shoulder."

Rias looked up at her **[Knight]** in worry as she stood up to approach him. "Kiba, are you sure that you'll be able to preform well for this Rating Game?"

"Don't worry, President. Edward's Sacred Gear training may have been a little more rough then the sword one, but it helped me in the end regardless." The redhead only let out a sigh of annoyance at the ravenette doing things to her precious servants that inflicted pain onto them. 'And speak of the Devil and he shall appear.' Rias blinked a little before chuckling a little at the irony of that thought.

Turning around swiftly she sees both Edward and Rose standing at the doorway with Yuuma carrying Gil on her back. "Hello, Edward, what are the four of you doing here this fine evening?"

"Yes, hello, Miss Grem-" He was stopped as Koneko appeared in front of him and rammed her heel into his foot with more force then what Tomoe did last week. Again he didn't show it physically except for another unseen tear to go down his face. "Hello, Rias, I was just coming by to wish you all good luck in your Rating Game against Diodora. Just watch out for him and make sure that slimy bastard doesn't try anything to get Asia."

Rias narrowed her eyes at that still not certain as to why her opponent would be after Asia in the first place. Yet, the ever present Tarasque huffed in pride. "That worm will have to get past me to get Martha, and if he does manage to grab her I will lead the charge to get her back."

Asia patted the currently tiny Evil Dragon on head causing it to practically melt in her hands. "Thank you very much, Tarasque, but I'm sure that I'll be fine with everyone looking out for me."

"I-if you insist M-Martha." Tarasque agreed reluctantly until he looked up at Edward who's eyes practically told him 'Keep your guard up' when he looked at him. "Well then with that out of the way I wish for your victory. For you know if you win… you'll be facing off against Sairaorg afterwards." They all got the message on that one, 'Don't let that sneaky weasel win.'

As that was said a small silence went over the room until a Gremory magic circle appeared. Seeing the appearance of the circle Rias led her peerage onto it, once they were all on she teleported to the field for her Rating Game. However, something wasn't right. Where the heck were they. The playing field wasn't supposed to be this barren rocky wasteland, it was supposed to be an elaborate Medieval castle.

As they were trying to figure out why they were here a sudden whoosh of air could be heard behind them. Turning around to see what happened they saw Diodora was in the sky above them with several Devils from the Old Satan Faction behind him and in his arms was… " **ASIA!** " They all cried out in surprise at the sight of their unconscious friend in the hands of the Astaroth heir.

* * *

 _ **Throne of Annihilation**_ _:_ This is a rather peculiar, yet mysterious Sacred Gear as it belongs to none of the standard types of Sacred Gear. It is simply a broad sword imbedded into a intricate throne. The powers that it holds is a mystery as this seems to be the first time such a Sacred Gear has ever appeared. Research is still being done by the Grigori to see what capabilities it holds.

 **Galatine** : This is a great Holy Sword from Arthurian myth that was said to be held by Sir Gawain, the Knight of the Sun. It has only been in the hands of the descendants of this great knight through countless generations. With a Holy power that grows with power as the Sun rises in the sky.

The sword itself is standard silver blade with pieces of blue and black markings on it. An orange crystal located at where the hilt reaches the guard shows the power the sword has with the brightness it exudes. (Gawain's Galatine from Fate/Extra and FGO with the addition of the crystal.) The sword doesn't have a lot of power besides growing in strength to the position the sun is in the sky, it can also transfer that strength to its wielder to make them stronger.

 **Gríðarvölr** : This is a Magical Staff given to the Norse God of Thunder Thor by Gríðr so he could kill the giant Geirröd. The staff holds powers similar to Mjölnir but in a lesser quality then the hammer.

 **Járngreipr** : The iron gauntlets of the Norse Thunder God Thor. These gauntlets are said to increase the strength of the wearer exponentially to where for a human they could crush a boulder with them. They are one of the three items given to Thor by great dwarfs.

 **Skofnung** : The Demon Sword that belonged to the Danish king Hrólf Kraki. It is renowned for its supernatural sharpness and hardness, along with it being imbued with the spirits of the king's twelve faithful berserker bodyguards. It has two requirements for it to be drawn: First, it can not be drawn in the presence of women; Second, Sun can never shine on the sword's hilt. If either of these requirements are broken the wielder will suffer a powerful and die in a few short hours.

Skofnung is a sword of great beauty with a standard T-shaped guard and an upside down cross placed onto the flats of the blade. The black sheath it decorated with some iron decor with a thin but sharp blade lining the edge of it. The hilt of the sword is covered in a large black cloth that blocks any and all sunlight from touching it. (Siegfried's Balmung from Fate/Apocrypha and FGO.) If one is cut with Skofnung it will not be healed unless you touch the wound with the Skofnung Stone. The only stone capable of sharpening the Demon Sword.

 _ **Transcendent Javelin & Purgatory Trident**_ _:_ These two are mid-tier Creation type Sacred Gears with Holy and Demonic aspects respectively. These two are the pole arm versions of Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth, with them being capable of producing pole arms with different abilities besides being Holy and Demonic in nature.

* * *

 **Whoop! I got another chapter out! Okay folks the battle between Diodora is finally upon us! Let's see how this turns out and if they can do anything to stop him from hurting Asia. Can Edward save Tohka's friend before her fate, and will he find out why his friends died? You'll have to wait and find out. That and I need to inform you all school is starting back up for starting next week.**

 **You know the usual tell me if you liked, loved or hated it! If you have an idea, suggestions, or questions feel free to PM me I would like to hear your thoughts on my story. Now stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD or any character that you recognize from other anime, I only own my OC

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

 **"Issei!"** \- Group Speech

" _Kiba!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear, Evil Piece, and Brave Saint mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

 **|Tormentation of the Soul|** \- Alseus Speech

 **(Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi)** \- Orochi Speech

 **-? ? ?-** \- Hydrae Speech

 **=? ? ?=** \- Aps, Gru, Col, Pav, and Phe Speech

* * *

"Diodora, you bastard! Give Asia back!" Issei shouted at the heir of Astaroth only for the Devil to look down at him with a sneer. "And why should I listen to low-class scum like you? If you want your precious Asia back then you'll just have to come and get her!" With that Diodora disappeared leaving the Gremory group with the army of Old Satan Faction members.

Issei summoned the **[Boosted Gear]** as the others prepared themselves as well. The sound of cracking, however broke all of their attention as shards of something came falling down. Revealing the forms of Odin, Azazel, Sirzechs, Rose, Edward, and Yuuma.

"Huh, so that little shit was working with the Khaos Brigade? Guess now I actually have a reason to kill him." Edward spoke as he began to stretch a little before reaching into a tear and grabbing Gáe Bolg. "Yuuma? Would you be so kind as to liberate these traitors to the Underworld of their lives?"

The Fallen nodded her head as she summoned Caladbolg. Her breathing was coming out in a steady rhythm in as she swung the blade in a horizontal slash. Instead of doing nothing like some would have thought, an arc of pure rainbow colored destructive energy clashed into the army wiping out little over a quarter of it. "I'm… sorry, Edward,… it took all… I had into… focusing that slash."

"Don't worry child, I'll take care of the rest. Gremory girl, you and your peerage get going to save your **[Bishop]**." Odin stepped forward as the army of Devils began their speedy approach only to get wiped out as Odin spun the spear in his hands. The pure carnage the Legendary Spear brought couldn't even be displayed as Gungnir had destroyed what little remained of the traitorous Devils.

The group was astounded by the display of power, but quickly shook it off as they began to make their way towards the castle. With the group of seven Devils, two humans, and a Fallen arrived at the front door. Turning to face them Rias let out a deep breath as she narrowed her eyes at them. "Alright everyone listen up. We're here to save Asia, so let nothing get in your way."

The servants of the Devil heiress nodded their heads before Edward added something to it. "Be careful, Diodora has ten pieces that have no control over any of the actions they make. I, personally, am going to go after the **[Knights]** , since one of them is Tohka's best friend and they're both one of those ten."

"And how do you know this, Edward?" The redhead heiress asked the ravenette in front of her. "You're just going to have to trust me, Rias. Now, I'll be going now. Yuuma, stay close to Rose until you can properly fight again."

The latter woman mentioned only scoffed as she just looked at the ravenette. "Okay, and what will you do once you find the **[Knights]**? You'll have no idea where we'll be… unless you've thought about something for that as well?"

"Don't be silly, Rose, of course I have. Madra, come." With call of his monotonous voice and his shadow began to darken more as a pair of red eyes opened up with in it. The peerage of Rias got on guard at the creature eyes only to face vault as a pitch black puppy popped out of it. "Everyone, this is my familiar, Madra. He's a very young Black Hound, and please don't ask how I got one for a familiar I don't like retelling that story."

They all nodded their heads except for Rose who didn't really care about it since she was there. Madra then stood up on its four legs and jumped into Gasper's arms, scaring the poor dhampir with its sudden action. "Gasper, I need you to hold onto Madra for the time being until I can get back with the rest of you. Now, Madra." The little black dog turned its head towards its Master with his tongue lolling out.

"I need you to stay with Gasper here. If you do I'll have Sebastian get you a nice meaty steak." As he had finished saying that the hound's eyes glowed brighter as he readjusted itself in the **[Bishop]** 's arms. Getting over his initial fright Gasper began to pet the small dog on the head which had caused him to relax some.

Rias only sighed at the delay they had before straightening up. "Okay, now with that out of the way… let's go save Asia!"

" **Right!"** The group cried out in unison.

Edward quickly made his way from the group as they split off into two separate groups to cover more ground. As they were out of sight a purple aura covered Edward's right hand as he placed it onto the wall, the illuminated cracks began to stretch outwards as if they were searching for something. "Now, let's see where you positioned your **[Knights]** you worthless excuse for a Devil."

As he removed his hand from the stone wall the Celt began to follow the fading lines to a set of doors. As he arrived towards the doorway he pushed open one of the doors to find himself looking at the back of a person standing in front of the downed forms of the **[Knights]**. "Ooo, which one of you should I eat first. The black haired babe with the red and yellow eyes? Or the blonde whore with with a rockin' bod? Oh, I now, I'll just eat them-GACK!" Before he could approach them the man was punched in the back and sent flying into the wall.

Edward narrowed his eyes as he got into protective stance over the two unconscious woman as he tapped Járngreipr together, causing small sparks to jump off of them. "Freed Sellzen, I didn't know you were still alive. If I did I would have killed you."

And sure enough the man that stood up from the ground was the crazy Rouge Exorcist from the Kokabiel incident. "Ugh, if it isn't that stupid mutt from back then. I still remember how you stopped me from killing those shitty Devils and Exorcists sluts! Now I'll kill ya and get onto my meal!" The man's body then began to mutate as his skin turned dark red and arms growing insanely large with muscle mass. His right eye had grown larger then the left as two large spikes grew from his back.

Edward held a look of indifference as the monstrous creature laughed. "How do you like me now!? This is thanks to the work of Khaos Brigade!? But, before I kill ya do you wanna know something!?" The Celt was silent as the monster continued either way. "That little slut Asia, the little shit stain Diodora planned for her excommunication to happen! Along with her death by the hands of the Fallen Angels!" The silence was still precedent in the air around Edward as Freed kept on talking. "So, what are you gonna do know!? Your too mortified to do anything so I'm gonna eat y-"

The beast's upper body was completely blown off as a blood stain splattered across the wall behind him. "Don't tell me things that I already know. As of now your life was forfeit because of your stupid monologuing." The Child of Light turned to face the ravenette and blonde women laying on the ground as he hovered his hand above them and sent them to one of the Sitri clan's hospitals. "Huh, that was far easier then I thought. At least I can get back to the oth-bleugh!" Blood spurted out of his mouth as he looked down to see a large, black blade of mithril sticking out of his chest.

Edward's body quickly fell to the ground as a sultry chuckle could be heard from above as a female Devil slowly descended. "Aww, is he dead already? It's no matter to me, but did Lord Rizevim really think this boy was a threat? Even if I did it with his uncle just to get the oaf to kill him. Although I really do wish that the man didn't die since he did know his way in bed." The seductress began to walk away not noticing the tears running down the bleeding ravenette's eyes.

'W-why? Why did this have to happen now!? I actually found the one who compelled my uncle to kill my friends and baby sister and she's walking away! I… I'm sorry, Fiona, Dedric, Menloy. Even though I reprimanded a lot of people about taking revenge, here I am bleeding out because of the one who helped cause your deaths. I'm sorry I wasn't able to avenge you after all.' His eyes began to slowly close as he was drawn into his subconscious by some unknown force.

Once his floating corporeal body materialized within his mind the three mysterious beings from before appeared once more with the one in the middle walking up right beside him. The figure then drew their clenched fist back and punched the Celt in the gut causing him to cough as he hit the 'ground'. "You dumbass! Who ever said we wanted you to take revenge!? Look where it's got you now! You're about to die and for what, protecting the friend of one of the people close to you! Get up and move on you Dumb Dog!"

Edward blinked at that last comment before sitting with tears building up in his eyes as he turned to face the three figures. "N-no, i-it can't." As the shadows cleared the figure that punched him had pink hair and golden eyes. The two other were a ravenette male with golden eyes as well along with a blonde female with soft blue eyes. "Menoly? Dedric? Fiona? Why… How are you still-" He wasn't able to continue until his supposed girlfriend kicked him in the gut.

"Shut up and listen you Dumb Dog! We've been in here for a long, long time, and for what you may ask!? To wait for you to finally forgive yourself! But did that happen? Noooo, you continue to beat yourself up and for what? We… I… Edward, why didn't you just move on?" The furious voice of the pinkette died down as it became tearful.

"Yeah man, I know we were your friends and all but I didn't know that you would have gone so far as to lock down your emotions like that." Dedric said with a worried gaze towards Fiona who was just glaring at Edward as if daring him to say something stupid.

The gaze didn't seem to respond in his head as Edward only looked up at them. "B-but, if I did that I would have forgotten about-" A loud slap could be heard as Fiona had walked over and slapped him… hard… across the face.

"Why don't you just shut it Chulainn. If we were so important to you then we wouldn't have easily been forgotten as your so worried about. So, tell us what's holding you back from expressing the way you feel to the friends you've made and the Sitri heiress?"

"What I am." Edward said it quietly as his there's friends only stared at him with sorrowful eyes. "If they… if they knew what I am… then I… I wouldn't know what to do if they knew what I was. They'd just run away."

"What about your peerage? Ikaros knows your secret and she's had every opportunity to run from you, but where does she stand? Right by your side as your loyal and faithful **[Queen]**. Even the ones who suspect what you are and have justified them haven't run yet, so that means it's not them that can't accept you. It's you that can't accept yourself."

Edward was quiet as his deceased girlfriend's words began to sink in, he then felt a hand touch his shoulder giving cause to look up. "So now would be the time to do just that. I mean… your friends with like what, I've lost count of the dragons you've befriended. So what would it matter if they became scared of you if know who your mother is. It won't matter since they're your friends, your true and living friends. Now, wake up and go kill that bitch that stabbed you in the back."

Edward tilted his head at that after hearing them specifically say not to take revenge. Dedric chuckled a little before ruffling the Celt's hair. "Just because we don't want you to take revenge, doesn't mean we don't want ya to kill the bitch that initiated it."

"So go Edward Chulainn, and find the one-"

"Or ones!" Dedric shouted out.

"-that will help fill the gap left in your heart. Our business here is over and we'll be finally moving on now." Menoly said with a soft smile as she gave Edward one final chaste kiss before disappearing along with Fiona. Dedric gave his friend one last wolffish smirk before giving him a thumbs up. "Tell my sister I said congrats on becoming a guardsman of Dun Scaith!" With that he disappeared as well, allowing the ravenette to finally stand up off the 'ground' and gaze up at one of the chains above him. Grabbing it he brought it close to his body and stated with a clear voice. "I, who shall be released," And with that the chain shattered in his hands.

In the real world a purple glow covered the stab wound as it stitched itself back together. Sensing the massive spike of power the Devil widened her eyes in horror at the amount that was being produced. Turning around she sees the boy that she had just stabbed standing up with his head looking up and the mithril sword in hand. "How… How are you still alive you brat!? You should have died from a wound like that! Now I'll just have to make you suffer with the power I've gained from Oph-GLECK!" She stopped as a small bulge appeared around her neck as she grabbed at it.

'What? What's… happening!? Why is… Ophis' snake… trying to kill me!?' As she tried to find the source of this pain only to notice one of the ravenette's open hands was glowing. "You know, I probably should thank you for putting me near death's door. If you wouldn't have done that, my friends wouldn't have knocked some sense into me. Now that they did I can let this off my chest, but let me tell you something."

As he looked down the Devil eyes widened in horror at what she saw. "For those that fight against me with any of those snakes in their bodies is a death wish. Because after all…" As the shadows were removed from his eyes it could be seen that his left eye was now a hollow gray instead of it counterpart's scarlet red. "Why wouldn't they obey the orders of their Master's offspring?" With a quick squeeze of his hand a loud snap was heard as the Devil fell to the ground with the light leaving her eyes.

Letting out a shaky sigh he dismissed the glow from his hand as he began to gather up something in his hand only to feel that something felt wrong. "Wait, what's going… Oh no, ISE!" With that he quickly summoned a barrier around him using the snake of Ophis from the dead Devil's body from the oncoming destruction of a forbidden power that was just released.

~Line Break: With the other group~

They had made it all this way, and they finally understood what Edward had meant by controlled. When the two groups had split up they met up with a mix of the **[Queen]** and both **[Bishops]** while the other contained both **[Rooks]** and all eight **[Pawns]**.

Issei, Koneko, Xenovia, Gasper, and Rose has defeated the latter of the two groups with swift ease. The nekoshou had covered the pervert as he left the Gremory clan's magic circle on parts of their adversaries' bodies. Once that was done the dhampir had frozen the **[Pawns]** in place with his **[Forbidden Balor View]** while Issei finished using the Dress Break. The reaction from three of them wasn't what he expected once Gasper had released them from his grasp as they proceeded to hand him his ass with a light blush dusting their faces… but the other five had just stood there with an empty blank gaze before doing the same.

Xenovia and Rose fought against the two **[Rooks]** as one of them had acted exactly like the five **[Pawns]**. The four girls who had free will would have probably ordered the ones under mind control to do something more, but they were swiftly retired, and sent to the same hospital as the **[Knights]** , by being frozen in time followed by a Dragon Shot and a x-slash attack from Xenovia through the use of Durandal and Ascalon.

With Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Yuuma however things weren't so easy as Rias and Akeno were using their magic to defend against the onslaught of magic attacks. One of the **[Bishops]** was giving the other two orders with them following them to a tee. Neither Kiba nor Yuuma could get close without getting struck by a bolt of magic. The two third-years were about to fall to the three until a magic circle had appeared next to Akeno's ear. With the promise of a date after this all was over with both Akeno and Rias' power grew exponentially, the former in excitement and the latter in jealousy. This had surprised the **[Bishop]** that they had just grew more powerful with the promise of a date and proceeded to insult Issei. Which resulted in the three women's retirement.

This lead for them to arrive in the supposed throne room of the castle. Where they found Diodora sitting down next to some weird… thing that Asia was hooked up to. "Oh good you finally showed up, I couldn't stand seeing Asia being so full of hope. It just… sickens me. But, I guess that will change once I kill all of you with the help of a snake directly from Ophis!"

The Gremory group stood on guard as Diodora continued to talk. "You know once I kill you all I'll take my time disciplining her. I always love seeing that look in their eyes when they figure out that I've taken _everything_ from them." He put emphasis on everything as he licked his lips which immediately made the group look at him in disgust. "And just watching them as I give the ones who didn't freely join that one second of sweet liberation until I take them! It's so good that it's almost an addiction!"

"And now I'm going to do it to Asia! But, I have to ask, Asia is still a virgin correct?"

"Shut up!" Issei spoke as he clenched his fist.

"Ah, so she is! Then this will be delightful, after all I wouldn't want the Red Dragon's sloppy seconds."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, and the look on her face as she calls out your name when I finally take her is so exhilarating that I can hardly keep it together!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

"DIODORA!"

The Scale Mail flashed onto his body as he began to make his towards the traitorous Astaroth. As he passed Rias he only asked one thing. "May I!?"

"Go right ahead." His **[King]** replied with a stony expression as she gazed at the traitorous Devil in completely loathing.

"Ddraig?"

 **[Yeah, I'll back your move partner!]**

As the red armored form made his way towards him Diodora began to laugh at him. "Nice armor and the lights are a nice touch as well. But that won't do anything against me, because like I said I have a snake directly from Ophis! A snake so venomous it's bite is rumored to be an instant ki-GRAHH!" As he had been shouting that useless info he didn't even realize Issei was upon him until he landed a very strong gut punch on the guy.

He then proceeded to throw him off of the stairs causing the Astaroth heir to grimace as he turned around and began to shoot off bolt of magic at the approaching Issei. "You bumbling oaf! I'm a high-class Devil you retched boar! Part of the bloodline of the current Great Satan Beelzebub! How could a noble like me lose to a low-class reincarnated savage like you!? It just isn't right! It's not fair!" That was all he got out again as he tried to block a punch from the **[Pawn]** with a few magic circle to form a barrier but he had shattered them like glass. Decking the poor excuse for a Devil in the face making him roll around in pain.

"Your barrier is nothing compared to Vali's, pathetic weakling!" He then proceeded to pick Diodora up as he mumbled out something about being much stronger with power Ophis had gifted him.

The pain kept coming to him as Issei began to punch him in the gut. "I… I refuse to let a filthy dragon beat me like this!" He then formed what appeared to be a sturdy wall of green magic which separates him and Issei. "Hahah, there's no way your getting through that! That's one of the strongest barriers known to the Astaroth clan!"

Diodora then began to want to take those words back as he saw Issei punch the wall making some cracks form.

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

With that the barrier shattered with his next punch as he had propelled himself forward with the jets on his back and punched Diodora into a pillar. "Th-this… this can't be happening! I… I beat Seekvaira, I even had a plan for Sairaorg! But I never intended to lose to the Gremory family! So why don't you just perish!"

As he had said this a large sphere of energy passes by his head demolishing the wall behind him. This near encounter to death had seemed to push his limits as the pathetic Devil collapsed right then and there. With him taken care of Issei and the others made their way towards the contraption Asia was on trying to get her off of it. When all of a sudden it began to glow causing them to back up a bit.

"Wh-what's going!" Yuuma cried out in surprise as a dry chuckling could be heard from Diodora. "That thing was created by certain Longinus user and I had it to where if I did somehow lose… it would absorb her. Meaning no one can have her."

Hearing this Issei and the others began to try and rip the thing apart only for it to not budge an inch. "Ise, everyone, thank you all… for being my friends."

"Don't say that! We won't let you die, Asia! Not here not ever!" The brunette had cried out as he was still inside of his Scale Mail. "C'mon Ddraig I need your help on this one!"

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

 **[TRANSFER!]**

The strange contraption then began to glow brighter until it shattered from the overflow of power placed into it. This had released Asia and the armor on Issei seemed to finally be dismissed. "Thank you. Thank you all for saving me. Please let me offer up a prayer before we return." As Asia began her prayer as blinding white light had surrounded her and the next thing everyone knew… she was gone.

"Well, to think someone like you could defeat Diodora. Isn't that disappointing." A voice called from above causing the Devils, human, and Fallen present to look up at a Devil in silver armor wearing a large cape.

"Shalba, thank goodness you're here, with the combined might of the descendants of the old and current Beelzebub we can surly-" The Astaroth wasn't able to finish as a hole was blasted through his gut power another beam like attack burnt him until nothing was left. "Honestly, to think he says that he's related to fake, it's very appalling at the mere thought it."

The group could only look in shock at untimely demise of Diodora, all except a heartbroken Issei. "Asia? Where did you go? C'mon we still have to compete in the Sports Festival." The brunette fell to his knees as silent tears crept down his face.

Rias could only look at her **[Pawn]** in worry as she felt helpless as she could do nothing to help him. "Oh, Issei."

"Would you like to know where I've sent her?" The group looked back up at the descendant of the first Beelzebub with growing dread. "I've sent her to the Dimensional Gap, where she is no doubt dead by now from the exposure to all the energy from that forsaken place."

Rias and the others looked absolutely pissed at the brunette Devil, until Issei stood up and began to walk towards where Shalba floated. As he got closer Rias was about to make her way to stop him until the **[Boosted Gear]** appeared on his left arm.

 **[Rias Gremory!]** The voice of the Welsh Dragon called to the heiress stopping her in her tracks. "Yes, what is it Ddraig!?"

 **[If you'd rather not die you should leave this place immediately!]**

Confused by the Red Dragon's words none of them didn't know how to respond until **[Tormentation of the Soul]** appeared on Rose's right arm. **|Ddraig, you must stop your host now before it's too late! If he isn't calmed down right away he's going to die!|**

 **[Alseus… it's been nice meeting with you again, but Issei has fallen too far into his rage to be stopped now!]** The Dragon of the Red Sky let out a defeated grunt as the others in the room could tell that Ddraig's attention had now shifted to the descendant of Beelzebub. **[And as for you Devil! The one who calls himself Shalba! You've made a poor decision… AND NOW YOU MUST PAY!]**

Issei lifted up his head showing his enraged face, but more importantly his glowing emerald green eyes. A burst of powerful red aura soon blew off of his form as the Scale Mail seemed to have appeared on him. The blast of aura began to cause the room to shake as well as knock the Old Satan Faction leader to the ground.

"His aura and power are incredible!" Kiba shouted out over the roar of power with Tarasque holding on for dear life on the blonde's back.

"And dangerous!" Koneko called back as she held onto Gasper with Madra secured between the two Devils bodies. Xenovia was doing the same for Yuuma not letting the girl get blown away from the powerful surge of energy. Rose was right next to Akeno as she looked forward as a large pillar collapsed right in front of Rias. "Issei! Please tell me what's going on! ISSEI!"

On the other side of the fallen pillar Shalba was slowly getting up from where he fell to the ground as he glared at the armor clad **[Pawn]**. "Who are you!?"

The only answer that the Devil received was what sounded like groans and silent cries coming from the motes of green light being expelled from the Scale Mail. "I, who am about to awaken,"

 **["It's starting…"]**

 **["The time's finally come…"]**

Shalba could only stare as the armor began to change shape, taking on a more… organic look. "I… I don't know you!" The **[Pawn]** of Gremory didn't respond as he continued with the chant.

"Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God"

 **["It has always been this way…"]**

 **["That is correct, always and forever…"]**

"I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream""

 **["What the world desires…"]**

 **["What the world rejects…"]**

"I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination"

 **["Has always been power…"]**

 **["Has always been love…"]**

 **["No matter the occasion you always choose the path to ruin!"]**

As the dust cleared from the area the group of Devils could only look upon the sight in horror at monstrosity that was their friend. Rias was seen to have taken it the hardest as tears built up in her eyes. "What… What is this?"

"And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!"

 **[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!]**

A large dome of energy was then expelled from the dragon-like creature which destroyed the castle they were in. Once the dust had settled Rias could be seen standing on the side watching what could only be her Issei tear at Shalba.

"President!" Kiba cried out as he quickly approached her with Yuuma and Rose close behind, Tarasque having seemingly disappear. Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, and Gasper, with Madra, came from the other direction as they gathered around her. "It's too dangerous here we have to go!"

As she seemed to not have heard him she could only stare at the fight which the other did as well. Shalba seemed to have lost an arm somehow and seemed to cast a spell of sorts at Issei. Except that none of them could account for one simple thing.

 **[DIVIDE!]**

Shalba eyes could only show shock as the others looked in awe. "He's using the power that he stole from Vali!" Kiba shouted out as the magic circle's radius began to shrink.

 **[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]**

With that final call the spell disappeared with Shalba sneering in complete rage. "He has **[Divine Dividing]** 's powers too! Why must Vali always get in my way!? DIE!" He then fires a beam of pure magic at the draconic being before a laser was shot from its mouth, overpowering the other blast and destroying the caster's other arm. The traitorous Devil leader then was about to retreat, only for his legs to get frozen in time.

"Huh, Gasper, now is really not the best time to be freezing time." Rose said as the dhampir only shook his head. "It's… It's not me, I didn't activate it on purpose!"

"It's Issei." The group turned to see Edward as some noticed the stab through his bloodstained shirt. "He's probably using the blood that he possibly feed to Gasper to forcefully activate **[Forbidden Balor View]** , that's my theory anyway." Yuuma seemed ready to question her brother about the hole, but was cut off by multiple calls from behind her.

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

All of the jewels on the draconic armor were flashing as the main ability for the **[Boosted Gear]** was called multiple times. A piece of the chest plate split open to reveal the center jewel as it seemed to glow brighter after every call was made. "We need to leave… NOW! Yuuto, grab Rias. She isn't going to be moving any time soon and fly as far as you can!" Edward said as he began to move at insane speeds followed closely by Rose with the others taking off into the sky with their wings.

 **[LONGINUS… SMASHER!]**

The blast of brilliant green energy was fired at Shalba as he screamed in pain. "Damn you! Damn you Red Dragon and White Dragon, DAMN YOU BOTH!" Once the attack was finished a large ravine was left in the ground as it roared in triumph.

The flyers returned to higher ground as Edward and Rose made their way up to them. "I wouldn't suggest getting any closer to him. As he is now he'll just try to kill you, so we can either wait it out until he returns to normal, or…"

"The incomplete Juggernaut Drive runs out of his life force to burn." They all turned to see the silver-haired Vali standing behind them with Bikou to his left and Arthur to his right holding…

"ASIA!"

The Gremory group took their **[Bishop]** back as Xenovia began to weep for her friend that still remained alive. Rias looked at Vali with a stern gaze as she turned to look back at the rampaging Issei. "So, do you know how to get him out of that state?"

"In legends a song is said to have been able to calm a raging dragon, but the question is… what tune to play"

"Don't worry I have just the thing!" Looking up at the voice the group could only look in surprise at the light brunette Angel flying down towards them, wearing a familiar Exorcist battle attire, with something in hand, and a familiar turtle-like dragon on her back. "Irina… Shidou!? Tarasque!?"

"Yep, I've been sent by the Faction leaders after they got the news from this little guy. So, this right here is our secret weapon to hopefully calm Issei down." Irina smiled brightly as she landed on the ground dismissing both her halo and wings. Tarasque quickly jumped off and ran over to Asia as he began to cry as well for the simple fact that she was safe.

"Okay, then play it so we can save Ise!" Koneko stated as the **[Ace]** of Michael nodded her head and pressed a button on it. The contraption then began to project something in the sky, once the countdown reached zero the song began to play.

Which immediately made Rose, Vali, and Edward cringe at the sight. "Is everyone ready to poke some boobies!" The children on the screen clapped their hands around what was obviously a Scale Mail clad Issei. The song began to play immediately after the children's cheers died down.

"Wh-what… the hell… is this?" Edward asked as literal tears of blood began to come down his face.

Rose shook her head as she and Vali pretty much said the same thing. " **I don't know and I'm pretty sure I don't want to find out."**

However, much to everyone's dismay the dragon seemed to have stopped and was looking up at the projection. "Okay, he seemed to have stopped, but he isn't getting weaker. I'll take care of that."

 **{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker}**

As the armored Vali was about to take off he was stopped by both Edward and Rose. "We'll come with you, though it seems strange Rose's Sacred Gear has a Juggernaut Drive as well that she has some control over."

"Hmm, I can see why she can come, but what about you, Chulainn? Your **[Gear Snatcher]** won't be able to do anything against the Juggernaut Drive." As he had said that a flash of light came off of Edward's body as his arms and legs had a pair of vambraces and grieves respectful along with a helmet. "A stolen Sacred Gear won't help either if you can't use-"

"Balance Break." This made them all widen their eyes in surprise as the pieces of armor grew into a full set of an avian-based Scale Mail. The armor was bronze in color with traces of silver on several spots. The relatively large wings and the helmet covered the entire face looked exactly like that of a bird with the eyes glowing blue. "And don't even ask me if I can keep up, because this thing has something equivalent to a Juggernaut Drive."

Vali didn't say anything as he turned to see Rose had already activated **[Starburnt Nightingale]**. "Alright then, we've wasted enough time so let's get moving!"

With that they took flight with Edward grabbing Rose before leaving the ground, that is until all three of them began a chant. Starting with Vali, then Rose, and finally Edward.

"I, who am about to awaken,

Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God

I envy the "infinite", and I pursue the "dream"

I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy

And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise!"

 **{JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!}**

The armor clad Vali's Scale Mail began to grow and change as it became a larger, more bulkier version then before. With some resemblance to an actual dragon, yet this one gave off a sense that it was… complete.

"I, who am about to awaken,

Am the Heavenly Dragon who ripped the principles of conquest form God's hands

I protect the "infinite", and I tear apart the "dream"

I shall become the Blood Dragon of Conquest

And I shall drown you all in an ocean of endless blood!

 **|JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!|**

Rose's form was soon enveloped in smoke which began to build up to exponential levels. As soon as the smoke cleared, what was revealed was shocking to them all. A dragon. An actual dragon was in the place of Rose. Not the organic-type armor that were Issei and Vali, but a flesh and blood dragon.

"This body, this soul, even if it falls to the sounds that fells all beings of the sky!"

 **=Our King and Us, we shall exhaust this body and this soul to bring chaos to all around!=**

"Rupture, disperse, slice, and spread!"

 **=We are the menaces known as the Birds of Stymphalia!=**

"Removing all that gets in the way of ruining the great imperial authority!"

 **=Gather!=**

"Gather!"

 **="Demolish!"=**

 **="Breakdown The Beast, Climb Over!"=**

As the two before them were rather large with their transformations, Edward's was a nice return to pace. The armor's bronze plating had turned gold as the silver turned platinum. Though it was the aura the set of armor was giving off that made them look at him in worry. Though it didn't seem that the armor had changed in the slightest it's new look gave off a completely different feel to it. The feeling and aura of a wild beast.

 **|"Edward Chulainn, we will have words with you once we're done helping Ise!"|** The overlapped voice of Rose and Alseus spoke to Edward as they could tell that the ravenette had flinched underneath the armor. 'Knew there was a reason why I should have kept my big mouth shut.' The Celt thought as he flew higher into the sky for his part of the assault.

With the three finished with their respective transformations they all dived towards the draconic beast that took heed of their approach. Opening its mouth the beast that was Issei fires a laser at the trio with Rose taking the full frontal attack.

 **|ABSORB!|**

The beam of energy was taken into the dragon's form before mixing it in with its own power.

 **|FUSION! RELEASE!|**

The combined might of her fused attack hit Issei in full power causing him to backtrack some. As the blast ended the draconic beast was struck multiple times by Edward as he flew back to avoid the tethers that tried to take hold of him. After his assault was over Vali came down and bit him on the neck

 **{DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!}**

With the multiple calls made from the draconic Vali he flew off as he took notice of Issei shrinking in size. Once the three saw he had reached an approachable size they deactivated their Juggernaut Drives and Breakdown the Beast respectively. As they reached a piece of the large indention left in the ground.

Edward let out a small sigh of relief only to get reminded of the trouble he was in when he saw Rose's leveled glare. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" The only response he got from her was a continuous glare which he let out a sigh. However, a strange smell began to reach his nose with him sniffing the air like a dog. "I smell… charred flesh?" He broke off of what he was about to say as he sniffed the air. Facing the direction of where the smell was coming from he immediately took off to the location, Rose hot on his tail as she had caught the scent as well.

As they arrived to where the scent was originating from what… or rather who they saw there surprised them both. "What the hell? What's Siegfried doing here?" Rose asked in unease as she saw the artificial human lying on the ground with a hole in his gut that seemed to have already been cauterized. Slight twitching showed that he was still alive, if barely, since the blood streak on the ground was anything else to go by.

Seeing the dying man on the ground Edward pulled out one of his Brave Saints, his **[Jack]** to be exact. "What are you doing he's a terrorist that deserves this!?" Rose shouted as she looked down at him in contempt.

"He may know things about the Khaos Brigade's plans, if not their's then maybe the Hero Faction's. The Alliance can decide what to do with him, the only reason I'm doing this right know is because **[Multitude Disaster]** 's Light: 5 is too weak to heal this type of wound. I'll remove the card once he's fully healed."

Rose growled slightly at the Celt's statement as she merely huffed and looked away. "Fine, but once he's in their custody I'm having a serious talk about what that Scared Gear was."

"Fine, and I'd take it that you'd also like to know why I have Járngreipr on as well?" A cold shiver went down the Child of Light's back as he turned his head slowly to face the whitenette, who had a calm smile on her face but a terrifying aura surrounding her. "Oh, I didn't notice you had Járngreipr on, but thanks for telling me that. Now I have another reason to kick your sorry ass when he get back to the human realm."

Edward could only nod his head as he accepted his fate before he looked up and gasped. "No way… the Great Red!?"

Rose turned as well to see that he was speaking the truth. Up above them flying in the sky was the Dragon of Dragons, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, the Great Red. **[Tormentation of the Soul]** appeared on Rose's arm as she chuckled slightly. **|If the Great Red is here then that means** _ **she**_ **is somewhere close by.|** Hearing that from the sealed being Edward tensed up as Rose and Edward, with Siegfried sling over the latter's shoulder, made their way back to the group, only to see Vali, Bikou, and Arthur disappear into a portal right as Issei passed out in the arms of Rias, Asia, Akeno, and the other girls in love with him.

Edward chuckled at the sight with a legit smile gracing his features, shocking Rose greatly at the act. "Things are about to get even more interesting from here on out. So I guess we should prepare for the future to come shouldn't we, Rose?" The girl only nodded her head as the two made their way to the group to see what had happened when they left.

* * *

 _ **Multitude Disaster**_ _:_ The Sacred Gear Multitude Disaster is a weapon that takes the form of an armored glove with each finger signifying a different element and a yin-yang symbol on the back of the hand.

This Gear is supposed to be separated by its elements not combined together to make one Gear. But, with the persistence, time, and a certain Sacred Gear all seven pieces were brought together to form one devastating weapon.

 **Spark** (Fire)

1- Combustion

2- Wildfire

3- Explosion

4- Inferno

5- Hellfire

 **Fracture** (Earth)

1- Tremor

2- Tectonic

3- Fault Line

4- Magnitude

5- Earthquake

 **Drizzle** (Water)

1- Downpour

2- Undertow

3- Wave

4- Tidal Wave

5- Tsunami

 **Breeze** (Wind)

1- Gale

2- Storm

3- Twister

4- Cyclone

5- Hurricane

 **Chill** (Ice)

1- Freeze

2- Frost

3- Sleet

4- Hail

5- Sub-zero

 **Glow** (Light)

1- Fate

2- Healer's Mercy

3- Morning's Sun

4- Angel's Admiration

5- Heaven's Light

 **Shade** (Darkness)

1- Doom

2- Torturer's Pain

3- Night's Moon

4- Devil's Desire

5- Hell's Darkness

* * *

 **Yes, Edward is a spawn of Ophis, to all of those who probably suspected it cudos to you all. Now, the circumstances surrounding his birth are… strange. The mystery Sacred Gear that he wore will be explained in some detail next chapter along with another one. Also, why was Siegfried dying with a hole in his stomach? Find that out next chapter as well!**

 **The armor worn by Edward after activating the Balance Breaker is similar to Horus' divine form from Gods of Egypt.**

 **And as many of you may know from my last chapter… SCHOOL HAS STARTED BACK UP FOR ME! Ugh, now I won't be able to update as much as I like. Just know that updates will now by staggered for now.**

 **Now, you all know the usual tell me if you liked, hated, or loved it! If you have any ideas, suggestions, or questions PM me, I would love to hear what's on your mind about the story. As always stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


End file.
